Nowhere Warm
by boots26
Summary: Hermione receives an odd letter which leads her to believe she may not be as much of a know it all as she thinks...when it comes to her family. One man may hold the key she needs to unlock her true identity...but at what cost? HGSS later.Disregard HBPDH
1. Prologue

_disclaimer: No...I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is a genius!)_

_also...while I do use the main characters of the Harry Potter stories, there are a few characters that belong to me...some haven't made their debut yet but one is Thomas Crow. Please enjoy! And feel free to review, I love feedback! )_

_There will be more posted soon! )_

_-boots26

* * *

_

**Nowhere Warm**

"_We don't see things as they are, we see them as we are" – Anaïs Nin_

There was a particular whip to the winter air today and the fog over Black Lake made it look like an iron cauldron frothing over onto the green banks, sprinkled with melting snow. It was all quite majestic looking, Hermione thought, peering out a nearby window. The young witch had never been in the habit of daydreaming, but as of late she found it rather impossible to stay present for more than a few minutes.

"Is she okay?" Harry whispered to Ron, who was staring vacantly at their friend's blissful expression.

"She's been like this all day" he whispered back, never breaking his eyes from Hermione. "I don't even think she's blinked yet!"

"Mione…?" Harry tossed a crinkled piece of paper at her mass of bronze curls.

"What!" she turned very sharply and stared at both boys with an unusual contempt.

"Do you want to come with us to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"No…I…I have a lot of work to do, and incidentally…" She paused as if trying to find the correct words, "You two ought to be more concerned with your final projects than gallivanting around joke stores and candy shops!"

She then gathered her notebook and wand and joined her classmates as they filed out of the classroom. Harry and Ron sat for a minute a little stunned at their friend's abruptness. "Well…at least she's focused on her work again" Ron squeaked.

"She still doesn't seem like herself though…" Harry gathered his things and followed Ron out of the now empty classroom.


	2. Stolen Glances and Missing Potions

In the Great Hall, Hermione sat across from her friends, pushing her food around her plate and attempting to seem present with the occasional laugh or reassuring glance. She felt eyes on her. It made her uneasy.

She looked up at Ron who was stuffing his face with some sort of potato sludge and recounting a story about yesterday's Quidditch match. She then looked at Harry who was listening intently to Ron's observations and reaching for the pumpkin juice pitcher. She looked around at each of her friends, Ginny, Neville, Seamus…nobody appeared to be staring at her and yet…there it was again, the feeling that she was being thoroughly observed. As she glanced up at the head table, her eyes met the twinkling gaze of Albus Dumbeldore. He smiled coyly and reached for his goblet, turning his attention back to Minerva. She watched them converse for awhile and thought about how much she had once admired them. Surely she still respected them, but lately there had been a certain impatience burning within Hermione that had made her question the rules and regulations she felt were keeping her from unveiling a certain truth that she desperately was searching for.

She scanned the Great Hall and noticed Thomas Crowe stare down at his plate rather quickly. Had he been staring at her? Surely not, unless it was to jest with his fellow Slytherins about the "blatant disregard mud bloods seemed to have for their appearance". Just thinking of this made Hermione a little self conscious of her wild curls and she quickly smoothed her hand over her hair.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Ron asked, pointing to a biscuit on her plate.

"No…go ahead" she mumbled.

Harry eyed her with concern. He was worried about how withdrawn she'd become ever since she received that strange letter a week ago. He had no idea what the contents of the letter had been, only that it upset Hermione very much and she had not been the same since opening it. He wanted to ask her about it, but figured she would come to him when she was ready to talk. She was a big girl after all and Harry knew that he and Ron both had to accept it and push their brotherly instincts aside for awhile.

Hermione stood to leave without saying a word.

"See you later Hermione!" Ginny called from the table.

Hermione turned and flashed a smile "yes- goodnight Ginny". And with that said, she exited the Great Hall, all the while, black eyes following her frizzy hair out the door.

* * *

At the back of the library now, Hermione felt a bit more at ease. In fact, she could think of nothing more comforting than to be surrounded with excessive amounts of knowledge, her wand, a paper and pen and no distractions. She opened up her potions book and languidly flipped through the pages. The paper in her potions book was so much thicker than her other textbooks and this made it feel more important- heavier. She loved potions. Even as a child, before she knew anything of Hogwarts or wizards, she always had great fun concocting strange brews in her mother's kitchen and combining ingredients to make really quite astonishingly tasty mud pies. Hermione laughed a little at the silly memory of herself as a youth. "Mother…" she whispered beneath her breath.

"Miss Granger?" a voice like black oil spilled over her shoulders and she turned sharply towards it.

"Professor Snape- I…I didn't know anyone else was back here"

"Indeed…talk to yourself often when no one is around?"

"No…I mean not often…I…I just…"

"Miss Granger I am rather pressed for time at present so I will come to the point. I couldn't help but notice as I was inventorying my stores today that a certain amount…a certain large amount of Veritaserum was missing as well as a bottle of blood replenishing potion and several vials of memory potions which I may add- are in their experimental stages"

"Professor- I assure you I know nothing about it and perhaps you miss-"

"I keep a _very _close count of my stock, Miss Granger and I will hear nothing more about it from you. If I find anything else missing, I will take matters into my own hands. As for the potions that are unaccounted for…I will see you and Potter in detention tomorrow evening at seven sharp."

"But Professor, Harry had nothing to do with it!" she pleaded not realizing she had just admitted her own guilt.

"Well, well" he hissed.

"Please Professor; I did it on my own. I assure you the potions were not used with malicious intentions, I –"

"I will see you tomorrow at seven. Return my potions and I may be lenient" he turned on his heel and disappeared down a long corridor of books.

How had he known it was her? Did he know what she was up to? Hermione closed her book and shuffled through her notebook. She pulled the envelope out from the notebook pocket. It was so formal looking and had been sealed with the red wax and a gold emblem from Gringott's Wizarding Bank. Her mind was so focused on this letter that she was barely upset by the completely unfair detention she had been given. Hermione carefully lifted the letter out as she had several times since first receiving it.

_Hermione Granger,_

_It has come to our attention here at Gringott's that you have reached the appropriate age of eighteen and are therefore eligible to receive the inheritance left for you by your mother. While certain information must remain confidential due to your mother's specifications, we are obliged to provide you with the key to your mother's safety deposit box here at the bank. Please be expedient in your reply. We will be expecting you._

_Respectfully,_

_Archibald Grout_

_Bank Manager of Gringott's Wizarding Bank_

Hermione read the words over and over and over again, trying to make sense of them. Her mother was Martha Louise Granger…muggle…dentist…homemaker. Hermione could only think of one possible explanation that she hoped was not true; she was adopted.


	3. Secrets

_thanks for the reviews! _

_more updates soon...seeing as it is the fourth of july today, i may not get to the rest today...but soon!_

_Don't worry...all will be explained...in the meantime...enjoy this little snippet. _

_-boots_

* * *

Severus Snape sat in an overstuffed green chair, strumming his long fingers together in contemplation. His dungeon was frigid and while he had grown quite used to it, there were those occasional nights where it was almost impossible to endure without a fire, an extra blanket and some hot tea. His eyes wandered around the dismal little room for a moment. It was a bare room, very simply furnished with a few chairs, a desk, and four very tall bookcases along the wall. His bedroom, in comparison, was quite lavish with a large four poster bed, stately fireplace, heavy velvet green curtains and exquisitely carved furnishings…but he never spent much time in the bedroom. More often than not he would fall asleep in his chair or at his desk. Sometimes he wouldn't come home at all, preferring to work in his lab and eventually wake up in a heap on the floor the next morning. But such was the life of a lonely bachelor whose only muse was his work.

Severus rubbed his temples and stared into the fire. His blood was still boiling at the thought of a certain "know-it-all" student rifling through his storage room and just taking what she wanted. However, what really bothered him was the fact that he could not for the life of him figure out what she had needed such specific potions for. What possible task could require Veritaserum, blood replenishing potion and memory potions?

What was this little girl playing at? Had it been any other student, he would have demanded the potions be returned immediately, but Hermione Granger had something that no other student at Hogwarts, not even Draco Malfoy, had …Professor Snape's respect. He had allowed her to steal what she needed for the now seven years that she had been there, as had always been able to stay a step ahead of her. It was easy for Severus, being the brilliant potions master that he was, to look at what was missing and anticipate the outcome…this time he was at a loss and it made him crazy.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat with Minerva McGonagall in his study sipping cocoa.

"Do you think she suspects anything?" Minerva gazed at him over the rim of her cup.

"I think she is confused…as she should be. I have contacted her parents by owl. As of yet, there has been no reply". The old wizard stroked his beard.

"She's asking questions already, Albus" she quipped.

"Naturally. Miss Granger is a very intelligent and sensible young witch…but she does have the tenacity of her mother when she gets something in her head." He smiled warmly, remembering the Slytherin witch in question.

"She asked me if I knew what house her mother was in…Albus- it caught me so off guard I almost said 'yes'! It's only a matter of time before she comes to you"

"Yes. And I am prepared to tell her what I can…though it will most likely be someone closer to… the family that will have to fill in the missing pieces." Dumbledore sipped his cocoa and closed his eyes in consideration of the events that were about to unfold.

* * *

In her own room, Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, brushing her hair in similar contemplation. Tomorrow was Saturday and she still wasn't sure whether she would be heading to Gringott's or not. And then, of course, there was her late evening detention with Professor Snape to complicate things further. He had never approached her before about missing potions and she knew very well that this was not the first time she had raided his stores. Why now? Crookshanks jumped onto her bed and let out a short winded "miew" as if to say "lights out!"

"Yes…I suppose you're right…It can wait till morning. Goodnight Crookshanks" she yawned.

And with a flick of her wand and her head to the pillow, both she and the lights were out.


	4. Diagon Alley!

_hey everyone! thanks for all your awesome feedback!_

_also- thanks for being patient as i update! hope everyone had a great fourth of july!_

_-boots!

* * *

_

The Whomping Willow stretched its branches towards the cold gray sky, cutting through the clouds to let the sun in. Icicles hanging along the windows sparkled and danced with a still and quiet magic all their own.

Little shafts of sunlight shone through the red drapes and spread themselves across Hermione's heart shaped face. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched her arms over her head with a leisurely yawn. She sat up and cracked her back. After a night of fitful dreaming, she often had kinks to work out in the morning- and with all that was on Hermione's mind; last night's dreams had been quite fitful indeed. She couldn't remember every detail, but she was sure she remembered a certain Potion's Master had made an alarming appearance, yet somehow she had not been afraid of him in her dream. If only she could have that much courage to face him with in real life, perhaps detention would not be quite so ghastly.

"Mione!" Harry and Ron called in unison outside her door.

Hermione rolled her eyes and mumbled a terse reply.

"We've been waiting for an hour! Are you coming to breakfast?" Ron hollered.

"You go ahead, I'll be down shortly" she said, sliding off her bed and into her bathroom. It was nice to be Head Girl, she thought, as she turned the ornate shower knobs and stepped in for a pleasant warm wash.

* * *

Harry and Ron shoveled food into their mouths and Neville joined them in a rather heated discussion over, what else, Quidditch!

"I don't know Harry; I actually think Ravenclaw may win the Cup this year! Have you seen Cho in action lately? I caught one of their practices the other day and she's fierce!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Neville's over zealous comment concerning the raven haired Ravenclaw.

"What I mean is that she's good…you know…" Neville chuckled nervously.

"Trust me Potter…. It's not Ravenclaw you have to worry about" a frigid voice slithered up behind them and sank its teeth into their conversation.

"Malfoy" Harry said with disregard.

"That's right Potter…you better just watch out for Slytherin this season" Draco spat a little as he said this and turned sharply to sit at the Slytherin table with Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind.

"Well…personally I think you're all wrong" Ron finally said with a smug smile.

"What are you going on about then?"

"Oh nothing…just that it's going to be Hufflepuff that takes the Cup, that's all."

Harry and Neville sat in silence for a minute before laughing so hard that Neville nearly squirted milk out of his nose.

"Sure- sure, laugh all you like…But I'm telling you…Sarah McMummers is going to be the turning tide for Hufflepuff, I saw her practicing and she's wicked fast!"

Seamus perked up at this statement "Who now? McMummers? Yeah- I hear she's fast alright…but I'm not too sure about her Quidditch skills!" All the boys laughed except Ron.

"You shut-up!"

"Hey- I'm just saying what I heard mate!"

"Well you heard wrong…she's very…"

"Good morning Weasley" Sarah smiled over her shoulder at him and continued to her own house table.

Nobody was laughing anymore. All were too focused on the look of panic that had spread across poor Ron's face.

"What on earth happened to Ron?" Hermione asked sitting down, "Someone put a petrificus curse on his _face_?"

"Well…someone definitely has him under a spell if that's what you mean" laughed Ginny, who was thoroughly enjoying the joke being made at her lovesick brother's expense.

* * *

Soon the Great Hall was buzzing with students eagerly awaiting their weekend trip into Hogsmeade. Clumps of girls giggled about which boys they would meet later on for tea at Madam Puddifoot's. Groups of first year boys schemed and planned which girls they would pull pranks on first after visiting Zonko's. Quidditch groupies discussed the newest brooms on the market and even the book minded students anxiously anticipated the new shipment of exotic quills that Scrivenshaft's was supposed to have recently received.

Harry and Ron were no exception, gathering their coats and chattering on about a fun day free of work. As the students filed out of the castle through the snowy courtyard, Harry turned to Hermione and pleaded with her to join them in town.

"I really do have a lot of work to do- but you two have fun. Bring me back a chocolate frog or something" she managed a soft smile and waved goodbye.

"Work, work, work…that girl's gonna think herself mad one day…" Ron's rant trailed off to an echo as he and Harry departed from view.

Hermione lingered in the doorway for a moment, watching light flecks of snow fall along the shoulders of a small statue of Pan in the courtyard. She felt a little bad about lying to her friends, but she resolved that the matter was entirely stressful and bizarre enough on its own without involving "tweedle dee" and "tweedle dum". She smirked a little and turned around to head back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Miss Granger?"

"Professor Snape" her face flushed "You gave me a start".

"Indeed. Why are you not in Hogsmeade with Potter and Weasley?"

"I'm…not feeling well…I just thought I'd stay in"

Severus studied the girl's face, his eyes catching her quivering bottom lip. She was lying; there was no doubt about that in his mind. But what was she hiding?

"Well…I do hope your ailment clears up in time for your detention…I will see you tonight at seven. Good day Miss Granger"

Hermione watched his tall dark figure vanish down the hallway.

"What could possibly make someone _that_ bitter?" she huffed as she climbed the stairs to her room.

* * *

"Daigon Alley!" Hermione fluffed her hair, wiped the black floo powder off her perfect nose and exited the back room of Ollivander's. Clutching the envelope in her left hand, she sprinted down the street, expelling short hot breaths into the wintry air. Her cheeks were very flushed now and she adjusted her scarf to cover her nose and ear lobes better. As she approached Gringotts, she looked up at the white sky, and noticed a black crow lingering above the bank. She didn't care for crows and ever since Professor Trelawney had seen a crow's image in Hermione's tea cup, she had witnessed a curious abundance of "crow sightings" in the past week.

"Rubbish" she muttered under her breath.

Gringotts was busy today and Hermione suddenly felt very apprehensive about her reasons for being there. Perhaps the whole thing was some sort of sick joke. Perhaps it was a mistake…

"Can I help you young lady?" An older goblin with enormous eyes and a rather disturbing under bite glared up at her through his spectacles.

"Yes…I…I'm…my name is…"

"Well? What? Spit it out! We are very busy!"

"My name is Hermione Granger and I would like to have counsel with one Archibald Grout".

The little goblin's eyes widened and he looked as though his skin had paled a bit.

"Yes, lady…I am Archibald Grout. Please…step into my office"

Hermione bowed her head and followed him through two heavy gold doors at the back of the bank. Grout rummaged through desk for a minute before retrieving a large gold key which dangled from a small emerald emblem attached to the key ring.

"Follow me this way please…Miss…" the goblin stared at her face with a soft smile spreading across his leathery lips, "Granger" he finally said.

Hermione did as she was told and they made their way to the vaults. So many things were racing through her head. What was the truth? Who was this "mother"? And furthermore- why had her "muggle parents" never told her?

Once they reached the appropriate vault, Grout and Hermione disembarked from the small cart and stood before a large door, baring a similar emerald emblem as the key ring. Above the emerald, the number 1113 glowed as Grout stroked the center of the vault door and after a moment, it was pushed open. Grout motioned to Hermione to step inside.

She cautiously stepped forward and was knocked for six at what she saw! Gold pieces were piled high up to the ceiling and hundreds upon hundreds of emeralds lined the floor. At the center of the room there was a silver box with a snake wrapped around it. Hermione reached down to pick it up, but as she did this it's green eyes flashed open wildly. The snake came to life and stared deeply into Hermione's face. Her eyes were wide and scared, but her mouth held a quiet strength that her expression reflected wholeheartedly. The snake relaxed and the box popped open.

Inside the box was a small book which read "Carte Postales" on the cover, a letter and a small heart shaped necklace which featured twin snakes coiled around in an embrace. Hermione was more confused than she ever could have thought possible.

She lifted the necklace out of the box and fingered the little chain tentatively. It was so delicate but seemed utterly indestructible. Hermione turned to Grout, who pretended he hadn't been watching the young witch at all, "Please…sir…Mr. Grout…who was my…" she could barely make her mouth form the words "mother? What was her name?"

"I believe it is all contained in the letter". His response was cold and precise. Hermione gripped the letter fiercely and collected the box under her right arm.

"Very good" Grout said, taking his cue that she was ready to leave the vault.


	5. Who am I?

Hermione sat on her bed, completely oblivious as to how she had walked down the street to Ollivander's, flooed back to Hogwarts and climbed the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. Her mind was miles away from her heart. She had always been so dependent on logic…on facts that one could read from a book….facts that could be tested and proved or disproved. There simply wasn't room in her thought process to allow for this kind of emotional upheaval.

She thumbed the seal of the letter. A green clump of wax with what looked like a "K" embossed in the center. She warily lifted the seal and unfolded what she hoped would be the truth.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I hope this letter finds you in the best of circumstances. I know you must have many questions and I will answer what I can. I trust you have been loved and cared for by your guardians as much as I wish I could have cared for you myself. Because you are now eighteen years of age, as per my instructions with Gringotts, you are entitled to my fortune. I hope you will use it well. The necklace was very special to me and I hope you will guard it closely. As for the postcard book, it is my way of allowing you to know me. I imagine you are hurting to find out such a truth so late in your life, but I can only hope you will one day understand my reasons for doing so. I loved you from the moment I felt you kick. I loved you the minute you were born and I loved you the last time I ever held you in my arms._

_Rest assured, if you are reading this letter, then I am dead. Do not grieve though, my dearest little one, for my blood pumps in your veins and I will always be there to guide you when you call upon me. No harm will ever come to you as long as the bringer of light and the severer of darkness remain loyal to a mother's last wishes. _

_Continue to be as brilliant as I know you have become. _

_All of my soul,_

_your mother, Katrina_

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears. What did any of this mean? What did she mean by "guardians"? Did she mean The Grangers? Who was the "bringer of light"? Who was the "severer of darkness"? What of her father? Hermione felt a tremendous emptiness as she looked up at her tear streaked face in the bathroom mirror. She wondered whose nose she had, where her hair came from and most of all,

she wondered who else had lied to her.


	6. Detention

_Thanks again for all your awesome input! Hope you enjoy reading the next chapters as much as I enjoyed writing them! New updates very soon! I promise._

_-smiles-_

_boots!

* * *

  
_

Severus Snape sat in the Great Hall brooding in his usual manner and stabbing sporadically at his food. Dumbledore eyed him carefully. Severus had always been quiet and moody but as a boy, the old wizard had seen something of a spark in him. He was ferociously intelligent and on more than one occasion, Albus was quite sure he had seen Severus' eyes dance with joy at the prospect of learning of some new spell or potion. True, the dark eyed wizard had been through his share of disappointment and adversity, but couldn't he see there could be so much to be joyful about once again? Perhaps, he hoped, Snape would realize just how much he could truly achieve if he softened his exterior a little. He smiled inwardly and continued to observe Severus poking at his plate.

"Severus- I hardly think that roast duck has done anything to warrant such blatant abuse!" Albus chuckled.

Snape growled but said nothing in response. He was far too busy to engage in such trite dinner banter with a doddering old fool tonight. His coal black eyes scanned the dining hall. Potter was in disgustingly high spirits, laughing and carrying on with that pathetically dull-witted Weasley. But where was that insufferable little mud blood? He scowled as Potter looked up at him with that proud glare; that same smug Gryffindor stare that James Potter had perfected so many years before. Severus cringed a little every time he thought about Potter's offspring living in such close proximity to him. The dealings of James and "the Marauders" were well over two decades old but to Severus Snape the memories were still very fresh and Harry was his constant reminder.

"Ginny, have you seen Hermione this evening? I knocked on her door but she wasn't there" Harry inquired, blowing on his potato leek soup.

"No…I haven't seen her since this morning at breakfast"

"I looked for her in the library when we got back from Hogsmeade but…"Ron shrugged.

Harry sipped his soup and thought about Hermione's letter again. It wasn't like her to avoid her friends and it certainly wasn't like her to be so secretive. He was quite sure now that something was wrong…something that had to do with that mysterious letter.

"Maybe she's got a secret boyfriend!" Ginny giggled.

"She most certainly does not!" Ron yelped.

"What are you getting so defensive about! I thought you fancied Sarah McMummers" the little ginger teased.

"Don't you have some sort of Harry Potter fan club meeting to get to!"

Ginny's face glowed as red as her hair and she promptly got up to sit at the opposite end of the table with some other sixth year girls. Harry was in such deep thought over the letter that he barely noticed the silly quarrel playing out in front of him.

"Can you believe that! Secret boyfriend…ha! Not a chance- right Harry?" Ron huffed.

"I'm sorry- what?"

"Oh come on…you don't think…I mean, she'd tell us…right?"

Harry adjusted his glasses and looked at Ron for a long time. "No…I don't think it's a secret boyfriend…but I do think that there's something she's not telling us".

* * *

Severus paced up and down the aisle of his classroom. He glared at the small clock on his desk; 7:15. It was one thing to keep her friends guessing at dinner, but this was perfectly unacceptable. Severus sat at his desk finally, deciding he did not want to appear too eager or worse, concerned, when she finally showed up. He began grading some unspeakably revolting first year papers and resigned to the fact that he would be taking twenty house points for tardiness as well as adding one detention for deliberate disrespect. The right corner of his mouth curled in arrogant self approval.

After another ten minutes the door pushed open and Hermione's hair entered, followed by the rest of her. She had been crying; he was very sure of that. Her tear streaked face was pale and painfully disengaged. In fact, Hermione Granger looked so very unlike herself that Severus almost suspected poly juice potion had something to do with it. She walked carefully up the aisle of the classroom; stepping lightly, as if she was afraid of the floor caving in beneath her.

"Miss Granger you are late"

She looked up at him wearily. "I know".

"What? That's it? No excuses, no noble reasons?"

She was perfectly silent and continued to look at him with a lost expression.

"Very well, twenty points from Gryffindor for tardiness, ten points for brazenness and it seems you'll be serving another detention for intentional impertinence."

"Yes sir" was all she said as she took her seat.

Severus was in a mild state of shock. She had never been so complacent in the seven years that he had taught her. He circled her like a salivating vulture.

"You will be preparing several bottles of murtlap essence. You will find your murtlap tentacles and utensils on the second shelf below the memory potions…I trust you are very familiar with that shelf?"

"Yes sir". She slowly rose from her chair and collected what she needed. Severus watched her closely. She turned on her Bunsen burner and began the task of cutting the pickled tentacles into several fine slices.

"You are cutting them too closely Miss Granger."

"I'm sorry"

"What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry Professor"

They stared at each other for a good five minutes in silence. He hated this compliance. He hated not knowing her next "move". He hated her empty stare. Hermione, herself, was so lost in her own musings that she didn't even notice when her professor broke their stare and returned to his desk. Had it all been lies? She thought about crying when Grandma Ellen passed away last year- she wasn't even her real grandmother. All of her fondest memories seemed so false to her now.

"Miss Granger! Unless you are looking to garner yet another detention in the dungeons, I suggest you keep your mind on your task".

Hermione was so startled by Snape's voice that she accidentally pushed a bottle of flobberworm mucus off the table. It crashed to the floor.

"You impertinent little rat!" Severus' eyes flashed in front of her face with great urgency. "You will clean up this mess and you will return to Gryffindor tower."

"But sir…my…detention…I'm sorry- I…"

"Twenty more points from Gryffindor for spoiling a perfectly good supply of flobberworm mucus, thirty points for talking back to a teacher, ten points for daydreaming and another twenty for being so disgustingly obliging!"

As Severus turned towards his desk he heard an all too familiar sound. She was crying. He didn't turn to look at her, preferring to listen with an intentional ear. He had grown to expect tears from his students, particularly Hufflepuff girls, and had become quite the master at discerning a student's true emotional state through the sounds and consistency of their blubbering. He listened to Hermione cry as she stooped to clean up the slimy mess. These were soft cries, full of hurt and frustration; definitely not the sort of cries that are motivated by fear or trauma. How very Gryffindor of her, he thought with a smirk.

"Really Miss Granger" he said turning to look at her, "stop your sniveling, I hardly think it –"

"Why are you doing this to me!" she finally shouted, " Why can't you ever just punish me like everyone else! Make me wash cauldrons, make me write lines, make me gut frogs! I don't care! Just stop berating me!" She pushed her face into her hands and let out a large sob. Professor Snape's eyes narrowed with rage at her outburst.

"I will see tomorrow at seven Miss Granger".


	7. Late Night Reminiscing

Hermione sat on the floor hugging her knees into her still heaving chest. She knew she was in for it now, but she didn't care. What did any of it matter? House points, detentions…none of it seemed important anymore. All that mattered was finding out who she was. She thought about what her favorite professor had said. She hated him for saying it, but he was entirely right; this "sniveling" as he called it, didn't suit her at all. She stood, quickly cleaned the mess, collected her belongings and exited the classroom. She was resolved now to take action. She'd had her day of wallowing and tomorrow she would begin her quest for answers. As she rounded the corner and headed towards Gryffindor Tower, she noticed a black crow resting on a nearby windowsill. Its eyes followed her, filling her with apprehension. Not that she believed in any of that divination nonsense, but she didn't believe in coincidences either- especially in the wizarding world.

"Shoo!" she threw her hands up at the ominous bird but it barely flinched. Hermione reached for wand, suddenly feeling oddly threatened. The crow cocked its head and retreated through the open window. The young witch hurried up the stairs and disappeared behind the Fat lady's portrait.

* * *

Severus sat in his room, steaming. He was not used to students losing their tempers with him and he certainly was not used to caring about what students thought of him. He shook such thoughts from his mind as he poured a small glass of Brandywine. He swirled the liquid around in the glass and recalled how Hermione's brown eyes had widened with emotion when she shouted at him. He had never seen her so unrestrained.

His thoughts then turned to her cries. He had detected some emotion in them that he couldn't place. Certainly there had been a hint of anger in her sobs, but there was something else he couldn't quite understand. It was betrayal. He sipped his glass and flicked his wand.

"Accio Memory Book"

A small tattered tome was summoned from the top shelf of the book case to the far right of the fireplace. He took another sip before flipping the cover open. In actuality, it was a photo album. Severus watched as the pictures danced and smiled from the pages. He had not looked through this in years and was not entirely sure where his sudden desire to reminisce had come from. Most of the photographs were of plants, animals and ingredients that Severus had been studying as a youth. However, there were some photos of Lily Evans pretending not to notice him taking her picture, surrounded naturally by James and the Gryffindor gang. He turned the pages with a frown hanging on his lips. These had been painful times for the potions master and he felt a twinge of guilt at having criticized Hermione Granger so profusely. Surely she was in some considerable torment over something. Severus again dismissed such thoughts from his mind, remembering how she had made his blood boil with fury only a few hours ago.

A smile spread across his mouth for a brief moment as his eyes lingered on a photograph of a young witch in Slytherin robes. Her hair was very light and strands of it listlessly blew across her face in the wind. She was smiling next to a very young and scowling Severus and a proudly wicked Lucius Malfoy. Severus closed his eyes, remembering everything about that particular day out by Black Lake. She had made him feel so significant in the short time he had known her and he could think of no one else who had ever come close to making him feel so comfortable with himself. It had never been a romantic connection; if anything, she had been like an elder sister to the young Slytherin loner. She was a confidante, a mentor and an angel in the eyes of Severus Snape. The fireplace spit little bits of ash and ember onto the cold stone floor. He sat back in his chair and downed the last of his Brandywine in a single gulp.

"Katrina" he whispered into the dying flames.


	8. Postcards, Poems and Pranks

_Hey there! Sorry it took so long to update! Hopefully I will be updating more frequently this week!_

_Anyway, hope everyone had a great weekend! Enjoy!_

_-smiles-_

_boots!

* * *

_

The wind bellowed like a wounded child and whistled down the long open air corridors where the ancient stones of the castle lent their warmth to muffle the cries. Even Nearly Headless Nick was startled by such wails the wind made in the early winter mornings. In her luxuriously oversized bed Minerva McGonagall dreamed of her first flying lesson, clenching her teeth from time to time and mumbling something about cat food. Albus Dumbledore, like a corpse in his bed, dreamed of fizzing whizbees, licorice wands, sherbet lemons, peppermint toads and pumpkin pasties falling from the clouds. In Gryffindor Tower, Harry Potter tossed and turned, his last battle with Lord Voldemort gripping his sleeping mind. One bed over, Ronald Weasley was haunted by similar scenes; being chased through the Forbidden Forest by a dementor riding a giant spider riding a basilisk!

On the other side of the room, tucked snugly in his sheets, Neville Longbottom dreamed of… "Professor Snape!" he yelled, his eyes popping open in horror.

"Bloody hell Neville!" Ron moaned from under his blankets.

"Go back to sleep Neville!"

"Oy! It's not even six yet!"

Neville settled himself back into his bed and in a matter of minutes was dreaming of his grandmother's garden and jellybean flowers.

* * *

Outside, the wind continued to pound the school from all angles; throwing its angry fists of air around the towers. But while most of Hogwarts was still fast asleep in their warm beds, the violent wind was keeping someone very much awake this dreary Sunday morning; Hermione Granger.

She sat in a chair by the window studying her mother's necklace as it rested firmly against her palm. She traced the twin snakes with her index finger. The carved scales were flawlessly even and the point where the heads met made for a heart shape at the top. "Slytherin" she spoke aloud. Crookshanks raised his fat little head from the bed for a moment and then rolled over again in deep sleep. Hermione was almost certain that if her mother had in fact been educated at Hogwarts, she must have been a Slytherin; as hard as that was for her imagine. What else could those snakes symbolize? And what of the enchanted jeweled snake that guarded the box? She thought about McGonagall's odd reaction when she had questioned her nonchalantly about what house her mother had been in. That old witch knew something; that was for sure.

As Hermione crossed the room to put the necklace safely back in the box, which she was keeping in the top drawer of her bureau, she thought about her muggle parents. Did they know? How on Earth would she tell them if they didn't? Was it possible that her father was her real father? Was it possible that she was half-blood after all? She was growing rather intolerant at the number of questions she had amassed in the past few days and resignedly eyed the postcard book lying in the box. The cover was quite worn and the gold inscription was dreadfully faded. Travel stickers and a few stamps bearing the likenesses of Sacharissa Tugwood, Beaumont Marjoribanks, Salazar Slytherin and Hesper Starkey covered the back of the little book. Hermione wondered; a beauty icon, a herbology expert, the founder of Slytherin and a lunar potions mistress…could these have been her mother's idols at one time? She examined every characteristic of the tattered book before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes as she opened it.

* * *

By now Hogwarts was waking up. Smells of coffee, cocoa, eggs and bacon wafted through the halls and the shriek of the wind had ceased to a pleasant whisper against the windows.

Harry stretched and scratched his head. "Sleep well?" he asked a very drowsy Ron.

"Oh sure…until Longbottom woke us up at the crack of dawn!" he threw a pillow at Neville who was still snoring.

"I wonder how Hermione's detention went last night…She said she'd be done by nine but I didn't see her in the common room"

"Maybe Snape gave her extra work to do…not that she'd mind!" Ron chuckled.

"Yeah…maybe" Harry was once again thinking about his friend with great concern and resolved that today he would confront her. He felt a great sense of responsibility when it came to Hermione. After all, she had saved his grades and his life on more than one occasion and he had certainly put her in harm's way a great many more times than that.

"Hey Ron!" Seamus shouted up from the common room "Your sister's quite the poet! Can't wait for her romance novel to get published!" he snickered.

"What now?" Ron furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged at Harry who was still lost in contemplation.

* * *

In the Slytherin dungeons, Draco Malfoy took his usual half hour long shower which was followed by another thirty minutes of primping. Combing back his platinum hair, he coyly smiled at his pristine reflection. Sunday at Hogwarts was often a busy day for students. Whether it was Quidditch practice or papers to prepare for Monday morning, everyone seemed to be bustling about. For Draco, Sunday meant one glorious thing; dinner with his family. And today was no exception, in fact, today was extra glorious as Draco had been asked by his father to bring along a friend. While Crabbe and Goyle were his goons, he didn't feel that they would truly appreciate such an honor. As he applied pomade to his impeccably perfect locks, he considered his options carefully. There was Theodore Nott; his father was a known death eater, but he wasn't very good company – always cowering in the corner with a book somewhere. Naturally, he could bring Pansy Parkinson; but his father might be bored of her, having seen a great deal of her the previous summer. There were a dozen other names on his mind; Daphne Greengrass, Piper Yarngoth, Uppinder Hornetbogg, Blaise Zabini…none of them seemed appropriate. Draco frowned a little and sat down on the edge of his bed to pull his shoes on.

"Draco!" Vincent Crabbe burst into his room; his face a twisted mess of laughter and sweat. "You've got to come see this! It's hilarious!"

Draco did not seem amused at his fat little friend's sudden intrusion, still – he was curious.

* * *

Hermione smiled widely at the picture before her. It was Hogwarts. The first postcard that her mother had put in the book was a perfect print of the Great Hall. She pulled the card out to examine the back for writing. The penmanship seemed rather juvenile and all it said was "this is my new home…I like it very much. This is where I was first sorted and where I first met my friend Gretchen." Hermione mouthed the name, taking mental notes. She was determined to collect as much information as she could from the postcards. She had to look at everything as a clue.

The second page hosted a rather mundane postcard as well from Hogsmeade. The picture was a broomview look at the quaint little village and read "Greetings from Hogsmeade: Stay a Spell!" How utterly unoriginal, she thought to herself. She flipped it over and discovered similar scriblings. It read: "this is Hogsmeade. Father says it's a filthy place but I like it very much. There is a candy store called Honeydukes. They even have muggle candies!" Was it possible that she was half muggle as well? Why would anyone think of Hogsmeade as filthy?

The next page took her breath away. There was a beautiful black skinned woman with long red hair sitting next to a baby elephant. The sun was setting in the background and the woman smiled gently against the darkened sky. This postcard was the first to have a post mark. And to Hermione's surprise, it was from Africa. It read;

_Dearest Katrina,_

_We miss you very much. Your father is out hunting with Mr. Cyril Raspin. Incidentally, Mr. Raspin's son, Warrick is also attending Hogwarts this year and it would be good of you to make friends with him. Keep your impetuous brother out of trouble. Oh yes, and do try to have some fun!_

_Love, Mum_

An uncle. Hermione now began to realize that she wasn't only gaining a mother…she was gaining a whole family. Her eyes watered as she read the card a second time. This was her true grandmother's handwriting. This seemingly commonplace little memento was now everything to the young witch. From just three postcards, she now had a wealth of information with which to begin her search. Clearly this book would hold some key to unlock Hermione's very own little chamber of secrets.

She began to turn the page when there came a series of frantic knocks on her door. She quickly slid the postcard book under a pillow.

"Yes?"

"Hermione? Are you awake? It's me, Ginny".

"Oh…um, yes…of course Ginny- Please come in"

Ginny Weasley's freckled face was streaked with tears.

"Ginny- what's wrong? Are you okay?"

She chewed on her bottom lip for a minute or two and then her face exploded in tears. Hermione ran over to her friend and hugged her securely. It wasn't out of the ordinary to see Ginny cry but something about the look on her face alerted Hermione that this may be more than an exceptionally emotional girl's plea for notice.

"Ginny?" Hermione lifted her friend's chin and looked into her reddened face.

"He's awful!"

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy! Who else?"

Somehow Hermione wasn't surprised and yet, oddly relieved that it wasn't something more serious. Draco was in the habit of picking on Gryffindors, particularly of the Weasley variety. "What did he do now?"

"He stole my diary and now every painting in the whole school has a page from it! And they won't stop laughing and reading my poems about Harry out loud!" she cried in mild desperation.

"Why didn't you do anything to stop him?" Hermione tried very hard not to laugh at the distraught and lovestruck poet.

"Well…I didn't see him take it"

"So how do you know it was Malfoy?"

"Who else would do this to me?"

"True. But Ginny, you can't go accusing someone of something without proper proof". Hermione was a bit astounded by her own response; had she just defended Draco Malfoy, slime ball extraordinaire? "Tell you what, I'll see what I can do about getting the pages back and I'll let McGonagall know as soon as I see her"

"Thanks Hermione".

After a few more sobs, Ginny seemed to have calmed down considerably and was now gossiping away while Hermione showered and got ready. She crossed over to Hermione's bed to pet Crookshanks and noticed something sticking out from under one of the pillows. She studied the outside of the book and flipped through it casually.

"Did you know that Wayne Hopkins from Hufflepuff fancies Millicent Bulstrode?" Ginny yelled.

"Really? Then I imagine he fancies bullfrogs too!" Hermione laughed through the soap suds.

Ginny's eyes fell on one postcard in particular. It was a beautiful black and white photograph of a single lily. She eased it out of the book and turned it over to read the back.

_Meet me in the library this evening at 5. I need to speak with you on a matter of the heart which is most exclusively imperative. I will be near the restricted section. Come alone._

It was signed with an "_S_". Nothing more. Ginny's eyes danced with wonder. She had only been joking when she said Hermione might have a secret boyfriend; but she now realized she had been right all along! She carefully slid the postcard into her pocket and pushed the book back beneath the pillow.

"Shall we?" Hermione appeared dressed at the doorway.

"Yes…yes we shall" Ginny smiled; her whole face a flustered shade of pink that matched her sweater.

* * *

The two witches made their way to the Great Hall and took their seats. Ginny had gotten so many looks and laughs that by now her face was quite a rosy red.

"How humiliating" she sulked, dropping her head in her hands.

"Aww- don't be takin' it too hard there Ginny" a gruff voice came from behind her. "I'm sure once we get all these paintings sorted out, people'll forget all about it!" Hagrid smiled warmly.

Ginny looked up at the giant with big worried eyes. Even Hagrid had seen her diary! She stood promptly and ran out of the Great Hall, leaving a trail of tears behind her. Hermione gave Hagrid a look to chill blood and narrowed her gaze to Draco Malfoy. He had been watching the whole scene play out and was now in hysterics with the rest of the Slytherin table. She could stand it no more. It was enough that he had exploited the secret passions and dreams of an overly sensitive girl, but to be carrying on like this was quite infuriating to Hermione and before she knew what she was doing, she was face to face with Pansy Parkinson.

"What business do you have over here Granger?" Her voice was like venom.

"Really Pansy- this doesn't concern you- just that cowardly maggot you call a boyfriend!"

Pansy went pale for a moment, completely taken off guard by the suddenly vicious Gryffindor.

Professor Snape, who had been carrying on a conversation about unorthodox uses of mandrake with Professor Sprout, suddenly turned his attention to the impending fight at his house table.

"What is it you want mudblood?" Draco leered.

"I want to know what your problem with Ginny Weasley is! What did she ever do to you!"

The Great Hall fell deathly silent. Harry was now rising from his seat but felt a strong hand hold him back. He looked up at Hagrid who was attentively watching the bold witch at work.

"Who's to say I had anything to do with your scrawny little friend and her silly little diary! "

"Right – so, if you didn't do it then who did!" It was less of a question and more of a demand. Professor Snape, like Harry, was now readying himself to intervene. Draco looked at her with a brazen smile and seized a piece of toast from his plate. Hermione reached for her wand with fire in her eyes and pointed it spitefully at Draco's throat, knocking the toast out of his hand. Draco now looked more than a little nervous and as he looked around the room for some help, he caught eyes with Thomas Crow. Thomas looked nervous too, but gave him a reassuring nod.

"It wasn't me Granger!" He shouted at her.

"That will be quite enough" Professor Snape swiftly snatched the wand from her hand. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for threatening a student".

"Yes, and forty points from Slytherin for the mischief concerning Miss Weasley's private journal!" McGonagall piped in from behind Snape. "Hermione dear, return to your table please" the older witch insisted.

As Hermione complied she heard Draco whisper under his breath, "It wasn't me but I sure would like to shake the hand of whoever it was!" His eyes scanned the dining hall for Thomas Crow, but he was already gone.


	9. Calm Before the Storm

_thanks for being patient! here's the next chapter! enjoy!_

_-smiles-_

_boots!_

* * *

Hermione hurried up to Gryffindor common room, followed closely by Harry and Ron.

"Um…Maybe it's best if I talk to her alone" she said, raising an eyebrow at Harry.

"Why?" He asked somewhat naively.

"Oh! It's you!" the fat lady squealed in delight, "You – a scar of destiny you bare,I – a witch with ginger colored hair! You – a knight in yellow and in red. My soul – a comfy pillow to rest your weary head!"

"What!" Harry was now completely baffled.

"Ron!" Hermione implored.

She entered the common room alone and discovered a very distressed Ginny Weasley.

"Oh Ginny- don't cry! McGonagall took forty points from Slytherin".This news seemed to lift the girl's spirits a bit.

"Thanks Hermione" she whimpered. "So…have you got plans today?"

"Well…I…was planning on doing some work in the library today…you're welcome to come along if you like".

Ginny almost said yes, but then remembering what the postcard note said, she declined the offer. "No…that's alright…I'm sure you'll have much more fun…alone" she giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing…well, I better get to my room. I have a lot to…write about" she sighed, summoning to mind that her diary was in pieces all over the school.

Hermionefound Ginny's reaction quite odd but decided it was probably nothing. Shetoo retreated to her room to gather the necessarysupplies for her "studying". She panicked for only a second trying to remember where she had left the postcard book but was relieved when it was under the pillow where she left it. She patted Crookshanks on the head and shuffled out the door.

* * *

Harry stared out a window towards the Quidditch pitch. He could just see the tops of the goal hoops against the graying sky. Ravenclaw's team was practicing today and he craned his neck in an effort to see his favorite player; the seeker, Cho Chang.

"She likes you Harry"

"No…she's still grieving and what not…"

"What?" Ron exclaimed.

"Huh?" Harry was lost in his dreams of Cho.

"She likes you…that's why she's so upset!"

"Are you daft? She's upset because of…wait – who are we talking about?"

"Ginny! Who do you think I'm talking about?"

"I'm sorry- what about Ginny?"

"By Merlin – you're more dull-witted than I am!"

"Really – Mr. Weasley, I highly doubt that" the Potions Master hissed from the stairwell.

"Professor Snape…I didn't see you there" Ron screeched.

"Indeed" he now turned his gaunt face towards Harry. "Where is your unbearably unwise friend?"

"Neville?"

"No Potter! That bushy haired little know-it-all that attacked Mr. Malfoy!"

"Hermione was standing up for her friend, which is more than –"

"Miss Granger was doing nothing more than terrorizing one of my –"

"Harry?" Hermione stood at the top of the stairs and stared at what appeared to be a stand off between her best friend and the most hated teacher at Hogwarts.

"Miss Granger, just the student I've been inquiring after. I hope you have not forgotten about your extra detention tonight and I trust you have had considerable time to think about _why_ you are serving this particular detention." His eyes were undeviating and empty as he glared at her.

"Yes professor" she meekly replied.

"Tonight. Seven." he flashed Harry and Ron a wickedly bitter glance and was gone within seconds.

"What was that all about?" Ron gulped.

"Nothing" she said dismissively.

Harry noticed Hermione's bag, jam-packed with books. "Where are you off to then?"

"The library. I have some work to do. I imagine I'm _not _the only one" she hinted.

"Uggh! Don't remind me! Transfiguration projects are due Thursday and I haven't even started!" groaned Ron, sitting down on the steps.

"Well, then you had better _get_ started" Hermione smugly lifted a 10 pound book on Advanced Transfiguration out of her bag and plopped it onto Ron's lap. "Good luck!" She promptly turned and bounced down the stairs.

Harry watched her go with a sense of unease. What had she done to warrant this extra detention…was it because of the incident this morning? He suddenly realized that he hadn't heard either teacher dole out any detentions. What could Hermione Granger possibly have done to warrant two detentions in a row?

Ron had started to make his way toward the common room. "Harry? Are you coming?"

"Not just now Ron…I…I think I'll head to the library as well. There's a book on charms I wanted to check out." He rushed down the stairs and made for the library.

* * *

The wind had picked up again and it was clear a storm was moving in. The castle was quite draughty and no where was this more evident than in the Slytherin dungeons. Draco sat in the common room sulking in front of the fireplace. His pulse was still racing from this morning's confrontation and his father would certainly be hearing about it. "Who does she think she is?" he mumbled, staring into the blaze.

"My thoughts exactly Mr. Malfoy" Professor Snape came out of the darkness as if he were made of it. Draco flinched a little at his sudden presence but relaxed once he realized who it was. "Wait till I tell father about what she did this morning"

"Do you really think it wise to go bellyaching to your father every time you get in a scrap? No doubt, he is a very busy man. Best to tend your own wounds Mr. Malfoy." Draco tried to think of a witty comeback but was stunted by the truth in his professor's words.

"Well…that dirty mudblood just better watch herself now" he huffed.

"Indeed" A look of concern and determination spread across the Potions Master's face and he quickly made for his lab.

Draco sighed and threw his feet up onto the ottoman. He thought about his mother now. _She_ would give him sympathy. Pansy had rubbed his shoulders for nearly an hour after breakfast. She was in fact, a lot like his mother; doting, devoted and entirely oblivious to Draco's spoiled conduct.

"Psst"

"Who's there?" Draco's eyes were wide with fear.

"It's me…Thomas". After a minute or two, the thin dark haired boy appeared from behind a book case.

* * *

Hermione reviewed the first three postcards in the book. The first had mentioned a girl named Gretchen. The third postcard revealed the name of one Warrick Raspin, also attending Hogwarts at the same time as her mother. With these names, the young witch was quite confident she could narrow down the years her mother attended as well as her last name. Hermione had just started to browse the Hogwarts reference section when McGonagall apparated before her.

"Miss Granger – your presence is required in the Headmaster's office"

Hermione began to voice a protest but McGonagall insisted with a stern look in her eyes. "I assure you dear, you're not in any trouble".

Hermione nodded, gathered her things and headed for Dumbledore's office. Moments after her leaving, Harry arrived at the library, inspecting the long rows of bookshelves in search of his friend, to no avail. So, he thought, she hadn't gone to the library at all. Another lie? He waited around for another couple of minutes before returning to Gryffindor tower. Where was she?

* * *

It had begun to rain and the wind whipped the little drops of water against the sky so fiercely that it was impossible for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team to continue practicing. The dark clouds completely devoured the sunlight and thunder rumbled quietly in the distance.

Martha Granger fidgeted with her hands as she sat across from Dumbledore. Steven Granger stood near the fireplace with one hand resting on the mantle. Nobody spoke. Martha had a raw-boned face and smooth sandy blonde hair that brushed her shoulders. Steven was a relatively average looking man with thinning brown hair, a bulbous nose and thick glasses. These were so clearly not Hermione Granger's real parents. True, Hermione had been a rather funny faced child, with large teeth, bushy hair and a slightly upturned nose; but in recent years she had quite grown into her face and was exceedingly lovelier with each passing season. Her hair, while still absurdly curly had become much more manageably and her full lips were pleasantly accentuated by her wide eyes and clear complexion. Martha and Steven stared at each other as if absorbed in conversation. Dumbledore observed this with a soft smile; they clearly loved the little orphan they had raised.

"She's on her way Albus" McGonagall appeared at his desk.

"Very good Minerva. Thank you. Please…take a seat"

"What are we to tell her?" Martha finally asked.

"The truth I imagine" he chuckled.

"The truth is that we know very little" Steven interjected.

"You may know just enough. Hermione can make quite a lot of a little". The old wizard's eyes twinkled and as the first knock came upon the door he sat down and waited for the storm.


	10. The Storm

_hey everyone! sorry about the delay with chapter 10...haha...technical difficulties!_

_just to let everyone know, to avoid writing myself into a proverbial corner, i had to make a minor change/update to chapter five "who am i?"...check it out...it may make more sense to reread it before chapter ten...unless you are reading this story for the first time, in which case it really doesn't matter._

_anyway...enjoy!_

_-smiles-_

_boots!_

* * *

Ron and Harry sat across from each other, playing Wizard's Chess as the rain slapped against the windows without mercy. Harry's mind was a million miles away from the sadistically intellectual game. He was thinking about Hermione, that stupid letter and of course, his raven haired crush. He began to think that if Hermione was in fact lying to him, maybe she wasn't worth his worry; but quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. 

"Check"

"Check what?"

"Bloody hell Harry! Get your head in the game!"

"Sorry…just…thinking"

"Clearly it doesn't seem to be helping"

At this moment, Ginny came out of the girl's dormitory and sat on the other end of the common room with a new diary in tow. Ron acknowledged her presence but Harry didn't seem to notice her at all.

"It's like Hermione's hiding something" Harry finally said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know…I followed her to the library – "

"I thought you said you needed a book!"

"She wasn't even there! I couldn't have been that far behind her…surely I would have seen her."

"Maybe she was in the bathroom or...maybe she forgot something in her room…or maybe-"

Ginny was annoyed at how concerned Harry seemed over Hermione. She knew there was nothing between them but she did sometimes get jealous of their closeness. Perhaps if she could help Harry, he wouldn't be so concerned for Hermione and would have more time to pay attention to her.

"Or maybe she's with her secret boyfriend!" she blurted out.

"No comments from the peanut gallery please!" Ron sneered.

"How are you so sure she doesn't have a boyfriend?" Ginny crossed the room and drew the postcard out of her pocket.

"What's that there?" Ron reached at the postcard but Ginny pulled it back.

"Oh nothing…just a note from Hermione's secret lover!" she gushed.

That caught Harry's attention for sure. A bolt of lightning struck remarkably close to the window and both Weasleys jumped a little at the angry sound of the thunder that followed.

"Let me see that"

Ginny handed it to Harry with a warm smile to which Ron rolled his eyes. As Harry carefully read the words, his face turned from one of concern to one of extreme curiosity. "S?" he directed the question at Ginny who eagerly shrugged.

"What does it say?" Ron snatched the card from him.

"Ron – what boys in Gryffindor have names beginning with S?"

Ron was too in shock to answer. Ginny had been right! Why had Hermione kept this from them? It was clear that he was visibly hurt.

"It could be a last name" Ginny piped in.

"True." Harry was pacing now. "Could it be Seamus?"

Ginny frowned in disapproval.

"Maybe it's not a Gryffindor at all" Ron sighed.

"Let's see…there's Stephen Cornfoot and Ryan Sykes in Ravenclaw…there's Herbert Summerset, Sam Tuttle and Sidney Dollop in Hufflepuff."

"What about Slytherin?" Ginny queried.

"I don't think we have to worry about that". Harry took the postcard from Ron and read it over again. Neither one could imagine Hermione with any of the boys they had listed. _Could_ it be a Slytherin?

* * *

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears almost instantly as she walked into Dumbledore's office and saw her muggle parents. She bit down on her lip and let the tears spill silently over her cheeks.

"Please Hermione, have a seat" Dumbledore motioned to a comfortable chair near the fireplace. She moved in silence towards it, keeping her eyes straight ahead.

"Sweetheart, Professor Dumbledore summoned us here to talk to you" Martha reached a pale hand out to her daughter but Hermione did not accept it.

"I understand you received a letter from Gringotts, Miss Granger"

"How long have you known?" she choked back her tears.

"I only found out last week when it was delivered – the same time that you…"

She stopped the old wizard before he could continue, staring at her parents in a way she never had. "How long have _you_ known!" she asked angrily.

"We…we knew when you were…we…" Martha burst into tears, unable to control her emotions any longer. "Hermione- I'm so sorry!"

The young witch looked down at the floor with a hurt frown.

"Perhaps it would be best to leave parents and child to sort things out. Minerva?"

The two professors left together and Steven tried to comfort Martha.

"Hermione…you have to understand, we –"

"No! _You_ have to understand what this has done to me over the last few days!" she screamed. "Do you have any idea what it's like to wake up and not have a bloody clue who you are!"

All three were silent for some time. Lightning lit the room from time to time and the raging thunder shook the castle and resonated in Hermione's breaking heart. Why were they here? Why had Dumbledore summoned them?

"Hermione…the night you came into our lives was the happy night of my life" Martha said at last. "Your…your mother" she could hardly get the words out. "Your mother, Katrina…she was half delirious when your father found her in Hyde Park, near his office. She was desperate and insisted someone had been following her. You had just been born and were almost a month premature. When Steven saw you, he couldn't turn his back- even to a stranger."

Hermione stared out a false window. She gazed deeply at the stars, wishing she could live amongst them like The Little Prince - alone, drifting through time and space forever.

"Hermione…are you even listening to me?" she pleaded.

"Stop calling me that! It's probably not even my real name!" she hissed back.

"But it is."

Hermione turned to her with a look of surprise and pain.

"Your mother told us your name right away, though she never gave us the middle or last, which is why we chose Jane- after your great gr…well, my grandmother."

"You say she was delirious? Did she say who was following her?"

"No, she didn't say. She was feverish and kept saying 'he can't be…he can't be' over and over again. She spoke of having been through some sort of war – we figured it was just an expression. But she seemed to take it very seriously. She kept saying something about an owl."

"Naturally, we had no idea what she was referring to" Steven interrupted.

"Naturally" Hermione raised a sardonic eyebrow that rivaled that of Severus Snape.

"At any rate" Martha continued, "we decided she would stay the night…it was freezing and we couldn't allow a newborn out in such conditions. We had taken you upstairs to bathe you. Your mother was exhausted." Martha paused and took a deep breath, "There was a scream and we ran downstairs to see what was wrong. Your mother…your mother was dead. There was a strange glow around her…sort of a green radiance…I'm sure it was just the lights from outside casting a shadow, but it was rather frightening at the time."

"Avada kedavra" Hermione whispered to herself.

"What's that dear?"

"Oh, nothing…please, go on"

"We called the hospital and they came to remove…to take her."

"Hermione, your mother and I…we couldn't have children of our own and…well, we made up our minds that night to adopt you."

"Did my mother have anything with her? Any identification or…"

"I'm afraid not…though we have something that _might_ be helpful" Martha rummaged through her purse and pulled out what looked like a stick wrapped in newspaper . She handed it gently to Hermione.

"What is this?"

"It was the only thing other than you that your mother had with her"

Hermione carefully lifted the paper and her jaw dropped at the sight of the beautifully carved ebony wand lying in her hands.

"Thank you" Hermione silently began to cry again. This was what she wanted; the truth. But it was all so overwhelming. She threw herself into Martha's arms and sobbed into her chest. Martha held her daughter tightly and stroked her nimble fingers through tangled hair as she had done on so many occasions before.

The storm was raging on outside but the wind seemed to have died down and the rain fell softer now, lightly tapping the ground and crying down the windows. After another hour of reminiscing, Dumbledore returned with Minerva in tow.

"Well, I suppose we should be getting home…I'm sure you have lots of studying to do."

Hermione nodded. She was never more grateful to have such devoted parents as she was right then. "One more question" Hermione pleaded, "what did she look like?"

"She was quite beautiful" Dumbledore interrupted. Hermione shot her one time mentor an impatient eye. She was sure he had been aware of her situation for as long as she had been at Hogwarts and looking at him now, she couldn't help but feel a great sense of disloyalty.

"She was in fact one of the most beautiful witches I have ever seen" McGonagall voiced her opinion as well, to which Hermione also felt a stab of betrayal. She looked to Martha for confirmation.

"I will say this; she was very protective of you. She elevated you above her own needs and _that_ is the truest sign of beauty I know of".

Hermione smiled, said her goodbyes and hugged her muggle parents. Once they had gone, she directed her attention to Dumbledore.

"Well?"

Dumbledore looked at Hermione in his usual unassuming and absentminded way as if to say "well what?"

"Tell me what you know!" Hermione was a little shocked by her own brazenness, but held her ground firmly. "_What_ was my mother's last name? _Who_ is my father and _why_ was this kept from me?"

"I'm afraid I only know as much as your parents know about your father, which appears to be nothing. And as for your mother, I can tell you of her kindness, her scholastic brilliance and her selflessness. But, I received an owl with specific orders the very night you were born not to divulge her name. I'm sad to say; you will find no reference to her in any yearbooks either. "

"Who gave you these orders? Who sent you that owl?"

"Your mother".

Hermione was now more confused than she had been upon receiving the strange letter from Gringotts. If her mother had not intended her to know any of this, then why had she written her that letter and left it in her safety deposit box in the first place? None of it made any sense. Hermione looked up at Dumbledore with a lost look of uncertainty, hurt and exhaustion. She collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Rest assured, Hermione…the answers will come. Your mother wrote that letter to you when she trusted people that she later found she could no longer trust. Things can change drastically during times of war and deceit is not uncommon…you should know that better than anyone." He knelt down next to her and stared into her tired, wet eyes. "The answers will come when you begin to ask the proper questions".


	11. Dinner at Malfoy Mansion

_disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowlings characters or concepts. _

_Also, _

_sorry it took so long to update. been very busy as i will be moving in a few weeks!_

_Anyway...I'll try to update the rest tomorrow...but here is chapter eleven and I know its rather short but, don't worry, Hermione's second detention with Snapewill be posted very soon! - smiles-_

_Thanks again for the continued reviewing and for taking the time to read my story!_

_-boots!

* * *

_

Thomas Crow gently stepped off the carriage and advanced towards the menacing snakestone gates of the Malfoy Mansion. It was castle-like, with high stone walls, tiered towers and a slopping rooftop. Thomas, was quite in awe of the magnificent stronghold and stood for a long time just staring at the far-reaching grounds.

"Well…come on then" Draco ordered his new friend.

The gates seemed to whine and wince as they opened and in the distance the Malfoy's guard dogs, Tiberius and Byron, barked and bellowed at the imminent return of their young master. Thomas followed Draco up the winding stone walkway to the main door. As they approached, a striking, blonde woman, dressed in a midnight blue dinner gown, appeared at the door with open arms to welcome home her spoiled son.

"Mother!" Every slimy pretense or conceited manner had all at once melted away as the young Slytherin warmly embraced his mother. Thomas observed this transformation closely.

"And you must be Draco's friend…?"

"Thomas, Mrs. Malfoy…My name is Thomas Crow."

"Crow? Are you by any chance related to one Phineus Crow! We were in school together!"

"Yes I am Mrs. Malfoy…he's my… he _was_ my father"

"Oh" Narcissa suddenly realized the heaviness of her faux pas. "I'm sorry Thomas, I didn't realize"

"It's alright Mrs. Malfoy, he died a long time ago"

"Please Thomas, call me Narcissa"

"Draco?" a sharp voice called from inside the house. "Ah…welcome home dear boy" Lucius Malfoy appeared behind Narcissa and awkwardly shook his son's hand. Noticing the tall boy standing near his wife, he inquired "And you are?"

"Thomas Crow, sir and may I say it is an honor to be a guest in your home. There are too few pureblood wizards these days with decent sociable decorum or sense of pride." Thomas had impeccable manners and even bowed graciously to Lucius who was all too obliged to be treated with such formal respect.

Narcissa grinned at the boy's sudden formalities. "Draco, I dare say you could learn a thing or two from your new companion".

"Please boys, come inside. Dinner should be ready shortly and in the meantime, Mr. Crow – I should _very_ much like to get to know _you_ better."

* * *

Hermione walked for a long time, not knowing where she was headed. She dragged her feet down the hall and looked up the stairs at the fat lady's portrait. She turned, as if by instinct, and made her way through the outdoor courtyard. The snow crunched under her shoes and the rain had turned to a light sprinkle. She didn't want to see anyone, not even her friends. At this moment, all she wanted was the pure solitude of the quiet winter season. The Whomping Willow shook its branches in the distance as if it was chilled to its bones. Hermione looked out at the empty sky as she rounded the castle and headed toward Black Lake. That emptiness was what she felt all over. She had woken up this morning feeling closer than ever to the truth when she really had very little to go on; yet now – with even more information, she felt helplessly lost. Her hair blew gently around her face and her cheeks became flushed with life as she continued to make her way down the hillside to the lake's edge. She couldn't begin to imagine what her "next move" would be. If Dumbledore was telling the truth, there would be no reference of her mother anywhere at Hogwarts; and Hogwarts was really all she had – or was it? She reminded herself of the postcards and felt a little warmth return to her heart. She could still figure it out. She had planned on using the stolen blood replenishing potion to restock her blood and the blood, that in her desperation for answers, she was planning on forcibly taking from her muggle parents for DNA testing. Those potions were no longer needed. However, the Veritaserum and memory potions could still serve a purpose in her quest.

The light rain had turned to even lighter snow and small flakes collected on the surface of the lake. Hermione sat on a rock under a willow tree. Why had her mother owled that message to Dumbledore the night she was born? Furthermore, what did it say? Why would she have changed her mind about the said guardians? Who were they? Her mind was racing. She looked out at the water. It seemed so bitter – everything about the frigid atmosphere seemed bitter and unrelenting. Hermione was starting to shiver and she hugged herself tightly against the chill as she stood to head back towards the castle. But something caught her eye down near the water's edge. It was a man… he was tall…he appeared to holding a bouquet of lilies…he was dressed all in black…he was…Professor Snape?

Hermione dropped down to hide behind the rock she had been seated at. What was he doing out here and with flowers no less! She studied her teacher closely. He looked so different outside in the open air, as opposed to lurking through dark corridors or sitting with his arms eternally crossed behind that large desk. He knelt down on one knee and placed the lilies on the snowy ground. He stayed there for awhile, staring out at the open water. Hermione was in actuality less surprised than she probably would have been seven years prior. Professor Snape had always struck her as being a fragile man. Not that she wasn't as terrified of him as everyone else – but she recognized something in him that she now recognized in herself; an ache where his heart may have once been.

After another moment, he slowly stood and headed up the hill back to Hogwarts. Hermione watched him cautiously and waited till he was out of view before emerging from her hiding spot. She rushed over to the abandoned flowers and lifted one out the soft snow blanket that it was cradled in. Why had he done this? Had he lost someone on this bit of earth? Had he lost his mind? Hermione held the frozen little lily between her icy palms and looked out at Black Lake once more before beginning her long walk back to the library.

* * *

"So…what should we do?" Ron stuffed a chocolate frog into his mouth and nervously looked at Harry. "I mean, we can't just go up to her and say 'Hey Hermione, thanks for lying to us…how've you been?'…can we?"

Harry leaned against the wall, still gripping the postcard. It would have to be handled delicately. He didn't want to upset Hermione, but he certainly didn't want to be lied to by one of his best friends. He knew she wouldn't take very kindly to being bombarded with questions or made to feel that she was on trial for dating!

Ginny, who had been quietly sitting across from Ron, suddenly smiled, "Maybe we could follow her to the library! The card says he's meeting her at five…it's nearly five now."

"No!" Ron protested.

"Wait just a minute…maybe we could." Harry's eyes flashed with a scheming brilliance.

"You really think spying is the answer? The sorting hat was right! _You_ would have done well in Slytherin!" Ron had seen Hermione's wrath before and he couldn't imagine what she would do if she found them spying on her.

"Who said anything about spying? We're perfectly free to go to library anytime we choose…I mean…we_ do_ have projects to prepare for".

"Fine…but if Hermione finds out, _you_ can be on the receiving end of one of her punches!"

"It's a deal!" Harry smiled.

* * *

Draco and Thomas sat in the drawing room, sipping Cherry Cordial Wine across from Lucius Malfoy, who entertained them with stories of his death eater exploits and his own lively years at Hogwarts. Thomas sat in rapt attention, taking every word the white haired wizard spoke; his eyes only breaking away from Lucius' face to observe the dark mark on his arm when the cuff of his shirt slipped up slightly.

"So, Mr. Crow…" Thomas refocused his gaze to Mr. Malfoy now. "Why is it you have not been invited to our humble home before tonight?" Lucius asked Thomas but stared aggressively at his incompetent son.

"Oh…well, you see I am a new student sir. I attended C.R.C. for the first six years of my schooling."

"C.R.C?" Draco queried.

"It stands for-"

"Cyril Raspin's Correctional" Lucius interrupted.

"Yes sir…do you know of it?"

"I am familiar with their program, yes." Lucius raised a white eyebrow to the boy, who – much to Malfoy senior's surprise – raised one back at _him_.

"Dinner's ready!" Narcissa chimed from the adjoining room. As the three rose to relocate to the dining room, Lucius never broke his stare from Thomas. There was some fire within this boy that burned as bright as an African sun at high noon. Lucius was more than intrigued as well as impressed that Dumbledore would admit a reform school wizard into Hogwarts, particularly one in their seventh year.

"I hope you boys brought your appetites with you…" Narcissa enjoyed cooking, especially when they were having company.

The house elves had set the table beautifully and were now bringing out plates of food. Narcissa had really outdone herself this time; roast duck glazed with ginger and holly berries, mashed pumpkin lumps, steamed malaclaw tails, buttered toadbread and a cherry cake sprinkled with chocolate drops. The boys looked eagerly at the delicious spread and heaped large helpings of everything onto their plates.

"So…Thomas" Lucius stabbed at a malaclaw tail, "what of your parents?"

Narcissa gave him a stern look but quickly went back to minding her own business.

"They're…my father is dead sir"

"How unfortunate…I understand your father was Phineus Crow…a well known pureblood indeed…and your mother?"

Thomas fell rather silent now and had put his fork down next to his plate. Lucius and Draco continued to eat; the crunching sound of their teeth grinding against the malaclaw tails was really quite nauseating. Narcissa immediately noticed the boy's discomfort with the question and was about to change the subject when suddenly Thomas began to speak in a very low and serious tone.

"Mr. Malfoy…my mother was named Isabeura Serpentsoot…" Narcissa's skin was deathly pale. Lucius continued to eat. "She was," Thomas continued "defiled in the most awful way…by muggles when I was just a baby…she went…mad and is currently housed at St. Mungo's."

"A terrible place" Lucius managed to say between bites.

"Please sir…I wish to know revenge for my father's death and my mother's madness"

Draco, who had been enjoying his meal, now turned his focus to his father. He was happy that his father seemed impressed by his choice of dinner guest and was sure Thomas would be delighted to join him again.

"And what do you hope to gain by telling me of your designs for retribution?" Lucius still refused to validate the boy's words by being careful not to look at him.

"I know you are a well known supporter of the Dark Lord" Lucius raised his gaze from his plate to meet those of the determined young wizard sittingopposite him. The boy's eyes were glazed over with pain, confusion and longing. Lucius set his fork down and smiled warmly.

"I wish to join".


	12. Misunderstandings and a Withering Lily

_Hey all! So sorry this took so long. I'm in the process of moving and my movers came Monday. Lots and lots of packing! Anyway...I'm not officially moving till the 28th, so I will have some more time to write before I am without a computer for a few days. YAY!_

_Anyway...thanks again to everyone who has been reviewing my story! Hope you will continue to read._

_-smiles-_

_boots!

* * *

  
_

"Ouch! Watch it Ron, that was my foot!"

"I can't help it if you've got abnormally large feet!"

"Shut-up!"

"Make me!"

"Both of you- Shut it!" Harry whispered under the protection of the invisibility cloak. He knew they would need quite a bit of stealth to sneak up on the brightest witch of their age. They rounded a corner of bookshelves and made their way towards the said "rendezvous point".

Hermione had in fact arrived moments before the clumsy trio and had taken a seat at her usual spot near the restricted section. It was quiet and dark back there; utterly perfect for brooding and plotting schemes…which is exactly what she was set on doing. She knew that while her mother may not be referenced in any yearbooks,the other two schoolmates she knew of would be, provided that Dumbledore didn't know of the postcards. She set the lily she had snatched from Snape's strewn bouquet next to her and drew the postcard book from her bag. She studied the cover for what seemed an eternity before opening it.

Harry observed his watch, it was just five o'clock; their mystery man would be showing up any minute. Though he had the proof of the postcard, he found it rather difficult to imagine Hermione being romantically involved with…well, anyone. True, there had been that brief romance with Viktor Krum…but she had on several occasions confided in Harry that she was bored and terribly uninterested in the whole relationship. He began to doubt Ginny's "reliable evidence". What if there was no secret boyfriend at all?

"That's it!" Ginny quietly squealed as they approached Hermione's table, "That's the book I took the postcard out of!"

"Shh! Are you mad? She'll hear you!" Ron shushed his excited sister.

"It's not like she can see us anyway!" she sharply whispered back.

"For the last time…will you two please shut up!" Harry was now getting rather aggravated with the squabbling siblings.

They moved out of the aisle to avoid any unwanted collisions with other students and stood exceptionally close to a bookcase which was diagonally positioned in a corner near Hermione's table. They anxiously waited; Ginny and Ron eyeing every boy that walked even remotely close by. But Harry's focus remained solely on Hermione and he watched her slowly turn the pages of her book with a heart rendering stare that made him wonder whether the mysterious letter had any role to play in all of this unfolding drama.

Hermione flipped the page and discovered that the fourth postcard was a stunning picture of a Hippocampus. Its finned hooves brushed the surface of the sea and its tail was an explosion of color and reflected light. There was, much to her disappointment, nothing written on the back; but the card was very weathered and appeared to have been handled a lot. Perhaps it had been a personal favorite of her mother's, she thought as a warm smile pushed through her frown. The fifth postcard was also avery worn picture of what looked like a pair of snakes entwined around a sword. Hermione flipped it over to examine the back for writing and was delighted to find that it was written in someone else's handwriting, though there was no postmark.

_Kat-_

_Hope you like this postcard, but I hope you like your present even more! Happy Birthday! I hope we'll have time to go to Honeydukes and get some of those licorice wands you love so much!_

_- The Bad Egg_

Hermione laughed out loud as she read the funny little note. "The Bad Egg"? The postcard from Africa had referred to her mother's brother as "impetuous", could he be the "bad egg"? Or could it have been a boyfriend? It suddenly struck Hermione that her mother could have been in the same classes with Harry's parents! She could have been friends with the Marauders…or sworn enemies! She wondered if it would do well to question any of the other teachers that might have known her mother; then sighed, realizing that Dumbledore would surely inform the staff to keep tight lips on the subject, should she start inquiring. Hermione glanced at her watch; 5:25. She cringed, remembering her detention with Professor Snape was scheduled for seven.

Harry watched her painfully glancing at her wristwatch. Had she been stood up? Was she upset about it? His eyes followed her as she crossed to a bookshelf that was far too close to their little stakeout for comfort. Her hands delicately skimmed the binds until they found what she wanted. "An old yearbook?" he mumbled under his breath. Hermione whipped her head around and stared wide eyed at the dark corner.

"Is someone there?"

Harry bit down on his bottom lip. If their cover was blown, their friendship with Hermione might be too! Ron and Ginny, suddenly realizing the position they were in, stiffened their bodies and tried not to breathe. Hermione inched forward a little then hesitantly turned back towards her table with the yearbook under her arm. Harry motioned his friends to move in closer.

She opened the cumbersome book flat on the table in front of her. She had chosen the year 1978 to start with, since that was when James Potter and Lily Evans had graduated; and that seemed as good a place as any to start from. She turned the pages with heavy anticipation; scanning the names for some sort of "Gretchen" or "Warrick Raspin". Her eyes lingered for moment on the school photo of Severus Snape. His gaunt face was set in an eternal scowl, and his arms were folded across his chest in normal fashion. He hadn't changed at all, she thought. After nearly ten minutes of flipping through the Slytherin pages to no avail, she was quite ready to give thought crossed her mind that her mother's friends could have been from other quickly scanned Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and was about to check out Gryffindor when suddenly a strange sound coming from a darkened corner caught Hermione's attention.

"Achooo!"

"Ron!"

"Shhh!" Harry was sure Hermione had heard that.

"Who's there?" she quietly rose from her seat and listened…nothing. After another minute of silence she crossed again to the bookcase to return the yearbook. As she reached her arms up to the shelf she felt as if she had tripped over something, causing her to lose her balance and drop the book on the floor.

"What on earth?" she softly spoke aloud and waved her hand out at the air in front of her. She grabbed the air so hard that she thought she could almost feel it between her fingers.

"Oww!" Ginny screamed.

Hermione pulled the invisibility cloak off with her free hand and discovered her other hand wrapped tightly around Ginny Weasley's hair!

"What are you three doing sneaking around like this!"

"We…um…well…we sort of…" Harry was lost for words.

"Who is he then?" Ron blurted out rather ineloquently.

"Who is _who_?" Hermione looked at her friends with an empty stare.

"S…_who is S_?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione…" Harry began "We just want to…help…you, you've been so distant and we just thought…well…"

"Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend!" Ron interjected yet again.

"_Boyfriend_?" Hermione gasped.

"We had to find out from the school poet laureate over here!" Ron teased.

"Shut-up!" Ginny embarrassedly frowned "Sorry Hermione…I…I just thought you'd…"

"Thought I'd what? What are you all going on about?" Poor Hermione was truly confused and looked to Harry for an answer. He had justbegun to speak when she noticed him gripping some sort of postcard.

"What is that?" she pointed, her eyes suddenly brimming with tears.

"It's a…well…Ginny found it and…"

Hermione tore it from his hands and examined it carefully. She ran back over to her table and frantically flipped through her mother's postcard book until she found an unfilled page. She understood.

"How could you just take this from me?" she snapped at Ginny.

"I just… I thought…"

Hermione stared at Ron, who had picked up the lily beside her books to examine it, "Don't touch that!" She yelled, snatching it from his clumsy hands. "What on earth were you doing? Spying on me? Some friends!"

"Hermione….we…I'm sorry, I just was worried about you. You've been different since you got that letter. I just wanted to know what was wrong…" Harry pleaded.

"What's wrong is… people thinking they can just…they can just take a piece of your life away and hold it over your head like a piece of candy! I'm so sick of all of you!" She grabbed her things and ran out of the library, leaving her stunned friends behind. Harry looked at Ginny with a feeling of guilt and anger.

"I guess you were wrong after all".

* * *

The snow had turned back into a light rain and water slipped down the windows like Hermione's tears dripped down her heart shaped face. She felt utterly defeated. Her friends were spying on her, the girl she had counseled this morning had stolen from her, Dumbledore was withholding information about her family and in a little under an hour Professor Snape would be berating her once again. What else could possibly go wrong today? She drew the now wilting lily up to her face and wiped her tears away with the soft petals. Hermione slowly wandered the halls until she found herself outside of Professor's Snape's menacing classroom. She slumped onto the floor and decided to wait until seven. There was no way she was heading down the dining hall. At this moment, she never wanted to see her so-called friends ever again. She thumbed the postcard that Ginny had stolen from her and noticed it was in fact a picture of a lily. She turned it over and read the back. "S?". She twirled the lily around in her hand and thought about what the postcard said. A matter of the heart. Was it a secret admirer? It had been written in such a formal way that it made her laugh out loud.

"Something amusing to you Miss Granger?" Professor Snape appeared at the other end of the hall; his black robes billowing behind as he approached. Hermione quickly hid the lily in her sleeve and shoved the postcard between some papers in her bag. "No sir"

"You're early".

"Yes sir…I…I wanted to make sure I was on time".

He said nothing, but sneered at her sincerity. "Very well".

They entered the room together and Hermione took her seat, where she noticed a pad of paper and a quill on her desk. Professor Snape continued to a small storage closet at the opposite end of the room and began rummaging around.

"Um…sir?" she queried, appearing at the door of the closet.

"I am very busy Miss Granger. I trust you will have no problem spending your detention writing lines as you suggested last time you served detention with me." His eyes were ice.

"No sir…no problem". She returned to her seat and took up her quill. She let the lily slide out of her sleeve onto her paper andtraced around the decrepit lily with black ink, which left small stains on the white withering petals.

Snape unexpectedly emerged from the storage closet. "Miss Granger, it just occurred to me that I neglected to mention what line you will be scribing. You will write four hundred times; I will not be …where did you get that?" His tone suddenly changed to an even darker and thicker growl. Hermione was unsure what he was referring to until she noticed him staring at the lily.

"I…I…"

"Where?"

"I found it sir…down by Black Lake"

"Put that silly thing away."

"Yes sir"

He turned on his heel and headed towards his desk.

"Professor Snape…you never finished saying what I am to write"

He lunged at her with a sinister glare "You will write that you will keep your nose out of other people's business and you will also write an additional two hundred lines saying 'I will not be an insufferable brat when addressing my professors' – do I make myself clear Miss Granger?"

"Perfectly clear" she sneered back at him and crumpled the lily in her fist, letting it fall in pieces to the floor.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your blatant defiance".

For about five minutes he watched her watching him. After a moment, Hermione lowered her eyes to the paper in front of her and began to write. Severus smiled smugly and turned his attention to the desecrated lily. Had he been seen? What was she doing out by Black Lake? Furthermore, since when did Hermione Granger openly challenge a teacher in such a way? It was rather out of character for her. He sat at his desk and began to grade papers, periodically looking up to admire his favorite student. There was no denying that this spunky little witch had been the bane of his existence in her seven years at Hogwarts, however it was also true that she had been the only student to gain his respects in those seven years. He studied her smooth face and felt a strange pang of guilt in admitting to himself how beautiful she had truly become. Everything about her was like a renaissance painting; unruly curls, soft curves, rigorous wit and ineffable charm. He truly treasured her.

After nearly an hour and a half had passed, Hermione stood and strode over to Snape's desk. He closed the book he was reading and observed her every movement as she angrily stacked the numerous pieces of paper in front of him, never tearing her eyes away from his own. She promptly returned to her seat and removed from her book bag what appeared to be several vials. As she approached him again, he watched her intently place the missing bottles of blood replenishing potion onto his desk without saying a word. Her eyes were distant and hurt and afraid all at the same time. He wondered what could possibly be going on in her life to cause the sort of emotional turmoil he was sensing within her.

As she turned to leave he grabbed her wrist tightly.

"And what of my memory potions and Veritaserum?"

The young witch's eyes began to shake with anguish. She clenched her teeth over her bottom lip. Severus suddenly displayed an odd look of concern on his face.

"I have to get back to the Gryffindor common room now" was all she could say without breaking down into tears of panic.

He released her wrist and watched her collect her things. "Yes…I imagine your little boyfriend will be quite anxious to have you back" he slyly hissed.

Now he had done it. Hermione's head whipped around and she shot her professor a look that could have thrown him sixty yards had it been a wand. "I don't have a boyfriend! I never have! I do not intend to have a boyfriend anytime soon! And no one in Gryffindor common room is even remotely close to anything I would even venture to call a friend let alone a boyfriend!"

Snape's jaw dropped and his eyes narrowed on her fiery expression.

"Ten points from Gryf-"

"What do I care? Take twenty…take thirty …what does it matter? I don't even know who I am anymore!"

They were locked in a stare again and Hermione had no intention of backing down this time. He stood and slithered towards her slightly shaking body.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor" he whispered. "Tomorrow night…seven o'clock"

"Fine" she broke her gaze and hurried out of the classroom.

Severus returned to his desk. His heart was pounding very quickly and the blood was steaming in his veins. What had she meant by saying she didn't know who she was anymore? And why did she seem so angered at her friends? He ran his hands over his face in annoyance and let his fingers run unbridled through his thick black hair. As he stood to head for his private chambers, something caught his attention on the floor near the desk Hermione had been seated at. He bent down to have a look and his face drained of what little color it possessed. In Hermione's haste to leave, the postcard must have slipped out of her bag. Severus picked it up and examined the back to confirm what he feared. It was written in his handwriting. Where had it come from? He choked on what he knew was regret, guilt and sadness welling up inside of himself and returned once again to his desk where he placed the postcard securely in the bottom drawer. As he lingered there for a moment, something else caught his attention; Hermione's lines. He reached for the papers and looked at each one thoroughly. Written over and over again were the words:

_I will not rest till I know the truth._


	13. Memories

_Howdy! Well...here is a short chapter I just finished. Hopefully I will have the next one up by the end of the day! _

_Just a note: This chapter takes place the Tuesday after Hermione's last detention, which was on Monday night, though it is only "referenced to"...just so there's no confusion. _

_Hope y'all enjoy it! And thanks agin to everyone who is continuing to read and review my little story. I really do appreciate it!_

_-smiles-_

_boots!_

* * *

Frozen snow caked itself along the window sills of the castle and the arched windows loomed above, casting heavy smooth shadows down the lonely hallways. The ghosts bid each other good morning as they floated about and the sounds of students anxiously rushing to classes echoed throughout Hogwarts. Hermione had woken up rather late and was bouncing from the bathroom to her closet to her desk in a frantic hurry to get ready. Today was Tuesday, she thought as she grabbed her History of Magic homework along with her Potions textbook and shoved them into her bag. Her attempts to avoid Harry and Ron yesterday had proved successful as she had kept herself busy and socially disengaged. It was easy enough to avoid Ginny too, as they were in completely different grades and had opposing schedules. Today would be more difficult since the three of them were partners in Potions. Hermione sighed and pulled a green sweater over her head. She glanced at the postcard book sitting on her desk and thought about Monday evening and the rather odd detention she had spent with Professor Snape. True, detention with Snape was usually a bit odd and unpleasant, but last night could only be described as "peculiar". Usually her pensive potions master would have at least sneered or growled some sort of nasty observation at the spirited young witch; but last night he said nothing at all. After Sunday night's detention, when she had deliberately written the wrong lines, she was sure she would be in for all sorts of scolding; but that wasn't the case at all. It was as if her surly professor was lost in a mirage of memories and Hermione recounted how he had not even seemed to notice when she finally stood to leave. The strangest part of the whole incident was the inadequacy Hermione felt at his lack of interest in her.

She slipped into her shoes and slid her school robe over her clothes; her golden eyes catching her mother's necklace sitting atop the bureau. "Almost forgot" she smiled, clutching it in her hand and snapping the clasp around her neck. After one last look in the mirror, she grabbed her bag, kissed Crookshanks on the head and flew down the stairs to History of Magic.

* * *

Severus also took _his_ time preparing for the day ahead. He sat in the Great Hall, leisurely drinking bitter tea and enjoying a light breakfast, never tearing his eyes away from a worn leather bound book which he rested against a water glass. Occasionally he would look up and scan the room – searching for a messy tidal wave of soft curls to wash over the banality of the morning chatter.

"So, Severus..." A pale, lanky man with sandy hair rested a hand onhis shoulder. "I understand the marathon of detentions with our little Miss Granger finally came to an end last night" Remus Lupin chuckled as he sipped his morning coffee.

"Hmm? Oh…yes…of course…" he mumbled and returned to his book.

"Don't fret though, I imagine Hermione Granger will be back in your detention rather soon"

This peaked Snape's interest.

"And why is that Mr. Lupin?" he lifted his gaze to meet the gaunt werewolf's pale eyes.

"Oh no reason in particular…it's just…I don't know"

"What?"

"She seems to have taken a dramatic turn this semester. And just yesterday she not only skipped my class, but was rather defiantly defensive when I questioned her about it. And you know what else? I could swear she's avoiding her friends…she doesn't seem to be herself lately, that's all" Remus shrugged and began buttering some toast.

Severus considered what Professor Lupin said and looked around the dining hall again for the witch in question. He steadied his watchful eyes on Harry and Ron but she wasn't there. What was making Hermione act out in such a way that she would even go as far as to ignore her friends of seven years? He thought about last night's detention. It seemed the fires in her eyes had cooled and she was left alone and icy, searching for warmth in her studies once again. She was quiet and complacent and had barely looked at him the entire night. Severus wondered if their argument had gone too far on Sunday but pushed the thought from his mind as his attention fell to his _own _house table.

Draco Malfoyand Thomas Crow appeared to be in deep conversation and Snape's eyes flared with curiosity as Thomas clutched his left arm as if it were in great pain. It had never occurred to him that the two would be friends. Draco, for all his Slytherin charm, was utterly naive and at times rather dull witted. Thomas on the other hand was eloquent, well mannered and entirely too confident in himself. Since Thomas had begun his education at Hogwarts, Snape had never liked or trusted him. After all, a boy from Raspin's Correctional for young wayward wizards was not exactly the type of student he wanted to teach how to "bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death".

He watched the two boys for a moment longer and then returned to his tattered book. Hermione had been more right than she could possibly know; Severus Snape _was _indeed lost in a mirage of memories. Memories that made him feel things he was sure he had forgotten how to feel long ago. The book he had been enveloped in for the past two days was in fact a book of letters; a correspondence, to be more precise, between himself and his best friend over the span of eight years. He turned another page and was lost again in the inky truth written there.

_Severus,_

_You mustn't ever doubt yourself. You are one of the brightest young wizards I have met at Hogwarts…and that's saying a lot as you are only eleven years old! Don't ever worry about what others think…only worry about what is right and what is wrong. I know you are scared right now, but it will pass. One day, others will see how brilliant you are and you will have more friends and women than you will know what to do with! This is a very small part of what is sure to be an extraordinary life ahead…enjoy it! I hope you are having a happy Christmas and I will see you when we return to school! Oh…and the dunderhead that looks like me wishes you a happy Christmas too!_

_See you soon,_

_Katrina_

Severus read the letter backwards and forwards a few times and smiled, remembering when he had received it by owl that Christmas Day in 1971. It had been a particularly lonely holiday for him that year at Spinner's End. His mother had been very ill and his father's icy exterior was hardly helping matters. Katrina had been the one bright light in Snape's otherwise dark and discouraging young life. A single bell rang out; it was nine o'clock. The students filed out of the dining hall and scattered throughout the castle like glass marbles being dropped from a clumsy child's hand. Severus finished his tea and retired to the dungeon of his own mind.


	14. A Failed Apology

_disclaimer: No...I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is a genius!)_

_Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long to post! I will be posting more regularly now. I just went through this whole debacle moving from L.A. to Nashville to Chicago! Crazy! Anyway, hope you all enjoy the next chapters of my little story. _

_smiles- boots

* * *

_

Cold air seeped through the slightly open library window Hermione was seated next to. She frantically flipped through yet another yearbook and her eyes held a rather overwhelmed expression. She adjusted the neck of her sweater under her school robes, pulling it up around her chin as much as she could. Professor Binns had droned on for what seemed hours, _this_ yearbook didn't seem to be getting her any closer to her mother, she was cold and she missed her friends. Deep down, perhaps she wanted to tell them why she'd been so withdrawn; perhaps they would understand. Harry would certainly grasp the sense of displacement she was feeling and Ron was so kind hearted and compassionate that it was almost to a fault at times. A warm smile spread across her lips as she recalled some of the more notable tight spots the three of them had gotten into over their years together as friends. It seemed a shame that something as seemingly insignificant as a postcard could come between them. She got up to pull another yearbook from the shelf. She had already gone through so many that all the names and faces were beginning to run together. She ran her fingers over the books and pulled out 1975. Her stomach grumbled impatiently and she sighed realizing she would probably be missing lunch as well as breakfast.

"Not now" she groaned, turning back to her table.

"Talking to yourself again Miss Granger?" Professor Snape emerged from the shadow of a nearby bookshelf.

"Oh…no sir…I just, I missed breakfast this morning"

"Oh did you? I didn't notice…" his voice trailed off as he scanned the table where she was sitting, noticing some old yearbooks stacked next to her. "Working on a history project, Miss Granger?"

"Something like that" she huffed. "Professor…when you were in school here, did you ever…"

"What I did when I was in school here is none of your business Miss Granger"

"I'm sorry sir…I just…never mind" she chewed lightly on her bottom lip. Professor Snape looked as though he was about to speak when Harry suddenly approached the table.

"Hermione? Can I talk to you?"

Severus watched the boy closely and Harry watched him.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting?"

"Yes" Severus snapped.

"No" Hermione said in unison. She looked, wide eyed at her professor and then turned to Harry. "What is it you want?"

"I..." Harry felt the cold stare of his black haired professor piercing into his mind. "I just wanted to apologize again…Ron and I are really sorry about…about…you know… things". Harry was uncomfortable disclosing such personal matters in front of a professor…let alone _Professor Snape_.

"THINGS?" Hermione was livid. "Things? Your little ginger haired devotee steals from me and _then_ you and that freckle faced freak spy on me because you think I have a secret boyfriend! Are those the _things_ you are referring to Harry?"

Harry stepped back as Hermione closed in for the kill like a hungry lioness.

"Hermione- please…I didn't mean…well…I just…"

"I've had it with you and Ron and your accusatory assumptions!"

Severus observed the aggressive dialogue between his students with great curiosity. It was a side of Hermione he often thought existed but had never been privy to bare witness to; and he found it rather becoming of the serious little witch.

"And furthermore…" she shouted "You and Ron can find yourself a new partner for this week's Potions Project! I'm sick of being relied on for all the answers to your perfectly insignificant little problems!"

Harry's face was as stiff as if he'd just had a staring contest with a Basilisk. Hermione began packing her things into her book bag as her dark professor loomed in the background.

"Miss Granger, if I might interject for a moment – I feel it would be rather inconvenient to switch partners for your project this far into the work."

"May I continue my portion of the study alone?"

"Miss Granger, I hardly think-"

"Stop calling me that! It's not even my name anymore!" Poor Hermione could stand it no longer; she had to find out who she was and she was tired of waiting around for the answers to magically drop out of a silly old yearbook. She collected her things quickly and raced out of the library, with twin trails of tears streaming down her face. As she left, Harry also took his exit, leaving behind a very bewildered and surprised Professor Snape. He stood in stunned amazement for only a moment before bounding out of the library toward his classroom with fire in his eyes, Hermione's name on his lips and detention on his mind.

* * *

In the Slytherin dungeons, Draco was enjoying a small shipment of bonbons from his ever adoring and entirely oblivious mother. As he stuffed his face, he felt that someone was watching him and glanced over his shoulder to see a black crow perched on the fireplace mantle. The bird cocked its head to one side and seemed to be studying the flaxen haired wizard as intently as Draco studied him.

"How did you get in here?" he sneered and pointed a chocolate covered finger at the menacing bird. But as he strained his arm in an effort to shoo it away, he lost his balance and tumbled onto the floor.

"Draco? Is that you?" a voice chuckled. He looked up to see Thomas staring down at him.

"Well- don't just stand there! Help me up!" he quipped. "When did you get here anyway?"

"Oh…just a moment ago" he calmly replied. Draco stood and scanned the room for the rogue bird. Thomas also looked over his shoulder to make sure he and Draco were indeed alone. "So…_friend_…what can you tell me about Hermione Granger?"

"Granger?"


	15. Tomfoolery?

Severus Snape sat behind his oversized desk, rubbing his temples as students began to take their seats. There were just so many questions yet unanswered in the strange riddle that was becoming Hermione Granger. The lily; the postcard; the loss of her usual "Gryffindor" demeanor…what did it all mean? He glanced up in time to see a very nervous Ron Weasley followed by a defeated looking Harry Potter. This sight raised his spirits a little; though not as much as he would have thought. And then... the girl who had enveloped the very core of his mind for days, appeared at the door and slowly walked over to her normal seat at the front of the class. A shiver ran through his body as they locked eyes.

"Open your books to page five hundred and forty-five" he turned on his heels and approached a floating blackboard at the front of the classroom.

"Do you think she was serious about not working with us anymore?" Ron whispered.

"Trust me Ron, she's livid right now" Harry whispered out of the side of his mouth. The last thing he needed was detention with Snape for talking in class.

"But we're sure to fail without her!"

"Ron- I think there are greater things to be worried about at the moment"

"Mr. Potter...Weasley…" he lunged at their desk, "perhaps one of you could tell us all what would happen if you mixed armadillo bile with ground scarab beetles and ginger root?"

"Uh…well sir…I suppose…um…"

"What Ron means sir, is…well, armadillo bile is most commonly used to…um…"

"Five points from Gryffindor for talking during class and another five for sheer incompetence…and incidentally Potter,_ if_ I were you, which I'm delighted I'm not, I would ingest those ingredients as soon as possible…then perhaps you won't be so slow to answer such a grotesquely simple question in the future".

Harry fixed his eyes on the text in front of him as Professor Snape returned to lecturing. He thought about what Hermione had said to him and it tugged at his heart to think that their friendship of so many years might truly be over. Yet, the thought that there was something disrupting his friend's life, remained ever present in his mind and he continually thought of the letter that had seemed to start all of this confusion, but repeatedly came up with no answers.

"Now then, you will use the rest of the class period to complete your projects from last week. Except you…Miss Granger."

This sparked everyone's interest, including Hermione's. Her eyes shined with hope. Perhaps he had reconsidered her request and would allow her an independent study.

"Since you have made it perfectly clear that you will no longer be working on your group assignment, you will receive a failing grade for this project and may spend the rest of the period scrubbing cauldrons" he smirked and sauntered back to his desk.

Hermione's blood bubbled in her tiny veins. "Professor, I hardly see the educational value in scrubbing cauldrons"

"Look at it this way" he smiled " it gives you less work to do during tonight's detention"

"Fine" she choked on the lump of hurt that was forming in her throat and headed over to the sink.

Both Harry and Ron were beside themselves with shock that bookish little Hermione Granger, who normally would rather eat slugs than receive poor marks, was not only scrubbing pots by hand, but had accepted a failing grade just to keep from working with them!

"Wow- you weren't kidding- she's pissed."

"It's not just us Ron…there's _something_ going on. We _have_ to get our hands on that damned letter!"

"Are you joking? After that whole disaster with the postcard! I'm not going anywhere near her mail EVER again!"

* * *

Severus carefully examined the angry little witch out of the corner of his eye. She had rolled the sleeves of her school robe and sweater up to her elbows and her arms flexed furiously as she scrubbed. Stray soap suds lingered in the air around her and occasionally settled in moist patches on her skin. Though her body moved rigorously, there was something so serene about her facial expression- a look of exhaustion mixed with relief. How could one so young look so tired? How could one so brilliant be so stubborn?

Hermione reached up to a shelf above the sink to grab the next pot when the shelf suddenly gave out and came down with a crash, splashing the dirty sink water everywhere and knocking her to the floor.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry shouted in unison as they leapt from their seats.

"I'm fine" she huffed.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley- those ingredients are not going to prepare themselves"

"Yes- but sir- Hermione's…"

"I'm fine!"/ "She's fine!"

By now, the whole class was riveted by the little scene unfolding before them.

"Anyone who fails to finish their project by the end of this class period will have the opportunity to finish it in detention with me tonight."

And with that said, everyone returned to their tasks. Everyone, with the exception of Thomas Crowe, whose eyes remained fixed on Hermione as she peeled off her dripping school robe and threw it over a nearby chair. Severus also found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the clumsy girl. Her green sweater was what caught his attention. It was quite a flattering colour against her pale complexion and gold flecked hair; and he could think of no other time that she had worn it, for he surely would have remembered it. There was also something inherently endearing in the way that Hermione often reverted to her muggle ways; choosing to remove the wet garment rather than cast a drying spell. He turned his head and was alarmed to catch eyes with Thomas. He felt a sudden pang of guilt at having been caught admiring a student's appearance.

"Mr. Crowe, can I assume that you are finished with your project as you are staring off absent mindedly into the ether?"

"No sir" he sternly said, lowering his stare back down to his cauldron.

Hermione resumed her brisk scrubbing until the bell sounded some time later.

* * *

"Very well- since the bulk of you dunderheads were unable to complete your projects, we will continue work on them at the next class. There will also be a test given at next class on today's lecture. You are dismissed."

Hermione threw her rag into the sink and turned to collect her robe off of the chair, but it was gone. She searched around for it on the floor but to no avail.

"Sir? Did you happen to see anyone take my robe?"

"You ought to be more careful with your belongings Miss Granger. Certain objects in the wrong hands often lead to malicious tomfoolery."

"Yes sir" she mumbled and bent over to pick up her book bag.

As she did this, her mother's necklace fell out over the neck of her sweater and dangled casually against her chest. Severus felt suddenly that he could no longer breathe. His head became dizzy with shock and his eyes widened with revelation. Hermione did not seem to notice her professor's odd reaction and shuffled out into the hallway to her next class. Alone in his draughty dungeon classroom, Severus found himself unable to reconcile what he had just seen. Furthermore, he wondered if Hermione had the first idea of the weight such a trinket would carry. He had to find out how much she knew.


	16. Answers

_Hope you all enjoy the next chapter! I will try to update this weekend! )_

_-boots_

_

* * *

_

Black Lake seemed the blackest it had ever seemed as the sun set behind the faint winter clouds. An awe-inspiring darkness swallowed up all that surrounded the castle and thunder echoed off the nearby hills. Hermione stared out at the dead trees with a palm pressed up against her window. She was reaching out to the darkness; reaching out for answers, for guidance. She felt alone in her secret and more than ever she wished she'd never been told. As she lifted her hand from the window pane, she observed the ghost of her hand print on the frosty glass. It lasted an eerily long time and Hermione half expected it to spring to life, grab her straight through the window and toss her like a rag doll into the eye of the storm.

Hermione crossed the room to sit on her bed. She realized earlier in the day that the postcard her friends had stolen from her was now lost. She had ransacked her book bag and desk drawer looking for it, but had never found it. Though she was horribly disappointed, she still had a plethora of postcards to get through. She pulled the book out of her bag and scanned the first couple cards again before pulling out the sixth one. It was a picture of the Slytherin crest. The card looked as though it had been exposed to extreme amounts of sunlight or heat, as it was very faded and its corners oddly warped. Hermione turned it over and read:

_Katrina,_

_How is your holiday? I feel almost certain that I will die of boredom this Christmas. My mother is very ill and I have not a soul in the wide world to talk to. I miss you and yes, even that self-centered brother of yours. I wish I was back at Hogwarts, then again, better to have my father to deal with than Potter. See you soon._

_Severus_

Hermione mouthed the name over and over again trying to make sense of what she had just read. "He knew her" she spoke aloud. "Severus Snape".

* * *

A heart beat fast in the blackness while hands rummaged through the pockets of a school robe in the dark of the dungeons. 

"It's not here!" Thomas flung the robe down on his bed in frustration.

"What's not?"

"Oh- nothing…I just…misplaced some homework." Thomas tried not to give away his surprise at Draco's sudden appearance at the doorway.

"So…what's the plan?" Draco smiled.

"Plan?"

"What are we going to do to that filthy little mudblood?"

"Who?"

"Granger of course! Isn't that why you asked me all those questions about her earlier?"

"Oh...right…well, I thought we could…"

"Isn't that Granger's school robe?" Draco pointed at the garment carelessly strewn across the bed.

"Yes…I…was looking for stray hairs…for…poly juice potion. I thought we could…"

"Disguise ourselves as Granger and get her in trouble?" Draco's face lit up with delight at his own cleverness.

"Exactly" Thomas knew he would have to be more careful around Draco from now on, dim as he was at times.

* * *

Severus glanced at the clock; it was nearly seven…detention time. He was still unable to focus on anything but the bauble he had seen around Hermione's neck. How had she obtained it? How is it she had also been in possession of a postcard he had written to the owner of that necklace so many years ago? He thought about how he would bring up the subject in the first place. It would have to be handled delicately, for if she knew nothing of the necklace's origin, it would be up to him to warn her of its implications without giving away too much information. Yes, it would have to be approached very delicately. 

"Professor Snape?"

He quickly rose from his chair as the frizzy haired witch advanced towards him; the necklace hanging listlessly around her pale neck. "Ah- Miss Granger…right on time." He stared into her big brown eyes and saw that she was questioning him with deep scrutiny and he could feel it. "I trust you will have no problem cleaning the remainder of those cauldrons in the sink?" he nonchalantly yawned and turned his attention to a stack of papers on his desk.

Hermione stood in front of him for a minute, just staring. Her eyes were glossed over with hurt and looked as though they may burst.

"Miss Granger…the cauldrons"

"Yes sir" was all she could manage to say through her clenched teeth.

She slowly walked over to the sink and began the monotonous task of scrubbing. Severus observed her from behind his papers. She was holding something back; hiding her hand in the same way that he was. There was sadness in her languid smile as she splashed her hands in the soapy water – but this melancholy was not without optimism. After all, it was still a smile.

Hermione finished washing the cauldrons and took a seat, folding her hands over one another on the desk.

"What shall I do now?"

"You will write 'I will not undermine the requests of my professor' two hundred and fifty times". Her professor's words were as black and cold as his eyes.

"I hardly see why…"

"You will write lines Miss Granger".

"Yes sir"

* * *

"Lucius?" Narcissa Malfoy whispered from the door. 

"Enter" Lucius snarled, his eyes fixed on The Daily Prophet.

Narcissa tip-toed through the room as if she was afraid that the floor would suddenly give out beneath her. She was wringing her hands in an unusually nervous way. She had always loved Lucius with all of her being, but it wasn't too long before Draco was born that she began to fear him. Not fear in the conventional sense- a more profound fear; a fear that only comes from a traumatic assault on one's soul. She knew the things he'd done in a way that no one else could possibly know.

"Did you need something, my queen?" he lifted his gaze from the paper, "Narcissa- stop wringing your hands at once".

"I'm sorry my darling…I, it's just…I've been thinking a lot about Draco's new friend Thomas"

This raised Lucius' attention immediately. "What of him?"

"Isobeura Serpentsoot…"

"What of her?"

Narcissa began to feel a tension in her throat. At first she thought it was the tears she was fighting so hard to hold back, but suddenly realized that she could no longer inhale.

"She…was…" Narcissa struggled to speak. It was as if the air was being sucked out by a vacuum. "Kat…rina's..."

"Silence! You will never say her name in this house!"

Narcissa collapsed on the floor with a deafening slap as Lucius stormed out of the room. She silently let the warm tears slide over her dry lips and inaudibly whispered "best friend".

* * *

Hermione had not once looked up from her lines during her detention and Severus was running out of time. He had to ask her about that damned necklace tonight; he could stand it no longer, this feeling of powerless bewilderment. It was just nine o'clock and like a stubborn old habit, Hermione stood and handed in her lines. Severus had to act; it was now or never. 

"Miss Granger…I…"

Her eyes were wide and searching, like a lost orphan in a big city who knows they have nowhere warm to call home.

"Have a nice night, you are dismissed". Something about her lost and longing expression had made it impossible for him to demand answers from her.

Hermione said nothing, simply smiled and turned to leave. He briefly glanced down at her lines and his heart nearly stopped at what was written there. Two hundred and fifty two times, Hermione Granger had written:

_How did you know my mother, Katrina?_


	17. A New Look

___disclaimer: No...I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is a genius!)_

_Hey all! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been super sick! New updates much sooner. )_

_-smiles-_

_boots!_

* * *

A morning mist clung to the wet stones of the castle like a death shroud. Inside, all was quite silent and dark. No one stirred in the stillness; even Mrs. Norris was nowhere to be seen chasing mice in the dim of the early morning. Hermione writhed in her bed, terrorized by dreams of a family she never knew. Dead lilies fell into her lap from the sky and hundreds of black serpents slithered at her naked feet. The shadow of a man appeared in the distance; light beaming from his chest, wielding a dagger at her heart…

"No!!!" Hermione shot straight up in her bed, beads of sweat framing her heart-shaped face. What had she done? How could she have been so bold? Professor Snape was an ex-death eater…what if he and her mother had become enemies… what if the greasy old bat was her father?! Hermione was sick with anxiety. The thought that she and Snape might be related somehow was beyond creepy. She quickly threw her blankets off and readied a nice warm shower. Hermione knew she had to calm down and approach whatever was to come with great rationality. In any case, even if Professor Snape was going to tell her something she didn't want to hear, she would still be a step closer to knowing who she was; and that was worth any and all conceivable risks.

* * *

A single light warmed the dungeons; a flame burning in Severus Snape's heart where a block of ice had formed so many years ago. Photographs, letters and postcards lined the floors of his room; the tell-tale signs of severe insomnia and perhaps…regret.

Severus sat on the edge of his bed, clutching Hermione's lines in his cold hands; unable to think of anything else.

"_my mother Katrina_…" he read it aloud over and over again, and each time it made less sense. "I thought you were dead" he whispered in his contemplation. Katrina had been the greatest friend he ever had and he reflected hard on the last words exchanged between them. She had seemed so scared and yet, so happy. He remembered seeing her protruding belly and being in complete awe of the new authority she seemed to emanate. "Hermione" he smiled, "you truly are your mother's daughter…"

* * *

The Great Hall hummed with students and staff preparing for the day ahead and the smell of fresh pumpkin juice and cinnamon rolls wafted throughout the castle. At the head table, Albus Dumbledore's twinkling eyes danced across the room. Each student held a different, but nonetheless special place in his ever embracing heart and he remembered every detail of their lives at Hogwarts; from O.W.L.s to N.E.W.T.s! He looked on as Neville Longbottom studied botany over his oatmeal and Ginny Weasley examined her teeth with the back of a spoon. He chuckled from time to time, recounting the various trials and tribulations this particular group of Gryffindors had been through in the last seven years. It was then that Harry and Ron caught the old wizard's attention. The two looked so incomplete without Hermione seated between them; she was more than a best friend to them, she was an invaluable member of their rather unorthodox magical family. After all, a half blood, a pure blood and a muggle born were hardly likely to get along well to begin with, let alone be the best of friends!

Dumbledore sipped cranberry cider from his goblet and peered at the Slytherin table over the round brim. Thomas Crowe was in deep thought as he stared down at his empty plate, from time to time touching his left arm as if he was making sure it was indeed still there. Draco was recounting a hideously biased description of the last Quidditch match against Gryffindor. As nasty and narrow-minded as Draco could be at times, Dumbledore often saw a flicker of light gleam from the spoiled boy's heart. In fact, in many ways…Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were quite similar. He chuckled to himself and reached for an apple biscuit.

"Albus" Minerva whispered in a low tone." Albus…have you spoken at all with Hermione since…you know…?"

"Not yet, though I feel most certain she will approach me in due time…after all Minerva, there are those at Hogwarts who may know a great deal more than you or I and I have no doubt in Hermione's intellect to recognize this fact".

"And who might that be?"

Severus Snape quietly entered the dining hall through a side door, carrying his tattered book of letters under one arm. He took his seat, poured himself a cup of tea and cracked open his book without bidding a single "good morning" to anyone. Dumbledore watched him intently. Something was on Severus' mind, someone from the past lingered in his coal black eyes and Albus had a good idea who it was.

"Minerva, Hermione will come to us when she is ready…no sense forcing these…" Dumbledore's expression froze with surprise as did everyone else who had turned to see Hermione Granger step into the Great Hall, her hair as straight as nails and softly hanging about her shoulders like corn silk.

"She looks beautiful" Remus whispered under his breath, "Severus- have you ever seen Miss Granger look more beautiful?"

"What are you…" Snape's jaw dropped. She was a ghost of her mother. True, Hermione's hair was much darker, but the way it smoothed down around her soft face was unmistakably like Katrina's. He felt like a young boy again, carefully observing the only girl who ever made him feel like he mattered.

Hermione, completely oblivious to the effect she was having on everyone, took her seat as far away from Harry and Ron as possible and began eating a breakfast of fwooper eggs and toast.

"Severus, you know what just occurred to me?!" Lupin laughed. "Hermione bares a striking resemblance to that friend of yours…what was her name? You know…that Slytherin girl…Kat, right?"

Severus said nothing, just nodded his head, his eyes still very much fixed on Hermione. She looked so much like her mother, yet more darkly beautiful- with a severity to her expression that made his skin crawl with a strange desire he had so many times tried to subvert.

Hermione looked up at the head table. The young witch was still feeling quite betrayed by those she had once looked to in the past for the truth and she wondered if other professors knew about her secret parentage. Certainly, if Snape knew, then it was possible that Professor Lupin knew too, as they were at Hogwarts during the same years. Hermione let her golden gaze wander down the table, locking eyes with the Potions Master. Severus felt the very threads of his grave demeanor being pulled in several different directions and his chest tightened as if Hermione's stare was some sort of vice.

"Severus…are you quite alright?" A look of concern spread across Lupin's narrow face.

Both Albus and Minerva also took notice of the greasy haired wizard's sudden odd behavior.

"I'm fine…I just…I must get to my lab" He stood awkwardly and hurried out of the Great Hall, clutching his tattered book of letters close to his heart.

* * *

After breakfast, Hermione decided to pay a visit to the library before her next class. As she glided through the aisles of books, a plethora of whispers and stares followed in her wake. She looked so much older with her hair straightened; so very unlike the young ragamuffin of a witch that she had been in her first years. She had seen Harry and Ron following her to the library and she hoped that they would leave her alone. The last thing she felt like dealing with was a game of 20 questions with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb! Hermione tucked her hair behind her ears and made for her favorite corner study table. After a few minutes, when she was certain she was alone, she opened up the post card book with a calm sigh of relief and continued the journey into her mother's past.

The seventh postcard took Hermione's breath away. It was a picture of Black Lake. True, the lake was not the most exotic of places, but there was such a beautiful radiance to the water and the picture seemed to glow in Hermione's hands. Unfortunately nothing was written on the back except for a set of numbers; 1113. Hermione suddenly remembered the numbers above her mother's vault at Gringott's was the same.

"Eleven thirteen?" What did it mean, she wondered. What could the significance of these numbers be? Hermione began to make a list of all the important numbers in her own life. Her birthday was September 19th; her lucky number was 26; her first year at Hogwarts was 1991…the list went on and on but answered nothing. She was driving herself mad trying to find some meaning to these scribbled numbers.

"Hermione?" a timid voice squeaked.

She looked up from her messy list of numbers and was surprised to see Ginny Weasley staring back at her.

"Oh…Ginny…Hi"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh…um…numerology homework"

"Oh…well anyway, I just wanted to say that your hair looks really nice today Mione…and, well…I know you probably hate me, but…"

"Ginny…I…I don't hate you- I've just not been myself lately and…" Hermione so longed for the times when she could spill all her troubles to her friends. "I've just been going through a lot, that's all."

"Like what? Anything you want to talk about?" Ginny's eyes begged her to tell.

"Just…personal things."

"Oh" Ginny smiled and extended her hand "Well, do you think maybe we could at least be friends again?"

Hermione bit down on her lip and hesitated before finally taking Ginny's hand.

* * *

"Well?" a voice spewed hot ash from the fireplace.

"I…I need more time sir…I have nothing to report yet"

"This won't do Mr. Crowe. The Dark Lord needs that information now!" The fire roared upward, knocking Thomas back onto the floor. "I need to know where his loyalties lie, Crowe. Do I make myself clear?" Thomas grasped his left arm and winced in slight pain.

"But sir…perhaps Professor-"

"Shhh! I heard something…"

"Crowe! What are you doing down there?!" Draco Malfoy appeared behind him, dressed head to toe in Quidditch gear. "Are you coming to the practice or not?!"

"Yes…I was just…"

"Thomas…Thomas, aren't you coming to watch Draco practice with us?" Pansy squeaked from the hallway.

"Come on!" Draco pulled Thomas up to his feet and the three made for the pitch.

He looked over his shoulder and watched as the flames vanished and glowed green under black embers.


	18. Friends and Firewhiskey

_disclaimer: No...I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is a genius!)_

_Here's the next chapter. Sorry for posting so late today, had to make some revisions.)_

_-boots-_

* * *

By the afternoon, light snow blanketed the grounds of the school and the sky darkened, blending in seamlessly with the misty horizon of Black lake. Rubeus Hagrid sniffed the air as he climbed the little hill up to the castle. It smelled different; musty, cold, and dead. To most people, the winter conjured up images of death, but not Hagrid. He could always find life in the cold. But this smell…it was death. He stopped halfway up the hill and scanned the area. The snow began to thicken and drop down in large clumps of white, obscuring the giant's vision. He shrugged and continued towards the Great Hall, all the while, the smell of death lingering in the distance.

* * *

Harry and Ron picked at their potatoes, their faces expressionless and their minds racing. Neither of them could bear it anymore; they missed Hermione. It had been their intention to confront her earlier in the library, but between the two of them, they couldn't think of what to say. Somehow "sorry" hadn't seemed to work and both boys were at a loss of what to do next.

"You do realize that pushing your food around your plate doesn't count as eating it, right?"

The two looked up in unison and smiled from ear to ear.

"Hermione!" they both squealed like Cornish pixies and practically tackled her to the floor!

"Easy!" she smiled.

"Mione- we're so sorry- please forgive us…we never meant for you to…"

"It's alright Ron. I…I had a long talk with Ginny and…well, I miss you guys!"

"Not half as much as we missed you!" Ron laughed.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

"Thanks Harry. Sorry for being so secretive…I just…"

"It's alright Hermione…tell us when you're ready" Harry smiled warmly and the three sat down to dinner.

At the head table, Albus Dumbledore looked with concern at Professor Snape's empty seat. It was not so uncommon for him to miss dinner occasionally, but something was not setting well with the old wizard.

"Professor Lupin…have you seen Severus this evening?"

"No, as a matter of fact I haven't. The last I saw of him was this morning at breakfast actually"

Dumbledore's eyes darted about the room and a smile spread across his bearded face when he saw the trio reunited, carrying on as if they had never been apart.

"Such is youth"

"I beg your pardon sir?" the werewolf inquired.

"Youth- my dear Remus, the young could teach us a great many things if we let them…about forgiveness, friendship…" Albus seemed lost in his thoughts- but Lupin knew better, there was always method to the old man's "seeming" madness. "Yes," he continued "I think he could learn a lot from her"

Remus followed the wizard's gaze and observed the three students with great scrutiny. Dumbledore often had curious things to say, but this one threw Remus for a loop. "Who?"

"What?"

"Who could learn a lot from whom? Miss Granger?"

"Precisely"

"What?"

"Oh- Minerva, would you pass me another biscuit please?"

Outside the snow softened and turned to rain. The big fat drops pounded against the windows of the castle like a pack of wolves. A very confused Professor Lupin turned his attention back to his meal, periodically looking up at the trio with a pensive and quizzical look.

* * *

"Severus Snape? How have you been? Is it really November already? My how the time does fly- eh?"

"Yes…I…yes, time does fly Irma"

"Just between us; you look terrible!" the old witch slapped Severus on the back and laughed heartily, "But enough about that…what can I get you? The usual?"

"Please"

Irma Pinkblinker was the proprietor and barmaid of Knockturn Alley's seediest tavern, The Wailing Wench. For as long as Severus could remember, Irma had been behind that bar! She was a tall woman with broad shoulders and a booming voice that could be oddly comforting at times. Though she herself never had any children, she was the utmost authority in advice giving and she had certainly been something of a mother to Severus in his darkest years at Hogwarts.

"Here you are dear, hot pumpkin juice with just a dash of cinnamon"

Severus looked at her with a sullen, less than amused stare.

"Oh- alright…here you go, one firewhiskey"

Severus smirked and took a sip. He had successfully avoided any encounters with Hermione all day but he knew the time would eventually come and he dreaded it. He ran his index finger around the rim of the glass and studied the amber colored liquor intently. It was the same rich color as Hermione's hair.

"So…who is she?" Irma smiled out of the corner of her crooked mouth and raised a bushy eyebrow in expectation.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me…who's the lucky witch?"

"I'm sure you are not suggesting that I am even remotely-"

"It's in your eyes Severus…and those eyes may be black as Black lake but they're not nearly as deep…no sir, you can't hide anything from Ole' Irma!" she beamed.

Severus took another large gulp and rubbed his temples. There was nothing in his eyes. This woman was as mad as the old doddering fool back at Hogwarts. He ordered another drink and thought about Katrina. He had failed her in the most inexcusable way. He had failed Hermione too all those years ago and now here he was, unable to face her and unable to stop thinking about her.

* * *

In the Gryffindor common room, the three friends sat by the fireplace eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and recounting old stories. Hermione had not felt so relaxed in a long time. Harry and Ron really were the best friends she ever had and she felt a pang of guilt at having been so harsh towards them. She laughed and smiled with ease and was glad to be as far away from that postcard book as possible.

"I swear it- his head was so big by the end of the spell that it looked like a pumpkin on a toothpick!"

"Ron- tell Hermione about your detention with Snape! That one's really funny!"

"Right…so, I was cleaning cauldrons and I set one on the floor and I went to pick up a washcloth and…"

As soon as they mentioned Professor Snape, Hermione felt her anxiety return. She hadn't seen him all day and she wondered if he was purposefully avoiding her or if he just didn't care enough to respond to her blatant inquisition.

"He ran to see what the explosion was from and tripped on the cauldron! I have never seen his face flushed with so much color! He looked like…"

"I have to tell you both something" Hermione's voice was serious and a little shaky. "I…I found out that my parents aren't my real parents…they took me and my real mother in when I was born"

Both boys were very still, not sure what they should say. A single tear slid down Hermione's cheek as she stood and crossed over to the window, placing a hand on the cold pane.

"My mother was…" she was unsure of how much she really wanted to divulge, but was so overwhelmed with emotion that she could not seem to hold anything back, "She was a Slytherin here at Hogwarts."

"The letter" Harry whispered under his breath.

"Yes…" she turned to Harry "I received a letter from Gringott's instructing me to visit my mother's vault."

"Did you inherit something?!" Ron smiled.

"Yes…a big question mark" she hissed back at him.

"Hermione…I…what happened to your"

"My mother? I'm not sure. I think she was murdered"

"Murdered?" gulped Ron, clutching a pillow from the sofa

"Yes. My parents…I mean, the Grangers said they had taken me upstairs for a bath and they heard a scream- but all they saw was a flash of green light"

Harry and Ron looked at each other "Avada Kedavra" they said together.

"Exactly."

"So…what else do you know? What about your dad?"

"No idea. For all I know, he's dead too. Harry- I don't even know my last name!"

The three sat in silence for some time. No one entirely sure of what to say.

"Have you tried yearbooks?"

"Yes. Dumbledore charmed them so I wouldn't find her. All I know is that her name was Katrina and she was at school here with…" Hermione suddenly felt that she was telling them too much, but it felt so good to get it off her chest.

"She went to school with who?" Harry asked.

"With…your parents" Hermione knew that Snape was in the same grade as Harry's parents, so it wasn't a complete lie.

"My parents? That's it!"

"What now?" Ron whined.

"I have both of my parent's yearbooks! Maybe your mother signed them…or, maybe Dumbledore's charm hasn't affected them! It's at least worth a look"

Hermione went along with it but knew in her gut that it would yield no results. She needed to speak with Snape.


	19. The Twin Snakes

The clock struck twelve times and throughout the school, midnight's spell was cast. Mrs. Norris was curled up in a tight ball at Filch's feet; McGonagall had just closed her latest mystery book and snuffed out the candlelight; Professor Trelawney covered up her crystal ball and tucked the sheets close under her chin; even poor Harry and Ron had fallen asleep in the common room an hour ago, arms wrapped about a yearbook, legs stretched out over loose pieces of paper, names scrawled in messy handwriting. Hermione sighed, at least they had tried to be helpful.

Since she was finally alone, she reached into her bag and pulled out the postcard book. There were only ten pages in the book and she was already up to page eight! She hoped that these last few postcards would yield the answers she was so desperate to find.

The eighth card was quite dark and very badly faded but it appeared to be some sort of tavern. Hermione flipped it over and was surprised to see a little poem penned on the back.

_Ole Lady Pinkblinker serves up a toast-_

_A birthday comes once a year-_

_So don't be a ghost!_

_Tonight is your party-_

_And tomorrow it's through,_

_So- sneak out and meet us:_

_The Wailing Wench at 2!!_

_Knocturnally yours- GWILS_

Hermione couldn't help laughing at the silly rhyme and the odd signature. Gwils? Perhaps it was a code for someone. Hermione stared at the picture. Lady Pinkblinker? Who on earth was she? And why was "nocturnally" spelled wrong? Hermione sighed, realizing that all this postcard had done was bring up even more questions! She leaned against an overstuffed chair and stared at the poem until she could close her eyes and still see it. "Knocturnally…Knockturn Alley! Of course!"

"What?...what happened?" Ron mumbled, half awake.

"Nothing- go back to sleep"

"Hermione? Is this a dream?"

"No Ron…this is a nightmare and unless you close your eyes and go back to sleep something horrible will happen to your pet turtle" she droned on with her best hypnotic voice until Ron was fast asleep again then she quickly threw on her coat and made for the fireplace.

"Knockturn Alley!"

* * *

"Lucius…what does young Mr. Crowe say today?" a voice like poison dripped around Mr. Malfoy in the dark. 

"He needs more time…but he has discovered a connection between Severus and the Order…"

"I know of the connection Lucius…I need more." The voice echoed off the walls and seemed to be surrounding him now.

"Well, you see…my Lord…Crowe thinks…"

"I need more Lucius. I want to know more about Hermione Granger"

"That intolerable mudblood girl? Why?"

"Have Crowe find out all he can."

"My Lord, I hardly think.." Lucius felt a hand grip him in the darkness- as if it could reach inside his body and squeeze the blood from his heart.

"That's right Lucius…you leave the thinking to me"

* * *

The streets were slick with rain and black ice. A thick layer of fog clung to the buildings that lined Knockturn Alley. Hermione clung to the postcard, using the faded picture as a guide as she made her way down the alleyway. Everywhere she looked she saw warts and curved fingernails. The walls were cold black stone and seemed to reach for her as she walked by. 

"Pardon me sir, do you happen to know the way to The Wailing Wench?" she asked as she tapped a one eyed wizard on the shoulder.

"Sure poppet…I know how to make a wench wail- that's for sure!" he lunged at the frightened little witch and grabbed her by the hair. "Such soft lovely locks you've got…bet they pay good for this kind of shrunken head at Borgin and Burkes!" His breath was foul and hot against her frozen skin.

"Get off me!" she screamed and broke free. She was content to give up on her wild goose chase right then but something caught her eye off at the other end of the alley.

"The Wailing Wench!" she squealed like a small child of six and went skipping over to the ominous tavern.

As Hermione pushed open the heavy wooden door she remembered the first time she had stepped foot in The Three Broomsticks. She had run away from home and spent a frightful night alone in one of the less than cozy upstairs rooms. She giggled to herself at the thought of how young she really was when she had sought her "independence".

"What's so funny sweetheart?"

"Yeah... you wouldn't be laughing at us now would you, love?"

"Horace, I think she wants a drink- what you think?"

"Oh indeed…pretty little mouth like that…you must be parched" the gangly man reached for Hermione and dragged her like a rag doll over to the bar.

"Oh, well…actually I…I don't drink."

"Well love, tonight's a great night to start!" The group of loud men smelled of gin, smoke and sweat. Hermione was in over her head.

"Hey! Irma! A round of firewhiskey for me and my lads…oh and one for this little lovely" he shoved Hermione up against the bar so that her stomach felt rather cramped.

"What are you doing with that little lass- she can't be a day over 13!" Irma chuckled.

"I am eighteen years old for your information and I should like to leave right now"

An uproar of laughter came from the rough group and Hermione began to wish she hadn't said anything. She decided to bolt while everyone seemed distracted by their drinks but one of the men pulled her coat, spinning her back into his arms and onto his lap.

"So- princess, what's a pretty little witch like you doing in Knockturn Alley this late?" Irma leaned forward and looked her square in the eyes.

"I…I was…I found this postcard you see and..." Hermione had never felt so flustered in her whole life. Even after basilisks, werewolves, trolls and a romp with the whomping willow, she was terrified and completely knocked for six at what to do.

"I think she come in here for a dance!" Three of the greasy wizards grabbed her and hurled her towards the dance floor. Hermione went spinning round and round until she felt quite sick.

"I think she come in here for a kiss or two!" Hermione let out a little scream and made a run for the door.

"Miss…Granger" the oily voice spread itself thickly across the entire room.

Hermione froze in her tracks, too afraid to turn around, yet relieved in the knowledge that she would be given detention as opposed to being man handled by toothless, drunken wizards.

"Miss Granger, I hardly think this is any place for a lone Gryffindor to be gallivanting around during a school week and decidedly long after curfew."

Hermione bit down on her lip and slowly turned on her heels to face him.

"Well…Mr. Snape…"

"Professor"

"Professor Snape…I hardly think this is any place for a man of your intellect to be wasting his mind away on cheap booze"

"Miss Granger I think you highly underestimate the value of Miss Pinkblinker's fine product…"

"Pinkblinker? Are you ' Ole Lady Pinkblinker'?"

Irma raised an eyebrow and approached the still trembling witch. "I am…but no one's called me a 'lady' for years!" she winked.

Hermione gave a little smile and returned her attention to her professor, who was sucking back yet another shot of whiskey. She grabbed the glass from him and slammed it down on the counter. They stared at each other in awkward silence for a full five minutes before Severus stood and pulled his cloak on.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor".

* * *

The early morning hours at Hogwarts were a magic all their own. The last rays of soft moonlight danced lightly through the stained glass windows and the wind echoed through the dungeons like some eerie lullaby. In the early hours, the castle belonged to the cold and you dared not exit the warmth of your bed for fear of becoming one with the all encompassing frost. 

As Hermione wiped the floo powder from her nose, she realized she was not in Gryffindor common room at all, she was in Professor's Snape's classroom.

"I suppose you're going to report me to McGonagall" she mumbled.

Severus quickly rushed about his desk, grabbing paper, a quill and an inkwell. He slammed them down on one of the desks and turned his cold eyes on Hermione.

"You will sit here and write four hundred times that you will leave me alone and that you will not ever go wandering around in the middle of the night in one of the most dangerous places in all of London! You will also write that you are an insufferable know-it-all and that every time you put yourself in these compromising situations you are in fact spitting in your mother's face. Do I make myself clear, Miss Granger?"

"Tell me who Gwils is"

"What?"

Hermione pulled the postcard out of her pocket and handed it to him. A soft smile attempted to show through the dark professor's scowl.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because sir…I believe you are the 'severer of darkness' my mother spoke of in her letter to me"

Severus stared down at his feet; feelings of shame, doubt and confusion clouding his mind. Hermione sat down and began writing lines as Severus leaned against his desk staring blankly at the postcard in his pale hands. He had been a professor for so long that he had forgotten how to relate to people under any other terms.

"It stands for Gretchen, Warrick, Isabeaura, Lucius and Severus" he whispered.

Hermione put her pen down and stood to approach him.

"Sit down Miss Granger". Hermione remained standing as Severus moved towards her.

"Your mother was my best friend here at Hogwarts. She was very…you look a lot like her with your hair straightened like that…anyway, she was very beautiful; gentle and very intelligent."

Hermione calmly took her seat and let the tears spill from her eyes. This had been what she was looking for, this true insight into her mother's character. She was overjoyed as her professor continued to tell her stories of her mother's misadventures at Hogwarts and the colorful life she seemed to lead upon graduating. It all seemed so perfect.

"Miss Granger, I…I would advise you to put this silly search of yours to rest"

"I will- once I have every missing piece"

"What do you mean?"

"There is one more thing I need from you sir"

"You have only to name it" What was he saying? Severus tried to convince himself that he was drunk on whiskey and brandy wine; that he was tired and delirious with exhaustion…but there was no excuse for it, he genuinely cared.

"What was her last name?"

Severus felt the vice she had around his heart tighten. Why hadn't that old fool with the silly hats told her any of this? Was he going to be breaking some sort of oath if he told her? On the other hand, she deserved to know the truth, no matter how upsetting or disappointing it might be for her. It was her right and perhaps it was his right as her one time "would be" guardian.

"Miss Granger…"

"Please, call me Hermione"

She was killing him with her candidness.

"Miss…Granger…I strongly suggest that you lay this to rest…"

"Please professor"

Severus took a deep breath in and sat down next to her. He could feel the heat emanating from her eager spirit and he felt he would surely burn from such warmth.

"Miss Granger, that necklace you wear...with the twin snakes...your mother was a twin."

"Really? I knew she had a brother but I had no idea she had a twin sister!"

"Not exactly. You see, her brother was her twin." He took another deep breath in. "While Katrina, your mother, was the epitome of kindness, her twin brother was less than such."

"I see" Hermione bit down on her bottom lip.

"Miss Granger… Lucius Malfoy is your uncle".


	20. Out of the Ashes

_disclaimer: No...I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is a genius!)_

_Hey all! So...it's been awhile! ) Sorry for that...lots of other stories to write at the moment...but I certainly have not forgotten about this one! Thanks again to all you fanfic friends out there for continuing to read and review my story! I appreciate the support! Also- for those of you who have supported my latest poetry manuscript and have visited my site- thank you, thank you, thank you!)_

_Anyway...here it is...chapter 20...enjoy...more to come soon...for real. )_

_-boots26_

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise over Black Lake and light danced over the dark water like frenzied fireflies nearing their descent into the shadows. Sunlight spilled through windows and under doors, illuminating the darkest crevices of the castle. All around the grounds, the warmth of the sun licked the frost and settled along the snow caked window sills as if it were trying to blanket the tyrannical cold with its bright beams.

The dawn had come and gone for all at Hogwarts, all but two souls; two darkened shadows lingering in the Slytherin dungeons, silent and motionless as the night itself.

Hermione's face was very still, but her eyes wavered and glistened as the tears welled up but stayed hidden. Severus had turned away from her and had begun reorganizing the shelves of his classroom. He could kill himself for telling her, but somehow he felt that it had been his duty. He looked over his shoulder at the scared and bewildered witch sitting in a heap on the floor and wondered what she would do next. Surely she would cry and then, he predicted, the questions would come pouring out. But for nearly two hours, Hermione said nothing and not a single tear escaped her perfect eyes. The ends of her straightened hair had begun to curl and individual pieces regained their wiry presence around the crown of her head. She exhaled deeply and Severus caught himself listening to the patterns of her breath with the greatest attention. He cared- not because he cared for Hermione Granger, the insufferable know-it-all that made his skin crawl every time she raised her hand in class; he cared because she was Katrina's child- a child that he believed was dead. She intrigued him.

Hermione closed her eyes and at last, a single tear slid down her left cheek, but she wiped it clear in silence and fingered the serpentine pendant around her neck. Severus returned to his bottle sorting, though his thoughts remained solely on the one person who, in his mind, required his utmost attention. What was she thinking? It was driving him mad; her silence. Hermione bit down on her lip to keep from bellowing. The last thing she wanted was for Professor Snape to see her crying. He would think she was weak and she simply couldn't have the only key to who she was thinking that.

* * *

Harry rubbed his eyes and sat up, utterly disoriented as he and Ron had both fallen asleep in the common room.

"Bloody hell, what time is it?" Ron groaned from beneath a throw pillow.

Harry was still reeling from Hermione's story of lost parentage and deceit as he looked around the floor at all the dead ends they had come to the previous night. Nothing made sense. Who were Hermione's parents? Why had this all been kept from her? Was it possible that it had been concealed because of the Dark wars? Harry knew from his history classes that many families had been torn apart during that time.

"Ron- what if Mione's a pure blood?"

"It would certainly explain a lot" he yawned.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Harry- None of the other muggle borns here can do magic like Hermione! She's brilliant!"

"Wonder what Malfoy would think of that?" Harry chuckled, picking up his father's year book and carelessly flipping through the pages.

"What are you two doing here? Did you sleep here last night?" Neville queried as he approached the fireplace.

"It's a long story Longbottom" Ron yawned again, stretching his arms up over his head. Neville looked around at all the scraps of paper and pens strewn about the floor. His eyebrows arched and a look of disbelief spread across his narrow face.

"The two of you couldn't have possibly been studying….were you?"

"Research project" Harry mumbled.

"Oh I see…so, are you two coming to breakfast then?"

"Yeah, just a minute- I…" Harry's eyes locked onto the yearbook. A gangly youth with greasy black hair and eyes like concrete raised an eyebrow and smirked, practically lunging at Harry from the page.

"What?" both boys asked in unison.

"It's a picture of Professor Snape"

"Let's have a look" Ron laughed and sat down on the floor next to Harry.

"By Merlin- do you think he's ever been happy?" Neville shuttered, observing the well-known frown on the young man's all too familiar face.

"Are you daft? I don't even think Snape knows the meaning of the word!"

* * *

Pillars of light streamed lazily through the arched windows of Albus Dumbledore's office. The heavy curtains, which had always been kept closed by the previous headmaster, hung against the cold stone walls like the guarded secrets of ghostly children. Fawkes, the crimson phoenix of certain notoriety at Hogwarts, rested on his golden perch and observed his oldest friend with the greatest precision. Dumbledore was a particularly interesting wizard to watch when he was in deep contemplation; not because he was terribly stern or focused- quite the contrary, he was rather prone to distractions and would often indulge in Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans just to keep himself on his toes. His pale weathered face looked sometimes as though it was only being held in place by his enormously impressive white beard and Fawkes chuckled inwardly as he continued to watch the elderly wizard pace the room.

Albus grabbed a handful of jelly beans and eyed them with immense scrutiny before closing his eyes and popping one in his mouth. At first, his lips curled in such a way that it seemed he had chosen wisely, but after another minute or two his cheeks flushed red and his eyes began to water.

"Molten rock!" he gasped, "Accio water glass!" A chalice of water flew across the room, nearly knocking the Sorting Hat off its shelf and barely missing his head as it crashed against the wall behind him. The droplets of water, however, hung in the air – suspended only by his immense need for them, assembled themselves in the shape of a water glass and approached his scorched tongue. As he drank, little spurts of steam escaped through his nose and his skin glowed with a luminous pink color.

Fawkes and the Sorting Hat exchanged knowing glances and tried not to show their amusement with what they had just witnessed, but after a few minutes, the Sorting Hat let out a loud guffaw "Hot enough for you ole friend?"

Dumbledore chuckled and crossed over to the window nearest Fawkes. "I suppose you'll be burning up soon too, eh?" Fawkes bowed his somewhat frail head and looked out at the gray sky. Albus ran his slender fingers through his beard and turned his attention to the pensieve in the corner. Katrina Malfoy had been on his mind for some time. She had been one of the brightest and most talented witches he had ever seen come out of Slytherin house and though her death had not been a tremendous shock, it had been painful to hear of it nonetheless. It had been reported that she committed suicide, but Dumbledore rarely believed what he read in the Daily Prophet or any other Quibbler-esque literature for that matter. Katrina Malfoy, he was certain, had been murdered.

A flash of flames startled Albus from his thoughts and he turned to Fawkes only to see a fresh pile of ash.

"Yes…I suppose it is about that time again…" he sighed, "and perhaps it is time for Severus as well" the old wizard grinned and approached the pensieve.

He fixed his wand to his head and pulled out the moments of time he longed to review. The little stone basin danced with silver exuberance and glowed with a blue radiance as Albus leaned over it; a smile spreading across his wrinkled face and a tear forming in his owl-like eye.

* * *

Thomas Crowe sat at the Slytherin table, picking his teeth and scanning the Great Hall for the bushy haired Gryffindor he had been told to observe. In truth, he had been observing Hermione since the start of the semester; but it worried him a little that the Dark Lord had suddenly set his sights on her too. Thomas was about ready to give up when he noticed Harry and Ron enter the hall with Neville in tow. But where was their pillar of strength? Where was their tag-along encyclopedia?

"Where's Granger?"

Ron jumped, a little startled by Thomas's sudden appearance behind him.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday" Neville gulped. The boys didn't know Thomas Crowe well, but a Slytherin was a Slytherin and that was enough to know to be tight-lipped.

"Crowe- right?" Harry inquired.

"Thomas" the young Slytherin smirked and stared at the tip of Harry's scar that was visible through his shaggy brown hair.

Harry could feel him looking at it and brushed his hair aside to cover it up.

"Just what business do you have with Hermione anyway?" Ron puffed up his chest as he said this and tried his hardest not to be himself.

"I…I wanted to ask her a question about…divination"

"Nice try Crowe, Hermione abhors divination."

"Did I say divination? I meant…muggle studies" he grinned.

"Well, none of us have seen Hermione since last night" Harry confidently replied.

A slight look of panic mixed with curiosity came across Thomas's face and he turned to leave.

Ron exhaled and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Creepy- that one is"

"By the way…Weasley…" Thomas whispered as he apparated behind Ron "next time, why not try puffing up that tiny brain of yours!" He then made once more for the door and Harry watched him slink out of the Great Hall before turning his attention to a very frazzled Ron.

"How does he do that? Did you see that?!"

"I can't even apparate my whole body!" exclaimed an equally impressed Neville.

Harry said nothing as the three sat down to eat, but couldn't help wondering what Thomas was up to. As he poured himself some pumpkin juice, he happened to glance up at the head table where he spotted a black crow perched on the headmaster's empty chair. The crow seemed to be staring at him but Harry tried to ignore it.

"Ron- do you believe in omens?"

* * *

Hermione felt more alone than she ever had in her entire life. True, she now knew what she had been aching to know for the past month, and she now had a real family to call her own; but she cringed every time she considered being related to the one person who had been the bane of her existence since the day she started at Hogwarts; Draco Malfoy. It didn't seem possible that the young girl Hermione had come to know through her mother's old postcards could be related, let alone the twin sister of someone as wicked and warped as Lucius. Hermione continued to clutch the necklace charm in her sweaty hand, as if some secret strength might emanate from it and give her the power to get up from Snape's classroom floor. But no matter how hard she held the little necklace, it just lay there in her hand- delicate and silent.

"She was never without it, you know"

Hermione whipped her head around to see Professor Snape watching her intently from behind his shelves.

"It's beautiful" was all Hermione could manage, holding back yet another wave of tears.

"The chain is made from an unknown metal and the snakes are constructed of crushed black diamonds and volcanic opals". He continued to restock bottles but couldn't help staring at Hermione's sad smile behind the curtain of her hair.

"It's a rare combination- I doubt if you could find it anywhere else". Why did she have to be so beautiful? She looked just like a pre-Raphaelite painting; heartrending yet vibrant. Severus felt that pang in his heart he had felt when Hermione had been petrified in her second year. He had spent the loneliest hours of the morning next to her hospital bed for fear that the monster might return to finish the job. But now, all of that worry seemed rather irrelevant, knowing that Hermione was not in fact the muggle he had once thought her to be. Still, it was hard for him to look at her and not see the same spunky know-it-all that had enticed his concern time and time again. Like her mother, she had made Severus feel needed.

As he placed the last bottle on the shelf, he caught a glimpse of Hermione's flushed face and it intrigued him to see her holding back so much emotion. Restrain had never been one of Hermione's strengths and yet, here she was; without tears and even more astonishingly…without words.

"It belonged to your grandmother at one time"

"I'm sorry?" Hermione looked up to see Professor Snape standing before her with a hand extended to her.

"It's been in the Mal- that is…it's been in your family for centuries"

Hermione took Snape's hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you" she nodded.

"I suppose you should be heading back to Gryffindor Tower, no doubt- those two dunderheads will be hunting you down soon enough." Severus withdrew his hand quickly and turned on his heels towards his desk. Hermione could barely speak above a whisper. She didn't care about Harry or Ron or anything else for that matter- as painful as it was, she needed to know more.

"Professor?"

Snape halted his step.

"I…I can't thank you enough for…for being so forthcoming…I…" Hermione bit down on her lip till it began to bleed. "I wonder if you might…if you might tell me a bit more about my mother"

"Miss Gr.." he began, turning to face her "Hermione, you would do well to guard your identity. These are strange times and I hardly think you are ready to attend any family reunions yet." His words were as cold and unfeeling as his eyes.

"I know sir…it's just…" Tears cascaded over her face like a fairiefall melting at springtime. "I'm not so strong as all this" she mumbled between cries. Severus cautiously approached the trembling witch and before he knew what he was doing he reached his arms around her as she collapsed into his chest. Severus held her awkwardly as her sobs stabilized to a soft weeping.

"You are" Severus reassured her. "You are".

* * *

Another storm was brewing off the shores of Black Lake. Darkness rolled across the sky like a blanket and thunder resonated off the water; mimicking Hermione's cries. Something sinister was looming over Hogwarts…something that few knew anything about and perhaps only one knew the answer to. Albus stared into the incandescent little pensieve and watched his memories play before him as if they had happened only moments ago.From the window of his office, a somewhat younger Dumbledore observed a very young Severus Snape as he skulked down a sloping hill toward the lake's edge, kicking away the fall leaves with his worn boots. His oil black hair licked the sides of his face as he walked. His school robes appeared to be ripped at the collar and a small scratch was obvious on his right cheek. In his hand, there appeared to be a single white lily. The pale and slender Slytherin stared with detached eyes out at the water before dropping to his knees in a heap of tears and pain.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?" Katrina Malfoy stood close behind the downcast little boy. He didn't turn to look at her- but ceased his sobbing and kept his eyes on the ripples. Katrina examined the collar of his robe and noticed how roughed up he appeared to be.

"Severus…what…what happened to you?"

He said nothing.

"Severus- you tell me! Who did this to you?" As she placed her hand on his shoulder, he swiftly turned around and scowled at her.

"Leave me alone!" His shout echoed off the surrounding mountains. "Why are you always trying to help me? I don't need you! I don't need anyone!" Tears welled up in his angry eyes and once again, he stared out at the water- trying desperately to keep himself from crying.

"Severus…I'm sorry- I just- Dumbledore sent for me from the ministry and I've been looking for you…"

Severus snapped the lily in half and let it fall to the ground.

"This came by owl today" he choked and retrieved a torn paper from his sleeve and tossed it to the wind. "Potter grabbed it and I set my wand on him" he sniffed " but that mangy mutt and Pettigrew…I hate them" he cried.

Katrina approached him cautiously and sat down beside him. His eyes were fixed on the motion of the water, but his mind was a million miles away…his mind was at Spinner's End. Katrina picked up the small tattered paper and noticed that it was an obituary from the Daily Prophet.

_Today the Wizarding World grieves as memorial services_

_were held for Eileen Snape, formerly of the well known Prince_

_family. She leaves behind her muggle spouse, Tobias Snape and_

_her only son, Severus, age twelve. The Prince family has barred_

_entry to the service by all half bloods and those of muggle descent_

_in order to honor pure blood traditions._

Katrina tentatively placed her hand on his shoulder and before long, the icy little wizard melted into her arms.

Severus said nothing the rest of the evening, but slept as soundly as he had ever slept in Katrina's arms, with the sound of the lake slapping against his mind and Katrina's heart beating beneath his head.

A knock at the door broke Dumbledore's concentration and he pulled away from the pensieve at once; the memory dissolving away like a dream.

"Enter"

A cloaked figure crept in and took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Ah- you've returned...anything new to report?"

"I can't seem to locate Miss Granger today, sir"

"Not to worry, I'm sure she is in most… capable hands" the old wizard smirked in his all knowing way. "Cockroach cluster?" he gestured to a bowl on his desk.

"Um…no thank you, sir."

Albus crossed over to his desk and sat down in his overstuffed velvet chair.

"How's your arm?"

"A bit better I suppose…Madame Pomfrey gave me some medicine- but it's just awful tasting stuff!"

Albus chuckled and stared deeply at the young man before him.

"He's asking questions about Hermione Granger"

The elder wizard's eyes twinkled as though he had expected this news.

"You must be careful Mr. Crowe…this double life you lead is about to get more complicated. Remember…we often do not see things as they are…we see them as we are. Do not let revenge cloud your true motivations"

Thomas nodded and both were silent as a small chirping came from the ashes.

"Welcome back Fawkes" Albus smiled and popped a chocolate cockroach into the tiny phoenix's mouth.


	21. A Little Walk in the Moonlight?

_disclaimer: No...I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is a genius!)_

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Have a great Sunday! ) And, as always, feedback is much appreciated!_

_-boots!_

* * *

The moon pierced through the black clouds, like a swollen orb of restless spirits. The wind howled and bellowed as if wounded by some predatory beast. In the dark of this most dreadful and stormy night, there was only one creature that sensed the greater darkness lurking just beyond the castle walls.

* * *

In the Great Hall, Draco sat with his entourage all around him, basking in the glow of his unbending popularity. Thomas joined in the conversation occasionally, keeping his eyes on the Gryffindor table in between helpings of chicken and ham pie.

"So I said…well, naturally, you wouldn't see a pureblood make that sort of mistake! I mean, really- what's the point of muggle studies? Big deal- some dumb muggle figured out how to harness light in a glass bulb! Oooh!"

The crowd of Slytherins broke into a choir of laughter and complimented Draco's originality of thought. It was enough to make anyone else within earshot sick and Ginny was not about to hold back.

"You're lucky Hermione isn't here. She'd fix you."

"Hermione? Are you kidding? She'd probably just run off and cry like she always does!"

"Oh yeah? Like when she punched you in the nose?"

"You better shut your mouth, Weasley filth!" He snapped back at her and practically leapt across the table.

"Oh- let it go Draco- she's not worth it" Thomas huffed, heaping his plate full of boiled potatoes.

"Just remember- Malfoy's always get the last word- freckles"

"Just remember there's a lot more Weasleys than there are Malfoys..." she mumbled under her breath and stormed off.

* * *

Back in her room, Hermione relaxed on her bed, with Crookshanks nestled against her stomach. She was positively exhausted by everything she had been through in the last 24 hours and she was quite sure that she was physically unable to cry anymore. Her eyes were red and her throat was completely raw.

"I'm a Malfoy" She had to say it aloud to make herself believe it; it was just too mind-boggling. She leaned against her pillows and thought about what she would tell Harry and Ron. Surely, they'd want to know where she'd been all day. Even more pressing on Hermione's mind was how she would ever face Draco Malfoy again, knowing that they were…cousins! But perhaps even more astonishing to Hermione was her stern Potions Master's reaction to her final breakdown. "He hugged me!" she recounted to Crookshanks, who was much more interested in being scratched behind the ears than anything else at that moment. The "bat" of the dungeons, the "greasy git", the professor from hell…had lent her his hand and even more bizarre; she had accepted it!

A clap of thunder sent Crookshanks bolting underneath the bed and Hermione too found herself rather shaken. Lightening split the evening sky in two and freezing gusts of wind pounded the castle from all sides- shaking it to its very core. Hermione rushed to the window and watched the storm move overhead, like some masterpiece of darkness spread across the canvas of the sky. In the distance, hidden by clouds, Hermione could see a full moon rising over Black Lake. It was haunting and beautiful all at once; and it filled her with ominous wonder.

She turned and made for the bathroom where she was intent on drawing a hot bath and forgetting who she was for at least an hour. She ran the water and observed her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were incredibly puffy from crying and she hoped nobody had seen her returning to her room looking as such. But no matter- she certainly wouldn't be the first student who returned from Snape's classroom looking like that. She chuckled a little at her own cleverness and began to peel off her sweater, when she suddenly paused realizing that her necklace was not dangling from her neck.

She searched her bed and retraced her steps around the room, but it was no use- the necklace was nowhere to be found! Hermione hated losing things to begin with but this was above and beyond just losing any old trinket. She paced her room and thought about where she could have lost it. Perhaps it had slipped off in Snape's class- or it could have fallen off in the common room. Another loud crash of thunder slapped around the castle and every candle in her bedroom blew out at once. Hermione could sense something she had never quite felt before. This was no ordinary storm- there was something tainted about it- something manmade.

"Lumos" she waved her wand and for a minute the tip struggled to glow. She stared out the window and noticed how calm everything appeared outside. Nothing moved in the darkness- even the trees seemed to be in a sort of suspended animation. Suddenly the candles flickered back to life as if turned on by a switch. She rushed to the window and once again, the wind was blowing wildly about the branches and the lake was a sea of unruly black waves.

* * *

As Severus made his way to the Great Hall, he thought hard on all that had transpired between him and Hermione. There were so many things he wanted to tell her; about Katrina, about her very odd family, about the possible danger she could be in- but for some reason, he couldn't find the words. His head was swimming with "should haves" and "could haves" and all sorts of doubt. In truth, Severus had never found himself quite so caught off guard in a long time- yet it seemed some how natural that the bane of his teaching existence should stump him so.

He took a deep breath and burst into the dining hall with his standard scowl spread across his pale face and his black cloak cascading behind him like a wild tempest of dark intentions.

Thomas watched the black haired Potions Master cross the room with a mixture of awe and apprehension. He knew Snape's history and yet he knew nothing of Snape's past.

"Draco- Snape's your godfather isn't he?"

"That's right" the blond haired imp chewed loudly "what of it Crowe?"

"Oh- nothing really- I was just wondering…"

The dark wizard of dubious and questionable loyalties shot Thomas a glare that would have struck him down had it been a wand, and then took his seat. The boy lowered his eyes to his meal and kept his questions to himself.

* * *

Remus Lupin choked and gripped his chest as he leapt down the staircase. He was in a race against his own wretched darkness and he was not about to allow his curse infect the people he loved. His glassy eyes flashed wildly as he ran out of the castle; his heart, pumping and throbbing against his thickened ribs. A roar of agony resonated from his trembling mouth as his teeth turned to razor-sharp daggers against the iridescent glow of the menacing moon. Lupin's mind battled against his body in a furious fight for dominance. His thoughts were in chaos- like the feral beast he was becoming. Familiar faces flashed before his glowing eyes and conversations of the day echoed feverishly in his pointed ears; and then the howl- the deafening moan of his cursed form- broke the silence of the night and claimed him.

From her window, Hermione watched on in horror, too shocked to move. Her eyes welled up with emotion as she backed away from the glass. True, she had seen this transformation once before, but never had she seen a man struggle so violently against his own sickness. It stirred her soul in a way that nothing ever had. She took a few breaths, threw her coat over her shoulders and bolted out the door. Though she had no solid plan, she felt an adamant need to take action. As she approached the doors to the main hall, she stopped to catch her breath. Her thoughts raced through the vast library of information she held in her mind. "Wolfsbane" she whispered and turned towards the long hallway to Professor Snape's supply closet.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore took a final sip of comberry cider and gently closed his heavy eyes; listening intently the various chatter of the students.

"Did you hear Susan Bones went out last Saturday with Vincent Crabbe to Madame Puddifoot's? Just think- if they ever had kids, they'd be little bone crabs! Get it?"

"Uggh! I can't believe how much work I have left to do on that silencing charm project for Flitwick!"

"Have you seen Hagrid's new tadfoal?"

"I heard some of the third years talking and they said that Professor Snape once killed a student for brewing a faulty babbling beverage! They said the student's ghost still wanders the halls…just babbling incoherently to anyone who will listen!"

The old wizard chuckled loudly and opened his eyes to see the head of Slytherin house staring right at him.

"Severus- it is most comforting to know that you have not lost your touch over these many years" he continued to chuckle.

"Yes- well, it is most comforting to know that you remain a frustrating old fool" he scowled and looked out over the vast tables of students. They were all so eager; their young faces so full of anticipation and promise.

"Come now Severus- remember, you'll be old like us one day" Minerva chimed in.

"Tell me Minerva- have you anything to regret?"

The prudent witch pursed her lips and fell quiet for a minute before looking directly into Severus' black eyes. "Nothing, my dear boy. Not a thing" she smiled effortlessly and shook her head softly.

"Then I shall never grow old… like you"

Minerva's eyes twitched a little as she gazed deeper into the black abyss of his cold stare. She knew much of Snape's life- having watched him grow up over the years; but she knew nothing of the immeasurable pain that he had become so used to.

"Someone! Someone come quickly! Something's happened to Professor Lupin! He's changed! I saw him running out of the castle!" Pavarti Patil screamed upon her entrance of the Great Hall.

Massive commotion erupted from the students while all heads of the staff turned to Professor Snape, whose eyes narrowed to the Slytherin table where Draco's goons continued to stuff their faces- seemingly unconcerned with the grave situation at hand.

Dumbledore slowly stood from his chair and calmly lifted his wand above the uproar.

"Silence!" he boomed. "All Prefects will escort the students back to your respective houses. No one is to leave the school under any circumstances."

He then turned his frail body toward the staff and very calmly issued instructions to each of them. "Oh- and Severus…" But the Potions Master had already disappeared, like the fog over Black Lake, he had silently moved on to the next great storm.

* * *

Hermione riffled through the shelves, letting empty vials smash to the floor. Surely Professor Snape had a supply of Wolfsbane someplace. It was somewhat common knowledge that it was Snape who brewed the potion for Professor Lupin every month. While the potion did not cure lycanthropy, it helped to subdue the harsh affects of it. Could her meticulous professor have forgotten to restock his supplies? It seemed very unlikely to Hermione that Snape would have let something so critical slip his mind.

"What have you done?" A calm yet terrorizing voice descended over Hermione's small shoulders.

"I…I…me? What have I done?" she protested. "What have you done?! Or should I say…what have you NOT done?!"

"What are you squawking about you silly girl?" he snapped back at her.

"The Wolfsbane for Professor Lupin, you forgot to…"

" I am a Potions Master, you intolerable little doxy! I don't forget things!" he pushed past her into the cramped closet.

Hermione's face was flushed with frustration.

"Did you just call me a doxy?"

"Get back to Gryffindor Tower at once!" he barked from the ladder.

"No!" she shouted "I shall remain right here!"

Severus felt all the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Just who did this little witch think she was? He grabbed a green vial from the top shelf, shoving it in his cloak, and hurried down the ladder.

"I will not ask you again…get back to Gryffindor Tower…now!"

Hermione's face held such determination, such unbridled defiance that he found himself quite lost in it.

"Professor Lupin has been nothing but kind to me and I am not about to let him destroy himself! I am not about to abandon him to the darkness!"

"What do you know of darkness, child?"

"Plenty" she growled back at him and blocked his way from the door. His eyes widened for a moment and Hermione was not entirely sure what sort of punishment she had brought on herself. Severus could scarcely believe how like her mother she appeared before him- unwilling to let a friend get hurt, prepared to break innumerable rules- but there was something else in her face; this defiance….this beautiful determination to risk all that she had…it was otherworldly and it made her whole body glow with a certain power he had only seen once in his whole life. It frightened and thrilled him all at once and before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed hold of her trembling shoulders and shook her ferociously, " You will return to Gryffindor at once if you value your fragile existence!"

"I'm not as fragile as all that" she challenged the gaunt wizard before her.

"One hundred and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor for your actions tonight Miss Granger…now, get out of my way" he hissed.

"That is NOT my name"

Severus said nothing- just stared at her, unable to say anything in response- unable to believe her vehemence. Then, he suddenly grabbed her by the chin and roughly pulled her up to his face. Hermione did not move. She barely breathed. Severus stared at her for a minute, sweat collecting between his arched eyebrows. With his free hand, he carefully lifted the delicate necklace from his pocket and before clumsily pushing her aside, let it fall to the floor.

"Don't misplace this again. In the end, it may be all you have left of who you are." He then backed out of the closet and ran swiftly down the hallway.

The only sounds that filled the night were Lupin's howls, the rush of the remorseless wind and the pounding of Hermione's heart.


	22. Visiting Hours

_disclaimer: No...I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is a genius!)_

_also...while I do use the main characters of the Harry Potter stories, there are a few characters that belong to me...some haven't made their debut yet but two are Thomas Crow and Isabeaura Serpentsoot. Please enjoy! And feel free to review, I love feedback! )_

_(There will be more posted soon! I haven't forgotten this story, just absurdly busy )_

_happy fourth!

* * *

  
_

The moon was sinking slowly into the pockets of a dawn-lit sky. The forbidden forest glowed and danced with life as if a veil of shadow had been lifted from it by some unseen angel. In the oncoming light of day, Severus Snape emerged from the fog with an exhausted Professor Lupin hung lifelessly over his shoulders. No one would know for sure what had transpired between the werewolf and the dark wizard that night- but it would surely be speculated about and it was certain to usher in a whole new era of his illustrious reputation. He stopped to rest for a minute and smirked a little at the notion of it all.

* * *

Miles upon miles away from the safe walls of the school, the icy morning had already melted all over the London streets. Quite in contrast to the eerily quiet mornings at Hogwarts, London was already bustling with action of every variety. Cars raced through the narrow alley ways, street vendors peddled along, young professionals toted briefcases, young mothers pushed prams and the city seemed to move with them, as if it was trying to keep pace but could never quite catch up.

A black robe dusted the wet street as it made its way down Charing Cross Road. An aura of anguish emanated from the shadowy figure and to the discerning eye, it was obvious that this cloaked form was in search of answers. But to the muggle passer-bys, the advancing silhouette might as well have been as nameless as the wind rushing through the empty alleyways. As the sun took its place above the unfolding metropolis, a certain warmth spread across the cobblestone walkways surrounding the sinister exterior of Purge and Dowse, Ltd.

* * *

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Hermione's eyes flashed open in a panic as she leapt from the common room sofa. Harry and Ron stood above her, staring.

"Why did you sleep down here?"

"And just where have you been for the past two days!?" Ron lunged towards her.

"I…I've been- wait a minute…just what business is it of yours Ronald Weasley?!!"

"Hermione- we've just been worried, that's all" Harry interjected, sensing her agitation.

"I was sleeping down here because I was worried about Professor Lupin- I wanted to be here incase McGonagall had any news".

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well…have you heard anything…about Professor Lupin?" Ron asked nervously.

"No…no, not yet"

Harry furrowed his bushy eyebrows and took a seat next to her.

"Hermione- isn't Snape in charge of making that potion that represses the change in Profess- "

"If you're insinuating that Professor Snape forgot to brew the concoction, you're both complete dunderheads! If you even…"

"Insinuating? Hermione- all I asked was…"

"Dunder-heads?" Ron interrupted.

Hermione stood and rigidly moved towards the fireplace. Her eyes reflected the blaze, the gold and hazel dancing like cinders. She bit down on her bottom lip, not wanting to reveal how confused she really was about everything which had led up to this point. How would they feel about her true heritage? Would they believe Professor Snape's kindness towards her? What would they think if she told them of their late night embrace in the dungeons?

Harry, seeing his friend struggling with her inner feelings, stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched at first but then stared deeply into his eyes as if to say "I'm not ready".

"Listen- we're heading down to breakfast…if you hear anything at all about Professor Lupin, come find us…and we'll do the same" Harry smiled and tugged at Ron's sleeve.

"Wait a minute…we didn't even-"

"Come on Ron" Harry insisted.

Hermione smiled softly and nodded, unable to get the right words out. She fiddled nervously with her necklace as she watched them disappear through the Fat Lady's portrait. She really did have brilliant friends and the thought of losing them weighed heavily on her soul.

The exhausted young witch turned and headed for the sanctuary of her room but as she did, each step seemed profoundly more difficult than the next; she was just so drained. When she finally entered it took her eyes a minute to register what she was looking at. Her room had been completely ransacked; her desk emptied, her chest of drawers turned inside out and her bedclothes strewn about the floor. A wave of panic hit Hermione like a hurricane, nearly knocking her to her knees. Her eyes immediately fell to the dresser where she had hidden away the box from her mother's vault with a standard concealing charm.

"Patefacio" she weakly waved her wand, letting out a cry of relief when she saw the little box still in tact. Who had done this? Whoever it was must have had some idea of what they were looking for. Hermione lifted the box out of the drawer and quickly opened it to ensure that nothing had been disturbed. After all, while she had been clever enough to conceal it with a spell, whoever was looking for it certainly could have reversed the effects of such a simple enchantment. The jewel eyed snake sprung to life and the box popped open. Hermione reached in a removed the postcard book, pressing it too her heart with much relief. But as she focused her gaze on the now empty container, she felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. Her mother's letter was gone.

* * *

A sign which read: "Closed for Refurbishment" hung listlessly in the dusty window of Purge and Dowse Ltd. A hideously faced dummy jumped to life as the cloaked figure approached the glass and explained that they were visiting a patient. The dark silhouette moved through the windowpane like a phantom but naturally nobody noticed.

A few steps into the building there was a small reception desk with an oak sign suspended above it which bore the words: "Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries: Inquire Here". The shrouded stranger moved toward the desk and in a low tone addressed the attendant.

* * *

"Severus- set him down here…no telling what bones may need fixing…" Madame Pomfrey whispered over Lupin's limp body. Professor Snape practically threw the mangled werewolf down on the cot, glad to be rid of the burden.

"Carefully!" Poppy squealed.

"He's heavy" he hissed back at her.

Madame Pomfrey pushed Severus out of her way as she collected a variety of potions and bandages from her seemingly endless hodgepodge of cupboards and shelves.

It was unclear how old Poppy Pomfrey was; as no one, Professor McGonagall included, could remember a time when Poppy was not the school nurse. She was a stern woman when dealing with the uninjured but as sweet as homemade strawberry ice cream when a patient was in need.

"Out of my way Severus! Go sit down and make yourself useful, I need that monkshood sliced exactly right and do be careful, it is very poisonous- I would hate to-"

"I am quite well acquainted with monkshood" he snapped.

"Well- get to it then" she quipped right back at him.

Professor Snape scowled but did as he was told. Madame Pomfrey had, after all, mended his share of wounds in the past and had always been particularly attentive to him during his years as a student. As he cut the herb into thin slivers he turned his thoughts to Draco Malfoy's gang. He was sure they were behind the missing elixir; who else could have done it and to what purpose? Not that he cared about Lupin's broken bones, but it had grossly inconvenienced him and had wasted his time; not to mention a perfectly good supply of fresh wolfsbane. He was incensed.

"Alright now, let's heat this up and in the meantime I'll start bandaging what I can" Poppy drew up Lupin's left arm and began her inspection of the more superficial scrapes and scratches.

Severus narrowed his eyes and watched the examination intently. As Poppy wiped the dried blood clean from Remus's face, Severus found himself quite lost in his memories of the once familiar hospital wing. He remembered being a student as if it was yesterday. "Moony" he whispered under his breath.

"Shhh" Poppy shot him a wintry stare to freeze the blood. "If you can't be quiet of your own free will, I suggest you eat a handful of shushing berries before I slap a silencio charm 'cross your mouth."

Snape raised one eyebrow, mumbled incoherently and continued preparing the wolfsbane. Madame Pomfrey rubbed a viscous yellow paste onto Remus's ravaged skin and when she was pleased with her bandaging of both arms, she began to turn him onto his side to get a better look at his back.

"What is _that_?!" she gasped and suddenly turned a sharp eye to Severus.

A large wound resembling a burn mark spread from his left shoulder to the centre of his back. It was hot to the touch but did not appear to have affected any other portion of his body.

"What?" Severus stood.

"What did you do to him?" she shouted.

"Me?! What did I do to him? Have you seen these scratches?" He rolled up his pant leg, revealing several bloody gashes along his right calf. "I was defending myself" he hollered.

Remus shifted on the cot, struggling to open his swollen eyes.

"Now see what you've done! You've gone and woke the nearly dead!"

"Where am I?" the exhausted werewolf could barely speak above a whisper.

"You're in good hands Remus- you just rest…" she dusted a light sleeping draught across his lips and within seconds he was dreaming of chocolate rain and tap dancing unicorns. "Now then- what exactly did you do to him?"

"Impedimenta Incendio" he mumbled quickly and lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Severus Snape, I am shocked and offended! You could have killed him! The poor dear, he's a very fragile…werewolf"

Severus raised his arched brows and began grinding his teeth as Poppy administered a cooling serum to the burn.

"Don't grind Severus, it causes headaches"

* * *

Hermione could think of nothing else to do but to start cleaning up the mess. She had been careless with something she treasured and it made her blood boil to think of her own short sightedness. Right now, someone out there had possession of her most guarded secret and she couldn't help but feel responsible for it. She piled her linens onto her bed but didn't bother making it.

Crookshanks followed her around the room as she picked up her scattered books and straightened up her shelves, occasionally rubbing his little orange face against her shins. Who would be interested in such an artifact? What sort of wickedness would this result in? The uncertainty of it all made her crazy with worry. She languidly glanced at the post card book on her desk and her thoughts swiftly turned to it. There were still two postcards left to be studied. She grabbed the book and belly flopped onto her bed. She reread the previous eight cards and studied the pictures closely but she could not get anything else from them. At the very least, she now knew a little more about her mother's friends and the mystery was gone from G.W.I.L.S. As she flipped the page to view the ninth card, she hoped that it would point her in the right direction, though she knew that it was likely to pose more questions.

It was a beautiful picture of what appeared to be a black bird perched on a branch above a garden of lavender bushes. After Hermione had exhausted her eyes with the image, she flipped it over and read:

_Dearest Katrina,_

_I hope this card finds you in the best of spirits. I am so bored in France. I cannot believe it, but I actually miss Old Professor Binns! Enjoy your summer holiday and I will see you soon. Maybe they'll be some cute new boys next term, but then again- you do have your secret romeo. I can't wait to hear more about him._

_Yours Truly,_

_Isabeaura_

_p.s. Did you hear anything about that weird sky scorching over London?_

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Romeo"? Could this have been a veiled reference to her father? Certainly it was possible that her parents had been high school sweethearts just like the Potters, but it did seem unlikely. And what of the "scorched sky"? Isabeaura was the "I" in G.W.I.L.S. , so she must have been a close friend of her mother's. Perhaps her name would be traceable in the yearbooks. It was a long shot, but Hermione had to be sure. If she could find this woman, she may find yet another piece to the puzzle of her identity. It was worth any and all conceivable risk.

* * *

On the fourth floor of Saint Mungo's Hospital, the dark figure was escorted to a room at the end of a long hallway. This particular wing of the hospital was devoted to spell damage caused by curses, jinxes and poorly executed enchantments. Once through the door, there was yet another heavy metal door with securing charms affixed to the corners. The attendant disengaged the spell and allowed the visitor to enter.

"Don't make any sudden movements, and keep your wand at the ready"

The figure nodded and the door crashed shut.

In the corner, huddled under a thick blanket and secured by a straight jacket, appeared a woman with wild black hair up at all ends and eyes that glowed, piercing the darkness like fangs.

"Who's there?" she hissed.

"I mean you no harm, I assure you…"

"As if you could harm me" the woman cackled and lunged forward.

"Imobulis!"

The mad woman let out a scream as she was frozen in place. Her eyes continued to scan the room as the dark visitor approached her suspended body and lowered the hood of her cloak, revealing the pale, delicate face of Narcissa Malfoy.


	23. Riddle Me This

_disclaimer: No...I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is a genius!)_

_also...while I do use the main characters of the Harry Potter stories, there are a few characters that belong to me...some haven't made their debut yet but two are Thomas Crow and Isabeaura Serpentsoot. Please enjoy! And feel free to review, I love feedback! )_

_ENJOY!_

_-boots-_

* * *

Thomas Crowe flew through the hallways of the dungeons, tears of anguish spilling from the corners of his clenched eyes. He gripped his arm and winced, swallowing his cries with a strong gulp. As he ran, he felt his heart tugging at his veins for release; he felt the dark mark burn his skin and then… 

"Mr. Crowe…where might you be off to…in such… a hurry?" Professor Snape's voice halted him so abruptly that he felt quite nauseous.

"I…I'm late for a class sir, Professor… I…"

"On a Sunday morning? My, my, but you are an ambitious student."

"I.." Thomas took hold of his arm again and looked as though he would faint from exhaustion. Snape's eyes widened as he felt his own arm tremble and burn.

"What have you been playing at Mr. Crowe?" He advanced towards Thomas and attempted to roll up his sleeve, but the boy protested and pushing Snape out of the way, bounded down the hallway. Severus watched him disappear with a sense of apprehension. He touched his own arm and felt the darkness in him spread. 'Why now?' he wondered.

* * *

Harry picked at his dinner, unable to stop thinking about Hermione. True, she had told them of the letter but he felt sure there was still something she hadn't revealed. It hurt him a little to think that one of his very best friends would keep something from him but he had to figure that Hermione knew what she was doing. He looked up and happened to catch eyes with Cho Chang as she was crossing the room to sit with her friends. She smiled warmly and mouthed "Hi". Harry waved his hand awkwardly and then turned his attention to Ron. 

"Ron, I'm really worried about Hermione"

"I know" he managed to say between bites. "It's like she's gone completely mental- it's like…"

"What's the matter Weasley? Fattening up so you don't starve between terms?" the sharp voice of Draco Malfoy cut through the chatter of the Great Hall.

"Leave him alone Malfoy"

"Or what, Potter? You'll sick your little mudblood on me?! Oh- I tremble with fear" Crabbe and Goyle chuckled as Draco reached down to Ron's plate and grabbed a biscuit.

Harry clenched his teeth and stood quickly, lunging towards the cowardly Draco, who almost immediately ducked behind his goons.

"Leave him alone I said" The two boys stood very still, neither one tearing their eyes from the other.

"Oh would you cut it out- the two of you are being ridiculous" the small but fierce voice of Ginny Weasley piped up from the back of the room. Ginny was not the sort of young witch to interfere often in fights between boys, having grown up in a house full of them. But she felt that had Hermione been there, that's what she might have done. Ginny so looked up to Hermione's strength of character and perhaps selfishly she thought that if she behaved more like her, she may get closer to Harry.

"Come on Crabbe…Goyle" Draco turned to Harry as they made their exit "Next time, Potter…next time when you're ready to fight like a man" As the Slytherins made their way out, they eyed Ginny like three ravenous cobras and her whole body trembled as they slinked past.

"Is there any more pudding?" the small cloudy voice of Luna Lovegood broke the uncomfortable silence and the students readily continued to their dinner gossiping. Luna looked up from her plate, catching eyes with Neville Longbottom. The two exchanged an awkward greeting from across the room that no one else seemed to notice.

* * *

As Hermione made her way to the library, she had a sudden feeling that something was following her down the Grand staircase. She glanced around at the portraits and for the first time in seven years she was aware of being watched. It was as if up until that moment, she had never noticed them at all. She turned every which way, glancing up at the ceiling and over her shoulders, taking it all in before shrugging it off and continuing to the library. She was determined to find out whatever she could about this mysterious Isabeaura Serpentsoot and nothing was going to distract her from succeeding. 

"Wait" A voice whispered from the walls.

"Who's there?" Hermione drew up her wand and swiftly spun around.

"Remember who YOU are..." the voice trailed off. It was a woman's voice, but it sounded hollow and rather feeble.

"Who's there?" she cried "are you a ghost?" Hermione followed the voice down the stairs as it whispered incoherently through the corridors. It seemed to be leading her somewhere.

"You are _still _Hermione…_please _remember that" it echoed and then was silent as a hinkypunk and ten times more alluring. Hermione looked around and found herself standing in front of the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"Stand!" 

Thomas could barely raise his eyes to meet the dark gaze before him. He struggled as he rose to his feet, the pain in his arm finally burning away.

"You may approach me" the voice hissed from the shadows.

As Thomas stepped ever so lightly, masked faces appeared out the dark as if they were made of it. One by one, their faces shown in the light; Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, the Carrow siblings, Yaxley and Bellatrix LeStrange were among them. Thomas did not break his eyes away from the Dark Lord's silhouette but he felt the deadly stares of his loyal followers freeze his blood as he passed.

"Bow" the Dark Lord commanded the boy, who complied without hesitation. "Well? What do you have for me, boy?" Voldemort lunged an inch from Thomas' face, his red eyes burning into the boy's mind. Thomas did not flinch though the stench rolling off the dark wizard's tongue was quite putrid.

"I have not been able to acquire any information on- "

"No!" he barked "I asked what you _have_- NOT what you have _not _discovered!"

"I…"

At that moment, the last death eater apparated and pulled off his mask.

"Severus…how nice of you to finally join our little dinner party" Malfoy's voice dripped with sarcasm. Bellatrix, who had been uncharacteristically quiet till now, let out an ear-splitting cackle. Severus stood very still, his eyes moving about the room with a slightly bewildered expression.

"But surely you know young Mr. Crowe; he's in your very own house... is he not?"

"Indeed he is" His reply was precise and unwavering. "I had no idea he had been initiated…I must say," he cocked his head towards Lucius "I am rather disappointed to have missed it, I'm sure he is quite resilient." Severus directed his attention to the Dark Lord, bowing his head as he approached.

"Do you question me Severus?" the snake faced wizard slinked forward.

There was a slight pause before the puzzled potion's master opened his mouth to speak. Thomas fixed his eyes to the floor, barely breathing. "Mr. Crowe proves to be a gifted student and no doubt, an excellent choice for early recruitment. I think you will find that _some _of my Slytherins" he glanced again at Lucius, who was wiping his glistening forehead with a lace handkerchief, "are better equipped for this lifestyle than others."

The tension was thicker than boomslang skin. Thomas chewed his cheek in anticipation. Voldemort peered deep into Snape's eyes, studying him with the greatest scrutiny. "Lucius- go tell your wife we are ready to dine"

"But my lord-"

"Now, Lucius- before I lose my patience".

As the platinum haired wizard made his exit, three house elves appeared with tall glasses of black jasmine wine.

"You will come with me, boy" Voldemort beckoned Thomas with his slender white fingers to an adjoining room. Severus watched them disappear behind the door with a look of disbelief he hoped was not utterly obvious. Granted, the boy had come from the Raspin Correctional facility, but surely he could not be of death eater standards. Why had he not been informed until now? Did the old fool with the silly hats know about this new spy amongst his students? Severus tried to put it out of his mind; it wouldn't do well for him to be thinking on such things should Voldemort penetrate his mind.

"Aw…the Dark Lord's got a new little informant…Are you jealous?" Bellatrix laughed maniacally, sloshing her wine glass about as she did. Snape said nothing, his eyes never straying from the closed door.

* * *

As the night progressed, the clouds moved across the sky with the proficiency of an army. The gentle ripples of Black Lake were now waves, furiously licking the sinister sky. Inside the castle, first years retreated to their respective common rooms and prepared for the impending thunder storm. 

"Albus? Could I have a word?" Minerva McGonagall wrung her hands nervously as she emerged from the doorway. Her eyes appeared as cloudy as the night sky and her demeanor as icy cold. Albus Dumbledore was hovered above his pensieve in deep concentration, but made a gesture for Minerva to take a seat, which she did with a concerned look plastered to her pale face.

"What seems to be troubling you, Minerva?"

"I'm worried about Hermione Granger- Albus, I think-"

"She is a very resourceful witch Minerva, I'm sure she's fine. After all, Malfoy's aren't exactly defenseless" he chuckled and finally turned to face McGonagall, who appeared less than amused. "Besides, I have the letter here" He pulled the tattered letter from his robes and handed it to the scowling witch. "Unfortunately there is no mention of the father"

"Albus- how did you-"

The old wizard turned back to the pensieve.

"_I _blame the nargles" he laughed quietly.

"Albus- do you think she knows her last name yet?"

Dumbledore considered this for a minute and wondered if Severus had made the connection yet. "Minerva- I think you underestimate our dear Severus"

Minerva's eyes widened for a minute as she drew the letter up close to her face. She had always liked Katrina Malfoy. There was something different about her; true, she was a Slytherin through and through – conniving, resourceful, clever – but she had always seemed so eager to help a friend in need. Minerva thought about young Severus Snape and sadness welled up in her eyes. He had always carried a certain melancholy with him since the day he arrived at Hogwarts, but she had seen him in his lighter moments, which almost always revolved around Katrina. She had been so kind to him; treated him like a member of her family from the moment they first met. A single tear escaped the witch's eye and she wiped it away quickly, pushing her spectacles up with her index finger. She laid the letter down on Dumbledore's desk and watched him for a moment or two before turning to leave.

"Minerva?" he never tore his attention from the pensieve, "You needn't worry…Katrina Malfoy always maintained excellent marks in Divination" He turned to the surly witch and winked, his eyes full of that mystifying yet unnerving twinkle.

* * *

The frigid hallways of the castle had emptied considerably and as Luna Lovegood made her way towards Ravenclaw Tower, she felt a strange warmth move over her body. 

"Neville?" she never turned to face him but the tall, gangly boy emerged behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"How- how are you?" he stammered and gently turned her around.

"I'm quite tired actually. I think it must be the hostile moonsnarglers." Her wide silvery eyes never blinked as she stared at Neville. He swallowed back a nervous laugh and reached out to touch her face. The dreamy eyed girl lowered her gaze to the floor and let her body fall into his.

"I…I love you Luna"

"It's like how it feels when you sprinkle cayenne pepper into your shoes before going out in the snow…it keeps you warm but you find yourself having to explain to everyone why your shoes are red…"

Neville looked at her with a quizzical grin and held her even tighter to his chest.

"Let me walk you to-"

"It's not necessary Neville- I'm fine." She gave him a reassuring nod, "Besides, if I get lost, I'll just follow the gremligooks".

As she turned to walk away, Neville pulled her back to him and kissed her pastel lips till they were flushed pink.

"Be…be careful Luna" he managed to say quietly as she turned and skipped slowly down the steps.

* * *

Hermione carefully pushed open the Hospital door. It was completely dark and she felt along the wall as she made her way past the many cots to Madame Pomfrey's office. She thought to knock but just at that moment she heard someone cough faintly behind a door on the opposite wall. Hermione had never been in the private wing of the hospital. 'That must be where Professor Lupin is' she thought and without any hesitation she turned the knob; but the door was locked. She gently lifted her wand to it. 

"Alohamora" It was a whispered plea more than a spell.

The knob clicked into place and Hermione quietly stepped into the silent room. Behind a white curtain she could see a single candle light and the silhouette of Madame Pomfrey looming over the recovering werewolf. Hermione backed into a dark corner and crouched down behind a cot; she knew Madame Pomfrey would send her away if she was discovered.

"Now you just rest Remus and if that scallywag Snape comes back I'll send him straight a way!" She smiled warmly at Lupin and raised her hand to snuff out the light.

"Please… leave it for just… a bit longer" His eyes were glassy and troubled.

Madame Pomfrey placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair a bit.

She remembered in that moment, the very first time she had ever brought Remus into this room. He was so young; so helpless against his ailment. She remembered how terrified he was of the dark and this made her smile again.

"Very well Remus" And with that, she turned to leave, hesitating for a minute before locking the door behind her. Hermione waited for a few moments before emerging from the darkness. She cautiously inched toward the curtain and pulled it back to reveal her angelic face in the candlelight. Remus' eyes were broad with enthusiasm.

"Hermione Granger! But what are you doing here? If Ole Poppy catches you-"

"I was worried…I…I saw… last night, I mean, are you okay?"

"I'm quite well- just a bit knocked about" he smiled.

Hermione thought about what Madame Pomfrey had said regarding a certain potion's master and her attention immediately fell on Professor Lupin's injuries.

"Did Professor Snape do this to you?"

Remus cocked his head at the little witch and let out a laugh.

"What are you laughing about? I don't think it's very funny…How-"

"Hermione…Snape saved my life last night and his own I imagine" His tone changed slightly and he seemed especially serious. "He's not as bad as all you kids think"

Hermione was about to object to his use of the word "kid" but Lupin cut her off.

"I know he makes for a convenient "greasy git" but he's not all bad, you must believe me"

"But the wolfsbane potion-"

"Trust me; he's looking into the matter thoroughly. Anyway," he winced "it was probably just a silly prank." For a long time, neither one said anything. Hermione didn't want to press him with questions about her mother when he was in so much pain. And she certainly didn't want him to think that her sole purpose in visiting him was to interrogate him about the past. Professor Lupin stared deeply into his young student's face and saw the anguish buried deep in her soft expression.

"Are you quite alright Hermione? You seem… a little down these days"

She looked up at him and felt she couldn't hold back any longer.

"I…I've been rather…Professor Lupin, I must ask you something" The werewolf's eyes widened in anticipation. "I've recently discovered that the Granger's are not my true parents" She had not expected the words to come out so quickly, but they did. "My mother went to school here, she was in Slytherin, and I am desperate to find out more information but Dumbledore charmed all the yearbooks and the only person who seems to know anything about her is…is nothing but a…a spiteful bat who lives in the dungeons and makes everyone's life he touches a bloody misery!" Tears slipped down her face, leaving little road maps from her golden eyes to her heart shaped lips. Remus stared blankly at her, unable to think of what to say. He looked at her carefully and his jaw dropped.

"Kat."

"What did you say?"

"Kat Malfoy"

"Katrina?"

"Yes…Severus and Kat...rina were friends…but that means…Lucius…"

"Is my uncle"

Remus choked on what to say next. What _could_ he say? It was all such a shock. After a few minutes, Hermione stood and began pacing a little.

"Did you know her?" she finally asked.

"Not really- I mean, just small talk from time to time. I remember she was friendly with Lily."

"Harry's mum?"

Remus nodded and seemed rather lost in remembering her. "She did put a nasty hex on James though- but then, I guess he did deserve it" he chuckled a little recalling his cocky friend.

"What happened?" Hermione sat on the side of the cot, absorbed in the werewolf's musings.

"Well, I think Harry must have told you how we used to pick on Snivellus…er, on Professor Snape" Hermione suppressed a laugh "It was always in good fun- well, I suppose there were a few times were Sirius and James did go too far…well, maybe more than a few" he raised an eyebrow and shook his head with a sigh "Oh, who I am kidding? We were down right awful to him actually"

"For heaven's sake- what did you do to him?"

"What _didn't _we do!" he laughed.

"Well, why did Katri- why did my mother hex Harry's dad?"

"James had it out for Snape. You see, Severus fancied Lily and so did James; so naturally James made a fool of the poor grease ball in front of her whenever he had the opportunity."

Hermione had always suspected that her potions master had once admired Harry's mother but for the life of her she couldn't understand why. It irked her a little actually. Surely Lily Potter struck her as a fairly powerful witch, but she always thought somehow that her dark and brooding professor would be more interested in the Bellatrix Black's of the world. She shook her head of such thoughts and focused her attention back to Lupin.

"We'd all just returned from winter holiday and Snape was talking to Lily just outside the Great Hall. When James saw them he practically forced himself between them. We all went into the Great Hall for the feast and all through dinner James and Sirius taunted Snape from across the room. After dinner they followed him up to the second floor. I think he was on his way to Professor Poppington's office; that was _our _defense against the dark arts teacher at the time, Ludovic Poppington, great teacher incidentally" Hermione sardonically raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, they followed him up to the second floor-"

"Where were YOU during all of this, Professor?"

"I was…well, that is- Pettigrew and I were…oh, alright- we were right behind them the whole time." He grinned a little and continued "James grabbed hold of him and we…we forced him into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"And then?" Hermione couldn't help getting caught up in it all.

"Well- we flushed his head in the toilet a few times and Sirius cast an immobulus charm. Then we collectively cast an effeminatus charm and left him there. After an hour we had retrieved Lily and well, I imagine you can guess the rest."

Hermione was stunned. "So- you dressed him up like a girl in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and left him there?!

Remus was now in stitches "You should have seen poor Snivellus- lipstick and little greasy curls! He looked like a distant cousin of the Black family!"

"So what did Lily do?"

"Well- she couldn't help but laugh a little but she _was_ a _bit_ cross with all of us and she _did _make us lift the spells."

"How does my mother fit in to all of this?"

"The next morning at breakfast, Katrina Malfoy entered the Great Hall like a Hungarian Horntail! I remember the look of fire in her eyes and the only words she said were 'James Potter'…it was really quite terrifying for a couple of first year boys!" Hermione was spellbound by the werewolf's description of her mother, whom up till now had not seemed to be much of a Slytherin at all.

"To this day I have no idea what the actual hex was that she cast on poor James but he was in the hospital wing for a week!"

"Well- what incantation did she use?"

"That's just it- she never said a word; just lashed her wand at him and he fell to the floor in a heap. Remember, she was a sixth year student at the time. I'd never seen someone cry so much; it was as if every sad thought he ever had suddenly welled up inside of him- it was quite chilling actually."

Hermione said nothing but smiled inwardly. True, Lupin didn't seem to know much about her mother, but something was better than nothing.

"Professor Lupin- I don't suppose you know who my father might be?"

"I'm sorry Hermione, but no, I don't. I barely knew her." The werewolf's words were few but so sincere.

"Professor- I hope that you will keep what I've told you in the strictest confidence"

"You have my word." He smiled with a sadness lingering in his eyes. He could see how much his story had meant to Hermione. As the young witch stood to leave she motioned to the candle light.

"Just leave it"

She nodded and turned away.

"Hermione- a thought just crossed my mind- if you could get a hold of your mother's wand- you may be able to find out more about her…as a witch. I'm sure her wand is chock full of interesting spells, you could take it to Ollivander, perhaps he could-"

Hermione's vacant expression suddenly sprang to life. "Priori Incantatem" she whispered. She _did_ have her mother's wand! She reeled around and threw her arms around Lupin's neck.

"That's brilliant, Professor!" And before Lupin could even react, she had dashed away.

Remus sat very still though his mind was racing. It was nice to see Hermione Granger smile again, but he couldn't help but feel a slight sense of dread. What sort of Pandora's box might he have led Hermione to open? And just who _was _her father?


	24. Beneath the Façade

The wind howled and grimaced like a lonely ghost around the grounds of the castle and the darkness of night seemed to devour everything the moonlight touched. The Whomping Willow arched its flailing branches against the wintry breeze like a feeble shield. The blustery night was merciless and as Severus Snape sat by his fireplace, eyes bearing down on the leaping flames, he wondered when this unremitting darkness would finally catch up with him. He had done terrible things; unspeakable things in his past and he had quite accepted the fact that he would inevitably die lonely and unappreciated; as he should, he thought. The wizard poured some firewhiskey into a small glass and his mind turned to Thomas Crowe. He had never seen him emerge from his private meeting with the Dark Lord and this made him very nervous. He would surely speak to Dumbledore about it in the morning- no, he thought, 'I will_ demand_ Dumbledore tell me just what he's up to'. A slight growl escaped his throat and he turned his attention again to the fire.

As much as he hated it, he was thinking once again of Hermione. Had she really suspected him of forgetting to brew the wolfsbane potion for Lupin? Had she really been only an inch from his hooked nose and not recoiled in fear? She confused him and he hated her for it. He picked up the tattered book of letters from the floor beside his chair. He had thrown it down there in frustration the previous day like a short-tempered child. He flipped through the yellowed pages and let his eyes linger for a long time on a particularly dog-eared page.

_Severus,_

_I am sorry but I simply cannot go to the Yule Ball with you. As you probably know, I am going with James. James is my boyfriend and you have to understand that. You've been a good friend and an excellent tutor for Potions class, but it can never be anything more. Please understand that I will always be your friend and I'm sorry for the ways my friends treat you. Why not ask Diana Rotworm or Felicity Burton? _

_Your friend, _

_Lily_

He cringed a little as he read the tattered parchment and took a large gulp of firewhiskey. Lily had always seemed so ideal in his eyes. She was intelligent, compassionate and in the end, a very loyal mother. Perhaps it was _because _she was so unattainable that Snape could never seem to give up on her. He had never seen her equal until…

Severus gently lifted the letter out of the book and warily cast it into the fire, his eyes smoldering over the disintegrating paper. He felt sick that he had let down Katrina, he felt sick that Lily had ended up with James Potter, and he felt sick that he couldn't get Hermione out of his mind. Exhausted, he drank himself into a quiet slumber, clutching his old letters in his pallid hands and dreaming of the only witch who had caught his eye since Lily Evans graced the hallways of his memories.

* * *

Outside, the darkness pulled at the clouds to let the rain fall. The castle was quiet, as if nothing stirred within it. Dumbledore was unnerved by the silence. He paced his office, anxiously awaiting young Mr. Crowe's return. He hoped that his infallible intuition was wrong, that Voldemort knew nothing of Hermione's true legacy. It was only a matter of time before he knew and so, it was only a matter of time before he sought after her tremendous power for his own vile purposes.

Albus sat finally at his desk and pulled out a small sack of peppermint toads. He closed his eyes and felt the little cream candies hop about in his stomach. Thomas was a boy of great character with the willpower to match but there was something troubling about him too; his desire for vengeance. Albus couldn't help but to see some of his young self in Thomas – the cocky stride, his eagerness to be great very quickly. He remembered being a young boy of seventeen; so brilliant, and yet so inexperienced. The old wizard let out a sigh followed by a quiet laugh. He knew the risks he had subjected the boy to and he knew it wouldn't be long before Severus came calling on him for some explanations.

The fireplace sputtered ash and a blaze of iridescent green light filled the room. Dumbledore stood quickly from his chair and approached the barely breathing heap on the floor. "Thomas?" He rolled the boy over and was pleased to see his eyes open ever so slightly.

"I've told him nothing, Professor" He coughed up warm blood as he spoke.

"You've done well Thomas…let us go see Poppy now" Albus Dumbledore placed his wand firmly against the young boy's temple and hoped there was something of value there; something Severus would have been unable to obtain from the elusive, sinister mind of Tom Riddle.

* * *

In her room, Hermione rummaged through her chest of drawers for her mother's ebony wand. She hadn't paid it much attention since Martha Granger had given it to her. It was almost too precious to touch and she wondered what magic substance its heart consisted of. Her own wand contained dragon heartstring and was carved out of vine wood. It had always done well by her, though it had never fit just right in her hand. 

Hermione took a deep breath and lifted the wand from the drawer like a hallowed relic and felt for the first time, the immense weight of the beautifully carved wand in her small hands. The young witch felt tears well up in her eyes and she dropped to the floor, the heaviness of her emotions too much to bear. She set the exquisite wand on the floor beside her; almost afraid to handle it too suddenly. She leaned up against the wall and hugged her knees to her chest. A small smile spread across her face, as she recalled to memory the story Professor Lupin had told her.

Hermione swallowed back a hard cry and reached into her satchel for the postcard book, her eyes frequently staring down at the wand beside her. The time had come to read the final postcard. A part of her had never wanted the book to end. In a way, Hermione had felt that the little book was her only means of communication with her long dead mother; her only link to a past she would one day be forced to claim once and for all.

* * *

Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas sat in the Gryffindor common room studying for upcoming exams. Dean was quite strong in Arthimancy but lacked much skill with Herbology; Neville was entirely the opposite- so the two wizards worked well as a study team. 

"So- wait, is flitterbloom the _same _thing as devil's snare then?"

"No…it's um…it's…" Neville's mind seemed to be a thousand miles away. "Neville! Snap out of it, you great river troll!"

"I'm sorry- I just- what were you asking me?"

"Oh forget it- I'm off to bed." Dean slammed his book shut and stormed up to the boy's dormitory. Neville shrugged his shoulders and scribbled something down on his paper.

Ginny Weasley, who had been sitting across from Harry and Ron as they finished their fourteenth match of Wizard's Chess, narrowed her eyes in an effort to read over Neville's shoulder. But the only words she could make out were "gurdyroot", "hemlock" and "arrestingly beautiful".

"What are you writing Neville?"

"Oh- um…this? It's just- I … it's a paper…for Madame Sprout"

"Arrestingly beautiful? Either you're weirder than I thought or you're writing a love poem to some sort of vegetation" the little witch snickered.

Neville stared at her wide eyed and said very simply "She's not a vegetable at all…otherwise the Blibbering Humdingers might have eaten her by now" He then closed his books, gathered his things and went up to bed.

The three remaining Gryffindors looked at each other blankly and then broke into hysterics.

"Blibbering Humdingers?"

"I think Neville's been hanging around Loony Lovegood too much!"

After a minute, Harry caught his breath. "Come to think of it, I haven't really seen Luna around much these days"

"Me neither…maybe its…the nargles!" Again, the two Weasleys broke into fits of laughter. Harry liked Luna, though she did strike him at times as being a bit off.

"Can you imagine if Neville and Luna had a child?! It would be clumsy _and _as daft as a…as a…" Ginny racked her brain for the right word.

"An Aquavirius Maggot!" Ron blurted out.

The three were in stitches now, with Ginny practically rolling on the floor and before either of them knew what had happened Neville burst back into the common room like a hurricane.

"You don't even know her- none of you! Just because you're all narrow-minded, doesn't mean- It…it doesn't mean…" The veins on Neville's neck looked as though they would split open yet his eyes were sad as if all the joy in the world had been torn from them.

"I'm sorry Neville- we didn't mean to" Harry tried to reassure his friend that they meant no harm but the tall boy didn't even seem to hear him. Neville ran his hands through his hair and paced for a minute.

"You've fought a Basilisk, you've defeated You-Know-Who, you've done great things Potter- but _this_…_this_ is so…"

It intimidated Harry a little to hear Neville address him by his last name and he looked at the broken boy before him in the way he was used to looking at elder wizards; with a certain respect.

"We're sorry Neville- we didn't mean…"

"Ginny- why don't you just tell Harry how you feel? You have nothing to lose after all" Ginny's face drained of all colour and her eyes quivered like two baby birds about to fly. Harry looked equally astonished at Neville's suggestion but no one looked nearly as stunned as Ron. After awhile Neville composed himself and before leaving the room, nodded a rather formal goodnight to each of them.

"Ron…do you think you could leave me and Harry alone for a minute?" Ginny hesitantly rose from the floor.

"Now who's daft?!" Ron barked.

Harry said nothing; Neville's words still resounding in his head.

* * *

Hermione turned the pages of the postcard book carefully, reviewing each card as she flipped through. It was now or never she thought as she turned the final page to reveled the tenth and final postcard. To her great surprise, it was a picture of an ebony tree. It was a black barked tree with small berries adorning the branches like little persimmons. There were a number of pixies flitting about the tree, leaving sparkling trails of azure light along the green leaves. Its roots were quite large and seemed to coil along the ground like obsidian coloured snakes. The tree took Hermione's breath away; it was so beautiful and yet so strong. 'Just like her' she thought and inhaled deeply as she turned the card over to read it. 

_Katrina-_

_Of course, I was rather impressed to find out at dinner that you're wand is carved from ebony wood. As such, I found this card to be quite fitting for such an unusual young woman as yourself. I hope you will enjoy it. You're family is charming and I so enjoyed my time with you last evening. While I do realize I am quite a few years your senior, I hope you will not think badly of me requesting a second rendezvous. I would so like you to accompany me to Maison Des Cinq Serpents this coming weekend. Owl me._

_Yours( if you'll have me)_

Hermione read it over and over again, turning the card every which way for a name or definitive signature. Could this mysterious older man be her father? She was glad to be done with the post card book but all it had done was leave her with even more unanswered questions. She closed the book and placed it in her book bag, staring down at her mother's wand. She swallowed hard and gripped her right hand around the ebony instrument, raising it up to her golden eyes. She studied the little etchings and felt how smooth the wood was in her palm. She would surely need help casting a powerful enough "Priori Incantatum" charm.

Hermione carefully placed the wand in her book bag and resignedly stood to her feet. She knew that there was no one else on Earth who could help her now; she needed to know whatever else Professor Snape knew about the ever intangible Katrina Malfoy.

* * *

Outside, the storm persisted. Rubeus Hagrid poured himself a giant cup of hot cocoa and calmed a very startled Fang. 

"Thar, thar Fang ole' boy- it'll pass" The cowardly boarhound buried his sagging face under the giant's massive hand and whimpered like a puppy.

From time to time lightning seemed to split the night sky clear in two, illuminating the darkest crevices of the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid felt that the recent storms over Hogwarts were extraordinary somehow and though he knew the Dark Lord had been vanquished, he felt in the back of his mind that his evil was still lurking out there in the unbridled darkness.

* * *

In his dungeon room, the Potions Master awoke from a seemingly ominous dream. Sweat dripped from his furrowed brow and he shook his head about furiously to relieve his mind of the lingering images. He had seen a young girl screaming in horror as he ordered a snake to wrap around her small body- squeezing life from her like water from a sponge. Her eyes flashed before him again- as black as his own but ten times more animate. He shook his head again and summoned a glass of water from his modest kitchen. The dark wizard felt his heart thumping against his chest. He focused his mind on the dying embers in the fireplace and it suddenly occurred to him that he had burned up Lily's one and only letter to him. An irresolute smile spread across his gaunt face and he leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes in an attempt to calm his mind back into sleep but a knock at the door startled him. It was probably a frightened first year, traumatized by the Bloody Baron or the rumbling thunder. He unceremoniously crossed the rather empty room and cracked the door open. 

His normally constricted gaze widened considerably to see Hermione standing before him.

"Miss Granger- might I ask what you are doing-"

"May I come in Professor? Please?" Severus could not believe her nerve. How could she so brazenly walk into Slytherin House without the slightest bit of reservation?

"Miss Granger- you will return to Gryffindor Tower immediately unless you want-"

"I need you to take a look at _this_" Hermione presented the wand to her Professor with an unfaltering look of determination. She was certainly as stubborn as her mother, he thought.

"Enter…but don't touch anything" His words were like frost and his black eyes followed Hermione into the room like a meandering serpent. Severus held the wand up to the candlelight beside his chair and recognized it at once.

"Where did you get this?" he hissed.

"Mrs. Granger… she said it belonged to my mother"

Severus said nothing as he handed it back to her and rubbed his temples.

"Miss Granger- I want you to return to your dormitory…now"

"It's ebony wood but I don't know what the core consists of yet, I know that Lucius Malfoy's wand is a dragon's heartstring core so I'm guessing -"

"Enough" His voice was tomblike.

"But Professor- I…"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor"

"But…"

"Thirty points"

"Look- I know how horrible Harry's father was to you but I don't see what that has to do with me! My mother stood up for you- my mother hexed James Potter for you! The least you can do for _her_ now is help _me_! I _need_ to know what spells this wand has cast."

For a long time the potions master said nothing. What could he say? She was exquisite; fiery and volatile as a volcano one minute and brilliantly insightful the next. He finally looked her in the eye as he approached her with guarded steps.

"It contains a unicorn tail hair which has been soaked in a rare snake venom…I doubt that you would ever find its equal" She had done it again, somehow she had forced him to give her what she wanted. "There is a spell which reveals all previous cast enchantments…" Her smile was enough to bring a grown man to his knees and as he watched the familiar grin form at the corners of her perfect mouth, he relinquished to it. "Your mother was very skilled with charms though her specialty was divination."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and gave him a look of revulsion. "Divination" she frowned, "Are you sure?"

Severus nodded curtly and crossed the room to the fireplace where he retrieved a small frame from the mantle. He handed it to Hermione and turned away from her. The young witch looked down at the picture and saw a stunning girl of seventeen with dark eyebrows and waist length blonde hair smiling and playfully pinching the cheeks of a very serious looking twelve year old Snape. Tears once again filled Hermione's eyes and though she tried to hold them back, she felt emotional reserve was quite impossible at the moment.

"You may keep it if it means so much to you" Whatever he did, the dark wizard would not allow himself to look at her.

"I…I couldn't…it's yours…I…"

"You may keep it"

Hermione bit down on her lip and held the little frame to her heart. How could he be so kind one minute and so spiteful the next?

"Now- Miss Granger- unless you wish to serve a week's detention in this dungeon, I suggest you return to your dormitory at once"

"Yes sir" As she turned to leave, he gripped her wrist tightly.

"_Never_ be so bold again _Hermione_. It is most unwise." The two stared at each other darkly. Each one trying to penetrate the other's mind; to know once and for all what lay beneath this façade that had become so expected.

"Do you know where the Maison Des Cinq Serpents is sir?"

Severus suddenly let go of her wrist, practically shoving her away from him as he did so.

"How do you- what do you know of such a place _child_?" He leaned hard against the chair for support. Hermione pulled the post card book out of her bag and handed it to him with an unyielding look. "Who is my father? I know you know"

Her words were as heavy as the night sky itself. The dark wizard flipped through the pages of the book and his face contorted slightly as he read the final card. "Who else have you shown this to?"

"Just Ron and Harry"

Severus rolled his eyes and closed the book quickly, handing it back to her.

"Who is my father?" She was now an inch from his face.

"You _must _put this to rest - no good will come of it, trust me child."

The young witch looked up at him with amber tears in her eyes and before she knew what she was doing she gently pressed her lips to his pale cheek.

"_Never _call me a child again Severus." Her voice was shaky, her eyes like shattered glass "It is_ most _unwise".


	25. What Comes of a Kiss?

_disclaimer: No...I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is a genius!)_

_also...while I do use the main characters of the Harry Potter stories, there are a few characters that belong to me...some haven't made their debut yet but two are Thomas Crow, the Lake Snake (who won't make an official appearance until Ch. 27) and Isabeaura Serpentsoot. Please enjoy! And feel free to review, I love feedback! )_

_I will try to post some more chapters soon. I'm getting married in about two weeks, so I've been ridiculously busy- but I will TRY to get better about posting. Also- as per some of your questions...yes, this will be a romance between Mr. Snarky and everyone's favorite insufferable little know it all...I'm just taking my time with it. And no, Snape is NOT her father, believe me! )_

_ENJOY!_

_-boots-_

* * *

"Isabeaura" It was all Narcissa Malfoy could manage to say as her ice blue eyes focused on the worn down woman before her, driven to the edges of insanity by a man she herself had loved for so long. She looked at the stunned woman and released the spell with a sudden flip of her wrist. 

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" she hissed, flicking her tongue around the air.

"Do you not recognize me after all this time?" Narcissa circled the woman, keeping her back against whatever walls she could. She took a great risk in being at St. Mungo's, considering Lucius had practically forbidden her to speak the woman's name aloud in his company. Isabeaura Serpentsoot had never been a close friend of hers but she had known her husband, Phinneus Crowe quite well as their families were old friends. In fact, it wasn't until that fateful night shortly after Katrina went missing that Narcissa had seen Isabeaura since they're own days at Hogwarts. A chill ran through her body as the images of _that_ night rushed through her like a stampede of wild centaurs. The look on Katrina Malfoy's face in the throws of the Cruciatus curse had been forever burned in her mind's eye and she knew that Isabeaura had been haunted by the same memory.

"You… you are of the house of Black" the restrained witch cackled and threw her head back; her tongue wildly licking the air- tasting Narcissa's scent. Isabeaura had been the picture of elegance in her youth, with her oil slicked hair wrapped in tight coils about her head, her alabaster skin and jade serpentine eyes that could stun you faster than any spell. The blonde witch was in fact, so taken aback by the woman's unhinged mind and filthy appearance that she nearly forgot why she was there.

"Your son has grown into a handsome young man" Narcissa said after some careful consideration. Isabeaura looked up at her as if she were an angel but after a minute her expression faded to one of pure misery and she quickly turned away.

"I had a baby once but he's gone…gone, gone, gone" She slowly made her way back to the corner of the room and rested her head on the wall as she let her body slide to the grimy floor. "My little baby- my Thomas…gone,gone,gone…"

* * *

"Albus Dumbledore how could you?!" Madame Pomfrey whispered in a husky, disapproving tone "He's just a boy!" 

"Now, now Poppy…as you said 'he's just a boy' and he needs medical attention"

The old wizard had mastered the art of changing the subject long ago though the mediwitch's words did resonate in his mind. He thought in that moment of the very first time Severus had come back to Hogwarts looking like young Mr. Crowe; beaten and bloodied but so unwilling to let him down. He sighed inwardly and took a seat next to the boy's bed. On one hand, it was unfair to put the boy through such torture; on the other, it had been the boy that had approached him about taking on such an endeavor for the Order, though Dumbledore knew it had always been revenge that motivated Thomas Crowe.

A few beds over, Remus Lupin was awoken by the low voices on the other side of the curtain. He carefully sat up and leaned forward to push the curtain aside. The werewolf barely breathed as his eyes focused on the nearly lifeless body of Thomas Crowe. The teacher in him wanted to rush to his aid but Dumbledore's presence was the hint that this was no ordinary late night hospital visit.

"He'll need his rest but he should be right as rain by the morning"

"Thank you Poppy", the old wizard beamed and gently glanced over his shoulder. Remus could sense the headmaster's watchful eyes but continued to listen intently.

"I fear matters are about to become quite complicated. Friends may become each others worst adversaries and long standing enemies may form alliances they never dreamed of… I will need to know… that I have beacons to help us find our way when Hogwarts is in the eye of this most inevitable storm." His gaze was intentional and unbreakable. Remus nodded silently and laid his head back down on the overstuffed pillow; his mind racing with questions.

"What are you on about now?" Madame Pomfrey whispered as she dabbed the dark mark on Thomas' arm with some comfrey salve.

"Just the musings of an old fool, Poppy." Albus chuckled softly and stood to leave, lingering for a moment by Professor's Lupin's bedside. "Incidentally, a beacon will do no good without a proper navigator and an intended destination…"

"What was that Headmaster?" Poppy reared her head up from a lower cupboard.

"Oh nothing Poppy… just thinking out loud"

The mediwitch gave him a grave stare and quickly ushered him out the door, latching it behind her in irritation. The werewolf pulled the sheets up to his chin and tried to sleep. If there was in fact a great storm brewing- he didn't want to be caught off guard when it hit and if at all possible, he wanted to avoid getting struck by lightning.

* * *

Severus Snape was beside himself with horror. How could she have kissed his insipid skin and not cringed in revulsion? He was her _teacher_; surely she must have known how inappropriate her actions had been. What was the witch thinking? He was neither handsome nor charming in his mind and the only emotion he could fathom the girl having for him would have been pity. Hermione stared at him dreamily, her eyes slightly lidded still. The truth was, she hadn't been thinking; she was so overcome with emotion in that instant that it had just happened. After a moment her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and she recoiled from her professor. His eyes bore into her like a dagger and his mouth formed a hard line that was impossible to decipher. Hermione's fear was visible as she trembled in his overwhelming shadow. He gripped her wrist again and flung her limp body into a chair, pocketing the postcard she had previously thrust at him. 

"I will make this perfectly clear to you Miss Granger, you will not visit my private rooms, you will not attempt to speak with me about matters which do not pertain to your potions curriculum…"

Hermione attempted to interject but Professor Snape was seething and his low voice flooded her senses like a tidal wave.

"You will serve a week's detention with Filch!"

"But sir…I…"

"Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor for your disgusting display…"

"Professor, that's not…"

"The next time you try to humiliate me I will not be so lenient, you insufferable little banshee! Now…get…out"

Hermione was stunned. She clutched the framed photograph of her mother and Snape. How could he banish her from him now? There was still so much to be discovered about her past and he seemed to be her only link to any of it. Her tear filled eyes searched his sallow face for forgiveness, for some softness- but there was none to be found. She had not intended to "humiliate" him and, in truth, was a little thrown when he had used that particular word to describe his feeling.

"Now Granger…out!" he spat.

The young witch stood, her legs shaking like a colt; her eyes, a sea of regret and silent torment. "She… my mother was your friend" her voice was soft but steadfast, "She expected you to care about me…"

Severus promptly turned on his heel, leaving the young girl mid-sentence. Hermione slammed the frame down on a nearby table, a perfect crack splitting the glass.

"You can't care about anything, can you?!" Her voice was unwavering. "You can't because you're wicked! You're cruel and self-absorbed. You're nothing but a great coward and you know what? _Harry_ may feel sorry for you, _Professor Lupin_ may feel sorry for you but I DON'T!" Tears poured down her face as she ran from the room.

Severus stood very still, unable to take another step. He glanced at the door, expecting her to come rushing back in, remorseful and humbled but there was only the whistle of emptiness through the dungeon hallways. The potions master looked down at the cracked frame and his eyes hardened against the onslaught of emotions racing through his head. Slumping into his favorite chair by the fireplace, he pinched the bridge of his nose and forced the girl's face from his mind. Clearly there was more to Hermione's unfolding identity than even he could have anticipated. He retrieved the now badly crumpled postcard from his pocket and read the delicately scrawled words on the back. "Maison des Cinq Serpents" His voice was flat and tired. Again, he folded the postcard into the recesses of his robes and buried his head in his hands for a minute before stiffly standing.

"Headmaster's Office" he hissed against the emerald flames.

* * *

The thunder was unrelenting; pounding the castle grounds like an angry giant. In Gryffindor common room, Ginny sat inches away from none other than Harry Potter. Ron had reluctantly left them alone and gone up to bed moments earlier- though it seemed to Ginny that they had been sitting there in silence for hours. She licked her dry lips and inhaled as if about to speak but no words followed; only a heavy sigh. Harry looked at Ginny as if he was seeing her for the first time. She had matured a lot, even in the last few months. Her vibrant hair draped over her slender shoulders like a cloak and framed her face quite beautifully. Harry had never noticed how much Ginny looked like his own mother. He took this opportunity to take her in completely- studying every freckle, every strand of gloriously red hair. 

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Oh- nothing- I just…" the boy smiled sheepishly "Ginny- you …you look like…I just never noticed…"

"Harry, Neville's right- I have something to tell you…I…I love you Harry Potter, I've loved you from the moment I first met you."

Harry felt as if he had been punched in the stomach by a mountain troll.

"Are you alright?" The young girl's cheeks flushed as red as her hair and she was beginning to think she had made a horrible mistake. Harry just stared at her blankly. How could he have been so oblivious? Was she serious? In truth, he had always found Ginny to be cute and not at all unpleasant to be around, but he had never even considered her in _that_ way before. He swallowed hard and stood, searching himself for the right words.

"I'm sorry Harry…I…I should never have told you." Before Harry could even breathe to protest, Ginny ran up to her dormitory, leaving twin trails of unrequited tears behind her. The boy-who-never-knew-what-to-make-of-girls slumped back into his chair and suddenly felt very guilty that he had never noticed the love of his life when she had been right in front of him the whole time.

* * *

Hermione ran as hard as she could before collapsing to the floor in a heap of embarrassment and hurt. In truth, she had barely made it out of the dungeons. She wiped the rims of her eyes with her sleeve till they were quite raw, leaning against the cold stone wall for support. She smoothed her hair down and tucked some loose strands behind her ears. When she felt composed enough to continue to Gryffindor Tower, she stood, straightened her robes and was on her way. She casually glanced at her watch and was shocked to see it was nearly two in the morning. Time hadn't seemed to exist since she had received that damned letter from Gringotts. She swallowed back another round of tears. 'I really must learn some restraint' the young witch thought as she ascended the first set of stairs on the grand staircase. 

Hermione's mind was filled to the brim; N.E.W.T.s were practically around the corner and she had fallen severely behind in Arthimancy. She shook her head; 'around the corner'? Final exams were not until June and it was only mid November! Her thoughts suddenly turned to the approaching Christmas break. Where would she go? Would she go "home" to the Grangers? She paused on the steps to take a breath and thought about her Potions Master. She realized what she had done had been entirely improper and yet somehow she couldn't help but relish in how utterly rebellious it had been of her; how very "Slytherin"-like she had acted the last few days and oddly enough, how soft his hair had been when her cheek had brushed against it; not at all greasy as she had grown accustomed to thinking it was. Naturally, the latter thought struck Hermione as bizarre, yet she wasn't sorry she had kissed him. In a way, the young witch was actually a little hurt that he had rejected her affection for him. She paused again; "affection?" she mumbled…was it _really_?

As she approached the last set of stairs, Hermione's musings were abruptly interrupted by the soft sound of crying coming from somewhere on the sixth floor. She just barely peeked around the corner and a wave of nausea came over her at the sight of a very pitiful looking Draco Malfoy, slumped over himself in a corner. She sighed inwardly and turned back toward the stairs but as she was leaving, she caught her foot on the rug and tripped.

"Who's there?" Draco stopped crying immediately but didn't stir. "Is there anybody there?"

Hermione stood very still. True, he intimidated her but she wasn't afraid of Malfoy; so why hide? Without thinking, Hermione rounded the corner and carefully approached the blonde wizard.

"Granger? Sod off!"

"Why were you crying?" The young wizard stared up at her with a cold and skeptical look.

"I wasn't"

"Draco- you were sitting up here in a darkened corner crying…I heard you from the stairs" Hermione took a few steps closer to him. He was, after all, her cousin and at that moment she felt an inexplicable connection to the spiteful young man that she had never felt before.

"I just want to… Are you hurt? Do you need help to Madame Pomfrey's office?"

His icy eyes were fixed to the floor.

"Fine" she sighed and turned to leave.

Draco watched her disappear from view and when he heard the stairs move, he gently rose to his feet, clutching his arm and, wincing a little, hobbled over to the grand staircase. A part of him had wanted to tell her everything but the pureblood in him was too proud, and spilling his guts to anyone let alone a nosy mudblood would have been very un-slytherin-like. The truth was; Draco had suffered through a horrible weekend at home. His father had been ruthless in his mother's mysterious absence and his "initiation" had been both painful and humiliating. All he wanted at that moment was a shower and a warm bed. As he made his way down the steps, clutching his throbbing arm, he was completely unaware that he was being watched by a pair of golden eyes at the very top of the staircase.

"The dark mark" she whispered and swallowed a hard lump in her throat. Could the Death Eaters be reassembling? Hermione, like most people in the wizarding world, believed that the final battle had been won the previous summer. It was well-known fact that Harry and Lord Voldemort had fought each other in the depths of the Forbidden Forrest. It was also widely believed that Harry had vanquished the dark wizard. Hermione recalled an article she had read in The Quibbler concerning theories that the Dark Lord had survived the attack – but she rarely believed _anything_ that Looney Lovegood's father wrote.

Hermione's eyes flashed with worry; if the Dark Lord was indeed still an active force she would have to alert Dumbledore immediately, but she was just so tired. She lazily made her way to Gryffindor common room and was fully intent on flooing to the Headmaster's office straightaway, but somehow she found herself curled up on the overstuffed couch by the fireplace. Her eyes languidly followed the flames as they softened into ash and before she could tell herself to get up, she had drifted off into a dream.


	26. Babies, Billywigs and a Break Out

Outside, the rain had turned to snow. The Whomping Willow shook its branches in seeming delight at the light flakes that danced in the first rays of dawn like sleepy snidgets. Rubeus Hagrid inhaled deeply all the smells of the cold wintry morning and a wide smile spread across his rosy face. The half-giant stretched his hefty arms over his head and let out a long winded breath, his eyes searching the white sky for lingering signs of the storm.

"Looks clear…smells clear"

Fang clumsily pushed his head past Hagrid's hand and undecidedly sniffed the air.

"A'right thar Fang?" The boarhound cocked his head and whimpered a little in response, cowering back into the warm cottage.

"Suit yerself then, you great coward…but thar's a nice cut of meat init fer ya" Fang raised his eyes to meet his master's and licked his chops energetically before bounding out into the snow.

"Thar now" the giant of a man grinned. "It's a fine day fer it!" He beamed as the two set out into the forest in search of the perfect Christmas trees.

* * *

"It won't do, Albus"

"Severus, my dear boy- I assure you he will be just fine."

Severus Snape had spent hours interrogating the Headmaster about Thomas Crowe's newfound "position" amongst the remaining Death Eaters.

"Why wasn't I told?"

"You asked me that already and I will tell you exactly as I told you before…" The old wizard smiled warmly and popped another lemon drop in his mouth. "There couldn't be any connection between you and the boy…it would have been far too obvious."

Severus folded his arms across his chest with a scowl. The old man was right and he knew it; all the same, he didn't like being excluded from "Order" business.

"Who else knows?"

"No one."

The dark wizard's eyes flashed with annoyance. "Have you gone mad?!"

"Not completely" Albus chuckled.

"Have you any idea what kind of risk you've placed him in?"

"Severus- that's the idea!"

The potion's master pinched the bridge of his stately nose and sat down across from the doddering old wizard. It was bad enough that half of the Order had no idea that the Dark Lord had returned, but now…

"My boy, Thomas Crowe is no ordinary young man. Not only is the boy an animagus but he has an absolute knack for occlumency. He has a spark, Severus…he has…"

"a bone to pick with Lucius Malfoy?"

At this, Dumbledore's expression grew quite dismal.

"What do you know of the matter?"

"I know that Thomas Crowe has told Malfoy it was muggles who violated his mother's body and mind." The black eyed wizard drew in a deep breath, "I also know that it was in fact Lucius that killed Phinneus Crowe and reduced Isabeaura to her…current state." His eyes wandered the room for a moment. "I never could find a motive for Lucius' actions in the matter of Mrs. Crowe…It always disturbed me until…"

Dumbledore raised one gray eyebrow in expectation.

"Until last night"

"What has happened Severus?"

At this, the potion's master stood very cautiously and crossed the room to a nearby window. So much of the past had never made sense to him. Katrina's sudden disappearance, Isabeaura's madness and Katrina's apparent "suicide" had never sat well with him and after all this time he finally knew why. "Has he gained any new information?"

Dumbledore sighed and sat back in his chair. "Nothing terribly useful. Though he does report that Voldemort has an urgent interest in Miss Granger, excuse me- Miss Malfoy. I've been keeping close watch on the matter and Thomas has been shadowing her over this last month." The old wizard sighed. "I do fear it is only a matter of time before we must alert the younger Order members, as well as the ministry members, that he has indeed returned… I still can think of no reason why our Head Girl should be of any interest to him though."

Severus Snape turned to face Albus. His eyes were steady and held an inescapable sadness as he reached into his pocket and pulled the folded up postcard from the black fabric. He warily handed it to the Headmaster before standing and crossing to the window to stare at the motionless morning sky.

"What is it, boy?"

* * *

In the Great Hall, first years rushed through breakfast and readied themselves for the various "cram" sessions that always seemed to fall on Sundays. Harry Potter's green eyes scanned the table for Ginny's familiar smile but to no avail. The young witch had purposely not come down to breakfast and was in fact still in her pajamas, wiping away at her tears and regretting everything she had revealed the previous night. Harry sighed inwardly and tried to appear interested as Ron and Seamus discussed the latest in turbo brooms and the upcoming Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

"I think it's pretty clear the game's a lock, Hufflepuff's a sure win" Ron beamed as he tore into a plate of stuffed French toast.

"Oi- you're just sayin' that cause of that chesty beater- what's her name again? Sarah McMummers –right?"

"She's not chesty…she's…"

At that moment, said Hufflepuff, strode by with an uncharacteristically serious looking Luna Lovegood in tow.

"Hi Ronald" The chestnut haired girl giggled.

Ron, flustered as he was, swallowed his un-chewed food in one gulp. "Hi Sarah".

The two exchanged an awkward glance before she retreated to her house table. Seamus slapped Ron's back with a laugh and the boys continued their breakfast. Harry noticed Neville Longbottom sitting alone at the end of the table. He thought about what Neville had said- how he had seemed so "grown up" in his moment of defending Luna.

"Remember that Harry?" Ron snorted.

"I'm sorry- what?"

"Remember that play the other day?" Ron urged "Gryffindor utterly pounded Slytherin!"

"Oh…right" he mumbled, half-listening. "Excuse me for a minute" He rose from the table and approached Neville, a little unsure of why he felt compelled to do so. The boys hardly noticed him leave and went right back to their mindless Quidditch talk. "Alright there Neville?"

The stoic faced boy looked up at the Boy-who-lived and looked as though he'd been through a war. Sitting across from him, Harry watched Neville's eyes dart from his cold oatmeal to the back of Luna's blonde head.

"I'm…I'm just very tired…didn't sleep much"

Harry was silent for a minute, racking his brain for what to say. Hermione was always the voice of reason when it came to emotional matters. What would she have said? Harry looked around the room- where was she anyway? In fact, it dawned on Harry that he hadn't seen Hermione in what seemed like days.

"Harry?"

His attention was immediately brought back to the broken young man in front of him. "Yes Neville?"

"Harry- I'm going to be a father."

For a minute, Harry was very calm as if he had finally been told the meaning of life. Then the horror struck him like a mad Hippogriff. His green eyes flashed at Luna and then back at Neville. It all made sense now.

"Neville…wow…I mean…I'm sorry- I mean, I'm sorry for what Ron and Ginny…I had no idea…what…I mean…wow."

"I know" The tall wizard's voice was feeble and low.

"Is Luna alright?" Harry attempted to gain control of his obvious shock.

"I think so…it's just- she's so…she seems so sad- what if she doesn't want her"

"Hang on…her?"

"Her name's Angelica…you know- for Angelica Sylvestris…itsin the family of Apiaceae…it's used for…"

"You've picked a name?" Harry watched Luna stand as she walked over to the Hufflepuff table to visit with Sarah McMummers some more. "Surely you don't know for sure- I mean, Luna doesn't even look…you know…"

"Pregnant?" Neville stared at his oatmeal.

"Yes…yes, that. I mean, you can't possibly know if it's a girl yet…can you?"

Neville sighed. "Maybe one day you'll understand Harry…I can't explain it really…I just know things about the two of them now…It's like…like…"

"Magic?" A small, light voice bounced off Neville's ear and he lifted his eyes to meet the luminescent face of none other than Luna Lovegood.

Harry stared at the couple, wide-eyed and with a newfound admiration and maybe, just a hint of confusion.

"Luna…I…I was just talking to Harry about…about…"

"Quidditch" Harry quickly spat out.

"I don't mind if Harry knows. Babies are kind of like knotgrass gnomes after all."

And with that, Luna kissed the top of Neville's head and slowly skipped out of the Great Hall- leaving everyone at Gryffindor table quite stunned by the outward display of affection towards gangly, clumsy Neville Longbottom.

* * *

"Are you sure of this Severus?"

"I'm nearly positive…what else could be assumed Headmaster?"

Albus sat at his desk, fingers trailing through his snow-white beard in deep contemplation. The implications of this mysterious postcard to Katrina Malfoy, Hermione's true mother, were certainly disturbing though not complete proof of what his most trusted Order member had suggested. Albus had to be sure.

"Well…it would certainly explain his interest in her"

Severus said nothing. He was replaying the events in his mind which had led him thus far. If he was right, he would never be able to look at little know-it-all Hermione Granger the same again. He suddenly remembered her lips against his skin; recalling to memory the soft fragrance of orchid and fresh mint that emitted from her soft curls. The listless look in his eyes did not go unnoticed by the Headmaster and he immediately turned his attention to the languid expression which was all but plastered to the Potion Master's normally obstinate face.

"Tell me, Severus…how did you say you came to be in possession of this postcard again?" He eyed the postcard and the raised his twinkling eyes above the rim of his round spectacles. The dark wizard's relaxed face suddenly tightened as he narrowed his coal black eyes in annoyance.

"I told you already- Miss Granger practically shoved it in my face!"

"I see" He paused, giving a knowing nod to Fawkes. "And why was Miss Malfoy in your rooms again?"

"I wish you would stop calling her that" Severus folded his arms and turned away from the older wizard. "And for your information, that insufferable little billywig was in my rooms because she barged in completely uninvited; demanding answers to her questions regarding Katrina's wand!"

"I see…" he smiled warmly and played with the dog-eared corners of the little postcard.

Severus began to grind his teeth. "Miss Granger is playing a very dangerous game Albus and I demand to know what you intend to do to…ensure the safety…of the students."

"I see"

"Stop saying that!"

Fawkes cocked his head in deep speculation, mimicking his master's every move.

"Severus," he quietly stood from his desk and crossed the room to face the distraught professor, "I am sure the…students" he chuckled, "will be just fine…as for Miss Granger, I'm afraid the task falls on you." He patted Severus on the shoulder and turned to leave.

"_Me?!!!_" He practically shouted.

"Naturally"

Severus inhaled to voice his protest. "Katrina wanted you to be her guardian- and if you're thoughts are right regarding her father, I hope that you will seriously consider it" He bowed his head to make his exit but stopped suddenly. "Incidentally Severus- and please, forgive my old age- but- what exactly are the effects of the billywig's sting again?"

Professor Snape was so drained and shocked by the turn of events, that he absentmindedly answered with a flat textbook answer that rivaled Hermione Granger herself! "Billywig stingers often cause giddiness and levitation. Dried they can be used to enhance.. love potions"

"I see."

* * *

Hagrid lugged the last of twelve large Christmas trees through the large oak doors and into the Main Hall of the castle. Fang followed closely behind, nipping at stray pine needles as they fell to the floor.

"Thar now…that's the last of em"

"Hello there Hagrid"

"Ron, Harry" The half-giant gently bowed.

"These look great!" Ron's face lit up like a five year old.

"Wheres our Hermione then?"

"Haven't seen her all day- probably in the library." Ron rolled his eyes and gave Fang a firm pat on the head.

"Jus like er mother" he sighed quietly, lost in memories of a Hogwarts gone by.

"What did you say?" Harry's eyes bore into the massive man's flushed face.

"I shouldn't hav sed that"

"You knew?!"

"Well…"

"Hagrid…what else do you know?"

"Well…I can't really say fer sure…I knew her mum" he chortled "sweet girl, her brother though- right nasty bit o' wizard"

"What?!"

"I shouldn't hav sed that"

Harry and Ron exchanged a bewildered glance. Brother? They had to find out more- if not for Hermione's sake- to quench their own growing curiosity with their best friend's unfolding inheritance.

"Hagrid- what was her last name?"

"It was…well…I really don't think the Headmaster would want me ter be sayin'-" He whispered low as a group of Slytherins slinked by.

"Hagrid- we have to find out"

"Yeah- it's driving Hermione bats!" Ron added with a concerned smirk.

"Ask the lake snake Harry" The giant winked and bent down to lift one of the trees. "If he trusts ya- he might tell ya"

"The lake snake? No way! Remember what happened when you told us to follow the spiders?!" Ron squealed.

"Well" Hagrid began walking toward the Great Hall "Two of yeh could always ask Professor Snape"

Harry and Ron gulped in unison.

"I think we'll take our chances with the Lake Snake, thanks."

* * *

Severus Snape sat very still in his room. The sun had gone down hours ago and a fire blazed before him much in the way that a fire had been lit within him. The spark to ignite him? Hermione Malfoy. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. He couldn't allow these thoughts to penetrate his cold fortress of hate and apathy that he had agonizingly built around his heart long ago. And yet, somehow SHE had done it. SHE had made him care for her. He glanced at the broken frame on the table next to him.

_"You can't care about anything, can you. You can't_

_because you're wicked! You're cruel and self-absorbed._

_You're nothing but a great coward!"_

Her words continued to sting him. Why should he care for such a vicious little witch? Why should he care whether or not that little know-it-all was safe? He ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled deeply. He hoped, as much as he knew how to hope, that he was dead wrong about the girl's father. But in the deep of his soul, he knew he was right and he knew that one way or another, the little pure blood with the golden eyes would be his undoing.

* * *

Hermione yawned as she sat up from the Gryffindor common room sofa, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. No sooner had she awoken, she heard someone enter the room behind her but was somehow unable to turn her body.

_"Miss Granger?" The voice caressed her body like a silken shawl. She shuddered a little and continued attempting to turn around to put a face to the voice. She felt two hands descend upon her from behind; long spindly fingers wrapping around her shoulders, turning her finally to the black gaze of "Professor Snape!" She gasped._

Hermione practically leapt from the sofa. Little beads of sweat lined her hairline and her golden eyes flashed across the room, but there was no one there. She let out a sigh of relief and exhaustion and lazily collapsed back down onto the lumpy sofa. This was not the first nightmare she'd had which involved her Potions Master- but it was the first time she hadn't wanted to wake up. At this thought, Hermione shot straight up again and shook her head. Why was he affecting her this way? It suddenly donned on the young witch that she had in fact kissed said Potions Master. That part of last night hadn't been a dream; of that she was sure. She slid her mother's wand out of her sleeve and examined the rubbed wood closely. If what Professor Snape had told her was the truth, then she was in possession of a very unique wand indeed. She wondered what sort of rare snake the venom could have come from. She would most certainly be checking out every book on rare snakes the library had to offer.

She glanced at the enchanted clock in the far corner; it was nearly 5:00 in the evening! How could she have slept her Sunday away?! Hermione groaned and flopped once again back onto the sofa. She knew it was only a matter of time before she would be interrogated by Ron and Harry about her disappearing act, and of course she still had Dumbledore to inform about Draco's "extra-curricular" activities involving Death Eaters and there would most certainly be detention to deal with eventually for her "misconduct" with Professor Snape. She forced herself to stand and grudgingly made her way up the stairs to her room. She still had exams to study for and a paper to write for Flitwick! As she entered the room, Crookshanks hurried over to her and nuzzled his head against her legs for some attention.

"Oh Crooks…" she sighed heavily and picked up the orange ball of fluff, hugging him to her heart. "I'm so confused." She crossed her room and plopped Crookshanks down on her bed, reaching her hands behind her head to unclasp her necklace. The portly feline studied her every move and when he was satisfied that she had settled in for the night, he curled up in a tight ball and drifted off to sleep amongst his mistress' pillows. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Men" she huffed and was about to enter her bathroom when something caught her eye by the fireplace. She approached the object slowly and a single tear slid down her tired face. Sitting on the mantle was the broken frame. Young Snape peered out from behind the cracked glass while Katrina playfully teased him. Hermione felt her breath hitch a little as she stared back at him.

* * *

"Excuse me? Madame?" An orderly knocked furiously on the heavy hospital door. "Madame- my supervisor needs to identify you at once- you have no authorization to be in this wing at St. Mungo's" There was no answer from the room. When Narcissa Malfoy had originally entered the hospital, she had used the false name of Priscilla Dibbs. She knew it would take at least 24 hours for them to realize her ruse and by then, she had planned to be as far from St. Mungo's as possible.

"Madame- we will be forced to take extreme measure if you do not identify your purpose for visiting patient 1113."

There was again, silence. After another minute of coaxing, the orderly set his wand to the door. "Confringo!"

The door was blasted away, revealing an empty room.

Isabeaura Serpentsoot was gone.


	27. The Bond of Blood

_disclaimer: No...I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is a genius! also...while I do use the main characters of the Harry Potter stories, there are a few characters that belong to me, namely Thomas Crowe, Isabeaura and Katrina._

_(I will try to be better about updating this story. Now that I'm done with the wedding- I have a bit more "free time"!!)_

_Please enjoy! And feel free to review, I love feedback! Again- sorry for the long wait!_

_-boots26_

* * *

"As we have been covering shielding spells this term, today I would like to talk about an ancient magic shield. Who here can tell me what the bond of blood refers to?" Remus Lupin carefully turned to face his students. Harry's eyes widened at the sight of the fresh scars that marred his professor's body. There was a deep slash across his right cheek, which covered about three faded scars beneath it. It wasn't uncommon to see the werewolf this way, but Harry could never seem to get used to it. 

"Professor Lupin- sir- isn't the bond of blood a charm?"

"Yes and no - but that was a good start Neville…five points to Gryffindor" Neville smiled broadly but detracted it as his eyes met those of Draco Malfoy, who raised an arrogant brow and stared the lanky boy down with a look of malice that had become a Malfoy family trademark.

"Curious thing- blood…"

Hermione's eyes steadily shifted from her book up to meet those of her pale professor's. It felt as if he was speaking directly to her. "Now- the bond of blood works like a charm as it must be spoken by the activator but it will do no good unless certain factors come into affect following said charm. Does anyone know what those factors are?" Professor Lupin tried to keep himself from looking at Harry too much, after all- the boy owed his very life to the bond of blood cast by his mother and he didn't want to put Harry on the spot. Hermione raised her hand with a sense of growing apprehension.

"Sir- for the bond of blood to work, the speaker of the charm must sacrifice themselves for the family member they are attempting to protect. Furthermore, the bond is only sealed when a remaining family member, bearing the same blood, accepts that person into their home as their own."

"As usual Miss Granger, you are correct and very thorough"

"But sir- why…"

"As many of you know, much ancient magic remains something of a mystery to wizards, even today…" His eyes narrowed on the bushy haired witch as he continued. "In fact, there are some who speculate that the incantation may have unknown properties. Some say that the bond of blood might also be an affective tool of the dark arts"

At this, all eyes turned to the lanky werewolf.

"The bond works as a shield and what do shields do? They protect us. And what feeds the bond more than anything?"

"Love" Harry spoke softly, barely raising his head.

"Precisely Harry" Draco snickered and began making sloppy kissing sounds while Crabbe and Goyle erupted into fits of laughter. "Five points from Slytherin…for disrupting my class" Draco's eyes snapped up at his teacher like the piercing jaws of a Peruvian Vipertooth.

"So- what happens when someone replaces love with hate?" he continued, " Let's not forget that hate is a powerfully profound emotion-" Hermione watched him attentively as he droned on about the history of the bond and its ties to ancient Norse runework; he seemed unsure of himself as he spoke- as if he was considering what _not _to divulge.

"I would like to stress that there is very little proof to suggest that a wizard has ever used the bond of blood as a tool of the dark arts…" Professor Lupin's face suddenly became darkly serious "I am told it would rank as an unforgivable curse"

The room was so still at that moment, you could have heard a snail swallow.

"I would like you all to prepare two rolls of parchment on a shielding spell of your choice for next time. Class dismissed." The students silently gathered their things and shuffled out into the hallway. Hermione watched Professor Lupin delicately climb the stairs to his office, limping slightly as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

Severus Snape eyed his pathetic first year students as they struggled to prepare an absurdly simple burn-healing potion. Yet another year of dunderheads, he grimaced, rubbing his temples in annoyance. Winter holidays were approaching and though his life would be blissfully free of said "dunderheads", he knew that the Headmaster was planning to resurrect the Order, meaning that his life would not be free of Potter and where there was Potter, there was undoubtedly an insufferable know-it-all, followed closely by a sniveling Weasley or two or three or six! He cringed and folded his arms across his chest. How would Potter take it, he wondered as a wicked smile spread across his lips; how would the "boy who vanquished the dark lord" take the news that Voldemort was indeed alive and well? Severus suddenly felt his face grow cold. 

"Tom Riddle" he mumbled under his breath. As he stood to pace the rows of his classroom, a number of questions weighed heavily on his profound mind. Did Voldemort know of the connection? If so; how long had he known? And perhaps, most urgently- what would he do next? Was Hermione truly at risk? Severus had not spoken to Hermione in weeks since that night in his rooms. He deliberately avoided her, though she didn't seem to be making any effort to communicate with him to begin with. In fact, she hadn't even looked at him since that night and she seemed to have put the whole business of "uncovering the truth" behind her. Just that morning he had seen her cavorting about with Potter and Weasley as they had for seven years, prattling on about the holiday plans and idle school gossip. He envied their naivety. Not that Harry Potter hadn't been through a number of trials and tribulations; but the three always managed to maintain a certain amount of trust in each other that made the "evils" of their world seem very trivial in the face of their honored friendship.

"Watch out! It's gonna blow!" A Hufflepuff boy shouted just as an explosion of purple smoke and orange liquid erupted from a trembling cauldron. Professor Snape turned around just in time to observe the cauldron practically burst like a balloon.

"Mr…"

"Pearl, sir…Nathanial Pearl"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Mr. Pearl…any relation to the infamous Neville Longbottom?"

"Why yes sir- Neville is my second cousin…er, twice removed…er"

"Clearly blood is thicker than the charmed water you should have used to stabilize your potion!"

The small Hufflepuff meekly bowed his head "yes sir"

"Ten points from Hufflepuff for incompetence, now- clean it up"

* * *

Snow crunched beneath their feet as the trio made their way down to Black Lake to collect aged mer-moss for their Potion's final. In truth "mer-moss"; which clung to the stones at the edge of the lake, was nothing more than gelled saliva left behind by merfolk, who used the stones as tongue scrubbers. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil followed closely behind them and were soon joined by Neville Longbottom. Unfortunately, there was also a rather motley crew of Slytherins gathered at the other edge of the embankment. 

"Careful not to fall in Longbottom! Wouldn't want the merfolk to mistake you for a grindylow and try to house train you!" Pansy Parkinson threw her head back with a shrill laugh.

"Personally- I think you and your friends should be more terrified of the Lake Snake" Theodore Nott snorted, shooting Hermione a particularly nasty glare.

"Don't pay them any mind Neville" Hermione's eyes were warm and reassuring. Harry and Ron gave each other a knowing glance. They hadn't forgotten what Hagrid said, though they hadn't exactly gone out of their way to research the supposed lake monster.

"Now Neville, how do we identify it again?"

The boy took a deep breath and let a light smile settle over his face before pulling out a small shovel-like instrument. "Well- you see, mer-mucous is um.."

"_Moss_" Parvati squealed.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Mer-MOSS…can't we please call it moss instead of mucous?"

"Oh…oh, yes- of course." The tall wizard cleared his throat. "Mer-_moss_ tends to be sort of a bluish green color, not to be confused with your average lake moss which is more a yellowish green. I'm going to use this little muck shovel to scrape it off the rocks- you see it can be rather-"

"HELP!!!! Ohhhh! It's got me! It's the lake snake! It's got me! Help!" Draco Malfoy screamed from the water's edge and looked as though he was being pulled by his arm into the menacing lake. "It's got me Potter! Please!" A look of terror spread over Draco's face as if he truly expected to meet his end.

Hermione broke from the crowd of gawking Gryffindors and advanced towards the water, unraveling her scarf from her neck. "Hermione- what are you doing?" Ron tried to grab her wrist but she pulled it swiftly away from him.

"He'll drown Ron!" She screamed. And before she knew what she was doing, Hermione had freed herself of her coat and jumped head first into the lake! At this point, Draco casually pulled his arm from the eerily dark water and the group of Slytherins broke into hysterics.

"Did you see that?! She actually jumped in!"

"Just like a Gryffindor to be so stupidly heroic!" Theodore Nott chuckled dryly. "Everyone knows the Lake Snake would never attack a pureblood!"

Thomas Crowe, who did not want to appear concerned, said nothing but kept his eyes fixated on the undulating water.

"Hermione?" Ron gulped.

"Has she come up for air yet?" Lavender and Parvati were very flustered and scanned the water frantically.

"I swear Malfoy- if she's harmed-" Harry clutched his wand in his fist.

"I'm fine" A sopping wet Hermione emerged, hip deep in sludgy freezing water, her eyes burning with anger. Harry grabbed her coat up from the ground and waded knee deep into the lake to help her out when suddenly Hermione's face went very pale as she looked down at the rippling water.

"Mione- are you alright?"

"Don't move Harry"

"Why?" Harry's eyes went wide as something lightly brushed his ankle. "What was that?"

"Don't move".

* * *

Red eyes flashed open and feverishly studied their surroundings. Lord Voldemort; the dark wizard whose very name both muggles and magic-folk feared to even think let alone speak; woke from a horrifying nightmare and quickly rose up from his bed. 

"Katrina" His voice was raw and when he spoke her name it sounded more like a question than a statement. The Dark Lord shook away the remaining visions of her face and crossed the room to a small table where there was placed a rather substantial bottle of a silvery potion and a small tumbler. The potion; which glowed brilliantly against the dark walls of the room, had been brewed from unicorn blood, asphodel and hellebore syrup and though it had helped restore his life, it tasted foul and often left the scent of death lingering in his cavernous mouth. As he carefully poured the viscous liquid into his glass, he ran a hand over his serpentine face and silently cursed his own weakness of mind.

Tom Riddle remembered all too well the "final" battle, which had left him so utterly in ruin. Harry had followed him deep into the Forbidden Forest, to a clearing where Bellatrix LeStrange and Lucius Malfoy had cast a powerful binding curse. Up to that point in the battle, everything had worked out to his advantage. Though there had been heavy casualties on both sides; the Order of the Phoenix had been hit particularly hard, losing a number of "high profile" Aurors, he had "the boy-who-lived" right where he wanted him…

"Potter" he mumbled, greedily gulping the potion.

It had all been perfectly planned to the very last moment until a rogue Patronus charm interrupted his concentration and gave Harry an opportunity to effectively disarm and strike at him with a destructive spell the likes of which he had never seen. And then there was nothing but the faint sound of his bones breaking and a woman chanting an eerily familiar tune; a song he knew yet couldn't place.

With a raspy hiss, he downed the rest of the potion and took a seat behind a desk, which had been placed in his hidden room at Malfoy Manor. Many believed he had truly perished in his last battle with the "celebrated" boy wonder and though he was quite worn from the experience, he was also left immensely intrigued by it. When the unknown spell first hit, he felt a tremendous warmth envelope his senses and then a cold snap- as if his soul had been virtually ripped from his body and his blood drained from every vein. By all accounts, a spell of such tremendous power should have succeeded in destroying him; and it wasn't until he had partially recovered that he was able to discern an unseen flaw- not in the spell's execution but rather in its conception. He strongly suspected the spell had been an "original" creation and due to its nature; would have been cast using a small amount of its creator's blood, though he was still unsure of his speculations. It had also occurred to him that he had, in fact, not been hit by one blast- but rather by a combined casting. Clearly the golden trio had planned for the final attack- which not only confirmed what he had long suspected of Severus Snape's questionable loyalties- but gave him a new objective…to eliminate the annoying trinity that time and time again had devastated his plans.

As he mulled over the possibilities, a sinister smile spread across his thin lips. The Weasley boy would be easiest to eradicate. However, if he was right about the spell… Hermione Granger could prove to be an even greater problem than Potter himself.

* * *

The sky had turned from a soft white to a deepening gray. 

Nobody moved… they barely breathed.

Hermione kept her eyes focused on the slithering form as it writhed up and down in the murky water. Even the Slytherin students respected the young witch's concern and remained motionless on the other side of the bank. Suddenly, a large serpent burst up from the water and loomed at least eight feet above the surface! Its scales were as black as the night itself and its ominous eyes glistened like daggers as the rippling water reflected up into them.

"It's the Lake Snake Harry! Run!" Ron yelped from the nearby rocks and Neville looked as though he might faint. Harry's eyes were wide with panic as the serpent lurched forward, hissing like a swarm of frenzied locusts.

"That's right Wheezlebee…" The arrogant drawl of Draco Malfoy momentarily masked the dreadful hissing. "_Everyone _knows the Lake Snake was always meant to finish what the Basilisk started!" He chortled defiantly and inched closer to the water's edge for a better look at what he hoped would be Harry Potter's demise.

"That's just a myth Malfoy…" Hermione shouted, her teeth chattering together slightly from the cold.

"Is it?!" He smiled haughtily, "And I suppose the Basilisk was just a myth before it killed that filthy mudblood girl!"

The snake lunged dangerously close to Harry and tilted its head to strike.

"_Hassssh-ahhhssshh-shesssh_…"

"Parseltongue won't help you Potter- the snake can smell your filthy half-blood!"

A look of horror fell over Hermione's face and before she could consider the consequences, she hurriedly pushed through the stagnant water and forced her way in front of Harry, incoherently screaming something that might have been "stop".

"Hermione- No!" Harry protested but the young witch remained steadfast.

She placed her trembling hands over her mother's necklace where it rested patiently against her chest, and waited for the sting of the snake's wicked venom. As suddenly as the snake had emerged, it stopped, gracefully bowed its head and retreated back into Black Lake.

Nobody moved… they barely breathed. Ron's face darkened as he caught eyes with Harry- who appeared just as bewildered as everyone else. Draco was in fact, so shocked by what he had seen that no words could fill the uneasy silence and he found himself backing away from the Lake with a feeling that the whole world had somehow been turned upside down. His look of panic did not go unnoticed by Thomas Crowe, who genuinely seemed concerned for Malfoy's sudden frailty of mind and quickly set to work at helping him to his feet.

After a few minutes, Albus Dumbledore appeared, followed closely by Hagrid, Professor McGonagall and a very uneasy looking Professor Snape.

"Mr. Potter- Mr. Weasley…come here at once" Minerva's sharp voice pricked at the silence like a needle.

"Miss Granger?" The Headmaster gently called to Hermione but all she could hear were echoes of her past.

**Mudblood, muggle born, dirty blood…**

Was she?

Professor Snape approached the lake but stopped as Hermione turned, her eyes meeting his from where she stood, still hip deep in the water. His eyes were black pools of uncertainty and frustration. A plethora of thoughts ran rampant through his mind. What was she thinking? What had just happened? He glanced momentarily at Draco- a shivering heap of confusion.

Hermione's body was so numb from the cold and her mind so in shock by what had just occurred that she was unable to move a muscle. She just stood there- stiffly clutching her mother's necklace in her icy hands- relinquishing any warmth she once felt to the bitter cold. Severus wanted very much to hold her but didn't know how.


	28. Everything is Illuminated

_disclaimer: No...I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is a genius! also...while I do use the main characters of the Harry Potter stories, there are a few characters that belong to me, namely Thomas Crowe, Isabeaura and Katrina._

_Hope everyone is having a lovely holiday! I am looking forward to the new year!!! Here are the next two chapters...enjoy!!!! And as always, feedback is always appreciated!_

_-boots26

* * *

  
_

Snowflakes danced across the grey sky as if it were a grand ballroom. Hogwarts felt unusually still as the students packed away their things for the winter holiday. Rumors of what had gone on at Black Lake only a week before had run wild throughout the school like a pack of starving wolves.

_Did the "great" Harry Potter defeat the Lake Snake? Was Malfoy attacked by the monster? Did Neville faint? Was Hermione pure blooded after all? Was the Lake Snake the offspring of a Basilisk?_

Everyone seemed to have a heard a different fantastical story and naturally had deduced equally absurd conclusions from them. Dumbledore had attempted to diffuse any rumors by "explaining" the incident at the end-of-term feast, but many of the students felt the story incomplete and were obliged to listen to an "eye-witness" account from none other than Pansy Parkinson, who gave a rather exaggerated version of the events, particularly when it came to Draco Malfoy's "heroic performance". In truth, both Draco and Hermione had been kept in the hospital wing for a few days after the unpleasant episode and Draco had in fact been sent home early. Hermione, though released from Madame Pomfrey's watch, was excused from the remainder of her classes. Oddly enough, she hadn't put up much of a fight over it and seemed so very unlike herself that she appeared quite withdrawn. Over the course of the week, Harry and Ron had barely seen the young witch at all and though they were each questioned furiously by the Headmaster, neither one had formally discussed the strange occurrence with anyone else; hardly mentioning it between themselves. Professor Snape had also interrogated the lot of them, bringing Lavender and Parvati to tears several times and leaving poor Neville with the worst nervous twitch imaginable. Several times Ginny Weasley had tried to visit Hermione but always found the door locked.

And now, as Hermione sat idly by her window- watching the snowflakes whirl and dive about the sky, she felt her only company was a single crow looming above, keeping a watch on the merciless winter.

* * *

"Headmaster- what can we do?" Minerva McGonagall stiffened in her chair a little and set her teacup down on the old wizard's desk with a resounding clink.

"Something must be done about the monster- we simply cannot-"

"It's Alright Minerva- I assure it is being taken care as we speak…"

Albus Dumbledore paced in his customary fashion, tapping his index finger upon his brow from time to time. He thought hard on what Severus had revealed to him and all the pieces to Hermione's puzzle weighed heavily on his mind; the postcard, Miss Katrina Malfoy's "suicide", the Lake Snake, Tom Riddle...

"It must have been absolutely maddening for Severus" he chuckled for the first time in a week. Minerva stared up at him with a most disapproving look.

"What do you mean?"

The Headmaster said nothing but the incessant twinkle had undoubtedly returned to his eyes. Minerva poured herself another cup of tea, and peered over the rims of her glasses.

"Albus…do you think Lucius will make the connection when he hears of what has happened at Black Lake?"

Dumbledore crossed the room to sit at his desk, looking unnaturally pensive.

"I cannot say for sure." At this moment, a series of crystal-like raindrops caught his attention on a wall at the corner of the room. He followed the glow with his eyes, tracing it to a corner window where a prism had been hung up near the curtain.

"What a remarkable thing light is"

"Headmaster?" Minerva cocked her head, observing the luminous reflections.

"Minerva, without this prism we might never see the full potential of this little bit of sunlight we've no doubt been blessed with on this otherwise gray wintry day. Without a prism to reflect it, only a single shaft of light would be plainly visible"

The wizard smiled warmly but his eyes reflected a singular apprehension.

* * *

Harry Potter closed his trunk with a heavy sigh and sat on top of it. This Christmas he was staying at the Burrow and it was to be the first holiday he had spent in a long time, not dwelling on the Dark Lord's next move or his own demise. While he was relieved to be spending the holidays within the warm walls of the Weasley home, his thoughts quickly turned to the little red head who had only a few weeks earlier revealed her love for him; Ginny Weasley. Harry had tried his hardest to speak with Ginny about their exchange in the common room but every time he approached her, she would scurry away in flustered embarrassment. The boy sighed again and tried to imagine how he would approach the subject with Ron. Surely, he would have to discuss it with him and he preferred to do it sooner rather than later.

"You all packed mate?"

"Just about" Harry leapt up from his trunk; already feeling a slight pang of guilt, and began packing together Hedwig's cage. "Did you manage to talk to Hermione?"

"Through the door!" Ron huffed in annoyance.

"And?"

"She says she wants to stay here"

"At Hogwarts?"

Ron nodded and closed his trunk with a firm thud. "Harry…do you think…you know…what they're all saying…bout Hermione…do you think it's true?"

"I don't know…what else could it mean?"

"It's just…hard to imagine- you know? Hermione as a pureblood…"

"It's not that surprising, Ron. You said so yourself- Hermione's far more powerful than the lot of those snotty purebloods in Slytherin"

"Yeah, that's true"

For a moment, both boys were too caught up in their memories of Black Lake to utter another word. They knew only one thing could have possibly been implied by the bizarre occurrence; Hermione Granger was a pureblood witch, plain and simple. But what of it? If Hermione was adopted by the Grangers, why should it seem so unbelievable a thing to consider that her true parents might be purebloods? And why had Dumbledore questioned them so frantically? It seemed fairly obvious to both boys that there was something ominous at work- something lingering over their friend that they desperately hoped they could decipher before she was consumed by it.

"Oy- you two comin' down? The carriages 'll be leavin' soon." Seamus Finnegan hollered up from the common room, snapping both young wizards back to the present moment.

"Yeah- we're coming"

As the boys dragged their suitcases towards the stairs, Neville Longbottom entered the dormitory, looking severely agitated.

"Bugger it all!"

Neither Ron nor Harry had ever known Neville to swear and so were quite shocked by his explicit entrance.

"Alright there Neville?"

"No- no, I'm not bloody alright Ron!"

"Calm down Neville"

"Calm down? How can I? How could she?!" Neville's face was blanched and surly as he stood by the window, his eyes fixed on the clouds assembling overhead. Harry approached the taller boy with some subtly and placed a hand on his shoulder. Neville turned to face him and swiftly sank to the floor.

"What's happened Neville?"

"It's Luna, Harry…she…she's going home you see…"

"So it's true? You really are dating Looney- er Luna Lovegood?!"

"Ron!" Harry sighed and ruffled his hand through his already messy hair "Go on Neville"

"Well, you see we had planned to stay here together- at Hogwarts- she…she wants to tell her father about…well, you know and I can't- she won't listen to me"

"About what?" Ron interjected.

"Nothing Ron…just…"

"The two of you better get a move on- the carriages are leaving any moment"

"But Neville…"

"I'm fine Harry. I just…I'm fine, really. Happy Christmas!" Neville forced a smile but his distress was all too apparent in his glassy eyes.

"Happy Christmas Neville. I'm staying at the Burrow- owl if you like" Harry gave him an encouraging smile and reluctantly made his way down the stairs.

"What the devil was that all about?"

"It's nothing Ron"

"For being 'nothing' he sure seemed upset."

As they approached the Thestral drawn carriages Harry suddenly stopped and glanced up at the castle.

"Do you think we ought to have tried harder to convince Hermione to come with us?"

"Are you mental? You know how stubborn she gets when she puts her mind to something. She threatened to hex me if I brought it up again. Besides- she can always owl us if she gets lonely- but I reckon with the entire library to herself there's not much chance of that happening."

Harry chuckled somewhat forcibly and climbed up onto the carriage, never breaking his eyes away from the castle as they disappeared into the distant winter fog.

* * *

The wind howled like a banshee around the grounds of Malfoy Manor and seemed to scratch at the window- begging to be let in. The hallways of the manor were quite still and as Draco Malfoy lay in his grand four poster bed, he shivered a little at the haunting sounds of the approaching tempest. Since he was a very small child, Draco had always been particularly sensitive to storms. His mother had always been a comfort to him during the winter season, warming him with her motherly embrace and hot cinnamon drinks. Once, when Draco was only five years old, he had been awoken by thunder in the middle of the night and gone sprinting down the hall to his parent's bedroom in hopes that his mother would soothe him. When he pushed the door open, he could just make out his mother sitting on the far end of the bed, cupping her face in the most agonizing way. Lucius Malfoy then approached his trembling son and rather viciously ordered him back to bed. When Draco had inquired after his mother and refused to return to his room, his father's cold gray eyes narrowed on him menacingly and he backed the tiny child against the wall, pressing his wand firmly into the boy's throat. At this, Narcissa had leaped on top of him, prying him away from Draco. Lucius threw the back of his hand to her face, slicing her cheek open with his large, pointed ring. It would not be the last time Draco would witness his father's cruelty. Even now, laying in his bed, listening the wind, he remembered that moment and tried his hardest to shake it from his mind. He wanted to be his father's pride; arrogant and entitled, a death eater, a skillful duelist…and yet, his mother's endless compassion for him seemed to threaten his resolve to do so. He gripped at his arm and suddenly wondered if he had made a horrible mistake.

"Draco?" Narcissa Malfoy's voice was soft as a soap bubble and she gently pushed the door to her son's room open. "Are you awake, dearest?"

Draco moved a little but made no sound.

"How are you feeling?" She sat down carefully on the edge of the bed and ran her slender fingers through his pale hair.

"Alright I guess"

Narcissa waved her hand across the room to light the lamps and softly shut the door. "Your father is most upset by the recent event" She paused for a moment as if she was considering her words very carefully.

"It just didn't make sense." Draco rolled over to face his mother. "Granger? A pureblood? It's a mistake…It…it must have been that necklace- it must have had some sort of charm upon it."

"Necklace? What necklace?"

"I didn't get a good look at it- I've seen Granger wear it before though…she's hardly ever without it"

"What does it look like?" Narcissa raised an eyebrow in interest.

"It's a curious thing- two snakes linked together- bit odd for a Gryffindor"

"Indeed…most odd" Her blue eyes were wide with intrigue and she seemed to be lost in some ghostly remembrance of the past. Draco immediately made notice of his mother's strange expression and coughed a little.

"Shall I fetch you some warm milk and cinnamon?"

Draco faintly smiled and for a moment was overcome with the desire to bury his head in her lap like he had done as a child but the lingering pain in his forearm seemed to hold him back and he could only wish as he watched her depart.

* * *

Hermione twirled a single curl around her finger as she rested her head against a mountain of pillows. Her thoughts were unfocused; one minute she was thinking about N.E.W.T.S. and the next she was tormenting herself with speculation as to her true father's identity. She had driven herself mad all week and hardly eaten a meal in days. Crookshanks leaped up to her bed with a fierce purr and nuzzled himself under her arm. Hermione tilted her head and smiled appreciatively at the fluffy little kneazle. The young witch felt so utterly pathetic, lying there, her face streaked with day old tears. It just wasn't like her to wallow in sadness when there was a task so obviously set before her.

"It won't do to lay about, Crooks"

The kneazle looked up her and let out an audible yawn.

"Well…if that's how you feel- I shall visit the library by myself!" She lifted the cat away from her and placed him gently on her wool blanket.

"But first- something to eat!"

Crookshanks raised his fat little head and made an inquiring miew.

"Oh- so now you're interested" She giggled and quickly used a scourgify spell to clean her face before heading downstairs to the Great Hall.

On her way, she was met by the sight of Neville in the common room, leaning over a book on rare aquatic vegetation.

"Neville? I thought you were going home to your gran?"

"Oh…I- uh…decided to stay behind. Why didn't you go home?"

"Oh…my…parents…they went away on a holiday abroad"

Neville closed his book and let his eyes wander the room. Hermione observed that he looked as though he'd been crying but said nothing of it.

"I'm heading down for dinner- will you join me?"

Neville considered her offer and timidly nodded in agreement.

"I'm absolutely famished!" Neville stood and stuck out his arm to Hermione in an over-exaggerated manner. "Milady?"

"Oh my! What a gentleman!"

The two laughed as if it were the first time they had laughed in years but after a minute Hermione's face became deeply serious.

"Luna is very lucky to have you Neville."

The lanky young man looked into Hermione's face as if he was searching it for some sort of hidden passageway.

"I…I didn't think you knew"

"It's a bit obvious" she laughed.

"Is it?" His face suddenly grew deathly pale.

"Goodness Neville- are you alright?"

"Oh…yes…yes, I'm fine…shall we?" Neville stuck out his arm once again and Hermione latched onto it.

"We shall!"

* * *

In the Great Hall, the two students made their way to Gryffindor table. There were a few Ravenclaws and one or two Gryffindors seated, but the Slytherin table was all but deserted save one student; Thomas Crowe. Hermione stared down at her plate of ham and boiled spinach and immediately felt guilty that she wasn't at "home" with the Grangers, enjoying her "mother's" magnificent cooking. Nevertheless, she forced herself to eat and languidly scanned the room, chattering with Neville from time to time about various antiquarian artifacts of old world magic and inventive uses for nettle and other mundane plants.

Albus Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall watched the two intently from the Head Table, but were very much engaged in their own conversation concerning the grades of none other than Mr. Thomas Crowe.

"Albus- he is so far behind in his Transfiguration assignments that I think any further extensions on them would be most unfair to the other students. He simply must improve or I will be forced to fail him! I cannot understand how a young lad who showed enough promise to be admitted from Raspin's Correctional to Hogwarts can show no initiative to succeed! Albus- the boy falls asleep in my class on a regular basis! It is absolutely beyond me how he could-"

"Sleep through your incessant lecturing?" A voice like molasses oozed over McGonagall's shoulders and she turned to find herself face to face with Professor Snape.

"Severus, my boy- how nice of you to join us for some dinner" Dumbledore beamed, raising his glass to the dark wizard, who responded only with something that was almost a smile as he took his seat.

"You seem in awfully high spirits" Professor Lupin noted.

"And why not Lupin- two weeks without those miserable imbeciles you call students is enough to make me sing Christmas carols".

His eyes suddenly snapped up from his plate when they caught sight of Hermione Granger, throwing her head back with a jovial laugh. Dumbledore grinned as he took a drink from his goblet, his eyes darting back and forth between Severus and the young witch.

"Indeed Severus- perhaps you will delight us all later this evening with a rendition of 'Greensleeves".

Hermione was so engrossed in her meal and discussion with Neville that she hadn't even noticed that her Professor had entered the Hall at all.

"Hermione- I had no idea how much you knew about seaweed!" A wide smile spread across Neville's face as he stuffed it full of extra lumpy potatoes. Hermione giggled and found that she really was enjoying being a little distracted from her "quest for truth".

"Neville- thank you!"

"For what?"

"For just being you…for being a friend"

Neville said nothing in response, just smiled and dove into another helping of honeyed ham.

At the Head Table, Severus gritted his teeth and averted his eyes to his plate.

"Merlin's Beard, Severus! Must you grind your teeth like that? It's dreadful sounding!" Minerva quipped.

"Yes- I dare say, if you continue to grind your teeth in such a manner, there'll be nothing left!!" Professor Flitwick joined in with a hearty chuckle.

Severus said nothing but let out a low growl. It wasn't very loud but it was enough to silence the hysterical little dwarf. He picked at his food for a while but his attention was continually drawn to Hermione's bushy hair as if it were devil's snare. The sensible side of him wanted absolutely nothing to do with her and yet the recent business with Black Lake intrigued him immeasurably. There was no doubt in his mind anymore that she was indeed of pureblood and he was quite resolved as to her father's identity, yet there was still so much mystery about the young woman- so much secrecy. And Severus knew; where there was secrecy, there was inevitably the possibility for treachery. After another moment he stood and excused himself from the table. Albus watched him leave, his eyes twinkling like light through a prism.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy moved silently through the dark halls of Malfoy Manor, carrying a single candle. She vigilantly looked over her shoulder as she approached the door at the end of the hall. She placed her wand at the keyhole and whispered "Alohomora", pushing the door open with some difficulty as it was quite stuck in position.

Along the walls of the room, enchanted photographs danced and played in continued ignorance to the reality of time. Narcissa guided her candle along the wall to a wooden bureau by a boarded up window, bumping her knee slightly against a bed. This was Katrina's old bedroom; her one time sanctuary and home. Upon the dresser was a small jewelry box, some scattered letters, a bottle of Violet perfume and a framed photograph of Lucius and Katrina. She lifted her candle to the photograph and studied it with great scrutiny. A tear instantly rolled down her colorless face when her eye fell on the bauble hanging from Katrina's neck. She quickly lifted the lid of the jewelry box and observed it was quite empty. Narcissa felt her heart ache in the way that any mother's would upon such a ghastly realization.

"My dear, dear wife…" Lucius Malfoy waved his hand, illuminating the entire room at once. "Whatever are you doing in this wing of the manor…at such a late hour of night?" He slowly approached her, gripping his wand in a tight fist by his side.

"I was…just thinking of her…I wanted to see if there wasn't some nice bit of jewelry which Draco could give to that lovely Parkinson girl." She smiled feebly and looked directly into his dull, lifeless eyes.

"Well- my love…" A sly smile spread from the corner of his mouth. "What have you found?"

"Nothing of any material value, perhaps I will give him something old of mine" She began to nonchalantly saunter past him but he grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her an inch from his face.

"Do not…enter this room again. Do you understand me?"

Narcissa nodded in silence, a hard lump catching in her throat as his eyes bore into her.

"Good" he smiled wickedly "Now…I suggest you get down to the kitchen and make yourself useful. Our…guest…is most ravenous."


	29. Portrait of a Lady, Daughter of a Lord

A flash of lightning lit up the night sky like an explosion of fireworks and the rain beat hard against the library windows as Hermione took her seat at her usual spot near the restricted section. She reflected momentarily on her dinner with Neville and sighed contentedly. It would never have occurred to her that they could have such an enjoyable time together- namely because she spent most of her free time exclusively with Ron and Harry. She could tell that something rather serious had been on Neville's mind throughout their meal, but had decided not to press him on it as they both seemed in need of a pleasant diversion.

Hermione jumped a little as another round of thunder echoed off the endless rows of books, shaking some of them right off the top shelves. She reached into her book bag and retrieved her spell book along with a quill and several pieces of parchment. 'Might as well get started on some of my make up work' she thought to herself, chewing lightly on her left thumbnail as she looked over her list of assignments from Professor McGonagall. She set to work on the first assignment but something caught her attention on the floor. A few feet from her table, was a large black book, bound together with a leather strap. Hermione looked around to see if anyone had possibly dropped it but there was no one else in that area of the library. She retrieved it and, wiping away a thick layer of dust, studied the cover for a title but there was none to be found. She undid the strap and opened to the first page, which at first glance appeared quite blank. She searched the book for a library check out card but found it was also absent. In fact, the book did not appear to be a library book at all. Hermione pressed the tip of her wand against the page.

"Reveal your secrets"

Nothing happened and the young witch became quite frustrated. Then, after a moment, some faint letters began to appear.

* * *

At the Burrow, Ron and Harry sat in the sitting room, sipping cocoa, engrossed in a game of wizard's chess. Fred and George sat at the other side of the room by the fireplace, tapping their wands furiously on the wireless set.

"Go back to that last one."

"You can't honestly want to listen to that old man again! All he talks about is how to transfigure moldy old vegetables into bits of kitchen crockery!"

"It's interesting!"

"Oh yeah- about as interesting as a dung beetle's occupation! Come on- change it to the Witching Hour!"

"Oooh- isn't it nice to have all the family together for the holiday?!" Mrs. Weasley cooed from the kitchen.

"Yes mum!" The twins chimed in unison.

Ginny, having helped her mother clear the table, dashed through the sitting room and made a swift run for the stairs. Harry watched her rush across the room and felt that he could stand the awkwardness no longer.

"Ginny?" He suddenly found himself standing, mouth open slightly, his eyes wide with honesty. The red head stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned to face him- her eyes also quite wide in expectation.

"Goodnight" It was all so fittingly anticlimactic. Ginny sighed, mumbling something that could have been "goodnight Harry" had she not already been half way up to her bedroom.

"Your move Harry!"

The-boy-who-just-couldn't-seem-to-get-this-girl-thing-down stared at the empty staircase with a feeling of utter defeat.

"Harry!"

"I'm sorry- what?"

"It's your move, mate!"

"Oh…right" Harry took his seat and somewhat absentmindedly moved his bishop.

"Your bishop have a death wish then?"

"Huh?"

"Your bishop Harry…you just put him right next to my pawn!" Before either boy could say another word, the pawn had cut Harry's bishop down without the slightest hesitation.

"Good evening, Weasleys!"

"Evening dad!" the twins answered back.

"Hello dear- how was work? I saved you some supper; it's in the kitchen on the stove top. As for me I'm off for a nice soak in the tub!" Mrs. Weasley leaned in to kiss her husband and then quickly disappeared up the stairs.

"Mr. Weasley" Harry stood and took hold of Arthur Weasley's hand.

"Ah- I see there is a rather aggressive game of Wizard's chess afoot!"

Ron's knight thrashed about the board, cutting down Harry's king with a single swipe.

"Check mate!" The twins sniggered from the corner.

* * *

_A Guide to the Portraits of Hogwarts_

_Compiled by Current Headmaster:_

Hermione raised an eyebrow as Dumbledore's name emerged from the page in bold letters.

**_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

As Hermione went on to read the first few pages, she found herself completely absorbed in the mysterious tome. Why had it been stashed up on the highest shelf? And why had she never heard of it before this moment? It also seemed odd to her that the book would be charmed in such a secretive fashion. The history portion of the work was fascinating, dating back to the school's origins and spotlighting the very first portraits to hang in the Headmaster's office, with in depth biographies of each one. When Hermione had quite digested that section of the book, she flipped to the middle, where there was a deep crease in the binding, and found a large fold out map of the grand staircase. On it, each portrait was depicted most clearly and on the pages that followed, there were detailed lists explaining each one's likeness, location in the castle and other relevant information. The young witch appreciated the great attention to detail that had obviously gone into creating such a compilation and noticed that at the end of the list there were several hundred empty pages. The words "To be filled" faded in and out on those pages and Hermione became strangely saddened by this. Surely, one day Dumbledore's portrait would grace the wall of his office and a new Headmaster would undoubtedly be the keeper of this exceptional record of the school's portraits.

She flipped through the lists somewhat aimlessly, giggling at the exploits of The Fat Lady and the story behind the portrait of a woman she, Harry and Ron had dubbed the "cackling bird lady" in the first year. Suddenly something quite remarkable caught her attention amongst the lists of portraits.

_Portrait #4400-1113- Katrina Emilia Malfoy_

_Location#3F-RW_

_In Remembrance. 1954- 1979_

Hermione's jaw dropped open.

"Emilia" She then spoke her mother's full name aloud several times, her voice trembling as she scoured the page for more information, but to her disappointment, there was none listed. Hermione suddenly remembered the night she had gone to visit Professor Lupin - she had been in pursuit of a voice, which had inadvertently brought her to the door outside of the hospital wing on the third floor. She had forgotten all about the strange voice and in that instance her curiosity was peaked all over again.

"3F…" Her eyes grew large and she leapt up from her chair, grabbed her things from the table and quickly stuffed them into her bag. Clutching the book, she made directly for the third floor.

* * *

Thomas Crowe prepared for bed in his abandoned dorm room. His body ached terribly and the young wizard was grateful to have the room to himself for two weeks. Thomas could scarcely remember the last time he had a good night's sleep and wanted to savor the much needed respite. As he pulled his pajama top over his head, he smacked his arm against the bedpost. The dark mark was still tender and he hissed a little at the jolt to his flesh. He took a seat by the fire and stared into the flames as if he were peering into the very abyss of hell; that was how he felt- like he was eternally on the cusp of damnation.

Thomas had never truly known his parents. His father had been murdered and his mother subsequently driven mad when he was very young. From the time he was able to comprehend the manner of their demise, he had set his sights on one thing; revenge. It had consumed him so much that his eyes were quite devoid of the sort of glow one might expect to see in a boy his age. Instead, his eyes were weathered as old leather- deeply textured and utterly broken.

The fire spit black ash and then an elaborate rose colored flame erupted from the blaze. Thomas lunged back a little as the hot air stung his face. A small envelope, which was partially singed on one side, sprang from the fireplace and landed next to the much astonished boy. Upon the envelope was his name in gilded letters. It was written rather elegantly and the paper carried with it a particular smell. But it wasn't ashy or charred smelling; oddly, the scent was reminiscent of roses. Thomas carefully ripped the envelope open and pulled out a small card. The sweet aroma was now quite overpowering.

_Thomas Orestes Crowe,_

_I write you now as a friend. You may or may not be aware that your mother has escaped St. Mungo's. I have done all in my power to_

_ensure her safe return to the Wizarding World- but, as you well know_

_our world can hardly be called a safe haven as it is. There are certain_

_truths concerning your mother's fate which must come to light but I cannot do it alone. You are a brilliant young lad with a bright future ahead if you are willing to strive for it. And you are so very much like your father. Please meet me tomorrow morning at The Third Dynasty (It's a clothing shop for ladies) in Diagon Alley at 10 o'clock. Ask for Lady Hatshepsut._

_Please come alone._

_Please trust me._

Thomas read the note over four times. He was disinclined to trust the note as he had heard nothing of his mother's "escape". But it was the use of his middle name that intrigued his interest. He had never known he had a middle name. So, either this "friend" was bluffing or they knew something that only his mother could know. But why a women's clothing shop as a meeting place? Thomas placed the note back in its envelope and slipped it in the pocket of his pajama shirt. He would go to this arranged meeting tomorrow morning. But it would be on his terms; in his animagus form and well over an hour earlier than he was expected.

* * *

"Lumos" Hermione made her way down the stairs to the third floor, trailing her lit wand along the wall. After all, it was getting late and the lamps were lit quite low. She rounded the corner and consulted the book. "3F" was most certainly "third floor"…but what could "RW" stand for? Hermione considered it for a moment before whipping her head around to the right-hand wall. She approached it slowly, lifting her wand up towards the various portraits. And there it was…a blank space on the wall nestled between a painting of a sleeping cocker spaniel and a portrait of a very skinny older woman dressed in black robes. "Another dead end." Hermione exhaled deeply and looked completely crestfallen.

"I say- that light's a bit strong for this hour young lady"

"Sorry." Hermione lowered her wand and nervously chewed on her bottom lip. "I… wonder if you might…"

"Well- spit it out child- I need me beauty rest!"

"I…don't suppose you know where the portrait that used to hang here might have got to?"

"I most certainly do!"

Hermione's face lit up like a beacon.

"It's been taken down to the dungeons, miss."

* * *

Ron Weasley sounded much more like the attic ghoul than a sleeping teenager as he lay snoring, with one leg hanging over the side of the bed. The Burrow was otherwise silent as a graveyard. Harry Potter could not have slept if he had been given the draught of living death! In truth, the boy was exhausted but his stomach was in such a knot that he found it quite impossible to relax. He quietly made his way down the stairs from Ron's room on the fifth floor, past the master bedroom and the bathroom. As he passed Fred and George's room he had to suppress a laugh when he heard them talking to each other in their sleep.

"Exploding handkerchiefs"

"Itching toilet paper"

"Brilliant"

Harry continued down the stairs until he stood directly at her door. It suddenly occurred to him that he had no idea what he would say if he ever mustered the valor to say anything at all. He liked Ginny but didn't feel he knew her well enough to "like" her. But the more he considered it, the more he realized that he knew a great deal more about Ginny than he knew of Cho Chang. Harry was so enveloped in his thoughts he hadn't realized that someone was watching him from the stair landing above.

* * *

In the dank Slytherin dungeons, Severus Snape sat by light of a single lamp, deeply engrossed in a book. But it wasn't a text on potions making or a fiendish work of dark sorcery. It was a rather dog-eared copy of A Winter's Tale by muggle author William Shakespeare. Severus had always been fond of classical muggle theatre and had grown particularly fascinated by some of the more dramatic works likeHamlet and King Lear. He yawned a little and cupped his chin in his right hand as he continued to read. Though he had read the play numerous times, he found he never tired of it. Just as he was approaching his favorite moment of the drama, a feeble knock came upon his door. Severus shuddered to think it might be a certain Gryffindor with a penchant for intruding upon his much cherished "leisure time" but nevertheless, slammed his book shut and crossed to the door.

She looked beautiful with those blushing cheeks- flushed from sprinting down through the dungeons; her velvet eyes fixed at her shoes with modesty.

"Miss Granger- I do believe it is well past curfew- would you mind telling me what you are doing here?" He scowled and his words were aimed at her like poisoned darts as he spoke.

"Professor…I…it's just…"

The dark wizard immediately observed the book under her arm and narrowed his onyx eyes on her stuttering lips.

"You want to know of the portrait"

Hermione raised her doe eyes to meet his gaze and gently nodded her head.

"Very well…but first- you will tell me your own version of the events which occurred at Black Lake." He turned on his heel and led her into his sparsely furnished sitting quarters. Hermione took a seat on an overstuffed chair by the fireplace and relayed the events as best she could. Severus sat across from her, studying her every gesture with the greatest scrutiny.

"I tell you the truth Professor when I say I don't know why the snake retreated. One minute, I stood just as I said, clutching my mother's necklace in my hands, waiting for the snake to strike and then…." She took a deep breath, fidgeting with the necklace "It just…turned around."

Severus eyed the delicate necklace with grave interest as she fussed with it.

"How came you by the book of portraits?"

"I found it"

"Where?"

"The library…it…it must have fallen from the shelves when that lightening hit the grounds earlier."

Professor Snape's eyes flickered with suspicion.

"Sir…I...I don't want to be rude, but…the portrait…?"

"Ah yes, regrettably I no longer have it in my possession. It has been moved to the Headmaster's office this very evening"

Hermione's face flushed as red as an angry fire slug. "How could you deceive me?"

"I never said I would show it to you" He could hardly believe her impertinence! He had thought himself rather generous and now the girl was hurling her irritations at him like a skilled knife-thrower! He was gearing himself up to throw her out of his rooms when Hermione rather suddenly calmed herself.

"Why is everyone keeping this from me?"

The fire crackled in the heavy silence between them for a few minutes.

"You are an exceptional witch, Miss…Granger. You…" Severus found himself quite at a loss for words. He wanted to tell her so many things- to trust her with her own destiny- and yet he felt a grave responsibility to protect her from it. "You should return directly to Gryffindor Tower. It simply won't do to have you wandering about in the-" Hermione grinned a little.

"Do you find something amusing Miss Granger?" His eyes flashed with a cruel glint and he followed her gaze to the table where he had closed his book.

"I just never thought YOU of all people would be one for the Bard!" She giggled and even had the nerve to pick up and examine the tattered book. "And a romance at that!"

"It's a drama" He snatched the book from her fiercely "If you had read it, you would know that- now leave."

"I have read it…It was one of my favorite's as a child because it was the only 'fairytale' that had a princess named Hermione" The young witch seemed a little lost in the memory of her childhood fantasies.

"A queen" Severus barely spoke above a whisper and Hermione suddenly looked up at him with the most questioning and terrified eyes.

"You know- I begin to think…" The Potions Master approached so that they were now barely a foot apart from one another "That your mother should have named you Perdita rather than Hermione"

They're eyes were locked in a sudden mutual understanding that this was bigger than them both.

"Hermione- do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Her eyes began to water and her lip quivered as she tried to swallow back her emotions.

"Your father is…"

"King Leontes?" She began to laugh and cry all at once. "He tried to kill us both that night didn't he?" She was shaking now, shuddering helplessly against his chest. Reluctantly, Severus placed his arms around her, completely unsure of his actions as he did so. "He didn't want me- did he? _Tell me! Please!!!_" She was gripping at his robes now and looking up into his sallow face with the most desperate expression.

"I…I…cannot say- I think you should get back to your room now…Miss Granger- this is most undignified."

"Please sir! I have to know who he is! I have to know the truth! Who is my father?!" Her scream rivaled that of a wounded banshee. "Who is he?!!"

Severus Snape shut his eyes with resolve and gripping her roughly against his chest, inhaled a generous amount of her fragrant hair.

"Lor-"

Hermione suddenly looked up at his face in horror and violently pushed herself from him. Severus stared at her with eyes that begged to be forgiven.

"…Tom Riddle".


	30. The Morning After

_disclaimer: No...I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is a genius!_

_Thanks for being patient with me and for reading my fanfic!_

_I would like to wish Mr. Tom Snyder a very happy birthday which will be tomorrow! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOM! Thanks for giving me that extra incentive to finish chapter 30! hahaha. (For those who don't know, Tom is the guy that gave me my tattoo! He works at The Jade Dragon in Chicago...excellent tattoo parlor! ) look it up)_

_And now, without further ado...chapter 30!_

_-boots26

* * *

  
_

The Whomping Willow stretched its branches towards the sky in search of the sun, shaking off snowflakes- which fell softly to the ground like sleepy wood nymphs. The December air was heavy with the smells of burning wood and smoked meats wafting over from nearby Hogsmeade. Without the bustle of students preparing for their classes, Hogwarts was so still- as if the whole world had stopped turning.

As Thomas Crowe made his way through the courtyard, he glanced up at the gray sky, closed his eyes and allowed his human body to dissolve into it. Thomas never felt more free than when he was in his animagus form and he took his time, darting between the gnarly branches and dive bombing through Hagrid's garden. It was eight o'clock and his "meeting" with the mysterious Lady Hatshepsut was set for ten. Flying around as a crow, it was easy to lose track of the time, but Thomas did his best to keep his mind on task. As he glided on the wind, his heart beat so hard in his tiny chest that he felt quite overwhelmed by it all; what information did this lady have regarding his mother? Would he finally be reunited with her? What would he say to a mother he hardly knew?

* * *

The Third Dynasty was a dingy little second-hand clothing shop, nestled between Olivander's and Gambol and Japes. The shop was run by an elderly woman by the name of Hattie O'Connor and the "Closed" sign was usually in the window, though she had a sign hanging in the opposite window which read "Open 8 Days a Week!" By the time Thomas arrived at Diagon Alley it was nearly nine-thirty. He perched on a busted lamp post across the street, from where he had a clear view of the front of the shop.

The night his mother went mad returned to him like a sword to the gut. Her clothing ripped to shreds- blood smeared across her face; Thomas had watched her scream in agony as Ministry officials led her away from their home. Having no living relations, Thomas had been all but forced into an orphanage and even now, his lust for revenge burned hot- fueling his every move.

All thoughts of his past suddenly faded as he focused his attention on a hooded woman approaching the shop. He swooped down from the lamp post and settled on the window sill right next to the door- a bold move on his part, but he was determined to get to the bottom of this and didn't feel like playing games or solving riddles. The cloaked woman moved quickly as she knocked at the door and fidgeted with something beneath her robes. Just then, she dropped her coin purse. As she bent low to the ground to collect it, her hood slipped, revealing the pale and chiseled face of none other than Narcissa Malfoy.

Thomas swallowed a hard lump in his throat, unsure of what to make of this most unsettling revelation. Narcissa was met at the door by old lady O'Connor, who upon spying Thomas at the window, shooed him away with such viciousness, it was hard to believe she was a whopping 190 years old!

"Damn crows! I'm not dead yet!"

"Oh- Ms. O'Connor- that's vultures" Narcissa sighed.

"Crows- Vultures- what difference does it make? They're like dementors with feathers, the lot of em!" the old woman cackled maniacally.

Narcissa's presence at the grimy shop intrigued Thomas. Was it a trap after all? If so, who was behind it? Thomas thought about returning to Hogwarts and alerting Dumbledore but something urged him to stay. If Narcissa Malfoy had information concerning his mother, then he wanted to know of it, and the truth was worth every bit of risk.

* * *

"Could some one pass the salt please?"

A mass of arms criss-crossed over the long table, knocking over water glasses and plunging forks into towering stacks of pancakes: a typical morning at the Weasley home.

"Here you go Harry" Fred and George chimed in unison. Harry Potter was enjoying his holiday with the Weasleys even if they were at times, a bit unconventional.

"The cap better be screwed on this time" Harry raised an eyebrow at the smirking twins and cautiously sprinkled some salt on his eggs. He had been rather preoccupied with Ginny but Hermione was never far from his mind and he wondered how she was faring all alone at Hogwarts.

"Do ya fink we should see if Hermamani wants to come shopping wih ush at Diagon Alley tomorah?" Ron's mouth was so full, he could barely get the words out.

Harry simply nodded and continued to check the staircase for any sign of the girl he was only now starting to think of as "his Ginny".

"Harry?" Arthur Weasley was bent over some very large books, cup of coffee in one hand and a cup of oatmeal in the other. "What is the muggle significance behind leaving milk and cookies by the fireplace at Christmas time?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer but the sight of Ginny approaching the table left him rather speechless.

Mr. Weasley raised his eyes up from his array of books "Harry? You look a bit sick...are you feeling alright?"

"Oh- uh, yes- the cookies…they're for Santa Clause"

"Ginny dear- would you mind feeding the chickens this morning?" Mrs. Weasley poked her head out from inside the pantry.

Mr. Weasley exchanged a rather befuddled look with Ron, "You mean like Father Christmas?"

"Yes sir."

"What kind of cookies would you say are most commonly used in this bizarre muggle ritual?"

"I don't know- um…chocolate chip…would you please excuse me?"

* * *

Outside, the air was as bitter and unyielding as Ginny's eyes had been all week and as Harry approached the chicken coop, a million and one thoughts raced through his mind. He would tell her how he felt, he would tell her she was beautiful, he would tell her that he could think of nothing else, he would…

"Harry- why were you standing outside my bedroom door last night?"

Harry Potter was stunned. How could she have known? Ginny never turned to face him as she continued to indifferently sprinkle grains along the ground, but the faint smile that spread across her lips was apparent in her voice; which rang out like a bell.

"I was coming down the stairs from the washroom- I saw you from the stair landing"

"Oh…"

For a minute, neither knew what to say next. Ginny had been so embarrassed by her confession that night in the common room, that she had thoroughly avoided any lengthy conversations with Harry. But now, finally alone in the chicken coop; away from prying school hallways and a particularly nosey family, she found it a great deal easier to be honest with him.

"Harry…I…I'm sorry- I've been so rude to you this whole time…I…"

Before he knew what he was doing, Harry had placed his hands on Ginny's shivering shoulders and turned her body to face him.

"I've been trying to tell you…I…" Harry searched her pale face for the right words but nothing came to mind and in fact, the young wizard looked as though he might really be sick.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"I'd…It's just…I'd really like to kiss you…I just…"

Ginny suddenly pressed her lips into his and a rush of warmth spread through their bodies, lighting their faces up like beacons along the rocky sea cliffs of Anglesey. As they pulled apart, Ginny's bright brown eyes gleamed like polished tiger's eye.

"Wow" Harry was entirely overwhelmed.

"We better get back inside…Ron's probably wondering where you went off to." The little red-head giggled.

"Ron?" It suddenly occurred to Harry that he had just kissed his best friend's little sister.

"Harry, are you coming?" Ginny smiled warmly and the two headed back inside. Harry was happy that the tension had been relieved between him and Ginny, but now a whole new anxiety began to take hold.

* * *

Hermione had finally fallen asleep in Professor Snape's sitting room, much to his displeasure. And yet, as she laid there, fingers wrapped tightly around a throw pillow, the dark wizard couldn't help but be fascinated by her. She was strong-willed with a voracious appetite for knowledge that rivaled his own but there was a spirituality that surrounded her- an inner magic that emitted the most beautiful glow about her face.

"No…I need to…he's…no…I'm _not_- I…"

Severus watched Hermione writhe on the sofa for a moment before she settled back into a restless slumber. He sighed and apprehensively pulled a blanket on top of her before exiting to his adjoining lab. When he finally revealed who her father was, her reaction had been so wretchedly violent that the potion's master loathed to think what the witch would do upon waking to the reality that the Dark Lord was in fact her father.

Severus began sorting through some roots in an effort to clear his mind but to no avail. He found himself recalling on the sensation of the young witch limply clinging to his arms- emotionally exhausted and afraid of letting go. The brooding wizard wondered if that was what it felt like to be needed.

He flicked his wand at a nearby kettle and set about preparing an infusion of lemon balm and angelica root. While he waited for the water to boil, Severus quietly crossed the sitting room, careful not to disturb the sleeping urchin that he was sure would inevitably ruin his holiday. He stood before his bookcase and retrieved a small box from the top shelf. With the greatest caution he returned to his lab and contemplated the tiny artifact. It was a silver box with very delicate etchings along the lid. He traced a long white finger across the patterns and a peculiar smirk spread across his face. The kettle let out a low whistle and he was quick to lift it from the burner. Severus waited for the tea to steep and took a seat at his desk. Cradling the box in both hands, he finally set it down in front of him and opened it. The scent of jasmine and vetyver washed over him like a monsoon and he savored the lingering fragrance as he carefully lifted a long strand of spider pearls up from the box. Spider pearls were incredibly rare to come by, even in the Wizarding world. They glowed from deep within their core and cast a blood red shadow when exposed to light. Severus rolled the little pearls around in his hand and thought his heart would burst as he lifted a faded photograph from the bottom of the little box.

"Severus- dear boy- I hope I'm not disturbing you" The fire spit and sputtered a luminous ash.

"Naturally you are. But no matter, enter."

Albus Dumbledore emerged from the fireplace with a coy eye turned toward the potion's master.

"So…" Albus looked around the lab and made a physical acknowledgement of the two teacups which were set out on the counter. "I take it you were expecting me?" His eyes glistened with a playful sparkle.

"I…"

"We missed you at breakfast this morning, Severus"

It suddenly donned on the professor that he not only had a student in his private rooms, but it was a female student and she happened to be sleeping on _his _sofa.

"I haven't had much of an appetite as of…late"

"I see" The Headmaster reserved a chuckle as he paced the lab. "You're a fan of muggle literature, are you not?"

Severus nodded curtly.

"You know- a muggle writer by the name of William Somerset Maugham once said that 'The only way to eat well in England is to have breakfast three times a day" he beamed.

Severus was unsure of how Dumbledore would react to him telling Hermione the truth about her father. In fact, he was far more worried about that than her being "found" in his private chambers.

"Sir…seeing as we are not IN England I see no relevance in such…"

"I always say that a full belly makes for a full mind"

"Belly?"

"Well, I should be going- incidentally, will you be joining us for dinner?"

"Dinner? I…"

The younger wizard was quite perplexed by all this talk of proper nutrition and the seemingly pointless intrusion to his lab.

"Oh- and Severus, I find that when I've lost my appetite the only way to get it back…is to start with very tiny bites. Good afternoon." In a flash of green and blue, the Headmaster was gone.

Severus Snape steadily poured himself a cup of tea and returned to his desk.

"Old hoodwinking…funny hat wearing…" He calmly sipped at his tea, his teeth grazing the rim of the cup. The tea felt warm in his throat and he quickly turned his attention back to the photograph. A black haired woman dressed in dark blue robes languidly smiled at him and he found that he was quite incapable of scowling in his customary fashion. The woman wore a single white lily in her limp hair and occasionally narrowed her charcoal colored eyes in the same way Severus did when he was in deep study. He took another large sip of tea and listened intently to Hermione's breath; rising and falling like Spring wind on a Scottish moor. He set the photograph back into the box and placed the pearls on top of it, taking in the scent which still lingered on the air, before carefully closing it up.

* * *

Thomas had been spying on the Third Dynasty clothing shop for over an hour and could barely see a thing through the dusty windows. Though he was certain Narcissa had come alone, he could not be entirely certain who else could be lurking within the walls of the filthy little store. He soon realized that he was late for his "meeting" with "Lady Hatshepsut".

"I guess it's now or never." Thomas dove into an alleyway where he transformed and emerged in human form. He inhaled deeply and took a minute to smooth his hair down before rapping on the door.

"I'm comin, I'm comin'. I'm not deaf after all!" Lady O'Connor squawked from within.

"I'm sorry- I just…I wanted to make sure someone was here"

The old woman looked the scrawny boy up and down and made an odd noise of recognition that sounded like a squeaky door hinge.

"I'm here to see Lady Hatshepsut"

"Are you?"

Thomas nodded and began to think he had made a terrible mistake in coming at all, when he suddenly heard faint voices coming from the back of the shop.

"Come this way young Tommy"

The boy thought to ask how she knew his name but refrained when he saw her spit into a crystal cup and mumble "By the Oracle of Amun, Open." In truth, Thomas would have thought her quite mad if a hidden door had not magically revealed itself.

"Well…go on lad"

The young wizard looked up at her with a most incredulous expression but the witch nudged him forward and he made his way down a dank hallway that smelled of burnt snake skin and mold. At the end of the corridor, which seemed to stretch on forever, was another door.

"Go on…speak the words"

Thomas gasped. "Have you been behind me this whole time?"

Lady O'Connor let out a deafening cackle and slapped Thomas on the back so hard, he really thought the air might have been knocked out of him had he not been holding in his breath from the great stench.

"By the Oracle of a nun, Open"

"Amun, boy! Honestly!" The old woman whacked him on the head so hard, that he suddenly thought nothing of Professor Snape's violent propensity. "Speak it again!"

"By the Oracle of AMUN, Open"

Thomas was unsure of what to expect as he pushed open the heavy door and stepped into the sweetest smelling room he had ever been in. The walls were covered head to toe with lavender curtains and a plush ivory carpet covered the stone floor. Along the walls were small beds with velvet curtains drawn between them and trunks situated at the foot boards, not unlike his dorm room at Hogwarts.

"Welcome Thomas" A familiar voice sounded behind him.

"Mrs. Malfoy…I'm here because…did you?"

"It was I who sent you the letter Thomas. Miss O'Connor is the proprietor of this…shelter. She is Lady Hatshepsut."

Lady O'Connor, who had been slouching in the door way suddenly stood to attention at the mention of her name, much like a soldier.

"Shelter?"

"For battered witches...It's a safe haven"

"Mrs. Malfoy- how do you-"

"I know why you joined them, but I will assure you it will only get you killed."

Thomas maintained a reserve about his face as Narcissa led him to a sitting area.

"Hot Chocolate?"

The boy shook his head and examined her every move.

"Biscuit?"

"No thank you"

"You're right to be so cautious. I often tell Draco to be more…" Narcissa's face looked pained and she quickly changed the subject as she poured herself a cup of cocoa.

"You said you had some information about my mother"

Narcissa bowed her head. "Your parents and I were friends in school. I was a grade ahead of your mother but we had a friend in common." She swallowed hard as if choking back a short cry "My…husband…had a sister. She became pregnant and well, she was- like a number of people, living in constant fear of the Dark Lord…"

"But surely-"

Lady O'Connor suddenly whacked the boy on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Ouch!"

"Hold your tongue boy"

"Thank you Lady O'Connor- but that won't be necessary."

Narcissa smiled warmly; attempting to gently dismiss the old woman, who eventually took her leave.

"Anyway, she went into hiding and no one knew where she had gone except your mother."

The boy shifted uneasily in his chair.

"When your father wouldn't force the information out of her, he was subjected to torture at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. Lucius questioned your mother for days but she wouldn't betray her friend and…I'm pretty sure you know the rest"

Thomas cracked his knuckles to fill the silence but his heart was reeling, screaming from within his chest at the injustice of it all.

"You said in the letter that she escaped from St. Mungo's. Do you know where she might have gone to?" He didn't look Narcissa in the eyes; somehow he couldn't.

"She's here"

At this, Thomas' eyes grew wide and glassy with awareness. Narcissa stood and directed him to the back of the room, which was very dimly lit. The curtains were drawn around the last bed.

"Go to her" She whispered as if it was a secret meant only for him.

As Thomas approached the bed slowly, he felt all manner of caution fall from him like drops of rain sliding down a windowpane.

"Who's there?" A soft voice sighed and Thomas gently pulled the curtain back to reveal a cadaverous woman with long messy braids in her thick black hair, wearing a cotton nightgown.

"It's me…I'm…I'm Thomas."

Isabeaura sat up for the first time in several weeks and opened her deep-set green eyes as wide as she could.

"Of course you are"

* * *

The dungeons echoed an eerie cry through the corridors; something of a windsong to those who had heard it before. Severus Snape sat quietly in his sitting room, reading by a single candlelight. From time to time, he would glance over at the sleeping witch and wonder how she had come so far. True, guilt still ran through him when he thought of how he failed Katrina; but when he looked at her, he was inclined to believe in something utterly foreign to his cold precise mind; "hope".

Hermione shifted her body and gently opened her eyes.

"Feeling better?"

For a moment, Hermione was sure she was still dreaming. The room was completely dark, save the single candle and his voice seemed to drip down the shadowy walls like some inky poison.

"Miss Granger, tell me- are you quite in the habit of falling asleep in other people's private quarters after dropping in unannounced?"

This was no dream. Hermione had hoped that she would fall asleep and wake up to a whole new world. But she was still a bushy haired little nobody, her mother was still long dead, Professor Snape was still an intimidating old bat and the most evil wizard to ever live was still her father. Hermione stared at the floor, unsure of what to say.

"Would you…like some tea?" Severus lifted his wand to raise the lights and Hermione noticed that a cup of hot tea and a small vile of honey had been laid out for her on the table beside the sofa. She nodded sheepishly and watched her professor watching her.

"What am I to do?" It was almost as if she hadn't meant to say it aloud.

"_Do?_ Miss Granger, I hardly think there's anything to be done."

They sat in silence for a long time, each contemplating the other's role in this badly rehearsed drama that had become their everyday lives.

"I want to meet him"

Again, a long silence stood between them. Severus could not believe the young girl's spirit nor could he believe her naivety.

"He will kill you."

Hermione silently considered his words and hungrily downed a second cup of tea. Severus watched her intently and found her enthusiastic gulping rather endearing.

"For being as thin as you are, you certainly have an appetite"

Hermione suddenly became very self-conscious and set her teacup down, embarrassedly looking anywhere but at her professor.

A knock at the door broke the awkward tension that was building between them and a chubby little house elf called Wobble entered, pushing a small cart.

"Wobble is brings you room services!"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the elf and gritted his teeth in annoyance. "What is the meaning of this Wobble? Out!"

"But sir, Mr. Snape sir…"

"Professor"

"Yes…Mr. Professor Snape sir, Wobble just does what he is told sir..."

"Wait…" Hermione finally stood and walked over to the distraught little elf, kneeling down to look him in the eyes. "Hello Wobble, I'm Hermione Granger."

Severus rolled his eyes at her altruistic attitude toward the pathetic creature.

"Would you mind telling us who sent this dinner down to the dungeons?" she continued. But the house elf threw his head back in a fit of laughter.

"Oh Miss…there is no dinner here."

"Oh" Hermione looked up at Severus with a confused look, to which the dark wizard simply pinched the bridge of his extensive nose in frustration.

"Is your breakfast on the cart, Miss" Wobble pulled the cover off the tray and revealed a gourmet breakfast. The house elf winked at Severus, who abruptly kicked him out the door.

"You shouldn't be so mean to them"

"And you shouldn't even be here!"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention to the little feast.

"Well?" The dark wizard leaned against the cold dungeon wall.

"Well what?"

He gestured awkwardly at the mountain of food piled before her.

"Honestly- I'm not that hungry"

Severus Snape took a seat by the fireplace and stared into the flames as if he expected them to speak. Was she serious about wanting to meet the Dark Lord? Did she not realize that this man had no intention of a heartfelt reunion with his long lost daughter? He looked over at the naïve girl, picking at her food in the most perfectly innocent fashion and a sinking feeling fell over him. Severus clutched his arm, trying to conceal the pain that was creeping up his spine like an agitated ashwinder. The dark mark burned his skin so viciously that he thought he would surrender to it right there.

Hermione looked up into his face and understood the pain she saw there. "Sir…let me go with you"

"Start… with small… bites…Miss Granger" he growled and retreated to his lab, locking the door behind him.


	31. An Unlikely Alliance

_disclaimer: No...I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is a genius!_

_Thanks for being patient with me and for reading my fanfic! I am about seven months pregnant which is why I have been soooo absent from this site for so long...but I'm back. :) Thanks again for continuing to read!_

_-boots-  
_

* * *

Night covered Malfoy Mansion like a black veil and the family dogs growled and snapped at the fog, as it rolled over the grounds; a wraithlike wave of treachery. Draco's eyes snapped open at the all too familiar sound of Bellatrix LeStrange's shrill cackle as it bounced off the walls. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and slowly climbed out of bed, careful not to make a sound as he crossed the hallway to the top of the stairs. From there he could just make out the shadow of his father on the floor and could hear him speaking in low tones. After a minute or two, he saw his father cross to the front door where he greeted a tall man Draco recognized immediately as Fenrir Greyback. Draco had thought, as many did, that the werewolf was dead and his presence both intrigued and frightened him. His eyes followed the darkened figures down a hallway, which led into a formal parlor. With all the courage he could muster, the flaxen haired wizard stepped cautiously down the stairs and stood just outside the door, where he settled behind a thoroughly neglected looking suit of armor.

A low hiss broke the silence. "He should be arriving any moment now"

"My lord, what of the boy?" Lucius queried, taking a seat next to his sister-in-law. Draco felt a sudden wave of panic wash over him- did they know he was eavesdropping?

"We will discuss this with Severus first… There may be no need of Crowe anymore"

Bellatrix sniggered, "Let the boy join his mummy in the mental ward!"

"Let me have him, my Lord" Fenrir growled in a low, menacing tone.

Draco's breath hitched in his throat. They were going to kill Thomas.

* * *

Hermione felt quite useless. She had rushed to the door immediately, pulling on it with all her might and it was only after she had cast an advanced unlocking charm that the door popped open but her professor was already gone. She paced around the lab for a moment before returning to the little feast in the adjoining room. In truth, she was starving but somehow couldn't bring herself to eat a thing. The more she thought about her real parents the more sick to her stomach she felt. How could her mother have fallen for such a malevolent snake? Had he once been genuinely in love with her? Hermione simply couldn't imagine the most feared wizard of all time even knowing what "love" was. Furthermore, if her professor had been "summoned" through his dark mark, that could mean only one thing…the Dark Lord had not been vanquished and was indeed alive and well. She wondered if the Headmaster knew this to be true. She wondered if and when Harry would be told. The little witch picked at a piece of toast and found the warm bread to be a calming comfort.

She let her eyes wander the room, her gaze lingering on Professor Snape's extensive library. Though it had been established that her teacher was a fan of Shakespeare, she was a bit surprised to see a wealth of other muggle books amongst the tomes of magic texts – mostly all works of fiction with the exception of a few Encyclopedias. Hermione stood, still nibbling her toast, and crossed to the bookshelves for a closer look. He had all the classics- Tennyson, Byron, Dickens and even some more modern works by Shaw and Kipling. Hermione had to admit that she was impressed that someone who often spoke ill of muggles and their simple minded past-times, could have such an obviously deep appreciation for their literature. She couldn't help but wonder what other secret hobbies or interests her snarky professor might have. A very amusing image of Professor Snape crocheting a pair of socks graced her mind but she quickly shook the thought away with a smirk and swallowed her last bite of toast.

As she crossed back over to the tray of food, her eyes caught sight of a very worn book on one of the top shelves. Her curiosity quite peaked, she set aside her hunger for a moment and summoned the book right into her hands. The book seemed to be held together with nothing more than a very small piece of the original binding, which appeared to have been repaired with plain old muggle duct tape numerous times. She settled back into her professor's chair and carefully lifted the delicate cover. To her surprise, it was a book of old letters. A number of them were from her mother and she lightly ran her fingers over the handwriting, a soft smile appearing at the corners of her mouth as she read.

_Severus,_

_I hope you are well. I have never been better! I am positively in love and feel lighter than air! I know you will roll your eyes and say to yourself what a dunderhead I am, but I truly am happy! How is school? Hope that Potter isn't giving you too much trouble- if he does, you tell him I'll be in town this weekend so he had better watch out! Good luck with your exams and I will see you soon!_

_Your friend always,_

_Katrina_

Hermione scanned through the countless letters of encouragement and wondered if her mother would have given her the same advice she had given to her dear friend. "Friend". It was a word that up till now Hermione had never dreamed of associating with the most feared teacher at Hogwarts. But he had indeed been a friend not only to her mother but to Hermione as well. She knew that it had been difficult for him to tell her the truth about her father and a part of her wondered why he had in the first place. Had it been her persistence? Or something else? One thing was for sure- Hermione was beginning to feel a certain peace with her new identity and she knew she owed much of that peace of mind to none other than the great bat of the dungeons- her friend, Severus Snape.

* * *

Thomas Crowe sat very still on the edge of his mother's bed, unsure of what to say next. What could he say? She had aged considerably since he last saw her and he could feel the pressure building behind his eyes – begging him to tear. Thomas was so used to being strong; so used to restraining his emotions that he almost feared letting go.

"Mother…I…" Thomas swallowed a hard lump in his throat. He wanted to say so many things; that he loved her, that he was hell-bent on avenging her and his father, that he was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, that he was a death eater, that he was the top of his class in Arithmancy. And then…the tears came; slow and even. Isabeaura opened her arms and Thomas immediately softened into her embrace.

Narcissa Malfoy observed this exchange from across the room and her thoughts turned to her own son. What kind of man would her Draco become, she wondered in silence. With a heavy heart, she turned to leave but not before taking one more look over her shoulder at the reunion of mother and son. It felt somehow ominous to her.

* * *

Severus Snape lunged forward onto his knees, his arm still burning beneath his sleeve. He focused on the sounds around him – breath, laughter, whispers, wind…

"You may rise, Severus," a voice hissed from a dim corner.

The black-eyed wizard did as he was told and as he raised his gaze to meet the serpentine face of Lord Voldemort, he felt a rush of pain slither up his spine and burst within his chest.

"Crucio!" The Dark Lord shouted mercilessly and Severus fell to the floor in agonizing convulsions.

"Tell me Severus…do you remain loyal to me?" It was less of a question and more of a demand.

"Y-yes" he managed to say through clenched teeth.

"Really? Because Lucius here was just recounting a most interesting story to me…" The dark wizard moved in closer to the writhing form on the floor in the way that a ravenous predator corners its prey before the kill. "He was telling me that Draco witnessed a very unusual event at Black Lake recently…ring any bells?"

Severus tried to speak but found that his throat was closed off, making it very difficult to breathe.

"No?...What a pity…Bella dear, would you mind seeing if you could jog Snape's memory for me?"

Before Severus could make any noise of protest, Bellatrix sauntered over to him, laughing maniacally as she raised her wand.

"Levicorpus!" She approached Severus' levitated body and was now nearly an inch from his face.

"You unworthy half-blood!" She whispered almost sweetly into his ear and kissed it ever so gently as she thrust her wand against his brow.

"Crucio!"

Lucius and Fenrir looked on with pleased expressions but Severus would not give any of them the satisfaction of his cries – no matter how unbearable the curse was, he would remain as stoic as possible –focusing his mind on _anything_ but the pain.

* * *

Hermione closed the book of letters and wiped away the remainder of her tears, finally ready to leave the cold dungeon she was actually starting to look at as something of a sanctuary. As she made her way to Gryffindor tower, Hermione caught sight of Draco Malfoy running through the hallway, wearing what appeared to be silk pajamas.

"Draco!" She called out to the boy, who in turn glanced over to her with the most vulnerable expression; that he barely resembled himself.

"Are you alright? I thought you went home for the holi-"

Before Hermione could finish her sentence, Draco brazenly pushed past her. He looked panicked and frightened. Hermione called after him but he wouldn't look at her. The young witch suddenly remembered that night she had seen him crying and clutching his arm. Hermione cautiously ascended the grand staircase, her eyes following Draco as he frantically made his way to the seventh floor.

* * *

Back at the Burrow, all were very much at peace, enjoying holiday goodies and the warmth of a roaring fire…all except Harry Potter. The boy felt rather conflicted by his feelings for Ginny and for the kiss they had shared out in the chicken coop. In truth, he knew his feelings for the little red head were completely genuine; he had never felt so strongly for any other girl before, not even Cho. But the fact that he felt so strongly scared him a little and the fact that she was his best friend's little sister scared him even more, not to mention the fact that he was at present moment seated in between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who at times, practically felt like his own parents. Harry felt so incredibly guilty that he found himself unable to look Mr. Weasley in the eye, though it did not seem to go unnoticed by _Mrs_. Weasley that Harry was also unable to keep them off her beautiful daughter who sat across the room, the glow of the fire illuminating her face with a most pleasant tint of gold.

"Harry dear-" she stood and adjusted her apron "Why don't you come into the kitchen and help me with the Christmas cake"

Harry exchanged a puzzled glance with Ron, who was playing a rather intense game of exploding snap with George, but quickly stood and nodded his head.

Entering Mrs. Weasley's kitchen was like walking into an enchanted bakery, the smells of homemade fudge and cinnamon filled the room while unseen hands vigorously scrubbed at pots and pans. The novelty of magic just never seemed to wear off on Harry, and he was always reminded of this in the Weasley kitchen.

"Now then Harry…hand me three of those eggs over there on the table" Molly turned her back to him and started at adding all the necessary ingredients to a large mixing bowl. For a while neither spoke as she stirred the batter and Harry was beginning to feel a little anxious. Why had she asked him alone to help out in the kitchen? It wasn't as if he minded, but it seemed an odd thing to do, particularly as it was normally Ginny who helped her with the holiday cooking.

Suddenly Molly turned to him, leaving the batter to stir itself, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're such a sweet boy Harry" she smiled with the most motherly warmth "If you hurt her…I will personally mince you into a pie and serve you to mountain trolls" She then gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and resumed preparing her cake. Harry swallowed hard and just stared at Mrs. Weasley wide eyed with shock. How could she have possibly known?

"Oh- Harry dear- would you grab the nutmeg from the pantry?"

* * *

"They're going to kill him…they're going to kill him and Professor Snape is in on the whole thing! I don't want to go to Azkaban and my mother…what will happen to her if my father goes to Azka-"

"Slow down Mr. Malfoy" Albus Dumbledore approached the very flustered boy with a look of surprise on his weathered face. "Now then, Draco…start from the beginning."

"There's no time! You've got to find Thomas!" The beads of sweat around his brow suggested his anxiety was sincere and Dumbledore eyed the boy with the greatest scrutiny.

"How can you just stand there? They're going to kill him unless we do something!" Draco's eyes bore into the Headmaster's face and Albus immediately knew the boy was telling the truth. But what had happened to Thomas? Could he really be in such terrible danger? He had no choice but to alert the Order.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will remain here until I return – do you understand?"

"No sir! I'm coming with you. I- I…"

Albus turned sharply to look at the young wizard and the twinkle returned to his tired eyes as a single tear fell from Draco's.

"I'm the one what's got him into this, sir…I…I want to…help"

The Headmaster smiled softly and, with a heavy exhale, lifted his wand in a swift, sharp movement and before the boy even knew what had happened, the Headmaster was gone in a single flash of light and Draco was left quite petrified on the floor.

* * *

Hermione crouched quietly behind the gargoyle statue outside of Dumbledore's office. It seemed to her that Draco Malfoy had been in there some considerable time and for the life of her, she could not imagine why. Endless possibilities crowded her mind; perhaps he was there to confess receiving the dark mark. After another fifteen minutes of ferocious uncertainty, the young witch could stand the waiting no longer and approached the statue.

"Peppermint Humbugs" Hermione hoped that the password had not recently been changed. After a nerve-racking moment of hesitation, the hidden staircase began to twist around and Hermione ascended it carefully, her mother's wand in hand.

The door was locked but not sealed.

"Alohomora" she whispered. And as the lock clicked into place, the witch stepped forward and pushed the door open with a resounding thud.

"Shhhh! Do you mind? Some of us head gear need our eight hours!" The sorting hat chortled.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, "I'll only be a minute". She raised her wand to lift the dim lights and gasped when she saw Draco's petrified form on the floor. Her eyes darted about the room for signs of the Headmaster but it was obvious no one else was in the room, aside from Fawkes, herself, Draco and that loud-mouthed sorting hat. Hermione studied Draco intently. How had this come to pass? Had the Headmaster really cast a body-binding curse on a student? She shook her head and thought that there must have been a rational explanation. Her eyes scanned the room once more, and fell this time on a rectangular object leaning against the desk, which was heavily wrapped in a large dust jacket.

"The portrait?" Hermione was barely breathing as she approached the desk, completely neglecting Draco for the moment. She ran her fingers along the sides of the object and carefully began to unwrap it.

Before her very eyes, appeared a woman with long pale hair and the most flawless complexion imaginable. Her lips looked very much like Hermione's; naturally tinted and a little bee-stung though her eyes were shut. Hermione rested the portrait against the side of the desk and sat down on the floor just staring at who she knew at once to be her beautiful mother. Tears welled up in her chocolate eyes and threatened to spill over her cheeks.

"Don't cry, child"

It was the same soft voice Hermione had heard that night on the grand staircase. The young witch looked up at the painting, whose golden eyes were now languidly resting on her own. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"You needn't be afraid Hermione." Katrina Malfoy smiled gently. "I know you must be angry with me but I also know you are a rational girl and so, I hope you will see things from my perspective… in time."

"I…yes…I mean, no…I'm not angry with you. I just…I have so many questions for you I can barely remember them all" Hermione gave a nervous laugh and blinked back her tears.

"I will answer what I can…in time…but right now I think your cousin needs you" She gave a knowing smiling and cocked her head toward Draco's still form.

"But…I need to know…Lord Voldemort…is he truly…"

"I knew him as Tom" Katrina spoke barely above a whisper, "I knew him…in a time that is long removed from this one."

Hermione turned away from the portrait with angry eyes.

"Hermione…sometimes we don't see things as they are, we see them as we are. I loved him and for the time I loved him, he was a better man because of it."

"He killed you- didn't he?" Hermione choked on the bitter words in her mouth.

Katrina bowed her head solemnly and bit her bottom lip in the way Hermione often did when she was nervous, which brought a slight smile to the young girl's face. "Though his hands are certainly not clean of my blood, I did not die by his wand. I was betrayed…by someone I trusted."

A panicked look suddenly struck Hermione's face. "Was it Severus Snape?"

"Oh child…" Katrina laughed lightly, "He was always meant to be your guardian…I'm sure he thought you dead all these years"

Painful realization overtook Hermione and she let the tears fall, swallowing back her aching sobs.

"Tell me what monster did this? Who took you from me?"

"I will tell you when the time is right"

"No! You will tell me now! I need to know."

Katrina's eyes darted over to Draco and back to Hermione's tear streaked face. She inhaled a deep breath and closed her eyes. She knew her daughter had every right to know but was terrified that she would be as impulsive and vengeful as her father.

"Tell me!"

"Hermione…There are always two sides to every story and sometimes it can get very…complicated…People can find themselves doing things they never dreamed they were capable of." She took another deep breath before continuing. "My brother and I were always very close. He loved me so dearly…but love is a funny thing, and it is easy to manipulate."

Hermione stared at Draco in revulsion and it all suddenly made sense. "Lucius Malfoy"

Katrina nodded silently.

* * *

Four brooms whipped through the night air at such a speed, the human eye might not have fully registered it. Outside of the Third Dynasty clothing shop, two figures apparated from the darkness as the four brooms dive-bombed to the empty street below.

"What's this all about then? Have you any idea what time it is?!" Nymphadora Tonks threw her pink hair back and let out a huge yawn as she approached the shadowy figures of Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody and Hestia Jones dismounted their brooms and joined the rest of the Order members.

Kingsley glanced at the ramshackle shop. "Are you sure he's in there?"

Albus bowed his head and produced a small red amulet from his robes.

"Oi! Is that what I think it is?" gaped Tonks.

The little gem pulsed with light the closer they got to the storefront.

"A Vestigium Amulet?" Remus slapped his forehead in shock while Albus simply smiled.

"A what?" Kingsley queried.

"It's a tracking amulet…they used to use them in Azkaban" Remus quipped, still in a certain amount of disbelief.

Hestia cleared her throat, "Albus…I'm sure you're well aware that such an artifact is quite illegal."

"Of course he's aware of it…look at him beaming….he's bloody proud of the fact!" Moody laughed gruffly and thumped the stout witch on the back.

"Let's get to it, who knows- we may be too late already" Remus' eyebrows were knit together with worry as they made their way into the rundown shop.

* * *

Severus Snape lay very still on the cold floor, blood still oozing from his open wounds. He could feel the dark Lord weaving in and out of his mind but fought hard against him.

_Horned slugs, fluxweed, nettles, Doxy eggs, calendula oil, valerian root, armadillo bile…_

Severus could feel him delve deeper still and was unsure he could control his thoughts for much longer.

_Asphodel, ginger, monkshood, tubeworms, unicorn blood…_

The dark wizard felt his mind suddenly open like floodgates. A single tear escaped him and he allowed the pain in his body to wash over him at last.

"_Welcome to Hogwarts_. _The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats…"_

"_This term we will be going over Strengthening solutions and the anatomy of Chinese chomping cabbage…."_

"How touching Severus…I had no idea you had such fond memories of your school days" Lord Voldemort hissed and laughed as he peered deeper into Snape's weakened mind.

_A beautiful blonde girl with golden eyes smiled at him and waved…_

"Katrina"

_A girl with red hair poured over Potion's books with a young Severus and scribbled furiously on a piece of parchment…_

"Young love Severus?" he laughed menacingly.

The broken man on the floor suddenly shut his eyes, pushing the dark Lord from his mind.

_Gillyweed, lacewing flies, belladonna, moonstone…_

"Why do you resist me if you are truly loyal?"

Severus knew it would be most unwise to keep fighting. He would give him just enough information to deem himself useful. And with that, Severus Snape surrendered his mind.

_Hermione Granger's face, streaked with tears looked up at him as she fidgeted with her mother's necklace…She scrubbed cauldrons rigorously, her hair softly bouncing at her shoulders as she did…That innocent smile…that naïve look of fear…that necklace…that kiss._

"Well, well Severus…It seems you _do_ have more than potions on your mind these days."

Lord Voldemort violently kicked the potion's master in the stomach and smiled down at him darkly. "You will tell me everything you know of her or I may let Greyback decide your fate"

Severus choked on blood and saliva, "It would be my honor to serve you, my Lord".

"And to think I ever doubted you".

* * *

"Finite Incantatem"

Draco's face flushed with color and he gasped for air as he sat up to attention.

"Draco- you must tell me everything"

"Gr…Granger? What…what are you doing-" The boy tried to stand but found that he was quite dizzy.

"Just rest for a minute Draco."

The boy looked up at her with a mixture of emotions playing out on his face; anger, disgust, annoyance and something else…surrender. Hermione realized at that moment that she was in fact pointing her wand directly at him in a defensive stance. She lowered her wand and crouched next to him.

"We have to find Thomas" Draco finally said with some reluctance.

"You mean Thomas Crowe? Why? What's happened?"

"There's no time to explain it Granger"

"Draco…you have to tell me. How am I supposed to help you if-"

"They're going to kill him!" Draco's eyes snapped up at her with such viciousness that Hermione nearly jumped back on her heels.

"Who's going to kill him?"

"I overheard my father …the Dark Lord, he's returned."

"I know"

Draco's eyes widened as Hermione rather boldly pushed his pajama sleeve up, exposing the still fresh mark. She grasped her wand tightly at her side as she stood. This movement did not go unnoticed by Draco.

"Please…Granger…We have to find Thomas."

"And why should _I_ trust _you_?"

Draco sneered at her with an arrogant grin. "I suppose you trust Professor Snape? Or what about your beloved Dumbledore? He's the one who petrified me and locked me in here!"

"Professor Dumbledore could have sealed you in here with a much more powerful spell if he had intended to imprison you! And as for Professor Snape…" Hermione worried her bottom lip, "Yes…I trust him implicitly"

Their eyes locked in an almost scorching stare.

Draco exhaled deeply, "We need to get to Thomas"

Hermione took one last look at her mother's portrait, which was still propped up against the desk. She finally extended a hand to Draco, helping him to his feet.

"Any idea where to start?"

* * *

"You can't just barge in here! Unannounced, uninvited! Now just who do you think you are?!" Lady O'Connor barked from a dark corner of her shop, holding a single candle.

Albus stepped into the light. "Ms. O'Connor – Is it?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...Please good lady, we were under the impression that a student may be within these walls."

"Oh? Which wall exactly?" she cackled.

"Enough of this!" Mad-Eye brusquely approached the old woman, pushing Tonks and Hestia out of his way. "Now then, is there or is there not a young lad called Thomas Crowe here?"

"Never heard of him!" The old crone spat at him, with one eye cocked. Mad-Eye made several more attempts but to no avail. Lady O'Connor remained as tight lipped as a mummy. Mad-Eye barked "We could use someone like her on our side!"

"Well… this is going extremely well- innit?" Tonks snorted.

At that moment, the hidden door opened and Narcissa Malfoy stepped into the room. Albus narrowed his eyes to meet hers and they exchanged a silent greeting which went completely unnoticed by everyone else in the room.

"Might I ask why you are harassing the proprietor of this establishment?" Her aristocratic features were unmistakable when she spoke.

"And might WE ask what the wife of a refined lunatic is doing in a thrift shop …_Auntie_?" Tonks had never been one for restraint.

Narcissa lowered her gaze to the floor.

After some deliberation, Albus approached the slender witch and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her body was shivering ever so slightly and Albus could sense that she was nervous.

"We mean to help Thomas, Mrs. Malfoy. We were under the impression that he was in some considerable danger" Albus moved even closer and peered at her over the rim of his glasses. "Narcissa…" He spoke barely above a whisper, "Draco grows more like you every day."

The older wizard smiled affectionately as her icy eyes melted away.

"He's through here" She motioned timidly to the hidden passage but swiftly grabbed hold of Dumbledore's robes as he passed her. She could not stand the thought of Thomas being ripped from his mother's arms once again. "Please…you must promise not to involve the Ministry"

Albus eyed Shacklebolt, who hesitantly nodded his head in affirmation. Narcissa exhaled a breath she had been holding in since they arrived and, with great poise, led them to Thomas.

* * *

Hermione and Draco walked quickly through the quiet hallways of Hogwarts, with Hermione leading the way straight to Gryffindor tower.

"What are you doing?" Draco stopped rather abruptly and sneered at the witch. "Surely you don't expect _me_ to set foot in _there!_"

"Draco- now is a poor time for house rivalry, don't you think? Besides…I need to grab a few things before we set out to find Thomas…and I couldn't help but notice you haven't brought along your wand"

The boy rolled his eyes as they approached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Password?"

Hermione suddenly clammed up, remembering there was a Slytherin standing beside her. She attempted to whisper it.

"I can't hear you, girl! You really must learn to project…like this!" The Fat Lady then began to sing in the most ear splitting soprano imaginable.

"Granger…this is a poor time for house _loyalty_- don't you think?!" He mocked,

"Alright, alright! Roseus Draconis!" she bellowed.

"Pink Dragon? How imaginative."

Hermione exhaled roughly "Do you want my help or not?!"

Draco's toothy smile sobered and he nodded before rigidly stepping through the portrait.

"So, first things first, let's get you a wand. I have a spare" Hermione hurried up to her room, leaving Draco alone in the crimson and gold of the lion's den. He looked around, taking in the opulent tapestries and various portraits thrown haphazardly on the walls. There was a glow about the room that Draco didn't understand; a warmth which emanated from the furniture as if countless laughs and good times between friends had been had in this place. When Hermione returned, she observed him for a minute from the stairs and wondered just how different she and Draco really were deep down. Blood, she thought, must have some arcane value to it; something more than just DNA, more than just who your grandparents were. After all, there were a great many spells from the old world and plenty of dark magic spells which greatly relied on bonds of blood.

"We should get going" She handed Draco her wand and tucked her mother's in her back pocket. "Now then" she smiled, "How do we get to your house?"

"Well…we could floo but that might not exactly be stealthy."

"Do you know how to apparate?"

Draco scoffed at the witch "Of course!"

"Sorry! I was just asking – I mean, you have to admit that now would be a poor time to get splinched"

The boy rolled his eyes and with that the two made their way outside from where they could safely apparate from the forest. And as they vanished into the brisk night air, a pair of brown eyes anxiously looked on from a nearby belladonna bush before swiftly turning back towards Hogwarts.

* * *

Thomas Crowe sat next to his mother, placing his hand over hers in the most affectionate way. It was apparent to everyone present in the room how protective the young man was of her and they remained very still, not wanting to ruin the exceptionally tender moment. Isabeura Serpentsoot shut her eyes at last, allowing exhaustion to claim her feeble body. Thomas drew the curtains around her bed and wordlessly followed Albus and the other Order members out of the room and back into the shop.

"I won't see her taken back to St. Mungo's" he finally said; a quiet anger apparent in his voice. At this, Albus Dumbledore cocked his head with a faint smile.

"My dear boy, I have no intention of sending your mother anywhere as it seems Mrs. Malfoy…has gone to the greatest lengths to ensure her safety and care"

At the mention of her name, Narcissa tensed and looked up, catching eyes with the smiling Headmaster. Thomas stiffly leaned against a wall and rubbed his hands over his face; he too was emotionally exhausted.

"Headmaster…exactly why are you here?"

"We were under the impression you were in some danger but now…I wonder…" The old wizard fidgeted with his beard . Draco had seemed so sure that Thomas' very life was being threatened and Albus had sensed no maliciousness behind the younger wizard's insistence. He wondered now whether Draco could have been purposely misled.

"Thomas…how long has it been since you were last summoned?"

"I…why? What is this all about?"

"Draco Malfoy"

Narcissa's eyes widened with fear. "What about Draco?"

"I fear your son may have been deceived into believing that Mr. Crowe here was in danger…He came to me at Hogwarts with news that…"

"Where is my son?" The blonde witch's face grew dark and severe.

Thomas suddenly leapt to attention "Granger!"

The old wizard's eyes glimmered with understanding and he hoped that Draco was still lying helplessly petrified on the floor of his office.


	32. The Scars Remain

_disclaimer: No...I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is a genius!_

_Thanks for being patient with me and for reading my fanfic! I am about to pop! My baby girl is due any day now so I wanted to get this chapter out now!! Thanks again for continuing to read and being patient for my updates! ;) Enjoy!  
_

_-boots-_

* * *

The sky was still pitch black in the cool early hours of morning and though the wind had picked up pace, it carried upon it the most fragrant scents of an approaching dawn; dew drenched vines and melting snow along fresh dirt paths. But at the core of this potentially beautiful morning, the dark uncertainty of night clung to the sky.

Tom Riddle sat by a warm fireplace, twirling a fine ginger wine in a crystal goblet. The slightest smile was etched on his gaunt snake-like face and as he sipped the wine, he tapped his spindly fingers on the armrest of the chair in an almost childish manner.

"A daughter" He hissed through a wide and treacherous grin. "How perfectly…fortuitous." The dark wizard threw his head back with a laugh as he downed the rest of his drink. "Sweet, crafty Katrina" he mused, setting the goblet down, "Lucius, it would seem you have some explaining to do" He cocked his head to one side and studied the two men sitting across from him.

"My lord- you must believe me, I…I thought she was dead…I…"

"Silence." He lunged forward in his chair, his scarlet eyes flashing wildly.

Lucius Malfoy's face was pale as death and his breathing had become visibly uneven. Severus Snape, on the other hand, sat very still, his eyes following the Dark Lord's every movement. He would have to choose his words very carefully if he wanted to get through the rest of this interrogation alive. The Dark Lord suddenly leapt up from his chair and grabbed Severus roughly by the chin, "You wanted her"

Severus jerked his head away "She's a child" he snorted. "An insufferable little child... I assure you… I feel nothing for her, my Lord" Severus was unsure why, but he had found those words more difficult to say than he would have thought.

"I am disinclined to believe you, Severus" The Dark Lord was now within an inch of Snape's face, staring deeply into his expressionless eyes. "I'll tell you what Severus…perhaps when I'm done draining her filthy little body of all that…precious…blood…I'll give her to you to do with what you like" The sides of his mouth curled dangerously.

"If it pleases you to do so, my Lord" Severus remained impassive but deep beneath the dark façade, he pictured Hermione, asleep in his sitting room, a book tightly clutched against her chest. And for some inexplicable reason, he ached to know that she was still safely locked away at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Where is he Albus? Where is my son?!" Narcissa was quite frantic now as she searched the Headmaster's office for Draco.

In a flash of green light, Remus Lupin and the other Order Members stepped through the fireplace followed closely by Thomas Crowe.

"Well…where's Draco?" Tonks plopped herself down in a chair and attacked the Headmaster's candy dish.

Professor Dumbledore stroked his beard and popped a lemon drop in his mouth, scanning the room for anything out of the ordinary and that was when he noticed it; the portrait. He slowly picked it up and took a seat behind his desk.

"They've gone Professor"

"Who said that?" Remus looked over his shoulder at Moody rather inquisitively and it didn't take long for everyone to realize that the low and even voice they heard had come straight from the portrait. Narcissa moved in closer to get a better look and gasped when she saw Katrina's face.

"Auntie…she looks like your lot!" Tonks sniggered.

"Very astute of you, Tonks…this is Katrina Malfoy" Albus beamed.

"Never heard of her"

"She was Lucius Malfoy's twin sister when I was in school here" Remus quietly offered before taking a seat next to Tonks.

Narcissa looked as though she may faint from the shock. Katrina was certainly the last person on Earth she had expected to see.

"They left not an hour ago"

The Headmaster turned his attention back to the portrait. "Do you know where they've gone?"

Katrina nodded "I'm not sure exactly where they've gone…but I think-"

Just then, Neville Longbottom burst into the Headmaster's office at such a speed, they could scarcely believe they were staring at clumsy, awkward, stuttering Longbottom!

"Sir…Head…head…Headmaster…Professor Dumbledore, sir…" The poor boy was quite out of breath.

"What is it Neville?"

"It's Hermione sir…and Draco Malfoy…they've apparated to- to…" Neville noticed Narcissa standing next to the Headmaster and suddenly grew very quiet.

"Well- lad…spit it out then" Moody thumped the boy on the back rather roughly.

"Mal… They've gone to…to… Malfoy Manor, sir"

"Oh Gods, they'll be killed!" Narcissa finally met eyes with Katrina and the two exchanged a silent understanding that only a mother could have deciphered.

"Draco must think I'm at the mansion" Thomas grabbed a handful of floo powder, rushing to the fireplace.

"And just where do you think you're off to then- lad? Gonna go after them yerself- are you?"

"I'm afraid Alastor is right, Thomas…" Hestia piped in "there's no telling how many of them there might be…"

"Besides, were you planning to floo right into the living room? I'm not sure my uncle would appreciate your causal dropping by" Tonks huffed.

"I'll go"

Everyone turned to Narcissa Malfoy, who was still locked in a stare with Katrina.

"Are you mad, woman?! Do you have any idea what they'll do to you if-"

"Yes" She stared at Mad-Eye sharply and made her way to the fireplace. "I know all too well."

"Narcissa…" The Headmaster stood. "We will cover the grounds while you search for the children inside. Once they are out…" Albus suddenly felt an impending sense of dread and it surely showed on his face.

"Headmaster? Are you alright – sir?

Albus said nothing in response, but glanced one more look at Katrina's portrait.

"They'll be fine, Professor. He wouldn't allow them to harm her" He knew she was speaking of Severus, who no doubt, was at the mansion already.

"Sir…should we be alerting Arthur and Harry?"

Albus hesitated before nodding. Harry had not been told of the Dark Lord's return and he was unsure how the boy would handle such grave news. On the other hand, Harry had grown into quite a powerful young wizard and if his instincts were right, they would need all the reinforcements they could get- even if this time, Harry Potter was not the target of Tom Riddle's malicious design.

* * *

The sky had lightened ever so slightly when Hermione and Draco arrived at the grounds of Malfoy Manor. The castle-like structure was rather foreboding with its black stone walls and wrought iron gates. Hermione followed Draco closely as he led them through the gardens and finally through a back entrance near the servants quarters. Draco knew that house like the back of his own hand and Hermione mimicked his every movement as they cautiously made their way down the many dark and winding hallways. Draco's heart was beating wildly in his chest; he knew if they were caught he would have to turn on Hermione in an instant or risk the severe punishment that would inevitably follow if he stood as her companion. Draco shook the thought from his head and glanced back at the bushy haired witch trailing behind him. Why was she doing this? Why was she helping someone who had only ever tormented her at school? It was perhaps the Slytherin in Draco that caused him to think that Hermione must have some ulterior motive for helping him find Thomas. Nevertheless, he readily accepted her help and somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if they could ever be friends.

"Where are they holding Thomas?"

"Shh! There's a hidden chamber under the drawing-room floor but there may be someone guarding it"

Draco quietly opened the door to the drawing room just enough to peek inside. It didn't appear to be occupied but one could never be too cautious and he knew that if nobody was there at present, there was a good chance they could return at any moment.

"Come on Granger"

The two students hurried into the room where Draco swiftly pulled back a heavy tapestry to reveal a small, hinged door.

"Lumos" Hermione's wand flickered to life and lit their way as they slowly descended a twisting and rather dilapidated staircase into the bitter depths of the mansion.

"Thomas!" Hermione called out softly to the darkness below. "Thomas- we're coming!"

There were three large doors in the chamber, all leading to smaller adjoining cells. At the center of the room stood an iron maiden and a table, piled high with a variety of muggle torture devices.

"I hope those are antiques" Hermione swallowed.

Draco rolled his eyes at the squeamish witch and rushed past her, pulling open each door in search of his friend.

"He's not here!"

"Is there anywhere else they would keep him?"

Draco ran his hands though his hair in frustration. "I don't know…I mean, he could be in the study-"

"With the revolver?" Hermione smiled.

Draco looked at her curiously with one eyebrow raised so high it looked like it might just fly away from his forehead.

"Sorry…bad muggle joke"

"Well, well, well... Draco, I didn't know you had yourself a little girlfriend! What will daddy think?!" The last thing either of them heard was the shrill cackle of Bellatrix LeStrange as the world around them faded to blackness.

* * *

Arthur Weasley stood for a moment outside of Ron's room; unsure of how to break the news to Harry about Voldemort's return and the possible danger Hermione might be in. Remus had only contacted him by floo moments before, alerting him to the situation and while he knew now was no time to dawdle; he was still concerned for how Harry would take it. So many believed the Dark Lord to be dead, finally vanquished by the Boy-Who-Lived. In fact, there were many Ministry officials who believed this to be the case as well and it had only been through a select few members of the Order that any intelligence on his return had been collected at all. The spell, which was said to have destroyed him, Arthur had known to be an original creation of none other than Hermione Granger though the majority of the wizarding world believed it to be Harry's superior skills and willpower which had won the final battle.

There had been so much celebration – so much joy at the great defeat and now Arthur was forced to face the reality that it was not quite over for any of them. With a heavy heart and a final sigh, he pushed the door open and set about waking Harry and Ron with the unfortunate news. He was blunt in his revelations and as his words sunk in, both boys instantaneously stood to their feet, dressed, grabbed their wands and were out of the burrow faster than a Chinese Fireball. Harry approached the task before them with all the tact and fervor of a soldier but all the time that they traveled to Malfoy Manor, his heart thumped vehemently in his chest for the safety of his dear friend. 'She would be okay', he kept repeating it like a mantra – Hermione would live, even if he and Ron died protecting her – Hermione would live.

* * *

Hermione's wrists and ankles were throbbing with pain and as she strained to open her eyes, she found that she was shackled to a chair in the center of a poorly lit room. She could taste blood in her mouth and immediately began to struggle against the iron chains. She scanned her body frantically for her wand but it had undoubtedly been removed. She breathed fiercely and began to scream into the darkness.

"You foolish little girl" a menacing voice hissed behind her. She tried to turn but the chains prevented her from much movement. Suddenly the darkness lifted and as Hermione's eyes adjusted to the onslaught of light she realized that she was surrounded. Fenrir Greyback was among them, as well as Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You disgusting mudblood" the older witch spat as she approached her.

"Now now Bella…let us not be rude to our guest" the unseen voice whispered hoarsely into Hermione's ear and in an instant she knew all too well who stood directly behind her. A shiver ran through her body and she lowered her eyes to the floor. This was her father –the very blood that propelled her forward into existence, the same blood she now carried in her veins. She held back her tears, forcing herself to swallow the sick feeling welling up in her chest.

"What should we do with this little sod?!" Fenrir threw Draco roughly to the floor.

"Rise Draco" The Dark Lord ordered the boy to his feet. "You have done well to bring me… this… very fine gift." He cocked his head to one side with all the appearance of a reptile. "Shall I… reward you for your actions?"

Hermione's head snapped up at this and she caught eyes with Draco who looked even more terrified than she did. "Draco- you don't have to do this! You can turn away from them! You can!"

"Silence- you little rat!" Bellatrix lunged at the girl "Cru-"

"Stop!" Draco held his wand pointedly at the witch; sweat running down his gaunt face.

"How dare you raise your wand to me! Incarcerous!"

Draco fell to the floor, struggling as the phantom ropes tightened around his body. Voldemort stalked over to the boy, pushing Bellatrix out of his way.

"Dear boy, I begin to wonder…whether you have the stomach for this sort of life…" He was within a foot of Draco's face as he hovered over him; the foul stench of death dripping from his tongue, "Are you loyal to me Draco?"

"Where's Thomas?!"

The Dark Lord swiftly kicked him in the ribs, a sly smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I would think that should be the very least of your worries dear boy" His attention now turned back to Hermione who watched on helplessly, unable to tear her eyes away from the horror that was unfolding before her. The ropes around Draco continued to tighten and his face grew quite red.

"Stop it - can't you see?" she begged, "He's choking!"

The Dark Lord waved his hand over Draco's body, before snapping it up into a fist. The boy's eyes grew very wide and as the ropes disappeared, there was a loud crack and Hermione realized it was the sound of Draco's bones breaking. He cried out in excruciating pain and remained in a heap on the floor; both legs clearly broken and his right arm turned almost completely around. Hermione let out a cry and struggled against the chains.

"You monster! You vile horrible thing!"

"By all means, if you wish him dead…keep talking, girl" Lucius Malfoy ground out through a clenched jaw.

"You're his father! How can you just stand there watching this?!" she screamed. "Your own flesh…and blood" she bit back her sobs as best she could.

"While we're on the subject of blood…perhaps you could enlighten _me_ on one or two points...the spell which…incapacitated me…I know it was you who created it" The Dark Lord was now dangerously close to Hermione. "I want that spell" he hissed.

Hermione stared up at him defiantly. "Figure it out for yourself"

"Come now… it doesn't have to be this way…" he snaked behind her "We could do great things together…you and I" he lowered his voice to her in the manner of a secret.

The young witch said nothing, fixing her gaze once more to the floor. Where was her professor? Why had he not come bursting through the doors to save her and Draco? One thing was certain- there was to be no teary reunion of father and daughter tonight. Voldemort gripped her chin with an icy hand and stared deeply into her honey colored eyes. Before Hermione knew what was happening, he began to penetrate her mind. She fought to put up as many walls as she could but it proved to be more difficult than she could have imagined.

_The postcard book, the necklace, the letter from Gringotts, her isolation from her friends, detention, the lake snake, Draco holding his arm, Katrina's portrait, that kiss…that feeling of safety she felt with her professor…that trust…_

He lingered on the memory of the kiss she shared with Snape for a moment before releasing her mind. Stalking to the center of the room, with his head a little bowed, he began to laugh.

"Severus" he beamed. "Perhaps you would be good enough to assssist me with something?"

Severus Snape stepped into the light, his eyes focusing on anything but the bloodied Gryffindor that was staring up at him expectantly.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy flooed through the bedroom fireplace of her home and quickly threw her coat and gloves off before creeping out into the hallway. She gently pushed open the door to Draco's bedroom just to be certain he was not there. She swallowed hard and took several deep breaths before descending the stairs to the lower level of the manor, listening carefully for any signs of movement in the foyer and adjoining sitting rooms. The house was eerily silent and Narcissa suddenly felt very anxious as she passed the door to her husband's study. She lightly touched the knob and realized it was heavily warded with a variety of complicated spells. Though this was not uncommon, she found it to be a particularly bad sign considering the circumstances. She exited the house through the servant's quarters and waited for the Order members to arrive just beyond the gates.

* * *

Severus stood very still, well aware of what it was the Dark Lord expected him to do. A slight look of apprehension came over him but he fought hard to suppress it. He coldly walked over to Hermione who continued to look up at him with an almost painful look of complete trust. Her lips quivered a bit as he closed his hard black eyes against her innocent gaze.

"Crucio!"

Hermione screamed and threw her head back wildly in the chair. Her limbs writhed in extreme agony as the curse worked its way through her already beaten body. Severus opened his eyes and could have cried when he saw her looking up at him with that same expectant look of hope clinging to her big brown eyes. He wanted nothing more than to hold her against his chest; to tell her everything was alright... to kiss away all traces of pain.

"Again Severus"

Snape hesitated before he lifted his wand again, pointing it at Hermione. It was then that her eyes relented to the cruelty. She looked at him as if to say 'do what you must'.

"Crucio!"

After another round of the cruciatus curse, Hermione was barely conscious; completely slumped over in the chair.

"I grow tired of this Snape…perhaps we might try extracting the information some other way…" Voldemort gripped the young girl's hair tightly in his fist, craning her limp head upward to see her face, which still held a certain amount of defiance.

"Perhaps I could attempt legilimency on her My Lord"

"I was thinking of something a bit more…unconventional"

* * *

"It will take some considerable skill to get past the wards" Narcissa offered as she quietly led the Order members in through the servant's quarters.

"Remus…you and Hestia work on the wards – Potter, Weasley you come with me" Mad-Eye Moody barked. The boys nodded and trailed after Moody as they searched the house for other Death eaters.

"Remus…how do the wards look?" Hestia stood in a defensive stance as she watched over the werewolf's back for any signs of approaching movement from the darkened hallways.

"Just give me a min…" The tall man's eyes flew open rather erratically and he lowered his wand to his side, stepping back tentatively from the door.

"Remus" Hestia whispered, "Remus- what is it?"

* * *

Lucius Malfoy ushered the Dark Lord into an adjoining room off the study, which was rather appropriately hidden behind a rare portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"Bring me the girl"

The room was small and lit only by a few sconces on the walls. It smelled like old death; the kind of musty scent that a tortured soul leaves behind. Lucius unceremoniously threw Hermione to the hard stone floor, Severus following closely behind him. There was a single chair in the corner of the room and a large ornate cabinet next to it, which Snape recognized immediately as a vanishing cabinet.

"Leave us!" The Dark Lord's voice was like oil of vitriol as it burned over the two men, pushing them out of the hidden room.

Lucius smiled gingerly and turned to his ruthless associates. "A drink?"

Bellatrix cackled loudly and rushed over to her brother-in-law's rather large liquor cabinet. Severus remained quite focused on the portrait. The girl was resilient but he doubted very much she could survive a private encounter with Tom Riddle. He knew now that the Dark Lord was after her blood to restore his body and it was clear he knew Hermione was the true brains behind his last encounter with the Boy-Who-Kept-Living. Somehow Severus could not imagine his life without the little know-it-all in it; something between them had changed and it weighed upon his conscience like an iron anchor. He had been so sure he would never love anyone after Lily had hurt him so terribly and yet the blasted girl with the bucked teeth and bushy hair had managed to make him feel more vulnerable than he ever had in his entire life. Severus felt his heart tighten at the thought of losing her. His eyes bore into the portrait as if he were willing it to open but Salazar's face merely sneered at him and stared back with empty pale eyes.

"Now, now Severus…I'm sure you'll get a piece of the mudblood when he's through…you needn't be jealous" The blonde wizard's lips curled into a cat-like grin as he watched Severus out of the corner of his eye. The Potions Master scanned the room. They all looked so revolting, sloshing drinks about, carrying on like mindless puppets as a mad man pulled the strings. It made him sick. He looked over to a dark corner where young Draco was slumped in a chair, quite unconscious. Though Snape could not be entirely sure of the circumstances which brought the two students here, he recalled to mind the way Hermione had defended her cousin and how Draco had taken the punishment rather than save his own skin. He thought it interesting to see the change in Draco's behavior and secretly hoped it would be permanent. After all, Draco had been a promising student and no doubt would have a fine future ahead of him if he managed to stay out the kind of trouble his father had fallen into at roughly the same age. Severus was suddenly torn from his thoughts when Fenrir Greyback arched his shoulders and stood with some trepidation. He cocked his head and turned sharply to the door.

"What is it Greyback? Bit jumpy, are we?" Bellatrix scoffed.

"Lupin" The hulking werewolf growled deeply from the back of his throat. Severus raised a single eyebrow. Where there was Lupin, there was undoubtedly the Order and where there was the Order…there would indeed be Harry Potter.

In a flurry of wands and curses, the door flew open.

* * *

Hermione felt like she was falling. Her stomach turned over and she felt quite sick. She momentarily opened her eyes only to see darkness whirling about her and undulating with a magic she didn't quite recognize. Suddenly she felt arms slither around her waist and pull her up to her feet before throwing her like a ragdoll through a door. She tried to stand to her feet but her body was so sore she could barely move. She scooted back on her hands and as her eyes adjusted to the light she took in the full sight of Lord Voldemort standing before a vanishing cabinet. He whispered something under his breath and Hermione strained to listen, catching only what sounded like a variation on a locking spell. She looked around at their new surroundings and was surprised to see they appeared to be in a makeshift lab of sorts. Along the walls, dusty jars of ingredients and specimens lined the many shelves. And there appeared to be a table in the corner piled high with cauldrons, books and various other potions utensils.

"Where are we?" Her voice was small but held so much boldness in it she might as well have spit in his face.

He hissed through yellowed teeth as he approached her slowly "I apologize for the… unconventional travel arrangements … but your miserable little friends have a way of dis…rupting my plans…" Staring down at her through narrowed red eyes, he smiled wickedly at her trembling form.

"A vanishing cabinet? You honestly think that's going to stop them from following you?!"

Voldemort began to chuckle lightly but it soon turned into a roaring fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"My dear…by the time they get here you'll be little more than a shell"

Hermione tried not to show her fear but it was plainly written on her face. He turned from her and began slowly pulling some vials from a cabinet on the wall and gently placing them on the table in the corner. Hermione also noticed a large table in the center of the room with what appeared to be restraints on either end of it. The man was truly evil, she thought, chiding herself for thinking there existed some part of him that could look at her and see a daughter. The young witch looked around the room for any possible means of escape but was sorely disappointed to see no windows and only one heavily warded door. The vanishing cabinet would be her only way out but without a wand to break the locking spells it would be of no use to her. She hoped that he had been right about her "miserable friends". Her thoughts turned to her professor. She had seen so much pain in his eyes when he hit her with the cruciatus curse; so much anger at the situation, at Malfoy, and maybe even at himself. She swallowed back a round of tears and thought about his dark eyes focused on her. She had felt something pass between them in those few moments before he threw the torture curse at her; apprehension, regret, fear and something else… something profound and unbridled just beneath his cold exterior.

"I forgive you" she whispered to no one in particular and closed her eyes, attempting to retreat as far into her mind as she could. She thought about her professor's face when she had kissed his cold skin, she thought about him pulling her into his body in the most tender of embraces, she thought of the agony in his eyes when he hurt her at the Dark Lord's command. At last Hermione realized why she felt so drawn to the broken man who had reluctantly helped her piece her past back together; she loved him...truly...loved him.

* * *

Spells and curses were being thrown back and forth across Lucius Malfoy's study. Lupin and Greyback had disappeared out into the dark night, battling each other ferociously into the expansive gardens. Most of the Death Eaters had been subdued by this point or had fled the scene. Luckily there had been no causalities amongst the Order though many of them were quite injured, some even unconscious.

"Expelliarmus!"

Lucius fell to one knee as he lost his balance along with his wand, staring up at Harry Potter with a most pitiful look.

"Well boy? Do it…" he smirked.

Harry licked his lip and with every ounce of restraint he could muster lifted his wand to the kneeling wizard's brow.

"Incarcerous" Lucius struggled for a while, flailing his body about in a futile attempt to free himself from the spell but to no avail.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry bellowed.

A wide grin spread across the wizard's face "By the time you reach her she will be dead" he bit out through a hoarse chuckle.

Severus approached Harry and placing a firm hand on his shoulder, gently moved him aside, his wand pointed menacingly at Lucius.

"I always knew you weren't to be trusted…"Lucius spit. Severus gave him a swift quick to the ribs and raised one eyebrow at the pathetic man writhing on the floor. "And you…" he turned his attention to Thomas Crowe who stood by Dumbledore's side. "I knew you were a coward…just like your daddy!" Thomas lunged at the wizard, drawing his wand but was restrained by Kingsley. A very worn looking Remus stumbled back into the room, grimacing from the thick stench of blood, which now surrounded him. Tonks and Hestia immediately tended to him. But all other eyes remained on Snape and Malfoy.

"You make me sick" the Potions Master finally said with pure disgust evident on his face. "She was your responsibility… Katrina loved you…"

Harry shot a bewildered look to Remus; searching the werewolf's face for answers and then to Dumbledore, whose eyes merely held their familiar twinkle as he took in the scene before him.

"And what of your role in all of this Severus? You were also intended to protect her were you not? And now; given a second chance you've failed yet again. You think Katrina would be pleased? You couldn't save her then and you can't save her now" Lucius laughed weakly and cocked his head towards Harry – who still held a look of confusion on his face. "Oh didn't you know- Potter" he lurched forward a bit "didn't you know who your little chit friend's father was?" At this Severus kicked him yet again and Lucius choked on the blood, which spurted from between his lips.

"Enough. The password Lucius" Severus crammed his wand into the bleeding wizard's temple "give me the password for Salazar's portrait or so help me I will finish you here"

The tension in the air was so thick that no one dared to move let alone speak. Harry stared at Snape with great scrutiny. He had never seen the man so passionate or emotionally unhinged. His pupils were completely dilated, causing his naturally dark eyes to appear completely coal black and his hands shook with fury as Lucius continued to verbally taunt him. Narcissa, who had been by Draco's side, rose and pushed her way through the Order members until she was nearly a foot away from the two men.

"Lucius…please…" she stammered, fidgeting with her delicate hands.

He looked up into his wife's concerned face as if it were the first time he ever saw her. Severus backed up a bit as Narcissa bent down to place her hand on Lucius' bloodied face. "Tell him, please… remember how much she meant to you at one time…remember Katrina"

The blonde wizard suddenly bowed his head, his face draining of all color.

"The vanishing cabinet" he murmured "You'll have to use my wand to unward it" he looked up at Severus with a look of mixed emotions; horror, regret, defeat and uncertainty.

"And the password?" Snape growled in a dangerously low tone.

"Cicatrix manet"


	33. Prophecy

_disclaimer: No...I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is a genius!_

_Thanks again for continuing to read and being patient for my updates! Almost done with the next chapter as well... so not too much longer! ;)  
_

_-boots-

* * *

_

Somewhere several miles north of the village of Ottery St. Catchpole, the first rays of morning light kissed the snow that blanketed the small garden in front of the Lovegood house. Luna Lovegood sat at her window, tracing a finger steadily along the glass, observing the little icy patterns in the morning frost as if they contained a hidden message. She rested her forehead against the cool windowpane and dreamed languidly about what the future held for her and the little baby growing beneath her skin. Had this happened to any other young woman, they would have been at the very least a bit panicked. But Luna had accepted her "condition" with her usual calm confidence that everything would somehow fall into its appropriate place. Neville Longbottom, on the other hand, had been quite rattled by the whole idea of fatherhood. Luna smiled as she thought about Neville. After his initial shock had subsided, Neville had become increasingly protective and far more sure of himself than anyone had ever seen him. There was no doubt in her mind that Neville would make an excellent father. She tenderly ran a hand over her stomach, which was hardly showing any signs of her little passenger yet.

"Hungry…"

Luna pulled a fluffy blue robe over her pajamas and padded downstairs where she met her father in the kitchen. This morning was particularly frigid and Luna was anxious for a warm cuppa.

Xenophilius Lovegood, who was still quite ignorant to Luna's condition, peered at her over the top of the Quibbler. "Toast?"

She nodded and was just about to sit down when she suddenly felt very dizzy and momentarily lost her balance.

"Are you quite alright?" Mr. Lovegood stood awkwardly, clearly concerned.

"Yes- I'm fine" Luna responded dreamily as she sat down at the table.

"Yes, well… can't be too careful with those wrackspurts flitting about this time of year" He smiled at his daughter and tended to the tea.

Luna's eyes rolled back in her head and her breath hitched roughly as her whole body suddenly lurched forward onto the table.

"The severer of darkness will be saved by a lion…" her voice was low and guttural.

Mr. Lovegood dropped the teapot as Luna's body continued to undulate as if under a strange trance.

"And the lion may be spared the sting of death by an invisible shield while the great serpent will be struck down by its own venom. The lion will lie in wait and wake when the frost has once more thawed… and returned."

Luna's body quieted and she smiled up at her father as if nothing odd had happened at all.

"Is there any jam left?"

* * *

Hermione could barely breathe. Her whole body felt numb and from time to time she seemed to black out altogether. She struggled to free herself but to no avail; her own limbs rebelled against her force. The Dark Lord loomed over her body to begin the spell that would assist him in draining her blood. He smiled at the helpless girl, writhing on the table, knowing that it would not be long before she lay silent and still- nothing more than a cooling corpse.

"Why are you doing this?"

The Dark Lord chuckled. "Surely you are clever enough to figure that one out all by yourself, girl"

"He will come for me" she weakly managed through shallow breaths.

"Your precious professor? I think not. But perhaps he'll harvest your remains for ingredients once I'm done with you."

"You're wrong" she smiled a little deliriously and began to fall into a deep sleep. The Dark Lord raised his wand and began.

"Verus in altari cruor est…"

* * *

Severus Snape mumbled the password and slipped through the portrait into the tiny hidden room where the vanishing cabinet stood in the corner. Even with Lucius's wand, breaking through the wards would require all of his concentration. They were incredibly complex and the Potions Master knew that there simply wasn't time for error. A passing thought of Hermione's lifeless face broke his focus and he found himself momentarily unable to continue. He took a deep breath and summoned to his mind an image of Hermione smiling at him the way she had when they had discussed muggle literature. He would not fail Katrina again. Hermione would live. With renewed vigor, he set back to work on the cabinet.

"I'm going with you"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled roughly. "You will stay here with the others, Mr. Potter…I'll not have you displaying foolish heroics while Miss Granger's life is at risk-"

"I'm going with you"

Severus turned to Harry menacingly; his stare shrouded the boy like some omen of death. "Do not assume, Mr. Potter, that the Dark Lord is powerless in this state. You would be wise to -"

"You're wasting time" Harry bit out quickly, his eyes boring into his professor's.

The wizard's eyes darkened and he hastily turned back to the cabinet. If anyone could have seen his face, they would have seen that for the first time in a long time, Severus Snape was scared. It was vital that it end. The war, the revels, the servitude to a madman... the darkness; it would end today.

* * *

Some small part of the Dark Lord's mind was uneasy – the piece of him that could never be replaced by fostered parts – the piece of Tom Riddle that remained like some unsightly stain upon his soul. He took in Hermione's features - soft curls cradling an even softer face. She looked like he had in his youth- dark eyes, long fingers and something naturally aristocratic about her slightly upturned nose. But her mouth was distinctly her mother's.

"Katrina" The name caught in his throat and caused his voice to crack a little. This piece of Tom Riddle was still vulnerable to human emotions- to memories of a woman he once loved more than life itself. A woman who tried to stop the inevitable darkness that would one day consume the man she had loved. Tom gently brushed a stray hair away from Hermione's sleeping face. He had heard much of the little mudblood witch over the years- showing up purebloods left and right with her effortless aptitude for magic. It all made sense now and he couldn't help but feel a small swell of pride in this quiet moment between father and daughter. But the bitter, dark creature he had become surfaced quickly to the forefront of his mind and he retracted his hand from her face in disgust. Hermione's blood had been the cure for his broken body all along. The magic that flowed through her veins was powerful and he licked his lips greedily at the thought of draining it from her little body.

He reflected on Katrina once more- her laugh rang out like a heavy bell in his mind. Her beauty- her poise… her determination. She haunted him in that moment- taunted him from the face of their own child… their flesh…their blood. Tom Riddle set his hands on the table to steady himself. A feeling swelled from deep within his chest and the monster inside him recoiled, unsure of what this building sensation could be. But the man in him knew it was regret. A single tear worked its way through his scarlet eye and the infamous Dark Lord bowed his head in acceptance of this emotion. He was tired. He missed Katrina and he hated the world he had created without her in it. Hermione was the only living evidence of his soul- the only physical manifestation of the love he was once able to feel. It was then that he noticed the necklace. The twin snakes. He touched the girl's face yet again and thought about the woman who gave her life so that this brilliant and beautiful girl might live. This girl… their daughter. That word had never seemed so important before this moment. Tom Riddle bent low over Hermione and placed a single kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so…"

The vanishing cabinet clicked into place and as the door flew open, Harry Potter stood boldly before him- wand at the ready with fire in his eyes. "What have you done to her!" He motioned to what appeared to be a lifeless Hermione on the table.

Severus rather casually stepped into the room and for a moment all time seemed to stand still. Tom stared at Severus and backed away from his daughter until his back was pressed firmly against the wall. Severus felt altogether unnerved by this. For the first time, Lord Voldemort seemed so human.

"Answer me!" Harry demanded.

The dark wizard said nothing and tilted his head to watch as Snape approached the girl and retrieved two vials from his sleeve. Holding one under her nose, he caressed her cheek ever so lightly with the back of his hand.

"Finite" His throat was dry and his breath hitched as he observed the cauldron next to her was nearly filled to the brim with her blood. Severus, who usually maintained an impenetrable mask of indifference, looked like he was going to be sick.

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed in understanding.

"You… you love her" he laughed.

Severus said nothing but drew his wand up defensively. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and Harry ran to her side.

"You're pathetic Snape" The words dripped like venom from his tongue.

"You're the pathetic one!" Harry spat indignantly, pushing his way past his professor.

Again Severus said nothing but raised his wand and in one brisk movement, Harry was tossed roughly to the other side of the room.

The Dark Lord bowed his head almost gracefully and brought up his wand. Tom Riddle was most certainly gone.

* * *

"Stop looking at me like that" Draco Malfoy sat propped up in a very uncomfortable chair. He had been given some potions to ease the pain of his broken body but would likely require spellwork and plenty of Skele-Gro to repair the damage. Tonks would be transporting him St. Mungo's once she had finished up her report with Kingsley Shacklebolt. In the meantime, it was up to Ron Weasley to keep him company.

"I've got some Drooble's in my pocket if you want" he offered weakly.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned to watch as the aurors took his father away. A part of him felt relief at this. It felt as if they were removing a piece of his own soul that had begun to rot away. He watched his mother – the way her delicate hands fidgeted with the lace of her dress. He hoped he could be strong enough for both of them. And as they locked eyes and he saw her smile timidly- Draco knew that his mother was finally free. He thought about Hermione. What did the Dark Lord want with her and why had _his_ father and godfather been charged with protecting her as a baby…and who on Earth was Katrina?

"Chocolate frog?"

"Do you always carry this much candy around in your trousers Weasel?"

Ron, who had been feeling around his pocket for a Fizzing Whizbee, suddenly thought better of it and shrugged, clearing his throat.

"So…about what size sweater would you say you wear then Malfoy?"

"I beg your pardon?" The blonde boy cocked his eyebrow and glared at Ron.

"Well…it's just that…it's Christmas time…"

Draco gave him a searching look, unsure of how to respond.

"My mum… she makes these sweaters every year- perhaps you've seen them…she knits the first initial of…"

"Why are you telling _me_ this?"

"Well… you and Hermione…you know...you're-"

"We most certainly are not! I'm not interested in Granger like _that_!"

It was now Ron's turn to look curiously at Draco. Was it possible Draco didn't know that they were in fact cousins?

"I meant… well…the two of you are…"

At that moment Thomas Crowe approached Draco stiffly and sat down.

"You're part of the Order aren't you…like Snape…" Draco did not loo at him directly.

"Yes" Thomas replied unevenly. "I'm sorry… you… I mean…I'm sorry about your father"

Ron looked back and forth between the two boys. There was an awkward pause before he finally got up and left them alone to talk.

"Why did you come here? What were you and Granger doing here?"

Draco sighed heavily. "I heard them talking about how you couldn't be trusted…I …I thought they were going to kill you"

Thomas was stunned. He wasn't used to having people fret over him in such a way and he was admittedly unsure of how to react. "It was stupid of you, you know…coming here..."

"You're telling me" Draco winced. "I'm not terribly big on pain"

The two sat in silence for a bit before Thomas carefully placed a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Your father…when I was young…he...he killed my father"

Draco opened his mouth to speak only to have Thomas stop him abruptly.

"You and your... mother have made me feel… connected…for the first time in my whole life…thank you". The words felt very foreign in his mouth and he knew he had perhaps been a bit blunt but he felt a great weight lift from his heart. He also felt that for the first time, he had a true friend.

Draco held out his hand, which the other boy silently accepted.

"Oi- Weasley…" Thomas called to Ron. "Got any more Droobles?"

Albus Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. Much was about to change. His eyes twinkled as a very worn out Remus Lupin approached him, with more than a slight limp in his step.

"You knew all along- didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you mean dear boy" The old wizard smirked.

"What do you intend to tell young Mr. Malfoy then? He ought to know she is his cousin-"

"How do the muggles say it, Remus… let's.. ah, yes… let's let the chips fall where they may…"

Ron had joined the two Slytherins and the three boys now sat in relative harmony; enjoying their sweets… even if it was in silence. The werewolf cocked his head, in typical canine fashion, and eyed the boys across the room. He thought about James and Sirius and a lump formed in the back of his throat. Would this really be the end of the darkness that had loomed over them all for so long? Could things ever be as peaceful as the three students he now observed? His eyes wandered over to the vanishing cabinet and he furrowed his brow in worry.

"How long should we wait? What if they can't get back through the cabinet?"

Albus placed a confident but gentle hand on Remus's shoulder.

"What if they're already dead…" Remus continued "what if…"

"Now, now Remus… a great many men have 'what iffed' themselves to an early grave…I shouldn't like for you to be among them… who would I get to fill the DADA post at such short notice?" Albus beamed at the timorous werewolf.

"Now then…" The Headmaster abruptly turned his attention to Neville Longbottom, who had been careful to stay out of the way in the aftermath of the battle and was now quietly sitting by the only window in the room.

"Morning already- is it?"

Neville jumped a little at the Headmaster's voice behind him and stammered a barely audible reply. The young man looked tired, Dumbledore thought to himself.

"Mr. Longbottom…I really must thank you for your vigilance. Without you, we might never have found Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy in time."

Neville didn't say anything, only nodded in recognition of the old wizard's words. He was thinking of Luna. He wanted more than anything to be with her right now. And in this moment, he didn't care who knew their secret. He needed to touch her; to know that she was safe. He needed to be with his family.

"You know… Neville… your parents would be very proud of the young man you've become." Dumbledore peered at him over the rims of his spectacles.

"I'm not so sure about that sir" Neville mumbled guiltily.

"I am" the Headmaster smiled. "I can't imagine what it must feel like…"

"Sir?"

"To have a piece of your heart forever go walking around outside of your body…"

Neville stared at the Headmaster with a questioning look.

"That's what I have heard having a child is like."

At this, Neville's eyes grew wide and he began to stutter a bit. Dumbledore's eyes shined like polished glass.

"I… I…"

"What is it my boy?" His voice was tender and reassuring.

"I… that is… we… that is… Luna and I…"

The Headmaster suppressed a smile.

"We're… _Luna and I are to have a baby this Summer sir and I love her and I don't care who knows about it and she's everything to me and it's probably a girl in which case we're thinking of naming her Angelica_"

It suddenly got very quiet. Everyone in the room had turned to hear Neville's confessional rant and were shocked to say the very least. It was as if someone had slipped the poor boy veritaserum. Oddly enough, Neville felt a certain sense of relief rather than embarrassment.

"What are you lot all gaping at then?" Tonks was the first to break the awkward silence as she walked over to Neville and playfully punched him in the arm. "Merlin's beard! He hasn't got spattergroit! He's having a baby!" She punched again for good luck.

"Congrats Longbottom!"

* * *

Severus lurched forward; dodging and lunging about the room. The Dark Lord flung curses at him swiftly and the powerful magic from his wand splintered the air with darkness. Severus knew this would be a duel to the death, but she was worth any and all risks. He had to know that Hermione would be safe from this evil that had plagued the Wizarding world for too long; the same evil that had twisted his younger self into the mangled and bitter man he now was. Above all else, he had to keep his promise to Katrina.

"Give up, you fool" The Dark Lord hissed. "It's over"

Severus blocked another curse and sharply swung his wand overhead, casting such a fierce blasting curse that he, in fact lost his own balance.

"I should have known you would betray me in the end, boy… but then, you always did have a soft spot for little mudbloods…" The Dark Lord hissed and regained his footing. "Crucio!"

Severus barely dodged the hex as he ducked behind the cabinet. "She 's your daughter, you maniac…" Severus noticed a mirror on the far wall and quickly charmed it to turn slightly to the left so as to create a distraction, which he hoped would give him the advantage he needed to strike.

Sure enough, the light reflecting off the mirror caused the Dark Lord to turn his head if only for a moment. Out of the corner of his eye, the Potion's Master saw Hermione bring a hand up to rest on her forehead. She was weak but alive.

"Sectumsempra" It was almost a whisper but his intention was crystal clear. The Dark Lord screamed in agony as the curse worked through his body. Deep bloody cuts appeared haphazardly along his arms and cheekbones.

Hermione could hear muffled sounds and see flashes of light in her peripheral vision but she was still quite disoriented from the loss of blood. Her back ached and it felt as though she was laying on something. She reached under her back to find a small vial, snuggly nestled between her body and the table. Observing the brassy color of the substance, she assumed it might be a blood-replenishing potion. She carefully uncorked the vial and brought it to her nose. It smelled of unicorn's milk and something she couldn't quite decipher. Severus watched as she cautiously examined the potion before drinking it. A slight smile played upon his thin lips; he had taught her well.

"You mutinous half blood!" The Dark Lord lunged at him and Severus drew up his wand with a snap, roughly throwing his old master against the opposite wall with tremendous force.

Hermione stood up from the table, gripping the sides of it for balance. Severus knew it would take a few minutes for the potion to take effect. He had to get her out of there.

"Miss Granger…get to the cabinet, the Order is waiting for you"

"I can't leave you and Harry here" she motioned to a very unconscious Harry Potter slumped over in the corner like some forgotten toy.

His robes billowed as he strode over toward her and Severus set his face in the most intimidating scowl he could conjure.

"Hermione…" He was nearly an inch from her face and he longed now more than ever to reach out and touch her. "Please"

Severus wiped the sweat from his forehead with a free hand and silently implored her with his eyes. Hermione reached a hand up to his gaunt face and pushed a few strands of limp black hair behind his ear. She tenderly ran her thumb along his jaw line until she reached his lips. Severus lowered his gaze, unsure of what he should be feeling for her.

"Please" he repeated.

Hermione lifted his chin up and stared deeply at his cold face. Her chocolate eyes were flecked with the most beautiful gold and honey tones. Severus realized that he had never really looked so closely at them before and he found that he was grateful for this quiet moment in the midst of the Dark Lord's madness. He had never wanted to kiss any woman the way he wanted to kiss her at that moment.

"Avada Kedavra"

The room pulsed with dark magic and Hermione's eyes suddenly reflected an all too familiar green glow and then... a blinding light enveloped them both. Severus felt a tight pang in his chest and the very last sound Severus Snape heard was a shrill scream before his body hit the stone floor.


	34. Permission to Care

_disclaimer: No...I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is a genius!_

_Thanks again for continuing to read and being patient for my updates! Happy Snow Day!  
_

_-boots-_

* * *

Hogwarts was bustling with activity. Students milled about saying their goodbyes and rushing through last-minute packing. The grounds were in full bloom. Along the outer walls, thick green vines stretched toward the blue skies and even the Whomping Willow seemed to relax lazily under the warm sun.

Harry Potter, "the-boy-who-had-missed-out-on-the-final-battle-but-did-infact-live-through-it" sat in the Gryffindor common room waiting for Ron to finish packing. He would miss Hogwarts. He thought of all the times he and his friends had sat in that very room; he and Ron playing Wizard's Chess, Ginny scribbling in her journal and pretending not to stare at him, Neville pruning some odd plant or another and Hermione bent over a book.

"Hermione" he whispered to no one in particular.

It had been nearly six months since the events at Malfoy Manor and Harry still found himself reflecting on it all with a certain amount of guilt that, in the end, he had not been able to help the one person whom he and Ron had always relied on for help.

"Alright there Harry?" Ron quietly entered the room and took a seat next to his friend.

"Just… I just wish I could have…"

Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder "I know"

The two boys sat there for some time in silence. What else was there to say? The Dark lord was truly gone. The graduation ceremony had been free of ominous speeches by the Headmaster. The darkness that had draped itself like a heavy cloak over so many people had been lifted. And yet… Harry and Ron sat there looking as if none of it mattered in the least.

* * *

Draco Malfoy limped slowly through the Hospital wing. Though his body had been mended and all of his broken bones fixed, the young wizard would most likely have a permanent limp as a result of his extreme injuries. Draco had been coming to the hospital wing nearly every week for the past six months. Sometimes he would read aloud to the nearly lifeless body on the bed. Other times he would just recount the details of his day and whatever new rumors were flitting about the Hogwarts gossip mill. But today was different.

Draco settled next to the sickbed and produced a rather ornately decorated photo album from his leather book bag. He cleared his throat and flipped the pages carefully until he found what he was after.

"I thought you might be interested in this" he began softly, "It's not much but, well, I just thought you might like to have it. It was the only one that my father hadn't destroyed…my mum…she hid it" Draco scooted his seat closer to the bed. "See- here's your mum and mine at Hogwarts in their first year… they were really close"

Draco pulled the picture up from the page and placed it in the limp hand. The girls in the photograph waved and blew kisses from the Slytherin table.

Hermione's hands were so cold and her face so still that to the casual observer Hermione Granger would have appeared quite dead.

* * *

Severus Snape stalked through the Dungeon hallways, mumbling gruff goodbyes to the few Slytherin students who acknowledged him as he hurried past them. It seemed to everyone that Professor Snape had changed considerably since the holiday break at the end of first term. True, he had never been particularly friendly or even remotely interested in engaging with students or staff members, but it seemed he had become increasingly anti-social and if possible, even nastier and more venomous towards his students. But this suited the Potions Master just fine. Truth be told, Severus encouraged the assumptions that he was severely unapproachable – it meant that he would be left alone. And right now, that is what he wanted more than anything… to be left in peace, as once again the castle became an empty tomb for those few lost souls that called it "home" all year round.

Once he was in the safety of his rooms, Severus removed his customary black robes and even undid the top two buttons of his shirt. He poured himself a drink of firewhiskey and tiredly ran a hand through his hair. Another school year had come to an end. The corner of his mouth twitched a little at that.

"Good riddance" he scowled and gulped the rest of his glass greedily. It had been seven years that Severus had dealt with Potter's antics and he was quite glad to be rid of him and his little friends at last. The Potions master poured himself another glass and this time, he could not help but let his thoughts wander to the little Gryffindor that now lay in the hospital wing … nearly dead… because of him. He had let down his guard for just one minute and in that minute, the Dark Lord had struck. He had replayed that moment over and over again in his mind countless times; and every time he did, he felt guilty all over again. He, the great unfeeling deatheater – the spy… the nasty old bat of the dungeons, had been distracted by the beauty of a girl whom he knew could never feel anything but pity for him.

Severus growled and threw his glass roughly at the wall. It shattered instantly and he winced at the sound. For a few minutes, he sat very still, staring at the broken glass as if it was Hermione's lifeless body. When the curse hit her chest, she had screamed out like a wounded siren. The next thing he remembered was waking up at Hogwarts and Dumbledore smiling down at him in that irritatingly omniscient way.

"Damn it" Severus stalked over to the fireplace and took a swipe at the mantle, violently knocking everything to the floor. It was often his way to revert to rather muggle-like displays of rage when he was upset. He slumped into his chair and allowed himself to cry for the first time in roughly over seventeen years.

She had saved his life and he hated her for it.

* * *

"It's been six months, Albus. Surely we cannot keep Miss Granger here at Hogwarts for much longer" Minerva McGonagall pursed her lips and fidgeted with her hat. Hermione had in fact only been in the Hogwart's hospital wing for two months, but had previously been under close observation by a healer at Saint Mungo's since being hit by Voldemort's killing curse.

"I've already spoken with an administrator at Saint Mungo's and they…"

"Albus! Surely you are not suggesting we send her back there; it's so overcrowded and so…"

"I have no intention of sending her back there, Minerva. They assured me they have no open beds available for the next four months at least as it is. I've spoken with Miss Granger's parents and they agreed that for the time being, it would be best for Hermione to stay under Poppy's care…toffee cluster?" The Headmaster motioned to his candy dish and offered the Transfiguration teacher a warm smile.

"Do you think she'll ever come out of it, Albus?" she asked, reaching for a piece of candy, "Do you think she'll ever come back to us?"

The Headmaster looked at her thoughtfully and laced his fingers together.

"I think... it might just take the right person to wake her up"

McGonagall didn't say anything, but gave the Headmaster a curious look worthy of any cat.

"Severus should be along shortly" the old wizard mused, looking at his time piece, "perhaps he could be of assistance in this matter".

At this, McGonagall let out a rather uncharacteristic cackle "Ha! I highly doubt that, Headmaster. I don't think Severus has even gone to see Miss Granger – not once since the event"

"Exactly" Albus beamed and popped another toffee into his smiling mouth.

* * *

Draco cleared his throat as he reached into his bag and retrieved a small box from it. He cradled the box as if it was a priceless treasure.

"I know we haven't… I mean… well, I think you know what I mean… I haven't exactly been kind to you over the years…Grange… er… Hermione. I just want you to know…well… If you ever wake up, I hope you'll wear these,"

He carefully opened the box to reveal a of pair earrings. They were, of course, a pair of silver snakes, coiled up like the Ouroborous with precious emeralds set in their eyes.

"They were your mother's. Mum thought you'd like to have them as well."

Draco set the box on the bedside table and took Hermione's hand in his own. For a long time, he just sat there, staring at her with a mixture of guilt and admiration. It had taken some time for it to sink in when he had finally been told that she was his cousin and it had in fact, had quite an interesting effect on the young Malfoy. Over the last few months, Draco had become not only a model student, but an exceedingly tolerant one as well. He had taken to tutoring some of the younger years and offered his tutoring to students from other houses and muggleborns.

Draco gripped Hermione's hand a little tighter. Though he still blamed himself for her being in that bed, Draco, like many others, had been relieved by the outcome. The Dark Lord was truly gone. The Daily Prophet had unsurprisingly gotten wind of the story and Draco had made sure to put his family's influence to use, by keeping reporters away from her bed at St. Mungo's. There had also been a formal hearing against his father and the remaining deatheaters who had been rounded up. Draco had attended the hearing along with members of the Order. Naturally, this meant that Draco had to stand side by side with none other than his "sworn enemy", Harry Potter. At first, it had seemed forced, but over time the two young wizards had reached a sort of truce and had developed a respectful tolerance for one another. If only Hermione could see them now, he smiled to himself and arched an aristocratic eyebrow. Draco wondered if Hermione could even hear him. He had been coming to the hospital wing for the whole two months that she had been there and he had practically worn through the seat next to her bed at Saint Mungo's. In fact, he had probably gone to see her more than any of her other friends. But every time he visited her, he felt more and more sure that she would never wake.

" I've got to go soon. The train will be leaving in a few hours and I've still got some goodbyes to say." He paused for a long time before drawing in a deep breath. "Thomas and I got jobs working for the Summer…I know, I know 'Draco Malfoy working?'…what's the world come to?" he laughed. "We're working at the witch's shelter…you know, with Old Lady O'Connor…anyway, I'll let you know how that goes. I think…I think that's what I'd like to do…you know, as a real job one day."

Draco bent low and gave Hermione a light kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep well…cousin."

For a minute it looked as though Draco had wanted to say more but he couldn't seem to find the words. As he threw his bag over his shoulder, he noticed Harry, Ron and Ginny quietly step into the room. The three of them approached Hermione's bed cautiously… as if they feared the floor might cave in beneath them.

"She looks a bit warm" Ginny spoke softly, noticing Hermione's skin appeared a little shiny with sweat. The young witch carefully dabbed Hermione's face with a cool rag, just as she had observed Madame Pomfrey do on a number of occasions. All four of them stood very rigidly for a while until Draco cleared his throat and gave a slight nod in Harry's direction.

"Potter" He extended his hand to Harry, who promptly took it in his own and gave it a firm shake, their eyes fixed on one another. The blonde wizard then turned on his heel as best as he could manage and slowly left the room.

Harry turned back to his friends and watched as Ron traced little circles with his thumb on the back of Hermione's hand while Ginny braided her limp hair. How had they endured six months without her? Harry didn't think he could handle six more. He sat on the edge of the bed and took hold of her other hand.

"You've got to wake up Hermione" His voice shook a little and it was obvious that Harry was biting back tears.

"We haven't got a clue how to brew anything without you, you know" Ron smirked, in an effort to lighten the mood. "Honestly, I'm surprised Harry and I graduated at all!"

The three Gryffindors sat there for nearly an hour in perfect silence. Ginny thought about all of the times Hermione had been her shoulder to cry on and the countless times that she'd gone to the bushy haired witch for help with a variety of problems from homework to heartache. Ron too reflected, in this quiet moment, on his friendship with Hermione Granger. For the life of him, he still had a hard time believing that she was a Malfoy, but Ron was hardly the sort to hold something like that against her. She had always been like family to Ron… but not in the way a sister would be… Hermione was more nagging and serious than a sister. She mothered Harry and him constantly and Ron actually found he missed the way she fussed over them getting their homework done or making sure their school robes were pressed and their hair combed. She'd make a wonderful mother one day if she ever woke up, he thought with a smile.

To Harry, Hermione had been so much more than a best friend. He was protective of her and could say in all sincerity that he loved her. Never in a romantic way, but in the way that he could plainly see the Weasley boys loved Ginny. A sister. A confidante. A beacon in the dark storm that had been Harry's life for the past seven years at Hogwart's.

"Hermione…" Harry began again "Hermione… we need you… I… need you. You've got to wake up." The young wizard looked at his dear friend's face as if he expected this to end like it did in muggle fairytales… all glowing light and sparks and poof! The spell would be broken…but there was no light and there were no sparks…only Hermione laying there in a bed, stuck somewhere between life and death.

"We've got to go now Harry" Ginny gently touched his arm. "The train is leaving soon".

Harry gave Hermione's hand a final squeeze.

"We'll be back soon Hermione, I promise" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and reluctantly turned to leave. Ron and Ginny followed closely behind, glancing one last look at their dear friend in the hospital bed before quietly closing the door.

* * *

"You wished to see me, Headmaster" Severus did not lift his eyes from the floor.

"Ah yes, Severus, my boy" Dumbledore smiled affectionately "Do come in. I was just having a chat with Minerva here… with regard to Miss Granger"

At the mention of her name, the Potions master grew visibly rigid, but would not look up. Naturally, his behavior did not go unnoticed by the Headmaster.

"Please have a seat"

"Thank you but I prefer to stand" His voice was so small that, in this moment, he quite sounded like a child.

"Oh Severus, do sit down" Minerva implored, motioning to the chair opposite herself.

"I prefer to stand…now… would you mind explaining to me why my presence has been requested as I am quite busy at the moment and anxious to get back to my lab!" he barked.

Minerva jumped a bit at his sudden change in tone, glaring at the Headmaster with the stern "no-nonsense" face that had earned her the fear and respect of students for all these many years.

"Now, now Severus," Albus chuckled "We simply wanted to get your insight on Miss Granger as-"

"Why me?" he snarled "What has this to do with me? She is no longer my student and so, no longer my concern. If she wakes, she wakes and if she never wakes, then I am sorry to see such a brilliant mind go to waste but it has nothing to do with me in the least!"

McGonagall's mouth dropped open and she narrowed her eyes on Severus, as a lion might before pouncing upon its unsuspecting prey. Albus saw the glint in her eyes and decided to intercept before things became too tense.

"Speaking of Miss Granger, Minerva, dear- why don't you go and check in with Poppy as to the girl's current condition. I will be another minute or two here with Severus" He smiled as he gently ushered the stern witch out. All the while, McGonagall's face held an expression of confusion and fury as she continued to stare daggers at the snarky Potions master.

"Now then Severus… have a seat"

"Thank you Headmaster, I prefer to…"

"Sit down Severus"

For a moment, Snape hesitated but quickly complied, his eyes still fixed to the floor.

"Miss Granger's parents have agreed that it is best for Hermione to stay here at Hogwart's at least through the Summer, so that Poppy can keep a close watch over her. After that point, she may be moved back to St. Mungo's." The Headmaster took an opportunity to observe the black eyed man sitting across from him before continuing. "I asked you here because, quite frankly, I was curious as to what your thoughts were on why the girl refuses to wake".

Severus took in a deep breath before speaking, and pinched the bridge of his nose in obvious agitation with what he perceived to be a very obtuse question.

"Headmaster, with all due respect, Miss…. Granger was hit by a powerful killing curse. Obviously the girl only survived it because the bond of blood was activated. By whom, I am as of yet unsure… but as you well know, these ancient shields are old magic and often misunderstood by even the most accomplished scholars. Somehow, the killing curse must have backfired on Riddle, and while it did not kill Miss Granger, it very nearly did. We have tried a wide variety of potions but each one has failed, largely because we cannot determine precisely what transpired when the curse hit her in the first place. I was there Albus… and by all accounts, Miss Granger should be dead".

Severus looked exhausted and for the first time since he had stepped into the room, Dumbledore could see his face and immediately noticed the dark circles beneath his eyes.

"I do not doubt your words Severus… but something troubles me…"

Severus once again locked his eyes on the floor.

"You failed to answer my question".

At this, Snape's eyes snapped up to meet the twinkling gaze of the Headmaster.

"I asked you why Miss Granger refuses to wake…"

Severus raised an eyebrow but did not respond.

"Severus... I'm going to tell you something you're not going to like hearing, but before I do, I want you to promise me that you will not storm off…"

"Albus- this really isn't-"

"And you will not interrupt me…Now then, I know how you feel about divination…"

"Albus- really…"

The old wizard calmly raised his hand to silence Severus. And unbelievably, it worked. Severus felt as though he were a mere first year again, sitting there quietly as the old fool in the silly hats droned on about the "art" and "science" of divination. Severus wanted to get back to his room; his cold, dark, dungeon room, where he could be alone with his guilt and a bottle of Ogden's.

"You see, Miss Lovegood's father registered a prophecy a few months ago with the Ministry. The prophecy concerns Miss Granger and her current… state."

Severus glared at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Forgive me for saying so, but I do not think anyone should put much stock in the prophetic ramblings of the head writer for a magazine like The Quibbler!"

Albus chuckled "Too right you are Severus, but the prophecy was in fact foretold by his daughter, Miss Luna Lovegood."

"Ah " Severus drawled ."The slip of a girl saddled with Longbottom's …offspring…" he sneered in slight disgust.

"Now now, Severus… Miss Lovegood is quite proficient in the subject and we both know that there is something to prophecy…" The Headmaster paced slowly before turning back to the Potions master.

Severus circled his right temple with a calloused thumb and finally looked up at Albus.

"Go on then Albus…let's have it"

"I believe you are the key which will unlock Miss Granger's mind from the grasp of seeming death she finds herself in" Dumbledore was so blunt, he hardly believed himself.

"What?... No cunning conundrums? No puzzles? You're quite losing your touch old man…" Severus rolled his eyes and allowed a slight smirk to appear at the corner of his thin mouth.

"Well… I wouldn't say Miss Lovegood's prophecy was 'conundrum' free per se" He peered at Severus over the rims of his half moon spectacles.

"Go on" Severus drawled.

"The severer of darkness will be saved by a lion…" The Headmaster watched the younger wizard wince a little at this, but cleared his throat to continue. "And the lion may be spared the sting of death by an invisible shield while the great serpent will be struck down by its own venom. The lion will lie in wait and wake when the frost has once more thawed… and returned"

Severus was silent, though Albus could clearly see the wheels turning in his brilliant and precise mind.

"I… I still don't see what this has to do with me, Headmaster" he stammered and stood to leave.

"Go to her, Severus… if you care at all… go to her."

Snape turned to meet the Headmaster's twinkling gaze. He couldn't be serious. Was he giving him permission to care about Hermione? Severus had never been allowed to truly care for a soul since his boyhood days… for it had been too painful, knowing the Dark Lord would use such emotions as leverage. But now… could he care?

* * *

Light rain tapped the windows of the still Hospital Wing. Outside, the hills were as green as they'd been all summer, though the grass at the edge of the Forbidden Forrest had begun to turn the slightest bit yellow with the approaching autumn. The castle was very still, despite the bustling life of the nearby woods and the birds flying overhead. Without students, the school seemed lonely. Every classroom was still. The courtyard was still. The Great Hall was still. In fact, throughout the entire castle, only a single lamp was lit. Only a single person stirred in the quiet stillness of the stormy evening.

"Tis time; descend; be stone no more; approach; strike all that look upon with marvel…" His voice was low and tired and each word seemed quite heavy in his mouth, as if it took great effort to say them. Severus Snape yawned and stretched his arms overhead. In truth, the potions master had grown accustomed to reading aloud and sleeping very little over the course of the summer.

"Come" he continued "I'll fill your grave up; stir, nay, come away, bequeath to death your numbness, for from him dear life redeems you…you perceive… she stirs" Severus cleared his throat and looked over at Hermione thoughtfully. Though he had been sitting beside her for weeks on end, he had not once touched her. He couldn't. When it was clear the girl was warm and required a wet towel, Severus had always requested Poppy to assist though he clearly could have tended to the lifeless girl himself. Severus watched her chest rise and fall and he wondered if any of his words reached her at all. He had read her Dickens, Austen and enough Shakespeare to last a lifetime… but now, in the stillness that enveloped them, reading from "A Winter's Tale", he wanted more than anything to believe that she could hear him. He rubbed his tired face and looked around the room for a bit. There were a number of cards and letters piled up on a nearby table, along with fresh flowers, which Narcissa Malfoy replenished weekly. On the nightstand, was a pretty pink card with a sleeping baby on it, which Severus opened very carefully, so as not to wake the tiny picture. It read:

_Please Welcome Angelica Hermione Longbottom to the World_

Severus groaned inwardly. "Another Longbottom" he cringed. Still, he did think it spoke volumes to Neville's character that he would name his first born in Hermione's honor. Severus supposed that was what friends did. Oddly enough, Severus felt he had learned more about Hermione this past summer than he had in the seven years of teaching her. He observed how her friends spoke to her when they came to visit. He listened to them exchange stories about the brilliant little witch that now lay half dead before him and he suddenly felt that he really knew her… not just in the way a teacher knows their student, by their work ethic or their most commonly misspelled words; but really _know_ her, as a friend might. Severus turned his eyes back to his book when he thought he heard Hermione's breath hitch a little. He raised his eyes from the page and watched her for a moment or two before returning to the play.

"Start not: her actions shall be holy as you hear my spell is lawful: do not shun her until you see her…" Severus swallowed back what might have become a cry "die again; for then you kill her double. Nay… present your hand" Before he knew what he was doing, Severus found himself gripping onto Hermione's hand.


	35. Unusually Warm

The Autumn was now well underway though it had been unusually warm all season. Hagrid had even taken to sleeping with his windows open in the evening to stave of the humidity in his otherwise draughty cottage.

In the Great Hall, Albus Dumbledore grinned from ear to ear as he twirled a small spoon around his teacup in a most dubious fashion.

"Well?"

"I beg your pardon, Remus?"

"Well…. What is it? Why the whimsical look?" The werewolf suddenly grew quite serious. "What have you done now?"

"I am sure I've no idea what you mean" Albus chuckled just a bit mischievously.

"You're up to something…"

"Oh indeed he is" Minerva piped in.

"I really have no idea what the two of you are on about" the Headmaster replied coyly.

Minerva simply rolled her eyes and turned to chat with Sybil.

"New term coming along well, Remus?"

"Yes Headmaster" Remus pushed his food around on his plate in the way a small child who is anxious to leave the table might do.

"Something troubling you dear boy?"

Remus nodded but hesitated to answer Dumbledore. "It's just… well… I've been thinking a lot about Hermione. What will happen to her? Will she be sent back to St. Mungo's? There are just… so many unanswered questions… why won't she wake?"

"You know Remus, perhaps your questions remained unanswered because you've not been asking them of the right person"

"Sir?"

The old wizard glanced at his timepiece.

"Time is a remarkable thing, isn't it? I believe it was the muggle poet Dylan Thomas who once wrote 'Time passes…Listen… time passes'…and you know what dear Lupin… it does pass." And with that, he stood and sauntered off to his office, leaving a very confused werewolf behind.

* * *

It was indeed 'business as usual' at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The first few weeks of classes came and went like a whirlwind. The castle once more hummed with activity as students filed in and out of the classrooms. Quidditch practice was in full swing and Professor Sprout's green team was already well into their independent study on rare aquatic plants, which recent alum Neville Longbottom had graciously agreed to lecture upon. Harry and Ron were busy with their new careers as Aurors in the Ministry but they still managed to pop over to Hogwarts for the occasional visit with Ginny and of course, to spend time with Hermione. But it was always the same; she was cold and still and barely resembled their dear friend at all. Draco was also quite busy with the shelter, which he had been instrumental in upgrading to a more fitting property, with better accommodations and a brand new children's wing to house orphans. Whenever Draco visited Hermione, he told her all of his plans for the future of the shelter and even included her in some of them. Somehow, the past few months of working so closely with people who truly needed his help had made the young wizard much more optimistic about his cousin's possible recovery. And this change in Draco's character certainly had not gone unnoticed by those around him. Each time he came to visit with Hermione, Severus Snape had lingered by the door long enough to hear of his progress and each time, he was more and more shocked by what he heard. Was it possible for someone to change so drastically? And what had caused this change in young Mr. Malfoy? Of course, Severus knew the answer but refused to admit it to himself. In fact, he often waged war against his own subconscious thoughts whenever they turned to young Hermione Granger.

Of all the people who had been affected by that day at Malfoy Manor, Severus appeared to be the only one who had not changed. Harry had become slightly detached and pessimistic of late. Ron seemed to be following suit and Draco had become a bloody saint. Severus wondered if he could ever change. Could he ever be forgiven for the monstrous things he had done in the past? The prophecy had named him a "severer of darkness" but now, sitting alone in his rooms, grading papers and grumbling to himself about the idiocy of first year Hufflepuffs , he wondered how someone so full of darkness could ever sever it from someone as luminous as Miss Granger. He sneered at his own musings and tried to focus on grading but found himself drifting down the well-traveled road in his tired mind that always led him back to her.

"It's getting cold" a soft voice whispered behind the Potion's Master.

Severus jumped up from his desk, wand extended outward in a defensive stance.

"Now now Severus – no need for that. I think we both know that I am quite dead" Katrina Malfoy's champagne laugh burst from her portrait, which had been hung up in Severus's office. The dark wizard slowly lowered his wand and rubbed a rough hand over his face.

"I just love Winter- don't you?" she chimed.

Severus mumbled and turned back to his grading. "It's technically still Fall" he growled.

"Yes, but with first frost, first snow cannot be far behind" she quipped back at him.

"If you don't mind " he drawled "I'm really rather busy and-" Suddenly Severus stood and grabbed his cloak.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Katrina inquired, with a coy eyebrow raised.

"It's been unusually warm " was his curt reply as he rushed past the portrait.

It was as if an icy blanket had been quietly placed over the school grounds in the still of night. The glass windows were cold to the touch and even the braches of the Whomping Willow now glistened with a delicate dusting of frost.

* * *

A single window in the Hospital Wing stood open. Hermione's forehead glistened with sweat, but she shivered from the onslaught of cold air, sweeping through the room. Severus hurried to the window and slammed it shut, inwardly cursing himself for neglecting to close it earlier in the evening. Severus adjusted the blankets around the witch's shivering body and thought for a moment that he ought to call for Madame Pomfrey when he suddenly found himself tending to her sweaty face with a damp cloth. He took a seat next to Hermione's bed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

What more could he do for her? What more could anyone do for Hermione now? His thoughts turned to the prophecy and he shrugged it off with an arrogant snarl. The man in the ridiculous hats was a fool to believe in such rubbish. There was nothing exact about divination… it was intangible… it could not be measured or bottled up for use at a more convenient time. Perfectly ridiculous, he thought to himself with a deep sigh. For some reason, Severus was feeling particularly at ease tonight next to Miss Granger and he reached for her hand in the silent darkness. It occurred to Severus that in all the time he had spent with Hermione over the Summer and into the Fall, he had never spoken to her. Sure, he had read to her and he had listened when others spoke to her. But he, himself, had never just talked to her. Somehow, the idea of it seemed ludicrous to him and yet when he eavesdropped on Potter and even young Draco Malfoy, he had deeply envied their ability to perform this seemingly simple-minded action.

"Hermione…" Her name had come out as a dry whisper, which might have been just loud enough for a mouse to hear and the Potion's Master chastised himself for being so… nervous.

"I… I'm not very… I don't usually talk to people that are, well…" He exhaled roughly and took a minute to gather up his thoughts- still feeling quite ridiculous. He grabbed a book from the large stack next to her bed and cracked it open to a random page and began to read John Donne's "Death Be Not Proud". His voice trembled as he read… and the words seemed to be inflected in such a way that it sounded rather more conversational than poetic.

"…And dost with poison, warre, and sickness dwell, And poppie, or charms can make us sleep as well, And better then thy stroke; why swell'st thou then? "

He watched Hermione's chest rise and fall as he had so many times before. But this moment, this single quiet moment in the cold Hospital room seemed much more precious to him than any other in the sad history of his life.

"One short sleep past, we wake eternally, And death shall be no more; death, thou shalt die."

Severus closed the book gently and placed it with the others. His breath hitched just a little in his throat as he stood to leave.

"Stay with me" Her voice was small but so sincere.

Severus wanted to turn around. He wanted to run to her and bury his face in her hair and thank the Gods that she was unharmed. He wanted to tell her that she made him feel. Severus wanted to hold her and Hermione, who still lay in bed, too weak to move much, stared at him somewhat expectantly.

"I will call for the Headmaster, Miss Granger." He looked at her over his slender shoulder, "Welcome back."

* * *

The days passed and became weeks and now Hagrid was busy lugging pine trees about the castle in preparation of the approaching Winter Solstice and Christmas holiday. Snow had covered the castle grounds in downy white flakes and once again, the warmth from within the cold stonewalls of the school illuminated the windows with the sort of cheer that only seems to exist during the holidays.

The night Hermione had finally awakened had been a long and strange night for everyone. As he said he would, Professor Snape had roused the Headmaster along with Minerva and Poppy Pomfrey. There had been much fuss over Hermione and Severus had slipped away during all the rejoicing and commotion – retreating back down to the dark dungeon that he called home. It had not taken long for the good news to spread throughout the castle and soon Harry, Ron and Draco were crowded around Hermione's bed, laughing and talking as if no time had passed at all. But time had passed. The poor witch was severely disoriented when she woke and was rather upset when she realized just how long she had been asleep. The poor girl was so distraught at missing her N.E.W.T.s that she hardly seemed interested in hearing of the Dark Lord's demise at all. And this was how everyone knew that dear old Hermione was truly back!

After much deliberation, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore had decided that she would sit for her N.E.W.T.s after the holiday but Hermione insisted she sit for them before. She was eager to jump right into her studies and hated the fact that Ron and Harry had already graduated without her. When the inevitable question of 'what happened in the final showdown' was asked of her, Hermione had acted strangely and every time it came up, she seemed to change the subject entirely or act as though it was a fuzzy recollection. In truth, Hermione remembered every detail of that night as if it were permanently seared to her brain. She wanted to tell Harry what she felt- what had happened, but she knew that what she had to say would sound… more than a little odd. The one person Hermione had wanted to talk to the most, brushed her off as if she were as insignificant as a pesky lacewing fly. The one person that she thought might understand what she had felt and what she had seen in that split second between life and death had simply turned from her when she wanted him most. Severus Snape… the bat… the git... the man who had been willing to give up his life to save her… the man who she had realized she loved… this man had been avoiding her for the past weeks as if she had Dragon pox.

* * *

Someone had charmed the suits of armor around the castle to sing jaunty holiday songs whenever people in close proximity uttered the words 'snow' or 'holidays' or anything remotely holiday related. To say that Professor Snape was not amused, might be the understatement of the century. He had taken to using secret passages to get around the school and when he did eat, he took his meals in his room. Not one student had a nice thing to say about the Potions Master… not that any of them normally did but he had been even more ruthless in his grading of late and had taken on an even nastier tone in his classroom, that frightened even the most stoic of Ravenclaws and the most arrogant of Slytherins.

This change in his demeanor had certainly not gone unnoticed by the staff and Professor Lupin in particular seemed almost worried about him. True, Severus had never been kind to him… but Remus had also been a Marauder and as such, he knew he had been less than kind to Severus in the past as well. Remus had received many complaints from his students about Professor Snape and the werewolf resolved that he would visit Severus and see if he couldn't get him to lay off a bit. It was nearly holiday break and because of this, Remus figured Severus would be more receptive to such a request. He could not have been more wrong.

Remus timidly knocked on Snape's office door. There was a sound from within the room but no answer. The werewolf knocked again, this time a bit louder.

The door flew open and Severus Snape stood before him, looking every bit as sinister as a ravenous cobra might.

"What?" He snapped and eyed Remus dangerously.

Remus suddenly forgot why he had bothered coming down to the dungeons at all and he froze on the spot… unsure of what to say.

"Well…Lupin…do you plan on gawking at me like a dead fish all evening or would it be possible for me to return to my lab as I am quite busy at the present time".

"I… I…"

"While we are both still young, Lupin"

"I… well… It's… I…" he stammered.

"I,I,I,I… Spit it out, you miserable mongrel"

Suddenly Remus lunged violently at the Potion's Master, knocking him to the floor. A flicker of fear passed over Snape's eyes but he quickly recovered and pinned Remus to the floor, his wand pressed firmly against Lupin's forehead.

"Don't tempt me, creature" he sneered.

Remus took a deep breath and his eyes softened.

"Severus… please. I just.. I didn't come here to fight… I came to speak with you"

Snape turned away from him and lowered his wand.

"Speak then"

Remus stood and dusted himself off. He was annoyed with himself for not having planned out better what he was going to say and suddenly a thought came to him. It all seemed so obvious… Severus had only begun to act so wickedly after Miss Granger had recovered. Could it be… surely not, Remus mused.

"Lupin" the Potion's Master snapped sharply "Please speak or leave"

"Right… of course…sorry Severus. I wanted to speak with you about… your students…" Remus began listing the various complaints, which had been filed with him regarding outrageous deadlines and unwarranted detentions when he suddenly found himself asking so bold a question, one might have wondered if he had been momentarily possessed by the headmaster himself.

"Severus… are you in love with Hermione?"

Severus Snape narrowed his gaze on the werewolf and approached him slowly, so that he stood not one inch from his face.

"Get… out"

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed. Tomorrow she would take her N.E.W.T.s and oddly enough, this is not what kept her awake. Everyone knew Hermione could take her final exams in her sleep. No, it was not nerves, which kept her mind racing tonight. It was Snape.

"Severus" she whispered to herself. She stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours and before she knew it, she found herself climbing out of bed and making her way toward the dungeons.

Severus Snape paced in his office. What on Earth had compelled Lupin to ask such a question? Severus uncorked a bottle of Ogden's to calm his nerves. In a few days the castle would be quiet and Miss Granger, having passed her finals, would be gone. Gone. Out of his life forever.

"Good riddance" he sneered and brought the bottle to his lips roughly. He wanted to be numb. He wanted to stop thinking about her, about what Lupin had asked, about the bloody prophecy – but mostly, he needed to stop thinking about those eyes… that kiss… Hermione. He took another swig and then a faint knock came upon the door.

Hesitantly, Severus opened the door and who should push right past him? None other than Miss Granger.

"I need to talk to you Severus" she leaned against his desk and looked him right in the eyes.

"Miss Granger… you… you are to return to your room at once"

"No"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor"

Hermione noticed the opened bottle on the mantle.

"Are you drunk, Severus?"

"You will stop using my name at once. This is intolerable. Back to your room, Granger… _Now_."

Hermione's face was flushed. She looked as though she wanted to slap him and cry on his shoulder all at once. She worried her bottom lip and Severus felt he would come undone. She was beautiful.

"Very well… but before I do… I… I want you to know something." She took a step closer to him and bowed her head slightly. "I know why I didn't die that night" she swallowed back a cry. "My father… Lord…"

"Don't say his name" he snapped.

"My… father" she began again "It was like he split in two… he protected me in those few moments… he activated the-"

"…bond of blood" Severus finished her sentence, to which Hermione simply nodded.

"Why have you not told anyone?" His voice was unusually dry.

" I didn't think anyone would understand… It's so easy to make him out to be a monster… It's easier if people don't recognize him as a man… as a father… as _my _father" Hermione allowed a silent tear to slide down her pale cheek.

"Thank you for telling me, Miss Granger" His lips tightened into a harsh line, "Now… kindly leave".

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but no words came out. She remembered a promise she had made to herself before she was struck with the curse. 'If I live through this, I will tell him how I feel' she thought.

"I take my exams tomorrow" she waited for him to say something encouraging but he remained silent, his eyes looking anywhere but at her. "If you want to know how I feel about you… if you have even the slightest care for me at all… you will meet me in the Astronomy Tower tomorrow evening at six. If you do not come, I will leave and I will not be back."

Severus lifted his cold gaze to meet her honey colored eyes and they stared at each other for what seemed an eternity.

"I cannot" he bit out quickly.

"Then Goodbye, Severus Snape. Goodbye, and thank you" She managed a soft smile but her eyes were dead. Severus stood there, paralyzed as he watched her leave his office for what would be the very last time.


	36. Until Nothing Remains But Ash

"We don't see things as they are, we see them as we are and today what I see is a room full of potential… because I have seen it before. Oh yes, many times have I watched the brilliant and the eager venture from these walls out into a world of infinite possibilities. Sometimes it's disappointing… and sometimes it's glorious. Students of Hogwarts… today you will leave this place but know this, you will always be welcomed back here with open arms. So remember, to always take a look at yourself. Look into yourself before looking out at the rest of the world. Make sure you know how to feel before you accuse others of lacking that same compassion."

Severus Snape had heard these words many times before. In fact, he was quite sure that Albus Dumbledore, brilliant as he may have been, was rather lazy when it came to speech writing. And he felt awkward now reading these words aloud from the worn bit of parchment in front of him. He cleared his throat and scanned the room before continuing.

"Students of Hogwarts. You are a unique graduating class. Not because you have the best marks of any other year before you, not because…" Professor Snape suddenly grew gravely serious and he chanced at look at Headmistress McGonagall before setting down the parchment.

"Severus- are you quite alright?" Minerva whispered.

Snape braced himself on the podium for a moment before looking out at the sea of young expectant faces and something happened… he found that by reading the late Headmaster's words, he was finally hearing them. Professor Sprout exchanged worried glances with the Headmistress, who held an expression of confusion mixed with a certain clarity.

"Students of Hogwarts…" He began again "It's true… you are a unique class. But it truly is not because of your grades" He couldn't help but sneer. "No- it is not because of what you've done" McGonagall began to stand in objection but a young professor with a long mane of platinum hair placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"It is because of what you've _not_ done." He said finally to a room of very confused staff, students and of course, parents.

"What Professor Snape means is-"

"I mean precisely what I say, Headmistress. This class took their first steps into this castle after the true fall of the greatest evil our world has known in a long time. This class is unique because they have _not_ fought in a war, they have _not_ been plagued by the same House rivalries and pureblood prejudice that every class before them endured and provoked. Students of Hogwarts, I knew Albus Dumbledore well. And when he writes in his speech that you must look at yourself before looking at the world, he is right. The world is not as it is here, within these walls. Out there- there is nowhere warm until you are willing to build a fire or accept… a flame… with the chance that you may get burned…"

"Do you think he's been nipping the bottle again?" Professor Flitwick leaned into Professor Malfoy's ear, who stood and flashed the dwarf an annoyed look.

"I can speak to this very thing" The younger man stammered before approaching the podium. "This class that graduates today has a rare opportunity and a responsibility to show the world what we at Hogwarts stand for and what the staff and students before you had to fight so hard to accomplish."

Draco had grown into a fine young man. He was the new Potions Master as Severus had been promoted to Defense Against the Dark Arts when Remus Lupin had decided to go into politics, as many of the laws and prejudices against werewolves no longer applied. Much had changed in the seven years since Miss Granger had walked out of this castle. And Draco eloquently spoke of their time at school with affection, respect and honesty.

"Many of you know that were it not for my cousin, Hermione Granger, we might not be here celebrating a graduation at all. Many of you also will recall how unkind I was to her simply because I thought she was of an inferior bloodline." He chuckled a bit "Well… knowing what I know now- I guess our lot was pretty inferior for believing the archaic rot we believed" The room hummed with laughter at this. Draco really was a natural public speaker. He looked at Severus, and was unsure he should continue. The dark haired wizard was stoic once again in a way that he had not been for quite some time. He looked more lonely than Draco could ever recall. Professor Malfoy exchanged glances with the Headmistress, who nodded her head as a signal to continue.

"As my colleague, Professor Snape pointed out, it has been seven years since this very class entered this school as first years and it has been seven years since the littlest witch to ever make such a huge impact left this school."

Severus became visibly tense in his seat. He knew it was inevitable that she would be brought up during the ceremony but he could never have anticipated how he would feel about it.

"Wizards and witches, she is my cousin, she is the godmother of my first born child, she is a leader for muggleborn rights as well as the ethical treatment for magical creatures, she is one of the experts in her field of Transfiguration, she's a Gryffindor alum and she is here today – please welcome Hermione Granger"

Applause filled the Great Hall and Severus felt he would be sick. Why had nobody mentioned this to him? He noticed that everyone had stood to receive the girl, and he promptly followed suit, though he couldn't really see her from where he stood. When the crowd settled, he took a seat and felt his heart would crack when their eyes locked as they had seven years ago. Black obsidian ripping through the deep depths of her honey eyes. He was coming undone.

"When Draco asked me to speak at this graduation ceremony, it was a very easy decision. He is right – you all have a tremendous responsibility before you and a tremendous future. It's not easy out there but I guarantee you will find yourself recalling your days here at Hogwarts many times to get you through the toughest spots in your adult lives. Without my friends" She glanced at Harry and Ron who stood at the back of the Hall, smiling from ear to ear. "My family…" She nodded quickly to Draco "and some wonderful mentors" She bowed her head to the Headmistress, "I would not have survived."

Hermione glanced around the room and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Professor Snape said something that really struck me earlier…"

At this, Severus raised an eyebrow, which certainly did not go unnoticed by anyone in the audience and in fact earned a few chuckles from the Slytherin table.

"The world can be a very cold place. There _really is_ nowhere warm out there. When I was unconscious for nearly one year, Professor Snape read to me almost every night."

Everyone's eyes were on Severus Snape, who, for his own part, was about three shades more pale than usual. Headmistress McGonagall pursed her lips in a very disapproving way and once again, this earned quite a few snickers from the Slytherin table.

"He read me textbooks, interesting articles, folklore, fairytales and even some of the classics of muggle literature. Though there may be nowhere warm, as Professor Snape pointed out" She swallowed a hard lump in her throat.

"I would like to quote muggle author Edith Wharton now and say 'There are two ways of spreading light; to be the candle or the mirror that reflects it.' And sometimes…" She chanced a glance at Severus and a chill ran up her spine when she saw that he was staring directly at her. "Sometimes maybe we need… to be both…"

"Sounds like she's been dipping into the Ogden's as well" Professor Flitwick chirped to Draco.

Hermione worried her bottom lip and cleared her throat before continuing her speech. For every word she spoke, Severus slumped a little further into his seat. More than ever he wished that the old wizard in the funny hats was sitting beside him, eyes twinkling, with that coy smile that somehow always made one feel that 'everything would turn out alright in the end'.

Hermione's parting words resonated in his mind. _"If you do not come, I will leave and I will not be back" ._ He had drunk himself into such a stupor that night that the next morning, it had taken two cups of tea laced with four ounces of his strongest brewed pepper up potion just to get him out of bed. From that moment on, he had resigned himself to a life without color, without beauty... a life without Miss Granger.

"Congratulations to your graduating class" The beautiful witch beamed from the podium.

The crowd erupted in applause and Hermione quietly stepped out of the Hall.

* * *

Severus had also slinked away after Hermione's speech and retreated to the one place he knew he could brood in peace… the dungeon. He threw his cloak to the floor and headed straight to the firewhiskey. He wanted to forget about her… seven years had passed without seeing her and Severus had hoped for seven more. He closed his eyes and yet all he could see was her face staring back at him. She had grown up. Her hair was much more tame and hung about her shoulders in soft, beautiful tendrils, like enchanted ivy. Her creamy skin was luminous and her whole body seemed to glow with a warm beauty all it's own. He shook his head and took another drink. Why did he still feel this way- after all this time? Why did she have to make him feel so many things? Severus let out a breath he felt he had been holding in since his speech and flopped down into his chair by the fireplace. Albus had given him permission to care for Hermione. Katrina had given him permission to love Hermione… so, why hadn't he? He set his tumbler down and buried his head in his hands. Why did he find it so hard to love her when it was so obvious to everyone that he did?

"We do not see things as they are, we see them as we are" he said it aloud several times as if it were a mantra. He thought about the last conversation he had with Dumbledore and it suddenly all made sense. He, Severus Snape, truly hated himself. That is not to say that Professor Snape suffered from low self esteem or was one to wallow in self pity... no... the Potions Master truly, with all of his being, loathed himself for ever being born. Dumbledore had asked him quite bluntly, why he could not see the world as he was meant to. At the time, Severus had not understood his full meaning and had rejected it as the ramblings of a dying old man. But now, he realized his mentor's words as clearly as if they had been literally placed in his hands; they became tangible to him in this moment and Severus was unsure whether to laugh or cry. So, he simply exhaled. He thought about his mother and though he knew that her life would have been easier without him in it, for the first time he refused to accept the notion that it would have been better.

* * *

The hours of merriment had dwindled away and once again the castle was quiet and the halls were empty. Most everyone in the castle, who remained, had headed off to bed ages ago. All but Draco or rather, Professor Malfoy and his dear cousin, Miss Hermione Granger. The two of them had retreated up to the Astronomy Tower together once the festivities had started to die down. It was a clear night and from where they sat, they could see the stars above so clearly that Hermione felt she could almost catch them in a net.

"Well- I had better get going myself…" The flaxen haired wizard smiled warmly at Hermione. "The little witch will be wondering where I am" he beamed.

Hermione bowed her head in agreement and looked wistfully out at the night sky, allowing the fresh Scottish air to blow kisses across her face.

"You know, Mione…Snape… he…" Draco really wasn't sure what he intended to say at this moment, but felt he should say something. "He's been…"

"Draco- really… you don't have to say anything… I'm fine." She gave him a half-hearted smile and continued looking at the stars. "Go home, see your family… I'll come by tomorrow"

Draco sighed. Hermione had it all. A successful career, a beautiful flat in London, and more friends than she could ever count, but the young witch always looked so lonely; as if she was constantly waiting for one of those stars in the sky to drop down into her arms and turn into… well… to turn into the great bat, who he could never really understand why she loved in the first place!

"You sure you're alright then?"

"I'm fine- don't worry. I'm just… I'm fine."

"Well… don't stay up here too long… You might catch cold"

"Goodnight Draco" she laughed and shooed him away with her hand.

He really was sweet to her, she smiled to herself. But her thoughts quickly turned to Severus and she wished that he would have joined everyone after the graduation ceremony. She hated the fact that she found herself missing him so much of late. Over the years, she had been too busy to miss him. In fact, Hermione had been so busy helping others, that when she stepped back for a moment and looked at her life, she realized that she had forgotten to fall in love with anyone else. She realized that she had never really fallen out of love with… well… with the great bat. A soft yet sad smile spread across her lips as she watched a shooting star race through the dark sky. She closed her eyes, as she had done when she was a child and made a wish. Had anyone been watching her, they would have thought her quite ridiculous looking; a twenty something year old woman sitting there with eyes clenched shut, wishing so hard that her heart might burst from wanting her wish to come true so badly.

She suddenly felt warm fabric settling over her shoulders. "Draco, I told you… I'm fine… It's not even that co…"

She turned around and met the deep-set black eyes of Severus Snape.

"I'm sorry… Professor... I thought you were Draco…" she stammered.

Severus said nothing and stood rigidly next to her.

After a long and awkward pause, she smiled up at him and patted the stone floor beside her. "Do you want to sit with me?"

Again, the wizard said nothing but complied and sat down next to the one person that he had never wanted to see again.

"Thank you for the coat"

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a long time… too long a time. Severus swallowed hard and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was taking a chance by coming here, he knew and he began to second-guess himself. What if she no longer held the same feelings for him that he held for her? What if he was too old for her now? What if she had met someone else? What if she was angry with him? It took all his willpower to stay seated and not sneer some nasty remark at her and bolt out the door. He took a deep breath and decided to tell her what he should have told her long ago.

"Hermione…"/"Severus" They spoke at the same time and both suddenly grew quite sheepish.

"Hermione… your speech… I…that night when you …I didn't …"

Hermione could scarcely believe what she was seeing…Severus Snape – the great stoic Ice Prince himself, the pride of Slytherin House, the nasty git of the dungeon – was tripping over his words like a blushing, half witted first year asking a seventh year to the Yule Ball!

This went on for a while and Hermione decided to muster that Gryffindor courage and hopefully, allow Severus some of his dignity back. She leaned forward and covered his mouth with a kiss. This kiss would have seemed unremarkable to any outsider looking in. But to Severus, it was the deepest, most affectionate sensation his body had ever encountered, and he relished in the taste of her lips against his. When the two finally parted, Severus couldn't take his eyes off of hers and before he could open his mouth to speak, the young witch had pounced on top of him and was running her fingers through his soft black hair and kissing him with so much more than passion – she was kissing him with love. And he felt that his heart would break with happiness that anyone could ever love him as much as it was plain this beautiful witch did. This witch that he had seen grow up before his very eyes- the witch that he had challenged, tormented, protected and cherished. And for the first time, in his entire life, Severus Snape felt everything all at once.

He lunged at her again with ravenous fervor and kissed her so deeply that Hermione felt she could be forever sated by just one kiss, and she whimpered slightly when he lifted his lips from hers. He stared at her with that notorious 'Snape glare', furrowing his brow with a look of deep scrutiny. His years as a spy had hardened him to so much emotion for so long, that this moment came as quite a shock to his system. The spy in him doubted this foolish little witch and her "love" for him but the smallest piece of himself as a fragile youth, which he kept tucked away deep within his black heart, wanted to proclaim to all the world that he finally understood this elusive thing called happiness.

"Severus?" Hermione suddenly seemed so small... so delicate. Her face was sort of pale and crestfallen, as though she was bracing herself for bad news. Severus reached out and stroked her cheek, cradling her chin as he gently pulled her face to his. This kiss... was the kiss that all fairytales end with. A kiss so pure and yet so desperately needed by both lovers, that it bordered on lustful.

It seemed like hours passed before Severus pulled himself away from her again. Lips swollen, faces flushed- the dark wizard never wanted this to end. But the practical side of him knew that it would end one day... one day, he too would die. And she would be in pain and there would be nothing he could do to save her from it. His eyes begged to cry and he found himself standing abruptly and turning away from her.

Hermione quickly rose to her feet and rather forcefully grabbed his arm, turning his rigid body to face her. He was perfectly silent, as if he was about to say something of such weight that it might forever alter the known world. Hermione's breath hitched a little in her throat and she silently prayed that the shooting star would come back and grant her just one more wish. Severus took one step forward to close the gap between them and stared at her with deep, unwavering eyes.

He smiled at her weakly as if smiling took great effort. And she knew that it did and so... she kissed him and felt an effortless grin form on his thin lips.

"I will love you until nothing remains of me but ash, Miss Granger"

* * *

As for a happy ending, like in the muggle fairytales… Severus Snape and Hermione Granger did live happily ever after. They were eventually married in a quiet, intimate ceremony and had a single child, whom they devoted themselves to entirely. They named her Samara and she too eventually graced the halls of Hogwarts with her stern but beautiful chocolate eyes… but that, dear friends… is a different story, meant for a different time. The story of these two lovers has ended and their journey to each other is over, but know this… for as long as there are stars in the sky, there will always be star crossed lovers and as long as there are stories yet to end, there will always be those wandering souls with nowhere warm to call home. This is the eternal journey of storytelling and thus ends this tale of deceit, wickedness, adventure, friendship… and, above all else, love.

THE END


End file.
